Revelations, Legends and Champions
by Kittyinaz
Summary: Sequel to Alice & Hatter. Alice & Hatter have freed Wonderland from the Queen of Hearts, but are they ready for the rest of the reason Wonderland brought Alice? Read Alice and Hatter to understand better, sequel takes off from it.
1. Chapter 1 Hail Ceaser

_Previously on Alice and Hatter:_

_Alice holds it up in victory and everyone yells in joy. _

_Then Hatter looks up, and yells, "Chess, Absolem, It's done!" Everyone turns and looks at him in surprise. _

_Then in front of them appears a blue butterfly on the shoulder of a woman all in white but her nails and lips who holds herself regally. Next to them appears a beautiful brown eyed blonde woman in silver armor, holding a sword. Standing behind her protectively a man with orange hair, white face and a top hat with a grey and turquoise stripe cat between the two of them. _

_Everyone is in shock recognizing the Alice of Legend; her mate, Tarrant Hightopp and the White Queen along with the Keeper of the Oraculum and The Cheshire Cat. Then they all have an even larger shock when Tarrant tells Hatter proudly in a strong brogue, "Excellent job, Son."_

_Now:_

* * *

_"__**Son**_?" The ex-queen of Hearts screams. She turns around sharply to the White Queen and accuses her, venom dripping from her voice, "You made a _promise_ to not interfere with this Kingdom _or_ the Kingdom of Knights."

Mirana calmly looks at Constance and advises her, "The promise was that I, Alice Kingsleigh-Hightopp Hatter, and Tarrant Hightopp Hatter would not take revenge or enter either of the kingdoms for the unprovoked attack and destruction of Alice's Kingdom, the Kingdom of Knights, and in return you will not attack the White Kingdom."

At that statement, most of the people of Wonderland gasp and start to murmur to each other.

Mirana continues to speak regally to the woman in front of her. "Prince David was never part of that promise, nor did we plan for him to ever come here. In fact, we did much to prevent him from coming, and when that didn't work, we put many additional restrictions on him."

Those simple statements turn the court into a mess. Jack is completely floored. Hatter is a Prince of Wonderland and not just any prince, but the _son_ of Alice of Legend, Queen Alice of the Kingdom of Knights? And even more importantly, he is the son of the Champions of Wonderland?

Santi, the Ten of Clubs, sees the ex-Queen of Hearts step back, and he signals his Clubs to grab her. He doesn't need her escaping and making this entire revolution be worthless. Santi thinks about what he is hearing, and realizes he needs to step up and make his input heard. He really is the Duke of Clubs, however the now ex-Queen of Hearts had taken everyone's titles away unless it suited her to let them keep them, like the Duchess of Diamond.

Hatter has turned away from his parents to Alice blanching at his formal name being used. He sees Alice staring at him in shock with the Ring of Wonderland, his Mother's ring, in her hands still. He realizes he needs to talk to her quickly.

He pulls her into his arms as he softly talks to her, "Alice, luv, you remember those secrets? This is one of them. I am the son of the rightful Queen of the Kingdom of the Knights. If anyone would have known that I was the Prince of the Kingdom of the Knights, well, you saw the reaction of the Queen of Hearts. She would have marched in and murdered her way to Marmoreal as fast as she could."

He is starting to get desperate at Alice's lack of response. "Alice?" He holds on to her, starting to panic when she is saying nothing_, 'I cannot lose Alice to my secrets, not now_!' This is why he had told her what he could in case this happened and he could be free of his secrets. He pleads with her, "Alice!"

Alice expected those secrets that he was referring to, to revolve around the Resistance, not that Hatter is a prince. '_A Prince! Why would he want her?'_ But then, she hears him pleading with her; the man that had sacrificed so much for her is pleading. '_The man that loves you, Alice!'_ She blinks, looks at Hatter and asks the first thing that came to mind, "David?"

Hatter looks at her, and laughs in relief as he answers her, "Yes, David is my first name." He grabs her and hugs her gently to him, remembering his ribs. He then asks her softly in her ear, "You ok, luv?"

Relaxing in his arms, Alice whispers back, "Yes, but we need to talk, Hatter."

Holding her close, Hatter sighs knowing that now is not the time. Nodding in agreement to her, he releases her, but not wanting to let go of her yet, he takes her hand in his. His brown eyes stare into hers as he asks her, "Are you ready to meet my parents?"

Alice is shocked that he is wanting to introduce her to his parents already, but he sounds so eager for them to meet. To give her a second to try to process everything, she looks around at the madness around them as people are shouting and finger pointing at each other. Her father is in the middle of a group of people that includes Jack, Duchess, Ten of Clubs, and… _'is that the King of Hearts?'_ She just stares in shock that so many have survived the fall of the Casino.

Hatter follows her stare and is unsurprised to see all of them arguing, this revelation is a huge shock to everyone in the Red Kingdom. No one in Wonderland had known about the Promises or that the Kingdom of the Knights was actually ruled by his mother, in fact it was something only the Royals knew about. She had been on her way to the Kingdom when the Queen of Hearts had found out and attacked. The story of what happened when the Queen decided to attack was known to everyone, just not the "_why_". He was not sure they were ready for that. He remembers how shocked he had been when he had learned the truth!

Hatter shakes his head. He honestly doesn't care what they argue about or do as long as his Alice is safe. He really wants to have her meet his parents; he thinks his mother can help her out, since she had been in a similar situation, but he waits for his Alice to agree. He doesn't want to force her to do anything, since he could still feel Wonderland investing both of them with power; he is unsure what Wonderland is wanting with both of them.

Alice turns back to Hatter and is about to say something when she looks over his shoulder and feels an urge to curtsey, something she had never felt with the prior Queen of Hearts.

Hatter turns at the look at her face preparing to defend her, Alice should not uncomfortable with anyone and the only ones that come to mind that could put the look on her face is either Jack or someone else in the Red Queen's court. But, he relaxes when he sees that it is his parents and Mirana walking towards them.

Mirana looks at the two new Champions of Wonderland and quite possibly the new reigning Monarchs of the Kingdom of Knights. Neither Alice nor Tarrant had wanted to be the rulers of the Kingdom of Knights, but they both respected the responsibility they had to Wonderland. Wonderland was letting everyone that understood her know who she wanted now. Thankfully both Wonderland and Mirana believe in choices; the difference between the two of them is that Wonderland will do what it can to force the choice in its direction.

Alice is a little worried to have all these people descend upon them and is glad Hatter is beside her. Some part of her brain made some observations. Hatter had always known she was not the Alice of Legend, now she understood why since his _mother_ was the Alice of Legend. And, contrary to what the Queen of Hearts had told her in the throne room the first time they had met, this woman coming to her is the most powerful female in literature… and the mother of the man she loves. She tightens her grip on Hatter's hand and he looks down at her and smiles.

The three of them walk up and before anything can be said, Alice Kingsliegh continues forward and throws her arms around her son, causing him to release Alice to hold his mum. Tarrant doesn't hesitate either and moves forward to hold both of them in his arms, looking complete and very happy, his eyes turning a blueish green; he has his family back. He happens to glance over at his own Alice and smiles. It is then that Alice loses any fear of the strange man. Anyone that loves her Hatter that much must be ok.

Mirana clears her throat. "Alice, they may need a few moments," Mirana begins, glancing at the newly reunited family. "I'm guessing you might be a little confused about what is going on. I may be able to clear some of it up." At this Alice smiles at her. During all of this, Hatter keeps an eye out for his Alice but hearing what Mirana said to her, he speaks up. "Mirana, I need to be there. It's a matter of a promise I made to Alice." Alice grins at him remembering other activities that had also happened.

Alice of Legend sighs and looks at her mate; Tarrant is overjoyed at seeing his son. But Alice K. knows there is a lot of information that needs to be passed in a very short time. Not the least is acknowledging Wonderland. However, she will allow her son his choices and she will do what she can for this new Alice. She is happy with the way most of her life has turned out, but the cost of that life has been very high. She hugs her son hard before she releases him. What neither she nor anyone else expects is him to turn white from the action.

Alice has been watching him and notices the change immediately. "Hatter!" She runs over before anyone else can react and barely catches him as he passes out. Tarrant is there a second later helping lower his son to the ground, his eyes a yellow color of worry. He looks at Alice and asks softly, not wanting to scare her, but wanting, '_no, needing!'_ to know what is wrong with his son, "What's wrong with him?"

Alice is frantic and telling herself she was stupid for believing him in the casino when he told her his injuries were just a few cuts and bruises. She had seen the beating he had received before the ride to the casino in the scarab. When she saw him again, he was so much worse. She manages to get his jacket off and is in the process of removing his shirt so she can see what injuries he has when she answers Tarrant absently, "He was beaten and then tortured by the Doctors." _'Why could she not get this off of him?'_

Alice Kingsliegh gasps hearing what had happened to David and then turns to her mate. While Tarrant's eyes have turned a red color and his face markings are appearing, she can tell that he is working hard to not completely lose it. One of his major triggers is pain to him and his. She can understand his feelings since she has fought to protect Wonderland because she did not want him to be in any more pain from the people or the land itself. His connection to Wonderland being strong enough that if the land was hurting, so was he. However, because of the same Bond, he can also feel her mother's wrath and pain for someone daring to hurt _her_ son! Feeling both her pain and hearing what has happened to their son is making it harder for him to control the Madness. He looks at the woman holding their son, and back at her. Alice K realizes she needs to control both of their feelings for her son and his love.

None of the couples' pain goes unnoticed or felt for, though. Mirana turns and tells Chess, "Quick, go back to Marmoreal and get the healing potions!" She looks around and, seeing all the injured, expands on her orders as she tells him, "Bring back as many as you can and tell Thackery to make as many as he can. It looks like it will be needed." Chess looks around. Seeing all the people hurt, he nods and evaporates without a comment.

Robert turns at his daughter's voice and sees what happened. He leaves the Hearts to go over and see what he can do for the man that saved his daughter and who it looks like is in love with her, and she with him. He realizes what Alice is trying to do and goes to help her remove what they can to see the wounds clearer. Before they start, Jack joins them and says, "I have a scarab on its way here to take him back to the City. There we can have the doctors look him over." No matter what else had happened or will happen, Jack acknowledges that he has a debt to repay to both Alice and Hatter.

Before anyone can react to the Knave's offer, Chess has reappeared with a satchel. Mirana takes one purple and one light blue potion out of the bag full of many different colors of potions. She then turns to Tarrant and Robert and briskly orders them, "Help Alice remove the shirt and get him to a sitting position."

Tarrant is still looking murderous but nods and works with the man he knows as Carpenter. Alice is told to sit behind Hatter and help support him. When the shirt is removed there are gasps at the burn marks and contusions that are all over Hatter.

Mirana tightens her lips and grabs another purple potion. "Alice, my friend, help me pour these on all the wounds." She then looks at the woman who is holding Hatter and hands her the potion that is light blue in color, "Try to get him to swallow as much of this as you can."

Alice nods and her father turns to help her. Everyone is working silently and can hear the gasps and murmurs from everyone surrounding them. Farther away are soft cries of pain and fear from the rest of the refugees from the fallen Casino.

Alice is shocked as she looks down where the two ladies are working and sees the wounds heal as the purple liquid is poured on them. She and her father are having a harder time getting Hatter to swallow, however they are getting it down his throat without choking him. Alice is so amazed that he had been able to do everything he had done up till now with all the damage he had taken. She has always known he is a remarkable man, but this… '_Keep strong Alice! He needs you right now!'_ Everyone here obviously loves Hatter and is working to save him. As they finish their assigned tasks, she watches his father and the woman that is Hatter's mother.

Once Alice K. has finished her part, she hands the empty bottle to Mirana and goes to her mate. He is still so _very_ angry and she needs to calm him down for now. Whomever did that to their son will pay. Tarrant takes her in his arms and keeps a wary eye out for anyone that is close to his friends and family. He especially keeps an eye on the Hearts. That family is one to always keep an eye out on. His gaze comes back to the other Alice and he observes how much she cares for his son. He suspects, knowing Wonderland as well as he does, that the bonding between the two has already begun. He has heard from Chess that his son has inherited the Madness from him, but to a lesser degree, and that it comes out when this woman is threatened. He can understand that all too well.

All of a sudden Hatter coughs and opens his eyes, groaning out, "Oh gods, what _is_ that taste?" His next thought is for Alice. '_Where is she?'_ Hatter can feel Alice, but not see her. Before he can get anxious, he looks up and is greeted with her beautiful blue eyes. There is such worry in them that he sits up, turns around and pulls her in his arms in one smooth motion. "Luv, what's wrong?"

Alice is shocked at how fast he moves. He must have been hurting from all of their escapades and she never knew it all this time. She closes her eyes in relief; he had scared her badly and now holds on to him as if her sanity relies on it, trembling slightly.

Hatter is getting more worried and when he looks around, he realizes his shirt is off, his mother is upset, his fa looks murderous, and Mirana looks exhausted. "What happened?"

Absolem speaks up and tells him, "Stupid child, you were too busy caring about your Alice, you let your wounds get the better of you. If it hadn't been for your Alice's and Mirana's quick actions and thinking, you may have died."

Hatter holds Alice tighter, realizing that not only had he almost caused her to lose him, he had deeply worried her. Not to mention his mum and fa. He looks up from the trembling woman in his arms and takes in his parent's and friends' worried and shocked faces. "I'm so sorry. I was planning to ask Mirana in private for some of her potions. I didn't want to worry you." He couldn't believe he had been so stupid. Then the color of his fa's eyes sinks in, he sees his mum upset, and asks, "Why are you so upset?"

Tarrant growls out, his brogue so heavy he is barely understood. "Wha bloody slurvish guddler's scut dar'd to hurt ye?" His tone makes it very clear he is going to get an answer, one way or the other, as he holds his mate close to him in a loving, but protective manner. It is also very clear that he wants to protect _his son_ but realizes that he can't. His very _nature_ demands retribution for the pain caused to his. The conflict is a great one, but this man embraces it and makes it work for him.

Alice watches the man in front of her and suddenly understands Hatter better. His protectiveness, love, everything comes from this man in front of her. This is not to say his mother didn't have a hand in making Hatter what he is today. But, she can understand her love so much more and can see why Tarrant went Mad when his mate left him. She doesn't know the why's or how's of Alice Kingsleigh leaving Tarrant, she just knows from Chess that she had left him at one point. However, Alice knows that even if she could, she never would leave Hatter, she loves him too much to do that to him.

Hatter is not scared of his fa, but he is worried about Alice. But, knowing what his fa needs is an answer, he softly replies as he watches his face. "Mad March an' the Doctors, Fa. I took care of Mad March myself an' unless someone released the Doctors, they are dead also." His childhood brogue coming to the fore, calming both he and his fa with the familiarity of their memories of his childhood. He is relieved to see his fa and mum relax. He can also feel his Alice calming in his arms.

Mirana stands and looks around. She sees Winston standing to the side and calls him over. "Winston, I have enough potions to help out. We need to get this crowd sorted out and settled."

Winston nods and looking at his son, tells him, "Jack, you are in charge now. I will be here to help, but you need to start taking command. Now saying that, I advise you to listen to your great aunt and follow her instructions."

Jack stands there shocked. _'The White Queen is his great aunt?'_ He nods his head absently as he turns to her. "Milady, what are your recommendations?"

Mirana watches all of this and nods. "Do you have accommodations in the City for these poor souls?"

Jack thinks and then agrees with Mirana. "Then I suggest you start transporting them to the City."

Jack turns and Duchess stops him saying softly, "I will take care of it, Jack." She then turns and motioning to some Diamonds, has them help her get everyone organized.

Jack watches her walk away amazed that this woman cares for him still and has stuck by him. He shakes his head and turning back to his great aunt. "Will you be joining us, milady?"

Mirana glances back at the Hatters and softly answers, "I think that we will need some time to discuss some items of great importance. Will you excuse us?"

Before Jack can protest, or even ask how they plan to get anywhere, Mirana walks up to Alice and the Hatters and says something to them. They all look up at her and then to the people around them and nod.

Then the Cheshire Cat and the Keeper of the Oraculum move towards them and everyone disappears.

Jack shakes his head and wonders if this is the new Wonderland. More importantly, how long will it take for him to be comfortable in it. He turns to see what he can do for his people. Before he gets far, he jumps as the Cheshire Cat reappears in front of his face.

"My dear boy, the potions are to help those who need it. The purple as you saw is for physical wounds and the light blue are for internal. Don't use any of the others in the satchel without guidance. If you have urgent need, call for me and I will come." With those instructions, he fades away.

Jack shakes his head in disbelief and walks off taking the satchel with him.


	2. Chapter 2 All Yours

**Here is the second chapter. Please read notes on the bottom since they will explain some more. I am working on the 4****th**** chapter and some other things… Like my computer losing 6+Gig of music. Don't know if you know me well yet, but that is a HUGE thing that had everyone in my house either laughing or working frantically to fix according to how close they are physically to me. I really hate iTunes. Give me normal computer programs and I can get it to work. Though I did come up with the solution, they are working to find the program…anywho on to the chapter so I can see what my beta has conjured for the 3****rd**** chapter… Yep that's right you may have another posting tonight!**

**Disclosure: I do NOT own anything but the details for this ride from my brain. Got it? Good!**

**To the best beta in the freaking world, tardisinthesgc, we are getting ready for one big roller coaster. Hope you like them! **

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Made for You by OneRepublic Yep same group but it fits…_

* * *

Hatter held Alice and they both nodded to Mirana's suggestion that they take this somewhere else. Chess winked at him and touched him and Tarrant who was holding his mum. Next thing they knew they were in Marmoreal. Chess let them go and evaporated but Hatter didn't let Alice go. He pulled her close and whispered, "Welcome to Marmoreal, the Home of the White Queen of Underland." Then he kissed the top of her head and let her go. He wanted to see her face as she got to see the White Kingdom. And as she looked around, her face showing awe, was as rewarding as he had hoped.

Alice couldn't believe it. Hatter had pulled her to him then after agreeing to Mirana's offer, had whispered "Hold on to me." Chess had winked, then after touching Hatter and his father, had somehow transported them to somewhere that Hatter had called Marmoreal, home of the Queen of Underland? What is Underland? Before she could ask, Hatter kissed her and then let her see the place they were in. And she stood there shocked and in complete awe of its beauty. There were cherry trees growing everywhere that she could see and their smell and blossoms were everywhere. The Castle looked like it was a fairy tale; it and the grounds were decorated with chess pieces? It reminded her briefly of the Kingdom of Knights. She looked back at Hatter and he was grinning at her.

Hatter was happy to be able to share more of Wonderland with Alice. He could still feel Wonderland filling both of them with power and was determined to find out why. But right now, he wanted to show his love the parts of Wonderland that were beautiful and fun after the misery that she had felt earlier and had told him about briefly. He was looking forward to showing her so much. He held his hand out to her and she took it.

Mirana watched what she felt more and more to be the future consorts of the Kingdom of Knights. She knew Hatter was destined to become King, but Alice had a choice. Hatter did somewhat also, but Alice was given a complete choice due to Wonderland's rules. But what she had seen if Alice left Hatter was not pretty. She shook her head and told herself to leave the worry alone for now. "Come now, I know Hatter would like a shirt, and Alice you probably would like to get out of your clothes and into something clean." They both turned to her with similar looks of longing. She laughed and gestured gracefully for them to follow her.

Alice had been a little worried that they would separate Hatter and her, but the Queen had showed them to a room and told them both that there were clothes inside for both of them. She then airily mentioned that tea time was at Brillig and they would do well not to miss it. She smiled and left them. Hatter had gently grasped the doorknob like he expected something to happen and opened the door. Inside was a room done all in light colors, with the furniture being a beautiful dark mahogany color. Hatter had stepped back, grinned mischievously and picked her up bridal style and carried her in the room kissing her. He kicked the door shut and Alice could have sworn she heard it say something. But before she could think farther, Hatter dropped her on the bed. "Hatter!" She yelled laughing at his mischievousness.

He looked down at his love and couldn't help but grin at her. He dropped on the bed beside her and rolled over to hold her. He stared at her and felt his heart stutter at the sheer beauty in front of him. He kissed her softly and held her tightly to him. "Alice" he sighed.

Alice had been laughing, but the look on Hatter's face completely undid her. She rested in his arms trying to let everything go. She cherished this time since they had have so little of it the past couple of days. Snuggling into his arms, they both lay there reveling in the fact that they were both safe for the first time in days. They took advantage of the down time and finished telling each other what had happened back at the Casino when they were separated. When they were done, they lay there in each other's arms just relaxing and not thinking; there will be time for that later, this was more important to both of them.

After a long while, Hatter sighed. With the inborn time sense of Wonderlanders, he knew they needed to get ready. "Alice, Luv, we need to get ready. After Tea, we need to talk, but if we don't get ready, we will be late. And let me tell you, late for tea is pretty bad not only in the Hightopp clan, but you don't want Thackery upset." He smiled, thinking of all his friends.

Alice groaned at the thought of moving, but she got up and looked around. "Hatter, where is the bathroom?"

Hatter looked and pointed out the door. "Go ahead Luv; I need to take care of a couple of errands. Take your time; I'll be back in time for you get ready for Tea." He hugged her to him and then kissed her. Looking into her eyes to make sure she was ok, he waited for her nod and then walked over to the wardrobe and opened it to grab a shirt that looked identical to the one he had worn earlier. When Alice arched her eyebrow at him, he laughed. "I had an extra one of these in the Red Kingdom; this is actually the original, which is lucky since I don't think the other was salvageable. Don't worry; I'll change before we go to tea." With that and his smirk in place he left, again touching the doorknob gently.

Alice sighed and then went to look in the door he had indicated. Inside was a bathroom of her dreams. There was a tub big enough to fit two comfortably standing there ready and waiting for someone's use, lightly steaming. A thick plush bathrobe was over a chair in front of a vanity. The whole room was done in creams and browns. Alice smiled dreamily and began shedding clothing on her way to the heavenly bath. This would feel so good!

Hatter was whistling as he made his way to his mum and fa's room fingering what he had found in his pocket earlier. He had a very important question to ask them and was hoping they would not have a problem with it. He thought he would have been more nervous, but he felt nothing but contentment and happiness. He came up to the blue door to the suite of rooms and hesitated, wondering if he should knock. The doorknob however made the decision for him, "Go ahead and go in boy! I must say you've made them wait long enough!" Hatter smiled, shaking his head and when the doorknob opened the door, went in. He saw his parent cuddling on the couch and smiled wider.

Alice K saw her son first and jumped up smiling running over to him to hug him. Tarrant was smiling at both of them lisped softly, "David, nice to see you. I thought you would be with your lady though."

Hatter looked up at his fa and cleared his throat. He was so happy to see both of them and so glad that the time for all the secrets was done. But he was here for a reason, and he needed to get back to his Alice. "Mum, fa I have a question for you." As they both looked at him, he smiled and proceeded to tell them his question. They both smiled and nodded, both of them grinning.

Alice got out of the bath reluctantly, but figured Hatter would like to at least wash up. She put on the robe and brushed out her hair. She was figuring she could manage it without putting up for awhile. She then gathered her clothes and put them in a stack. If she never wore those boots again it would be too soon—she'd rather go barefoot! Alice walked out the door and made her way to the wardrobe and opened it. She expected a lot of dresses and was pleasantly surprised to find soft pants and tunics in her size. Grabbing a set in whites and blues, she then looked to see if there were undergarments and shoes. She was happy when she found both and turned around to get dressed and almost screamed when she saw Hatter standing there looking like he had just gotten out of the bath, smirking and shirtless with dark grey pants slung low on his hips, leaning against the door. "Find what you need?"

Alice gave him an evil look and proceeded to stalk her way to the bathroom and change when he caught her around the waist and pulled her into his arms and huskily asked her, "Where you going, Luv?" He nuzzled her neck and she almost swooned in his arms.

Alice sighed. "Aren't you the one who told me that we couldn't be late?"

He sighed and held her close to him and let her go. "You have no idea what you are doing to me in that robe, knowing all I have to do is pull and then I would you unwrapped like an unbirthday gift."

Alice smiled then frowned. "Hatter, what's an Unbirthday?"

Hatter laughed and told her he would tell her later. He then walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a black silk shirt and looked around and grabbed a black fedora and put it on his head. He turned around to see Alice disappearing behind the bathroom door. He grinned and walked over calling, "It's nothing I haven't seen before, Luv…"

Alice yelled back, "And since I don't think you want another cold dip, I figured this would be faster!" Hatter laughed and leaned against the doorway waiting for his lady to be ready, reflecting that he wouldn't mind waiting for her.

Alice walked out feeling like a million bucks. The clothes fit her perfectly and were not just the most comfortable she had ever worn; they also looked great on her. And the one thing that made her day the most heavenly: the soft shoes with no heels. She looked over at Hatter and saw him smile at her and gather her in his arms. "I can't get enough of this, it may take me a few days before I will let you go." He told her, resting his head on hers, eyes closed in bliss. "Alice?"

Alice was in complete agreement with is statement and hummed a response to him. "Hmm?"

"I love you."

Alice smiled and leaned back to look him in his warm brown eyes and told him, "I love you too, David."

He groaned at the use of his given name and she chuckled. "C'mon we can't be late you know." He nodded, walked up to the door and again softly grasping it, opened it and after looking out quickly, gestured her to precede him. Once out of the door, he wrapped an arm around her waist and they walked to the gardens where the Tea Party was to be held.

Alice reflected on the difference from the last time she had been shown how to get somewhere. It had been by Jack and he had basically dragged her everywhere. She much rather be treated like this; she hoped that the look between Jack and the Duchess at the site of the fallen Casino was a chance for him to find someone to love, and that he would learn to treat better. She then remembered the Ring of Wonderland and for a moment wondered where it was before she remembered stuffing it in Hatter's pocket since she had no way to know who it belonged to. She would ask him about it after the Tea Party.

They walked around the corner and Alice gasped. She felt like she was transported back to her childhood and remembered the stories of Alice in Wonderland. The Tea Party was a bunch of mismatched tables covered in a pristine white table cloth. There were brightly colored pastries and cakes with mismatched chairs and tea services all bubbly merrily. All around the table were an assortment of characters, animals and people alike. And surprisingly enough to her, while the Queen sat at one end of the table, Tarrant sat at the other with Alice on one side and two empty chairs next to him. Hatter chuckled seeing her reaction and motioned with his arm for them to go forward. Tarrant saw them and it seemed like his clothes and, well, _everything _got brighter when he smiled. But before he could stand and move out Alice's chair, Hatter beat him to it. She laughed at their playfulness and sat down. Hatter sat next to her, laced their fingers together and brought her hand up and kissed it. Hatter's friends gave them some time after watching the two of them; they can have time with Hatter later.

Alice K. watched her son and his love. It was very obvious that they loved each other and have admitted it. She thought back to her and Tarrant's start of their relationship and could not believe she had been so dense. But it all worked out at the end, and it looked like her son was smarter than she was. She smiled remembering the question he had asked. But she also knew that what Tarrant and she had to tell them may make it hard. But she would rather have all the information now than wait and this Alice looked like she was the same. Tarrant looked over at her and covered her hand in his, giving her his support as he had always and _will_ always do.

Alice K. cleared her throat. Hatter and Alice looked up at her smiles on both of their faces. They had been softly talking, Hatter telling her about the friends that were gathered here. But the look on the Champion's face had them both falling silent. "David, Alice. We are so very happy you both are here safe and sound. Alice, I would like to thank you for caring and helping David; for that alone, you have our eternal gratitude. And some of that I am going to repay now if you will take a walk with Mirana, Tarrant and I.

Tarrant got up and moved his wife's chair back and Hatter did the same for Alice. Mirana glided up to them and softly asked her friend, "Are you sure this is a good time?"

Alice K nodded and said, "I would rather hear it all at once than drag it out. Besides, you feel Wonderland, you think she will wait long?"

She frowned, "I never heard her being so insistent though. You think she knows something?" Mirana stared at her friend wondering the same thing. She nodded and then led the way into the maze.

Alice was nervous, wondering why they needed to talk to them in private. She then remembered he was a prince and there may be something she didn't know about Princes. For all she knew it could be like England and he couldn't be with her. She didn't think so with what comments he made in the past, but maybe he was unaware? She glanced at Hatter to see if he could assuage her fears, but he was frowning lightly like he was trying to figure out something. They followed the Queens and Tarrant through the maze until they reached the middle. Mirana gracefully sat in one of the benches and motioned for Alice and Hatter to seat themselves. Alice K. stood there and Tarrant stood behind her. She took a deep breath, thinking she will just lay it all on the line and told them "Tarrant and I are giving up our kingdom to you David. Wonderland has chosen you and we agree with her choice." Alice gasped but before she reacts anymore Alice K. continued "And Alice, you have a choice. You can remain here or you can leave. But be warned, the longer you stay here, the more Wonderland will make her will known to you. This is the gift of Wonderland to you. You can choose if you want to stay or not. But know that David will be King. Wonderland has almost finished investing him. There are only a couple of things left before he becomes King, and one of them is choosing his Queen." Alice K. stopped and stood there watching her and waiting for her reaction.

Alice sat there frozen. Hatter was not only a prince but will become _King_ now? And he had to _choose_ a Queen? With that statement, were they telling her she was not in the running? Why? _What happened to happy endings?_ She could feel so many things conflicting inside her and couldn't take having these… these _people_ staring at her. She shot up and ran out of the center of the maze, dimly hearing Hatter call her name franticly, but she didn't hesitate and continued to run, she needed to think and to figure out what was happening! _Hatter, while you didn't lie, your secrets are worse than lies and you're gonna lose me because of them!_ She briefly thought of calling Chess, but a sob caught her and she ran, trying to find somewhere no one will see or find her.

Hatter had been staring at his parents in shock. Then he felt Alice go still and then jump up and run. Hatter yelled after her, realizing what she was thinking and how wrong it all was. Before he could take off, he felt a hand on his arm and turned around to see his mum there. "David, let her go."

He stared in shock and then not even thinking about it, yelled at her, "Alice thought she had killed me, her ex boyfriend and any chance for the Resistance. She found out the hard way how her father forgot her; then she was ridiculed and mentally assaulted until she became catatonic. Alice somehow brought herself out of it and decided to fight for freedom for her people and in the process found out I was alive, Jack was alive, and her father knew her and then faced down the Queen of Hearts for me. After all that she finds out that basically you are real, fa is real, and that I'm a prince. Before she has a chance to process all that, I nearly die on her and then am brought back to life and we bring her here. Now you are telling her that you are giving me a throne and that she _isn't good enough to be my queen!" _Hatter's eyes had been steadily been growing darker and darker. "Understand this: I love her and will have no other. If it comes down to it, I will leave Wonderland and go with her to her land. I love her that much and more. And I have promised to never let her go without a fight." With that he ripped his arm from his mother's grasp and ran after Alice.

Alice K held her hand to mouth in shock. She never wanted to have Alice doubt herself, she just wanted her to have a choice and for her to know how everything stood. _What have I done?_

**

* * *

**

Now before anyone gets mad at Alice, remember that she has gone through a lot. She and Hatter just wanted time to themselves and she didn't process what has happened to her yet. They both thought they would have time, they just told each other what had happened and let it go at that time. And on top of that she is in a new place, and now thinks Hatter's parents are rejecting her. A little overwhelming. Don't worry, I won't let them stay there and will fix them soon. I just needed to Alice K to understand that Alice was not her. And I felt she would have not realized that on her own without this. She was a little bossy lol. Anyways we didn't get to what Hatter had asked his parents for. And there may be another reason for all this…

**Love you guys. And I have posted the chapter written for those that have reviewed. Here is the thing. My computer and FanFiction and having a love hate relationship. One or the other would not let me click more than once in the review. And the story was longer than the 8,000 characters it allowed. So I posted it as a story. I had mentioned in there and to my beta that I wanted to make it a story later, guess I will be doing that sooner or later. This story is my priority but this one is a lot harder since I don't have anything keeping me on track but my own notes.. So if I get bogged down, I may work on that one to come back to this one. **

**Please review. I can't bribe since it didn't go so well last time.. But I really like the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3 All I dream About

**Yep you got the next chapter tonight! I couldn't leave you guys in angst for long. Plus I HAD to write the next chapter to bring me out of it! So here you go.**

**Disclosure: I do NOT own anything but that my little brain thinks of when my fingers do the walkin..**

**Love ya, tardisinthesgc, keep up the wonderful work! You are very much appreciated! **

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Broken by Lifehouse_

* * *

Alice ran into the maze losing herself, it might be childish but she couldn't help it. She could barely see through the tears and barely breathe through her broken heart. _Why can't I have anything without it being taken away?_ She finally collapsed in an alcove, crying so hard that she couldn't make a sound. She could not explain why this hurt so bad thinking that Hatter would not be with her. She felt like she was falling apart and all she could ask now is _why?_ Had she not done everything that was wanted? Did she not suffer enough? Did she not love enough? Alice had her arms wrapped around herself and was rocking in silent hysterics.

Absolem watched this new Alice. He did not approve of what Alice Kingsliegh had done, as he was aware that part of the reason she had done it was that she had just got David back and she did not want to let him go. But to do this, to refer to it as a 'reward', that made it worse and hammered at Alice's fragile psyche.

Tarrant should have known better, he had already seen the beginnings of the bond forming between his son and Alice and should have stopped his mate. He knew that they all forgot for as long as Alice has lived here in Wonderland, she was not Wonderland born and bred, but that did not excuse her or any of them for her doing this to the new Champions of Wonderland.

But then was he not also to blame? He was aware of what will happen to David _and_ Alice if this situation is not resolved and yet he has not told David where to find his Alice. Absolem thought about it and realized he unfortunately had a part to play, his own redemption for allowing this to happen.

Alice needed to be stable, David and Wonderland needed her stable, and Wonderland realized she needed to heal her Champion since she almost broken her. Wonderland knew that David and Alice would be bonded and had thought that starting it early would heal it all. But she had underestimated her other Champion's feelings of threatened motherhood and this Alice's feelings of inadequacy.

Absolem sighed wishing for his hookah, since to fix this Absolem also knew he couldn't be the Absolem he presented to most people. Quietly, he flew away and once he was where Alice couldn't him, he called Chess.

"How can I help you now?" Chess inquired lazily as he materialized examining his claws on his one paw as he leaned on the other one.

"Alice needs David and David needs Alice, but not quite yet, you stupid cat. I need to start the healing process for Alice, but she will need David before too much longer." Absolem explained.

Chess sat up looking a little worried, which for him was telling _how_ worried he truly was and asked Absolem, "What is wrong with Alice? And why is David not with her now?"

Absolem quietly sighed but knew he needed Chess's help. And besides David, Alice is most likely to trust Chess and so will David with what has happened. "Alice of Legend drove the new Champion Alice away. She thinks she was doing her a favor, but the way she told Alice what her choices are, made her believe that David couldn't have her. They have started the bonding process and between her own insecurities and not knowing what is going on with the bonding process, plus what has happened in the last day has broken her. In addition, our Alice held David back, and has received the shock that every mother receives; that her son is grown and not needing her and she is no longer the only woman he loves or not even in the first place in his heart. Now he is searching for Alice, barely keeping the Madness in place, Alice is broken, our Alice is coming to grips with what she has done, Tarrant is being torn in half knowing this is needed and welcomed by him that his son is grown and found love, and yet he is sad and trying to stay sane while his mate is hurting. Mirana is working with the two of them, I am going to work with Alice, and you are going to help David."

Chess stood there with his mouth open, shocked that Absolem had said so much and that he was going to actually interfere; Chess couldn't remember the last time that had happened. He then closed his mouth as he processed what had been said. "There is much sorrow today when there should be much happiness. I will go and see what I can do. But it may take Alice if he gives in to his madness, you know, if he is like his father." Absolem thought and told his longtime friend, "If you hurry, you should be able to stave it off. Tell him what I told you and let him know you will bring him to Alice, but that I need to work with her first."

Chess thought and asked "Where is Alice?"

"On the other side of the hedges, now go you stupid cat." Chess looked at him and slowly faded out.

Absolem was connected in ways that most people couldn't understand to the Oraculum and used this connection to see if they were in the clear yet. He saw that there was progress, but that it will take Alice and David being together and bonded for it to end well. He sighed and flew to Alice.

Hatter was getting desperate to find his Alice. He couldn't believe how everything had gone to bloody hell so fast. Hatter had been getting ready to show Alice how much he loved her and wanted to be with her, and then all this happened. He was not the least bit lying when he said he would leave everything to be with her. He loved her and was aware that she needed time to heal, but he will be there with her every step of the way. _Where is she?_

Chess appeared before him and softly said, "David." Hatter stopped and stared at Chess ready to lash out, but stopped and closed his eyes to reign in his temper since he knew Chess genuinely liked Alice and would not have condoned what his mum had done.

Chess realized it was bad; David's eyes were black. His skin around his eyes was beginning to darken and he hastened to tell him "Absolem told me what had happened and I am so sorry David." He then floated lower until he wrapped himself around Hatter's shoulders. "Absolem sent me to you to guide you to her, but we need to take our time since Absolem is taking an interest in her."

Hatter's shoulder jerked and he looked at Chess and choked out "In his usual way? What is he thin-"

"David! Absolem is acting differently and is taking care of this personally. He knows how to deal with Alice; you think I would be here if I didn't trust him?"

Hatter relaxed knowing Chess would not leave Alice unless he thought that it would be better for Alice. Then his eyes flicked to Chess, remembering what he said at the beginning of the conversation. "Chess, why did mum do this? I thought she had no problems, since when I asked her earlier about Alice and I, she was thrilled. I just… don't understand."

Chess thought about and told him, "Knowing your mum the way I do, she probably thought it was best to tell Alice everything and let her decide what is best. But from what Absolem has said, it didn't come out the right way."

Hatter growled. "She basically told her that I was to be King and that she was not worthy of being my Queen. Or at least that is what Alice is thinking."

Chess stared at him dispassionately. "How do you know this David?" He knew why, but part of the bonding had to be that they acknowledged it. And if David knew what was going on, he could help Alice decide and guide her through the process, so he had to pretend to be disinterested when in fact he was _very_ interested. Oh yes, very interested in these two, even more than he was in Alice of Legend. He wasn't sure why, but he had a feeling that he was going to be much more involved with this Alice, and it made him happy.

Hatter thought on what Chess is asking him. He knew Chess well enough to know that there is another reason why he asked. How had he known what Alice had thought at that crucial moment? He frowned, thinking about it; he had been feeling odd lately and seemed to know what Alice needed him to do when they confronted the Queen of Hearts. He also thought back to the fact they had worked in concert with Jack, and the pain he had physically felt when he had thought of sending her away. And then he realized what was happening and stared at Chess in shock. "It's the Bonding isn't it? But I thought… And…" Hatter trailed off trying to get over his shock. Then he gathered himself and stated "It has begun awhile ago, and that is why we could work so well together."

Chess nodded and remarked lazily, "I think it happened the first time you were with her. But it is not fully formed since neither of you had acknowledged it. And what your mother has done to Alice, well you may very well need Absolem to help fix everything."

Hatter stared at Chess and then his shoulders slumped down. He leaned his back against the hedge and slid down to sitting position with his arms around his knees and his head on his arms. "I guess we'll know when we can go to Alice…" Chess curled tighter, effectively hugging Hatter and purred trying to comfort the dejected Hatter.

Alice was still sitting on the bench and was mindlessly rocking herself, lost in her emotions. She could only mindlessly repeat to herself _why?_ and was unable to break herself out of this loop. She could also hear herself screaming in pain and denial, but her determination to never show weakness was so strong that an observer on the outside would not see anything wrong and just notice a woman who was rocking slightly and rubbing her arms like she was trying to keep warm.

Absolem stared at her trying to figure out a way to shock her out of where she was and thought that maybe it was too late and they will need David after all. He was concerned, _very_ concerned. They could not lose their Champion to herself. He thought for a second and decided to try the direct approach. He landed on Alice's shoulder and used a wing to softly brush her hair to the side and said gently, "Sweet Child, Beloved of Hatter and Wonderland, why are you weeping?"

Alice heard someone talking and tried to surface. The voice sounded like her Grandfather and she so desperately needed someone to help her…

Absolem could see her reacting and continued. "Beloved one, please come back to us and tell me why you are so sad."

Alice blinked and then looked around and saw the blue butterfly that had been so scathing to Hatter after he almost died. She blanched and before she could do more, the butterfly caressed her cheek with a wing and gently told her, "That's better Cherished One."

Alice choked out, "I am not cherished by anyone." A single tear made its way down her cheek.

Absolem continued to stroke her cheek with his wing and asked her, "Do you deny that Hatter cherishes you?"

"No." Alice said quietly. She could never deny that, not after everything he has done, said, and gone through for her.

Absolem nodded and continued to ask, "Then can you deny the title?"

Alice thought and said just as quietly and reservedly, "No."

Absolem nodded, he was making progress, and then he asked again, "Why are you weeping Cherished One?"

Alice looked down at the butterfly and then looked out at the maze and answered honestly, "Because I'm falling apart still breathing, with a broken heart that is still beating."

Absolem was pleasantly shocked that she had answered truthfully. "But who has broken your heart? Has Hatter broken your heart?"

Alice was still staring off and thought about his question and answered, "No, he hasn't as far as I know."

Absolem hummed understanding that she was qualifying if Hatter wanted her, either as herself or as his queen. He thought and then he asked "Do you _feel_ like he has?"

Alice was surprised by this question. Especially since her heart and mind both answer the same thing, "No."

Absolem 'hmmm'd' again and asked, "Does it matter what others think or want for you two, if Hatter loves you?"

Alice stared at the blue butterfly and thought about what he has said. Does it matter what anyone thinks? Does she trust Hatter or not? Because that is the real question, does she trust Hatter with her heart and to do what is right for them? And the answer is yes. With that simple and absolute answer, she turned her head to Absolem and told him, "Thank you. That was the question that needed to be asked. And now I give you a question, where is he?"

Absolem was relieved and…Happy? He then realized that while they had basically watched Alice Kingsliegh grow up with all her muchness and she had entranced them. When she came back, they had worked to help her regain her muchness, and then with the process of her regaining it, she brought courage to Wonderland, changing it for the better.

This Alice is going to bringing love and caring to this world. And he knows that this will be a better and more lasting change to Wonderland. He understood now why Wonderland needs her so much; she wants to feel love again. He looked at her keeping the awe from his face and asked her, "Do you wish to go to him?"

Alice looked at him and before she could answer, she heard someone coming. She looked up and saw Alice coming her way. She froze for a second and then her temper erupted and she barely held onto it with her fingers. _This is Hatter's mother, control yourself Alice!_

Absolem stared in disbelief; he just couldn't believe the fates and what they were doing. Were they _trying _to break Alice? He thought quickly and then quietly said, "Chess, we need David _now._" Then he thought to himself, _how much more can the girl stand_?

Alice slid to a stop in front of the other Alice and… Absolem? She stood there shocked that Absolem had involved himself; he normally was so aloof. Then she shook herself out of it and went to the other Alice; she needed to set this straight. Tarrant and Mirana had spoken with her and let her know that she can either accept both of them, or have neither. Alice never meant this to happen; she then looked at Alice ready to spit at her and realized that there was a reason why Alice's were commented upon for their muchness, because this one has it in spades and she suspected that if she wasn't David's mother, she would be hearing quite a bit from the woman in front of her.

Alice of Legend thought quickly and blurted, "I am so sorry Alice. I never meant you to take it as you are not acceptable as Queen. Who am I to judge? I just was trying to give you the choice and what the outcome would be either way. David needs a queen and it would do me no happier joy to have you as my daughter in law. But I didn't want you to think there was no choice, that you had to stay here in Wonderland." Alice K pleaded with Alice.

Alice stared at the woman who had just a little while ago put her in pure "Hell. You put me through pure hell. I don't know how Hatter feels, but you made me feel like shit. I don't appreciate it." She stared at the woman in front of her. She realized Absolem not only helped her bring her back to herself and deal with everything, but he had also helped to put things in complete focus. Hatter is all that matters, what she feels for him are so beyond anything she has ever felt. She already knows that she had planned to stay in Wonderland, because while she had no doubt that he would follow her, she could not see him enjoying it, or quite frankly, with all the wonderful things she has seen, _she_ would enjoy being in her world. She also could see that her doubts left her open for the Queen of Hearts to manipulate her. That had hurt Alice and Hatter, she was very determined not to let it happen or to lose her nerve again.

Before either Alice could say another word, Hatter arrived. Without so much as a glance to his mum, he moved quickly to Alice and pulled her to his chest. "Oh thank heavens…Alice…" He murmured. They both relaxed having the other half of their soul here with them. The healing of their pain has started.

Alice watched her son and realized what Tarrant had; these two are in the process of Bonding and may actually end up being closer than Tarrant and her. And then she felt very ashamed, Tarrant had been correct that she had wanted David to herself. She had not lied, she felt a very real debt to Alice, but her son had returned after long centuries in the Red Kingdom and she wanted him to be hers. She had forgotten that he had grown during that time. And now the proof was that Wonderland wanted him as King, and he had found true love in a very worthy woman.

Hatter held his love to him. He had felt a little frantic when Chess had twitched and then told Hatter, "We need to go to Alice _now." _Hatter had no thought beyond getting to Alice; he jumped up, dislodging Chess and ran to where his heart and Wonderland told him to go. When he came around the corner he had heard what she said to his mum and was proud of her. He was unsure of what Absolem had done, but _his_ Alice was back. He murmured to her, "I will never choose anyone but you, and if anyone disagrees we will leave." He pulled back from her and looking in her eyes told her, "I love you, Alice Hamilton, and I will _never_ let you go. _Nothing_ can force us apart." He stared into her eyes and she nodded and he then kissed her, pouring his passion and love in the kiss. He felt her go slightly lax in his arms and couldn't help the smirk from appearing. He remembered what he had planned to do earlier and pulled away from the kiss, dropped to his knee and pulled the Ring of Wonderland from his pocket and told her, "I meant to do this earlier at the Tea Party. I love you Alice and I want you to be mine in every sense of the word. Will you do me the honor of assenting to be my wife? I want no one but you and want everyone to understand that."

Alice stood there, shocked, but how could she deny him in any way? "Yes… Oh god… yes, Hatter!" She smiled down at him in pure happiness and he slid the Ring onto her finger, jumped up and pulled her into his arms to hug and then to swing around in a circle until she laughed. He put her down and they stared into each other's eyes. Alice softly told him, "You are my other half Hatter, in every way and you know just how to take me from being angry to happy with just your presence. Thank you."

Hatter softly replied without thinking, "There's nothing to thank me for."

**

* * *

**

There we go. This needed to really happen for how my characters are. Alice Kingsliegh made me think she would be very protective of her son. To answer a question I have received (before this is up!) Wonderlanders live until they are killed. But remember, Wonderland is magic, and ANYTHING can happen. More explained later when Hatter tells Alice.

Please review... I will update this and the other story if ya do? I know I suck at bribes now that my computer and FanFiction still hate me. AND I am still dealing with my music issues.. grrrrrr


	4. Chapter 4 All My Secrets Away

**Here is another chapter. Yep it's time for the secrets… Hatter's at least. (Author laughs evilly) just read on…**

**I am sorry about the delay in posting this. My beta and I have been busy. She is frantically working trying to get my chatpers done, so please fogive us both. I will stagger the chapters so you will either have a Rev or Tea Shoppe chapter. No promises.**

**Disclosure: Alice in Wonderland and Syfy Alice and any other version of Alice there is belongs to those that made them. Whew think that covers everything.**

**Love ya, tardisinthesgc, here is the chapter you have been waiting on. I told you it was long! **

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Secrets by OneRepublic Yes I have used this in the past, but.. Here are the secrets…_

* * *

Hatter held his love to him closely, overjoyed that she had accepted his suite for her hand. He hadn't been worried that she would, but when his mum had dropped her bomb on them, he had become worried. Maybe she would want a prince, but a King? That's a whole new kettle of onions... The only reason his fa wasn't King Tarrant was that they had not made it to the Kingdom, and he suspected that this was why Wonderland was investing them both with so much power. He kissed the top of her head and leaned down to her ear and told her, "We need to talk, Luv. May I ask Chess to take us to our oasis?"

Alice was happy. He loved her and wanted her, no one else. She was quite content to stay in his arms for the rest of their lives. But then she felt him kiss her head and then whisper that they needed to talk and he was suggesting their oasis as the basis of that talk. She looked into his warm brown eyes and nodded; it would be good to get all these things settled. She had an odd feeling that they needed to do this, and soon. Alice frowned, thinking about the feeling but before she could ask Hatter, he had asked Chess for the aforementioned favor and Chess had floated down and touched them, the next moment she was surrounded by the feeling that she had was of being… welcomed back? She barely noticed Chess leaving them.

"Hatter!" Alice gasped… The feeling was unbelievable. Luckily Hatter was holding her or she would have collapsed with the shock.

Hatter felt staggered by the feelings he received from the Kingdom when they appeared. He had been feeling these for awhile now and was somewhat used to them. But he heard Alice gasp out his name and he tightened his arms around her just as her legs gave out. _Calm down!_ He yelled at the Kingdom. He called Alice's name "Alice!" She looked at him dazed and he realized he was going to have to calm her down. He chuckled to himself; this was his answer if the Kingdom would accept her, and it obviously had and was overjoyed.

"Alice, take a deep breath and let me know when you are ready; I will be right here. It's the Kingdom of the Knights, and I think it is letting us know that it is happy and accepts our engagement." Hatter picked her up bridal style and smiled to himself, remembering earlier in Marmoreal. Taking her to their bed from earlier, he laid her down and lay next to her, holding her close and murmuring how much he loved her while he waited patiently for her to get used to this. He needed to tell her more, and, truth be told, he was wondering how she was going to handle this and handle the Bonding when he tells of it.

He thought back to when he thought they started the process and wished he had known that it was what those feelings were. It had probably led to her being a little more unbalanced at the beginning since all a bonded couple wanted and needed to be with their other half.

Alice could barely hear Hatter; she was lost for a second in the feelings. She could feel like she was opening up and becoming more than she was before. She had heard people refer to the land as alive, but this… this was unbelievable. But she could definitely feel the love and welcome the land had for her. Like Charlie, it was lonely. It had been waiting a long time… for them? She was puzzled; did that mean the land knew she was coming? It hastened to reassure her that it was all her choices that had led her here, not anything it or Wonderland as a whole had done to force her to this outcome. But the Kingdom of Knights had also known that to be whole, it would need both her and Hatter. It relaxed its hold on her but left the feelings of welcome and love and a faint feeling of the land in the back of her mind.

Alice looked up in amazement at Hatter. "How long have you been feeling _that_?"

Hatter smiled softly at her, "Not quite like that, Luv, but since I entered the Kingdom the first time. It welcomed me, and steadily grew. I think I woke it up when I first came here and now, it _knows_ that Mum and Fa are giving it to us. And I feel like that was what was meant to be, but Luv, there is a lot to explain to you." He looked at her and he looked… worried?

"Hatter what is wrong?" Alice looked a little worried herself at the worry she suddenly felt; what could worry Hatter?

"Alice, I promised to tell you all my secrets. Now that we have got this far, well frankly, I'm worried about how you're going to take most of the information I need to tell you to give all my secrets away to you. I need you to understand this _IS_ Wonderland, and it may try to go back to a kid's story if it can. But I love you, and if you cannot accept this, well, we'll find out a way around it." Hatter had stared steadily into her eyes letting her know his worries and that he wouldn't, no, _couldn't_ lose her.

Alice's eyes widened and told him softly, "In your own words, start at the beginning and tell me."

Hatter chuckled, remembering the night she referenced, he then thought for a moment and asked her if they could get a little more comfortable, since this will take awhile. They both sat up and he pulled her to him and sat there with her resting on him and his arms around her.

"It's hard to decide where the beginning is, but I'll start with a little back story on Wonderland and my parents. Wonderland is alive, Alice. And she seems to have a strange affection for you Alices. No one is quite sure if there were other Alices, but we have always seemed to know that there was _an_ Alice everything was waiting on. In fact Wonderland was in a holding pattern waiting on her. That Alice was my mother. And she first came when she was six and turned the world on its axis. Then she left. The world was somewhat better, but still in that holding pattern. No one could figure out why but everyone went on with their lives except my father; he waited on her. She later came back, and while for her was just 6 months of time away, it was a lot longer for Wonderland. That's when the third Kingdom, the Kingdom of Knights, was formed, for her. She won the Kingdom in a game of Chess, but she had to leave and grow up, which she couldn't do here, being an outsider. The Red King agreed to watch over the Kingdom until she came back." Hatter took a breath and continued.

"But Time is finicky. Especially after he and fa got in a fight and fa killed him so that he could wait for Alice. Which no one understood, but by then the Red Queen, the Queen of Hearts, Iracebeth, decided that she wanted the Crown of Wonderland, and Time was the least of their worries."

"Hatter, I thought she was the Queen, why would she want the Crown of Wonderland?" Alice interrupted but she remembered this question from earlier today.

Hatter blinked and then answered; he had forgotten she didn't understand everything so she will need some clarification. "Well… The land used to be ruled by the King and Queen. You may know them as Oberon and Tatiana. They had Mirana and Iracebeth and then they just… lost interest in Wonderland. Wonderland spoke with them and they decided to split the land between the two sisters. Wonderland agreed with that, but told them that while both will have the title Queen and all the responsibilities, only one could wear the Crown of Wonderland, or as it was called in those days, Underland. The reason is that whoever wears the Crown of Wonderland affects the land. Tatiana and Oberon decided that even though Iracebeth was the elder, she was too temperamental, and that Mirana should wear the crown." Hatter looked down at his mate in his arms and asked softly "Any other questions, Luv? And please ask. Otherwise I think I have covered everything."

Alice promptly asked, "Underland to Wonderland?"

Hatter laughed. "Absolem is still upset about that. It's all my mother's fault, of course. She misheard everyone when she was six and called it Wonderland. One of the people she met here eventually left and wanting to honor her wrote her story in Aboveland and called it Wonderland. Wonderland was fascinated by it and decided to change it." Alice gasped softly. Hatter looked down at her in concern and asked "What's wrong Luv?"

Alice sighed and answered, "I need to speak with my father, but maybe I'm a little more connected with Wonderland than we thought."

Hatter frowned and thought for a second. He had some suspicions and now it seemed Alice had some as well. "Ok, we will visit with your father later and see what we can find out. Not that it matters; I will love you no matter what, you know."

Alice looked up and smiled into his warm brown eyes, "I know, and I love you too, Hatter."

Hatter smiled. "If I may continue?"

Alice nodded, getting comfortable again and watching the water next to them reflecting the stars above.

"So Iracebeth attacked the White Queen on Horunvendush Day when she was at Witzend celebrating with the entire Hightopp clan. The Jabberwocky attacked and destroyed the village, killing all the Hightopps except for fa who had been the Royal Hatter and when the attack commenced, took the White Queen to safety. That attack gained the Red Queen the Crown and the only weapon that can destroy the Jabberwocky, the Vorpal Sword" Hatter stopped for a second and said quietly, "That was when fa first started to go Mad. He became the leader of the Resistance then."

Alice could hear the sadness in Hatter's voice. She had a tear slip down her cheek for the Mad Hatter. She hesitantly asked, "Hatter, Jabberwocky? The thing that chased us in the woods?"

Hatter looked down and wiped the tear from Alice's cheek, touched as always by her caring feelings for others. He was reminded of her in the Great Library asking about the refugees. He had been having feelings for her before then, mostly lust and then some pity when she had been scared on the ledge. But when he really started to fall for her? When she showed such sympathy and compassion for the poor souls he had worked to feed.

"The jabberwocks were a lesser breed. There have only been two Jabberwockies. And mum destroyed both, once when she won this kingdom and later when she came back, but you're getting ahead in the story, Luv." He smiled down at her.

"Where was I?" Hatter kissed the top of her head absently and leaned his head on hers in thought. "Oh yes, my fa headed up the Resistance. They used Outlandish to distinguish who was part of it and who were spies. One of the pass phrases was 'Downal wyth Bluddy Behg Hid', which means, Luv, before you ask, 'Down with Bloody Big Head', since Iracebeth had a _very_ large head. There were other pass phrases also." Hatter stopped for just a second remembering the one Mad March had unknowingly used on the son of the man who invented it and that had snapped him out of his madness in the torture rooms in the Casino… "There is a scroll that shows everyday of Wonderland past and future. Absolem is the keeper of it and it only shows what it wants to. Due to the pure misery that Iracebeth's rule had upon the residents of Wonderland, he looked at the scroll and for the first time in Wonderland's history showed it to others. And what it showed was Alice coming back and slaying the Jabberwocky on Frabjous Day. Fa saw it and immediately put the Resistance on hold to be ready when she comes, and he waited for her at the Tea Table. When it came close to Gribling Day, the day of Alice's return, Nivens returned to your world and retrieved her. She didn't remember Wonderland, thinking it was her dream that has been recurring for the past 12-14 years. She hadn't realized until much later _how_ much time had passed in Wonderland also. She had some adventures running from the bandersnatch and having all the people who welcomed her to Wonderland captured or barely escaping. The Oraculum was lost in the confusion and no one thought they had the right Alice since she had grown up since she was six." Hatter shifted some and laid his head back on her shoulder.

"Chess finally saw her, and though he knew that she was _the_ Alice, he's also one of the beings that seems to know more than he should but he never tells. He helped bandage her wound from the bandersnatch and took her to fa, who of course recognized her immediately. He worked to hide her from Stayne, the Red Knave, to protect her and help her regain her muchness. He gave himself up to the Red Knave to protect her and she came after him to rescue him to Crims. She retrieved the sword and tried to rescue fa, but the Red Knave found out who she was and went after her. She escaped on the bandersnatch who had befriended her, and made her way to Mirana. She was still denying that she was the Champion of Wonderland and that Alice, but after fa had come back with the Oraculum, Chess was helping the prisoners and all the creatures free themselves from the Red Queen, she still denied who she was. The following day, fa, already in love with her, stepped forth to be the Champion. Chess and others also stepped forward and tried to protect who they really believed to be Alice, the little girl they all loved. They consulted the Oraculum and it showed Alice had to be Champion. She ran off and found Absolem who helped her remember who she was. She acknowledged the debt to Wonderland and donned the armor you saw her in when she appeared in the Red Kingdom and with some help from my fa, slayed the Jabberwocky. She then left, even though fa asked her to stay. She told him she had some things to finish and that she would be back soon, but again, she had no idea of how Time was tricky and how it runs differently in Aboveland then it does here."

Alice had to stop Hatter. "Time, you act like it's a real person, and what do you mean, 'time runs different here'?"

Hatter looked at Alice. He asked her, "How long since the story of Alice in Wonderland was written?"

Alice thought and answered him, knowing the information very well, "149 years."

Hatter blanched. "Well here it was 500 years since it was written. And a total of over 6,000 years since the events happened. I'm sorry, Luv, thought it had been longer than that."

Alice whitened and asked shakily "How… How is Alice, your fa and everyone alive, Hatter?"

He sighed, not having wanted to get into this with her yet, but he knew that he needed to address it. "No one dies in Wonderland unless they are killed or want to let go of life, Alice. For those of us born here, we age to what age either we want or Wonderland wants us at. For those of you from Aboveland, it is all up to Wonderland. Most of the time, you're frozen at the age you come here. Some of you continue to age. Alice and you are Champions of Wonderland so you would be treated as though you were born here."

Alice thought and then asked... "How old are you Hatter?"

Hatter thought and told her, "First Alice, let me explain Unbirthdays to you. Once a Wonderlander has reached his age that he is frozen at, he doesn't have birthdays. They are called unbirthday's since they are not aging, but, well, Wonderlanders like to celebrate."

Alice looked at him with a bad feeling starting "Hatter…"

Hatter sighed, "I am 25 Alice in Wonderland years. But I am over 5,000 years old. But this doesn't mean the same as you think Alice."

Alice stared at Hatter, trying to wrap her mind around it. The Kingdom and Wonderland cautiously showed her what Hatter was saying. Time was truly fickle in Wonderland. That was why years didn't matter. One year could be a day or 4 years as she would count it. A day could last an hour or it could forty two hours. Since Time was so fickle in her land, Wonderland gave the gift of aging to her residents.

These two entities showing her what Hatter meant made it easier for her to understand in a few seconds what it would hours for Hatter to make her understand. Age really did not matter in this land and Hatter was really 25, the same age as she was. She looked up at Hatter and smiled. "Hmm well this connection is going to help some, Wonderland and the Kingdom showed me what you mean."

Hatter slumped in relief and said a silent _thank you_ to both of them for helping. They sent a wordless feeling of welcome and that they were trying to help.

Hatter hugged Alice to him in relief that she understood. He murmured to her softly "Thank you, Alice. Just thank you" She realized she had worried him and assured him "I am _not_ leaving you, Hatter. I may need some time to understand some things, but I am not ever leaving you. She turned her head and stared at him and said slowly and very deliberately, "Hatter, I promise never to leave you of my own volition."

Hatter's eyes widened and he saw the ripple that meant a true promise that was accepted by Wonderland and that she would enforce. Wonderland also told him that she would _help_ keep this promise; that as far as she is concerned, no one was to take them away from each other. He quickly replied to Alice, "Alice, I promise never to leave you of my own volition."

Alice watched a ripple in the air and felt Wonderland agree to their promises. She smiled and raised her head for a kiss which Hatter gave her. She relaxed in his arms and enjoyed this kiss that was pure love and dedication being given to each other. Hatter raised his head and told her softly, "I need to finish the story Alice. There is something happening to us that you need to know…" Alice nodded, trusting that it was not something to hurt her.

"Hmm.." Hatter thought and the remembering continued the story, "My mum left Wonderland and my fa. Devastated him really, but he went back to table to sit and wait for her, believing in her when she said she would be back. He knew that time flowed differently, but he also knew that she had made a promise that Wonderland accepted and that she would be back." Hatter paused thinking of the pain his fa had to gone through, "He also knew one other important thing, that he and Alice had started the Bonding process."

Alice frowned and opened her mouth to ask a question and Hatter put a finger on her lips and quietly said, "Before you ask a question, let me finish Alice, or else I may not be able to get through this part."

Alice nodded. Hatter continued, "You have probably heard someone refer to either of my parents as the Mate of the other. This is a mark of the Bonding Ritual and it means more than husband and wife. They are married, but the title of Mate is of high honor and they both go by that title rather than the other. The Bonding process is an ancient rite that was meant for rulers and for those in true love. It binds the souls and in when in times of need; it will help to join the two closer so they will act in concert for the better of everyone. Iracebeth abolished it, thinking her decree would make it disappear, since she didn't want her king to know her true feelings. Mirana never married, and the last Royal, didn't remember. But it was a rite in Outland, where my fa and the March Hare were from. A common rite since it was a matter of necessity in that rough land. So it didn't disappear, just became easily ignored for the later Royals." Hatter sighed softly and then continued, "The Bonding process had started with my parents because they were in true love. When my mother left, it hurt them both badly. You see the process needs them in close contact to each other when it is bonding. Wonderland is not cruel and in addition, neither had acknowledged it so it was painful but not life threatening. But it feels like your soul is torn in half and it doesn't end until you end up with the other. The short of it was my mum completed what she needed to and came back. My parents had more adventures both before she acknowledged that she loved my fa and then afterwards, since this is Wonderland."

Hatter smiled and then frowned. "When they did acknowledge it, the bonding process was completed but my mum still wanted a wedding. My fa gave her anything she wanted and they got married. The day they were married, Mirana also reminded Alice of her obligation as a Queen of the land. Alice communicated with the Red King and found that he was tired. He wanted to leave, and Alice was going to reclaim her Kingdom. Before she left she found she was pregnant and fa insisted that she stay in Marmoreal until I was born. The Red King and Mirana both agreed and so Alice and the Red King communicated until she learned what she needed to and then I was born. Due to the Red Kings wishes, my mum left me there and went to the Kingdom so he could leave. Somehow the Queen of Hearts found out and that was when she destroyed the Kingdom of the Knights. Thanks to Absolem's quick thinking, he saved the White Kingdom from having the same thing happen to it by proclaiming that Alice will over throw the Queen of Hearts. Constance reacted to that by making Mirana and my parents promise that they would not overthrow her or attack in retaliation for that awful day. My presence was kept secret and eventually when I found out what happened, I decided that I had a responsibility to the Kingdom and to help overthrow the Queen of Hearts, and joined the Resistance. The rest you know." They grinned now appreciating what Absolem did in not letting anyone know there was another Alice coming.

Hatter thought and told her another huge piece of the puzzle, "The biggest shock all of us had and the only communication that I had back here the entire time I was gone was the current Queen of Hearts was the daughter of the previous one. She married Winston, who Mirana installed as the King of Hearts and a _very_ distant cousin of theirs. She had to search hard since Iracebeth murdered everyone related to either of them to make sure that she would remain the Queen of Hearts. But Constance was the daughter of Iracebeth and Stayne and she really attacked the Kingdom in revenge of how her parents were treated. That was 5,000 years ago when she came to power and then 1,000 years after that was when she attacked the Kingdom.

Alice stared at him. She worked to understand what he had told her and what the Kingdom showed her also, as she assimilated everything something caught her attention. "Hatter?"

Hatter knew what she was going to ask and answered her, "Yes, Luv, we are in the process of the Bonding." He choked and then said "I'm sorry, Luv, it is not something I knew about either until Chess found me in the maze." He held her close, hoping she won't reject him, knowing that she had every right since they would be closer than a couple and he remembered that she had mentioned that she had had relationship issues before. This was not like a marriage that, from what he understood about Aboveland, was able to walk away from. Then he realized that she didn't realize that Marriages here are just as binding, just not soul binding…

Alice thought about what he had said, and realized that if promises were binding here in Wonderland, then the only difference is they really have found their soul mates. And she could see nothing wrong with it. Which shocked her, but she remembered she had made a list of what she wanted and Hatter fit _all_ of it. And she loved him so much; she found that she didn't care. She looked to tell Hatter this and saw and… felt his anxiety.

"Hatter!" Hatter looked at her like he was going to say something and she put her finger on his cupid mouth. "I love you and I have no problem with this Bonding process. In fact, I welcome anything that makes us closer…"

Hatter looked at her amazed and was feeling her conviction through their bond. It was so much clearer because she had accepted it. He leaned down and kissed her hard. She moaned and went loose in his arms.

"Alice, my Luv…." He kissed her neck and then moving his way up to her ear and he murmured "My Mate." She moaned and replied back huskily "Hatter" and he kissed her neck in one of her spots he had memorized earlier and she choked out "My Mate."

The feelings that enveloped the both of them with the complete acceptance of the bond overwhelmed the two exhausted Champions. Hatter sighed and laid down pulling his mate in his arms and laid there with her as the Bonding finished it process. Alice and Hatter laid there in each other's arms finally falling asleep in their Kingdom.

Wonderland rejoiced and kept a careful watch on these two, nothing will disturb them until the process was complete.

* * *

**Ok VERY wordy chapter. But I needed to get these plot bunnies from the last story laid to rest and of course lay down some more. Now we can continue to the rest of the chapters. I will try to post a one shot later for the M rated version of these two. Cause you know…**

**Thanks to my readers who found this. I know this is harder to get new readers on this one since it is a crossover, but I really am writing this for those of you who loved the last story, plus to get it out of my head. I couldn't even take a nap until it was out. And you know how hard that is to resist on a dark, stormy, rainy day that football is playing? And yeah I am weird; football makes me sleepy, even with my boys, the Steelers, playing. And now won! Take that! Boasting rights at work tomorrow to those who downed played my boys! Yes I am a Steelers fan, being bred, born and raised in Pittsburgh. **

**Love you all. And I am off to proofread this, send it off to my beta, and then work on Tea Shoppe.**

**Fairfarren all.**


	5. Chapter 5 Your Eyes Follow Me

**So hmm.. Yeah there was a M rated chapter Still of the Night, under Alice 2009. Oh yeah. I promised no rated M here in this story. But we are going to skirt close to it in this chapter and what happened in the M version is accepted as canon in this one. Just a fyi.**

**Disclosure: Alice in Wonderland and Syfy Alice and any other version of Alice there is belongs to those that made them. They let me play with them and I am very grateful I can play and not get arrested for doing so...**

**Tardisinthesgc, more and more and more… But I finally have muh bad guys figured out! YEAH!**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Full Moon by The Black Ghosts._

* * *

Alice woke up in Hatter's arms and smiled. She could feel the Bonding between them now and she could feel the Kingdom and Wonderland. Who would have ever known that she would be happy having all this? If someone would have told her a week ago that she would be madly in love with a man from a different world; that she would be psychically connected to a country and a land in that different world and to that aforementioned man, she would have laughed and thought the person insane. Especially _that_ Alice, the old Alice; the Alice that she was now was a totally different person, and she was much happier with that person.

She felt both the Kingdom and Wonderland greet her and then seemed to ask her questions? She frowned trying to understand. It was hard to see what they were asking and through her eyes so she closed them, trying to make sense. It seemed they were asking about architecture, and her likes and dislikes? Alice was confused and they both tried to calm her and she relaxed. They went slower and she tried to answer their questions. After a couple of minutes it seemed like they thanked her and left, but were still connected to her.

She opened her eyes to Hatter's warm brown ones watching her. Hatter smiled and told her softly, "Good morning, Luv." Alice smiled back and told him just as softly, "Good morning." She snuggled in his arms as he pulled her tightly to him.

Hatter had woken up when Alice did and was asked a series of questions by Wonderland and the Kingdom of Knights. He answered them and then he felt Alice's confusion come through their Bond. Before he could react he felt the Kingdom and Wonderland sooth her and show him that they were asking her the same questions. Hatter calmed and finished answering their questions, having a suspicion what they were up to. The Kingdom was young as kingdoms went and this was one basically destroyed. He suspected that they were going to fix things; this _is _Wonderland.

Hatter had watched Alice as she finished with both and he felt her love for him travel through the bond. It will take awhile for this to fade, if it ever did. Their bond was very strong and while it was fully formed, it would continue to strengthen over the next few days to months. Each Bonding process was unique as the love between the Bonded. He always suspected that the reason his parents continued to be on adventures and resist coming back to court to get married was because of their Bond. He could understand that looking at his Bonded, his Mate.

Alice gasped as she felt Hatter's feelings travel through the Bond. "Hatter!" She looked at him with wide eyes and watched him smirk down at her. She then felt the mischievousness seconds before he whisked the blanket off them and rolled them into the pond next to them. She screamed as they hit the water and heard Hatter's laughter before she was submerged.

The water was not as cold as she thought and Alice could actually feel it getting warmer and could feel the Kingdom's laughter as it warmed the waters for her. She felt Hatter's arms propel them up to the surface and she broke the water she turned in his arms to give him a piece of her mind, but staring at her wet Mate made all thoughts of straightening him out disappear in her head.

Hatter groaned at her. "I dumped us in here to try give us a breather, Luv!" Though he didn't deny her as he pulled her close and started to kiss her passionately. Alice moaned and told him, "God, Hatter. How are we going to survive the next however long?" She couldn't take the tension and moved closer to him and wrapped her legs around him. Hatter grunted as he pulled her close "I don't know Alice, but I never want to stop." They made love with a passion that shocked them both, but neither complained afterwards as Hatter sat on a ledge with Alice in his arms afterwards. Her head was tucked under his as he held her securely but with a touch so tender, it couldn't be taken as anything but pure love.

Alice sighed and asked, "So this Bonding, it is also a formal recognition of our feelings for each other?"

Hatter nuzzled her and told her "It's the most binding ritual except for the binding of rulers to the land, which we seem to also have."

Alice leaned up and kissed him, and murmured, "Good."

Hatter frowned and tried to make sense of what she was saying and even tried to use the Bond. But all he got from that was the complete love and contentment she was feeling. "Alice?"

Alice laid her head back in what she was calling her nook. "Hmm?"

Hatter leaned back and asked "Why the question?"

Alice opened her eyes and told him "Then no one can steal you from me." She then smirked up at him. "Especially after last night and just now…" Alice purred at him.

Hatter stared at her and then smirked. He leaned down and told her, "Just wait until we have a real bed and room, Luv." Then he sent through the bond his love and constant desire for her.

Alice took a deep breath in shock at the emotions she was receiving from Hatter. She glanced at him and thought for a second, concentrating and sent her mutual emotions back at him. He blinked and grinned down at her. "You're getting the hang of that." He kissed her softly and then murmured against her lips, "Definitely getting the hang of it..."

Before they act on their feelings again, they heard a throat clearing. Hatter quickly gathered Alice closer to him protectively and they tried to see who was here. Alice saw the tail of Chess appear by itself and relaxed, tapping Hatter on the shoulder and sending calm through their Bond. Hatter turned and seeing the tail called out, "Yes Chess?"

"I do not want to disturb you, but there are some people that need to talk to you and you need to be formally recognized." The tail disappeared, letting them know they had some privacy, and Hatter looked down to Alice, and with her agreement, let her go and jumped out of the pond, grabbing the blanket. He then turned and assisted Alice out of the pond, using the blanket to protect her from prying eyes. Hatter pulled her to him and she wrapped the blanket around them both, acting as one not even having to speak.

Chess watched and approved, the Bonding process was irrevocable and well on its way. These two will need it to face what he suspected and could feel coming. _Is this why you pushing us all to make everything formal?_ Chess asked Wonderland. He didn't receive a reply, but then he rarely received one from her lately.

Hatter called to him, "Chess?"

Chess appeared and lazily asked him "Are you ready to go to your room in Marmoreal? I would take you to the throne room, but neither are you dressed for a full court of all of Wonderland." His trademark grin made its appearance as he watched the two.

Hatter frowned and pulled Alice closer, "Full court of _all_ of Wonderland?"

Chess sighed and turned upside down "Yes. You know what that means. And you need to hurry or Nivens will be throwing a fit. Now do you want a lift to your room?"

Alice laughed. "Good morning Chess. We would appreciate a lift to our room, but only if you could grab Hatter's hat. He'd miss that one." She grinned up at him remembering the pond and her removal of said hat.

Chess sighed, but both of them heard his purring and knew he loved this. He evaporated and then the hat lifted up and floated up to them. Chess appeared wearing it and before Hatter could grab the hat from him, touched them both and their Oasis disappeared and their room appeared. The hat dropped on Alice's head and they heard him chuckling as he disappeared.

Hatter sighed and held Alice close for a second then told her, "Luckily we just took a bath; this will be a full court."

Alice looked up at him and frowned "Full court?"

Hatter kissed her briefly and then reaching over to the bed, retrieved a robe for Alice and handed it to her. "I think they are investing us with the Kingdom officially. Not that it matters, since it and Wonderland have already approved us. I think this is for the Hearts in particular and for the residents of the Kingdoms to know the Kingdom of the Knights is awake."

Alice put on the robe and stepped out of the blanket staring at Hatter. "Right now? Why now?"

Before Hatter could even guess, Wonderland told them it was because of her and they needed to hurry.

They both looked at each other and Alice was prodded to the bathroom. Hatter felt it and told her, "I will find you something to wear, Luv, you do the rest." Alice nodding trusting him and went to the bathroom to fix her hair. After she entered the room, Hatter came in shortly after her in cream slacks, a navy blue silk shirt, a skinny cream colored tie absently mindedly tied, but altogether looking very well put together as he normally was.

Hatter watched her hurriedly brush her hair and then walked over and took the brush from her and started to brush it gently. Alice stared at him in the mirror and he could feel her nervousness through the Bond and told her, "Alice, everything will be ok. We have each other and nothing can stand against us." He pulled the brush once more through the silk that was her hair and put the brush down. He pulled her close staring into her eyes in the mirror and kissed her shoulder. "Come on, Luv, get dressed and once we can get this over with, maybe you show me what the fourth base is." Alice couldn't help herself and laughed. As she walked over to her clothes she noticed they were in creams and blues also. She glanced back at Hatter with her eyebrow raised at the similarities in their colors.

Hatter explained. "This is one time it helps being a prince. Whatever colors we wear when we get invested are to be our Colors. My mum never was formally invested, so while she is the Queen, she goes by the title of Champion. What we wear will determine the colors for the Kingdom of Knights. And while I was raised in the White side, we need our own colors." He then grinned "I couldn't find raspberry, Luv since I know you love that color and well the light blue is mum's color, it's even called Alice Blue. So our own colors, which are a twist of the colors we like…"

Alice stared at him and then laughed. "I was going to ask about that, but first I was going to ask if it will be safe with my shoulders on display." She grinned at him as she turned around and got dressed.

Hatter smiled. He will love spending eternity with this woman! He sent his love down their Bond and felt her return it. She turned around dressed in a cream dress with navy blue ribbons running thru the hem. When she turned, the fabric had a sheen of the same shade of blue in it and a neckline that showed off the shoulders, it gathered around her waist and then flowed to the ground. The lightness of the dress and the freedom of the skirts were exhilarating. Alice turned to Hatter and asked him "Will you lace up the back for me?" Hatter nodded and walked up and laced his Alice up into the dress. When he finished he kissed her shoulders and stood back to allow her to move to the mirror, watching her every step of the way.

Alice glanced in the mirror and gasped at the artistry of the dress. Hatter came up and murmured to her, "Fa outdid himself on this."

Alice glanced at Hatter and said "Your father made this?" Hatter nodded and stared at her, entranced by her as always. Alice smiled and softly told him, "We got to going, after we finish getting ready."

Hatter snapped out and asked "finish?"

Alice looked at him and softly said, "You're missing your hat, and I am missing shoes. But I warn you Mr. Hightopp," and she turned to him and straightened his tie "should there be heels involved, my feet will hurt you."

Hatter smirked down at her and pulled her close to him, "No heels, but I am going to want to see you in heels, Luv," And he moved closer and murmured next to her ear, "and nothing else." He let go of her and left her standing there and he walked out of the bathroom, feeling her reactions through the Bond, grinning.

Alice shook her head of the imagery, laughed and followed after him. Hatter was at the wardrobe, pulled out the matching shoes and handed them to her. He reached back into the wardrobe and pulled out a navy blue fedora with a cream feather in it and stood there as he debated.

Alice walked over curious at what he was looking at and saw a cream jacket in the wardrobe. Before she could say anything, Hatter nodded and closed the doors. "No jacket?" Alice asked.

"It would clash with your dress, and we can't have that" Hatter told her smiling as he extended his arm and took her hand. Alice laughed as they walked out of the room.

Hatter stopped outside the door and pulled her close and whispered, "Remember the Bond, it will help us both out." He kissed her softly and then pulled back and offered his arm to her. She placed her hand gently on his arm and they walked to the throne room.

Alice was surprised to see a white rabbit standing there staring at his watch muttering about Alices always being late. He looked up and looked relieved to see them coming. "You're late!"

Hatter chuckled and told him "Nivens, calm down, we are probably only a minute late. What do you expect of an Alice and the son of one?"

Nivens McTwisp glared at him for a second then shook his head. When Hatter and Alice stopped in front of him, his face softened. "David, welcome home, we missed you."

Hatter squatted down in front of Nivens and told him, "I missed you too, Nivens."

Nivens looked at David and fondly remembered the child that had grown into the man in front of him. "Are you ready?"

Hatter stood up and Alice put her hand and his arm again. He covered it with his and grinned at her and nodded at Nivens.

Nivens opened the doors and announced them. "Lady Alice Hamilton, Champion of Wonderland and Mate of David Hightopp Hatter, Champion of Wonderland and Crown Prince of the Kingdom of Knights."

Alice and Hatter looked out on the gathering in front of them.

Alice now understood what a full court of Wonderland is. Everyone was here; from Ten of Clubs and the Hearts to all the people she met here in Marmoreal. As she looked out she saw her father… and Charlie!

Hatter felt Alice's excitement and looked and saw what had made her happy. Charlie was here. Hatter smiled, glad that he hadn't been hurt attacking the city.

Hatter led them down the stairs and down the aisle towards the Royals. As neared, he glanced at his fa and saw he was behind his mother, but he had bright green eyes. Hatter relaxed knowing that if his fa was happy then they had been forgiven.

Hatter and Alice stopped before Mirana, the only crowned Queen and the Queen of Wonderland. Hatter nodded his head to her as he felt Alice give a curtsey and thought briefly of the Guardian of the Curtsey.

Alice felt Hatter's amusement and wondered at it as she stored it away for later. She was slightly nervous but could feel Hatter's strength bolstering her.

Mirana looked at the Bonded couple in front of her. There was no denying anything to either of them. They were Bonded. S_o quickly and completely!_ And you can see the power radiating out of both of them. This was just a meeting full of words formalizing what has already happened; these two are the new King and Queen of the Kingdom of Knights.

Alice K. almost gasped at her son and his mate. There would be no separating the two of them, nor did she want to now. Tarrant tightened his grip on her arm and she sent reassurance back to him that she was fine. And she understood that David was Alice's, not hers anymore and she was fine and proud of him and his choice.

Mirana rose and walked down to the two of them. "Welcome, King David and Queen Alice of the Kingdom of Knights." There were gasps all over the room, but Mirana figured if they couldn't recognize the two for what and whom they are, then they were blind to Wonderland.

Jack stood there frozen. He, his father and the Duchess had been summoned and as they traveled here his father briefed him on not only the family history, the _true_ family history, but on the rituals and rites that true Royals went through. Somehow in spite of being advised of all of that, he still had a hope that Alice would be his.

Then Jack saw as Hatter and Alice entered that they moved as one and the love for each other practically glowed, and to hear that they had Bonded killed any chance for him. He also saw what Mirana had obviously seen that they were the King and Queen without any formal investment needed. Jack hid his feelings and smiled for the new Royal Couple.

A ripple spread from Hatter and Alice and on the walls a new banner brightened and when it faded there was a single navy blue rose wrapped in a crown of ivy on a cream background. Wonderland is showing her pleasure and acceptance to all as well as their colors.

Hatter and Alice felt Wonderland and the Kingdom rejoice. And quietly though they could not see him, they heard Chess murmur, "All hail the new King and Queen of Wonderland."

* * *

**And since I cannot think of a better way to end this chapter, I will leave you there. Hope this wrapped up a lot of questions from people. There is more. A lot more coming, many bad guys and just remember, I don't do things just to do them. If you haven't noticed, I like to start leaving clues and such and tie back to them later. Hmm Maybe I am giving away too much.**

**I also made up the banner colors and symbols on my own. Then I got curious on what I did and wanted to make sure that they fit somewhat in case someone else got curious. Here is the funny thing. It is perfect for the two of them for **_**Wonderland**_**. Here in this world one of the items I used wouldn't work. So I guess I did well for someone who is using her imagination!**

**I am surprised! I am gaining new readers! Thank you guys so much! I really appreciate it! And THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to my reviewers. I just home from work and so I cannot list you all yet. I will!**** Love ya guys soooo much! It makes my day to see the reviews. I promise I will not let this go. I even have a post it on my laptop telling me of key plot points. I value your input so much. **

**To both readers and reviewers, yes I am attempting the insane and writing two different stories at one time. Tea Shoppe is a gift to my reviewers that they begged for more and even my beta asked for more too, on Facebook! So I have given in and I am doing both. This story remains priority, and the other is fun. Snarky Alice and Hatter are fun. I see much in their future even after they deal with, well as Hatter puts him a Bloody Arse Wipe. And I have some characters that have not made it in the story yet! So the short of it is, thank the reviewers of Alice and Hatter if you like Tea Shoppe. I never planned to continue that story until this is complete. I will be updating both as I can.**

**So please hit that review button and let me know what you think! Until next time, Fairfarren all! **


	6. Chapter 6 Kings and Queens of Promise

**Back again. This helps move us along to my dastardly plots. I am most evil for not leaving these two alone! **

**Ok I have to admit something. I wrote something yesterday I am NOT happy with and My beta and I are working to see what we can do since my muse wants that chapter and I hate it. This may be the last chapter for the _weekend_. I am NOT giving up on this. I have some great plans for the two and once my muse and I start talking again, well I will be updating. The good news is my muse and I agree 100% on Tea Shoppe and we are working well. Ms. Muse wants to hurry things on this story and I don't like it, I spent too much time working to get here!**

**Oh yes... There was a outtake written for after this chapter that is different from my others... That was before my muse and I started to argue. This one will be up to you guys if you get it or not. Let me know. **

**Disclosure: Alice in Wonderland and Syfy Alice and any other version of Alice there is belongs to those that made them. I get to make them dance to my puppeteers strings…**

**Tardisinthesgc, words cannot express the gratitude for your time and work on these chapters. I know I am sending you a lot of chapters… But look at it this way, you get to see what I plan! **

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Kings and Queens by 30 Seconds To Mars_

__

_

* * *

_

Alice was shocked how fast the investments of their new titles were. She stood there with Hatter, looking out at the crowd of people who were shocked but happy and at their new banner. Hatter sent a burst of love to her and when she glanced at him and they moved to the side. He smiled and she looked where he was guiding her, and saw two ivory thrones with navy blue cushions sitting next to Mirana. Hatter seated her and then seated himself, still holding her hand. Alice thought back to the Queens of England taking office and realized this was much more personal. Something she was happy about since she just couldn't deal with all the rigmarole that they did.

She noticed that Alice and Tarrant were standing behind Mirana's chair and wondered about it. Hatter leaned towards her and murmured "They are the White Queen's Champions as well as the Champions of Wonderland. Their position is by her side in war and in peace behind her throne." Alice nodded and sent her thanks to him. _This Bonding definitely has it uses!_

They heard Nivens call out, "Hearts of the Red Kingdom, please present yourselves to the Queen of Wonderland, the White Queen, Mirana and to the King and Queen of the Kingdom of the Knights, Champions and Bonded David and Alice."

Alice winced as she felt Hatter's dismay come through their bond strongly. She didn't blame him since her title was as unwieldy as his formal name and she noted that their Bonded status was now stated. Were Married couples marked the same way or was it just them?

Before she could ask, Nivens addressed them, "Queen Mirana, King David and Queen Alice, Champions Alice and Tarrant, I present the Hearts of the Red Kingdom"

Alice looked up and saw Jack, his father, Winston and the Duchess. She frowned wondering where the rest of their entourage was and then Hatter tightened his grip slightly looking at Jack. She glanced at him and looked at Jack and could see his feelings for her show briefly. Hatter's anger spiked enough that she could almost hear him yell, '_Oi! MY Mate!'_

Before anything else could happen, Mirana addressed them. "Winston, how are you dear cousin?"

Winston bowed and told his distant cousin, "As fine as can be expected, Mirana. I'm sure you have heard my petition?"

Mirana nodded and spoke, "While_ I_ have heard it, David and Alice were not present. Could you please present your petition for them? No decision will be made without their input." There were quiet gasps throughout the throne room; Mirana just told everyone that she was sharing her absolute power with the new King and Queen.

Winston looked at Alice, remembering how he had tried to help her the couple of times he had met her, without letting his wife know. He hoped she remembered those times and that Jack had tried to help her also. "I have petitioned this court for Jack to be instated as King. Even though the crown is mine, I follow the rules of Wonderland for the transfer of the crown. I am tired and have proven that while I did temper what I could for my wife's excesses, I was not strong enough to stop her. The Red Kingdom will need a strong young hand to rule it. But before I transfer the crown, ALL of the rites that need to pass for a new ruler will need to happen, from having a Bond to having Wonderland _and_ the Red Kingdom accept him as King."

Winston paused and addressed the new Royal Couple. "Wonderland has told me that the two of you would have to agree to this before she will."

Hatter's shock came through the Bond to Alice. She understood since basically Wonderland had given them the chance to either have revenge on Jack for what he had done, or prove themselves to everyone. Alice looked at Hatter, trying to figure out what he needed since that was more important to her than what others thought. She had thought of what others may think in the past and it has brought them nothing but misery.

Hatter was shocked at what Wonderland has wrought; no one would blame them if they denied the request, especially if he vocalized his anger at Jack's look at Alice. Bonding was very important in Wonderland and no person would try to get in between a Bonded couple or even lust after one of the Bonded; it was such a serious offense that in the Outlands, a man could be killed for it.

Hatter realized Alice was leaving this up to him. He looked at her and could see her faith and absolute trust in him to do what is right for _them_. But he had a new responsibility as a King also. This was one of the few times that Bonding made it hard for him to do what is right. He thought on it and realized he could live with Alice doing the right thing, but the Bonding was too new for him to be able to do anything than protect his Mate from what it sensed as a threat. He sent this all through the Bond and waited.

Alice frowned, trying to make sense of what is wrong and she could almost hear his thoughts. Wonderland was doing its part in trying to show her why what Jack had done was so _wrong_. Bonded couples rarely survived each other, or being separated from each other, especially when so newly and strongly Bonded. The thought of any inhabit of Wonderland doing anything to mar the Bonding, was unthinkable. Bonding was that special. Hatter sent her his wordless acceptance of whatever she decided.

Alice looked at Winston and Jack. She could see how tired Winston was and remembered his attempts to help her in the throne room both times. She and Hatter stood at the same time and she addressed Winston. "Your request of Hatter and I is difficult, sire. However, we will give our approval after Jack has proven able to handle the rest of the requirements." Alice turned and looked Jack in the face. "Jack Heart, our approval was not given on your merits, but due to your father's wishes."

Hatter took a deep breath and _knowing and understanding_ his Mate's decision, informed Jack, "Not only do you owe the two of us for the freedom of your mother's reign, but you owe us for restraints that are _my_ right to do with you as I will." The court gasped at Hatter, seeing his eyes darkening. Hatter walked over in front of the Heart and leaned forward and told him quietly but in no less threatening manner, "Ya need tae read aboot Bonding an then ye may realize how I hold ye life in muh hands. She's _mine_, _my Mate!"_ Hatter leaned back and stared into Jack's eyes as he watched his emotions flicker across his face.

Jack was angry that this upstart would dare threaten him! But before he reacted, some part of him whispered, _he is not an upstart, and in fact he outranks you!_ And he has Alice. Those things that he wants, this man who he had known as no better than a Tea Shoppe owner, has in spades. He is a recognized King and he was the Bonded Mate of Alice. From what he can gather, these two are the promised King and Queen to the Kingdom of the Knights.

But then Jack felt shame flood his anger, Hatter was protecting, as he put it, what is rightfully his. Jack, as a resident of Wonderland, even though his grandmother had banned Bondings, he knew what he had done was wrong, he just couldn't help himself and had broken down to glance at Alice. He should have known her Bonded would be watching _him_ after the way he had treated him at the Manor.

Hatter watched and then he saw what he wanted and nodded, "Ya owe _Alice_ most of all fer her restraint, never forget that." Jack nodded and Hatter turned from him, his eyes fading back to their normal soft brown color and told Mirana, "If it pleases you, Mirana, those are our conditions for Jack to take the throne. He is to accomplish all the Rites of Royalty. The Rites are there to protect Wonderland, the Kingdoms and the people. In the last two generations, Hearts have run over their people and need the help they would receive from the lands and their Bonded." Hatter knew and felt Alice's support as she made her way to him. His protectiveness though, made him pull her to his side and wrap his arm around her waist.

Mirana had heard from Chess about David's Madness, but unlike his father's it was under his control and came out when he felt Alice being threatened. She never thought something would happen in her court that would make it appear and was upset he had to go through that. But David had handled it, thought both of his parents had restrained themselves from leaping to his defense. Tarrant had actually growled at seeing the look Jack had thrown to his new daughter.

Mirana stood and spoke to the Hearts with David and Alice by her side, "You have heard what David and Alice have decreed. Jack Fredrick Heart, to gain the Crown of the Red Kingdom, you will need to Bond with a Mate, and receive the approval and undergo the binding of rulers to the land. This is no less than what David and Alice have done. I have myself underwent the binding of the land. Do you agree and promise to not seek the crown by any other w-"

Alice spoke up "Mirana!" and almost collapsed under the weight of Wonderland's pressure if it hadn't been for Hatter's arm around her waist. Everyone in the room turned to her, and Hatter had turned to his Mate quickly, supporting her weight easily, worry etched in his face.

Alice regained her feet with Hatter's help and noticed Tarrant there also by her side and Alice K. by her son's. Mirana came closer, worried "Alice?"

"Mirana, my apologies but Wonderland… I guess spoke up?" Alice was puzzled. Hatter could feel her confusion and then he felt what she was talking about and straightened as his parents and Mirana did. They all turned and looked at Jack.

Hatter spoke first. "It seems this is your lucky day, Knave. Wonderland has proposed that if you prove yourself worthy in the times coming, you will be Crowned with the binding of the land. But if you are not Bonded by then to a Mate,"

Mirana took over from there. "you _will_ be Bonded to the Crown of Wonderland, and therefore unable to harm Wonderland or the Rulers of the Kingdoms until you have been Bonded to a Mate."

Jack stared at them, either he can be Bonded to someone or he will be Bonded to the Crown in a manner that made him little more than a puppet. He glanced at the Duchess trying to figure out what to do and saw her nod slightly. Jack squared his shoulders and told them, "I, Jack Frederick Heart, promise to abide by these decisions." A ripple came from him and everyone relaxed. Hatter helped Alice to her throne and after making sure she was ok, sat down in his. Mirana watched the Hearts walk away with sadness prominent in her features. Alice K. touched her arm and Mirana nodded, turned and seated herself.

Nivens watched Mirana and once she nodded, stepped forward and asked, "Are there any other petitions for the Court of Wonderland to hear?"

The man that Alice and Hatter knew as the Ten of Clubs stepped forward and bowed to the Majesties. "I would like to make a petition to Queen Alice and King Hatter." Murmurs could be heard through the court and the Hearts turned to watch him.

Alice nodded to the man she remembered being kind to her when he could have been cruel. Hatter remembered what Alice had told him and could feel her curiosity, smiled. "Speak, if you wish."

Ten of Clubs nodded in thanks. "I would like to petition to be a member of your new court. I was originally the Duke of Clubs and after speaking with my fellow Clubs, we would like to be a part of your Kingdom. Clubs were once closely connected with the Kingdom of the Knights and have been forced to serve the Hearts in bondage since the day it fell. We have been freed from that bondage by your actions, and to show our gratitude, we wish serve you and yours in whatever function you wish."

Alice stared down at him in shock and then looked to Hatter. Hatter nodded and raised an eyebrow, and receiving her answer through the Bond, stood. "We accept your petition." The Duke of Clubs bowed, but before he could do more, Hatter was there and helping him stand straight.

"None of that, now. As a member of our court, as long as you serve us faithfully, loyally and to your full ability, we ask that you not bow to us." Hatter grinned and told the shocked man in front of him, "It upsets Alice you know."

The Duke of Clubs glanced at his new Queen and smiled gently. He inclined his head to her and watched her smile, feeling it lift his spirits. "I will be most pleased, your Majesties."

Hatter patted him on his back and then gently led him to his new place as their advisor behind their thrones. The Duke stood proudly behind his King and Queen.

Mirana smiled thinking that the new Royal Couple have done well this day.

Nivens cleared his throat and asked if there were any other petitions. When no one else spoke, he called the court dismissed.

Mirana rose and told everyone, "There is a ball to honor David and Alice in the hall following the court. All are welcome." She smiled and walked gracefully out the side door to the court, with the Hightopps and the Duke following her.

Once out of sight of the court, Alice K turned and faced her son and daughter-in-law. "I again apologize for what had happened earlier. I was out of line-"

Alice interrupted her mother in law and told her "All has been forgiven. Let's not speak of this anymore." She had felt Hatter's anguish and fear for her when his mother had turned to them. This needed to end. And to be fair, if it hadn't happened, then may all of this have happened? Alice didn't know and frankly didn't care. She smiled at her new mom.

Everyone talked some and eventually made it to the ballroom on time, much to Nivens' relief. They were announced and the Royal Couple danced together.

Alice knew she shouldn't have been shocked at how well Hatter danced considering how well he danced in other areas. She was also happy that the dance was not complicated since she had no knowledge of formal dancing at all. When Hatter had felt her unease and whispered down to her to follow him and to relax into the Bond, she did as he said. The Bond let them act as one and it was fun; she decided that she will like dances in Wonderland. When the dance ended he led her off the floor.

Then two twin boys came up running. "I told you it was he!"

The other boy nudged his brother and told him "No I told you it was him!"

Hatter laughed and like with Nivens, he dropped to their level and said "Tweedles!" They ran to him and hugged him. He looked up at Alice and told her, "These are the original Tweedles", then she felt his support and warning to prepare herself, "This is Tweedle Dum and his brother Tweedle Dee" and he watched her carefully.

Thanks to his warnings, she could smile and tell them, "Nice to meet you." But inside she was confused and scared.

Hatter wished he had known the Tweedles were here, he could have warned Alice, but quite frankly, he had forgotten. He sent love and reassurance to her, but was glad she could hide her feelings. What had been done to the Tweedles had outraged him when he found out. He knew Alice was confused.

Tarrant had been keeping an eye out for Alice and David. When he saw the Tweedles, he realized that he needed to stop them, but before he could do something, they had approached the new couple. He watched them and while David had no problem with them, he saw Alice was struggling. The Tweedles needed David, but he could help Alice.

He walked over to her and lisped softly, "Alice, may I have a moment of your time?"

Alice looked up into Tarrant's green eyes and nodded, not trusting herself to speaking. She was worried what voice may come out. She knew her ten year old self was close to the surface and that upset Hatter. She was managing, but barely and she could see the Tweedles needed David's assurances that he was fine. Tarrant held out his arm, and she looped hers through her new father's. He smiled down at her and led her outside, knowing his son could find his Bonded when he was free.

Robert watched the Mad Hatter lead his daughter outside and rose to follow. He needed to talk to Alice. He had seen some of what had upset her and needed to make sure she was alright and help explain.

Tarrant walked with his daughter, _daughter and Mate to his son!_, completely content and happy. He looked down at her and smiled and gently said to her, "Thank you for making my son happy, and making my mate happy too."

Alice glanced up at him and noticing his green eyes smiled. "I should be thanking you for raising such a wonderful loving man." Tarrant's smile widened. Then his face dropped.

"Alice, you were tortured also, weren't you?" the brogue she hears in his son when he was angry was faintly there.

She stopped noticing a bench and indicated it. Tarrant seated her on the bench and she arranged her skirts and answered him quietly. "Not like Hatter was. But Hatter told me I was tortured instead by the Doctors in their favorite way, with mental torture."

Tarrant's eyes darkened and his facial markings became more pronounced. He closed his eyes and drew upon his Bond to calm himself. When he was sure that he was as calm as he could be, he looked at his daughter. He tried to explain to her the difference in the young boys she saw and the evil older men she had been tortured by. "The Queen kidnapped the Tweedles and did something to make an evil set of them. She did it so she could torture us knowing this and not breaking her promise. When David found out, he came close to exposing himself and breaking his promises to get them out. But he could not leave them there."

Those simple words clarified things for Alice. The reason the Tweedles needed her Mate's assurances and why they looked like younger versions of the evil Doctors. Then she heard a voice that made her gasp.

"It was my fault, Jellybean."

Alice turned and saw her father. She smiled and jumped up to hug him. Tarrant kept a careful eye on him. Robert noticed and acknowledged it. He let go of his daughter and looked at her. She was very happy and glowing as she was when she walked in with her Mate. He shook his head that his little girl was now a Queen and Bonded. "I am so proud of you, Jellybean."

Alice smiled at her father, overjoyed to see him again. She felt a question pulse through the Bond and she sent her love back. She realized Hatter was coming to her. She smiled bigger.

Robert looked at her and then his smile faded. He glanced at Tarrant and asked Alice, "Is Hatter coming soon? I have some information to give you both."

"And you can start when you wish, Carpenter." Hatter rounded the corner and dropped a kiss on Alice's mouth and murmured something that she nodded and they smiled at each other. Hatter then turned to his father, "Thanks, Fa." Tarrant nodded and stood and hugged his son and made to leave.

Robert stopped him, "Tarrant, please stay. I think you know what I am going to say, having known me the longest. You can help and deserve to know the whole story." Tarrant stared at him, nodded and sat down again his eyes a yellow and grayish color of curiosity and worry for his family. Robert sighed and turned to his daughter and new son.

"The best way to do this is at the beginning." He saw Alice and Hatter glance at each other with grins and realized that it must be a private joke.

He started again. "I was born here in Wonderland a very long time ago." He heard Alice's gasp and kept going, knowing he needed to tell them everything. "I was born in the Kingdom before the Red and White Kingdoms were formed, Tarrant and I knew each other then along with the other creatures in the book, Alice."

Carpenter watched his daughter carefully and seeing her nod, continued, "Later, after meeting the Alice of Legend, I became curious about a number of things, and frankly, I studied everything I could get my hands on. Eventually the Great Library was transported from Aboveland and founded in the Red Kingdom and I went there to study and wrote down most of the conclusions I had made from the books. I was most interested in science and magic and how they worked together in Wonderland. Magic is most prominent, but science worked here also. After many years and exhausting the resources of the Great Library, I went to Aboveland to study some more. There I met your mother, Carol. I felt drawn to her, and came to find out her father had been friends of Alice also, but being a resident of the Red Kingdom, had gone to Aboveland to escape Iracebeth's tyranny. Wanting to honor his friend, he wrote about her adventures there. He eventually married and they had Carol. The thing is, in Aboveland, Wonderlanders are drawn together. No one is sure why, but by the time we had found out our mutual connection to Wonderland, we were in love. Then we had you, and as you know, your name was not supposed to be Alice, but through a series of mishaps-"

Alice smiled shakily and said, "One being Mom was on an epidural and pain medicine when they asked her what she wanted to name me." She had obviously been told the story in the past often.

Robert smiled at her. "Yes. But the name seemed to fit you well and we left it. When the Queen of Hearts kidnapped me, she told me one of the things I had done to grab her attention was my study that made the Doctors possible. The same Doctors that messed with my mind and made me forget you and Carol and who tortured both Hatter and you. I am so sorry Jellybean." He looked at her and hoped she would understand. Then he glanced at Tarrant who nodded to him, his eyes the light green of friendship.

Alice was trying to get a handle on what her father told her. Hatter was beside her and lending her his love and support. She thought on something and looked on her arm and gasped, the shock sending her to her knees.

"Alice!" Hatter could feel her shock and worry and dropped on the ground next to her trying to find what was wrong with his Mate. He saw she was staring at her pale arm in horror and then it dawned on him: the Glow was gone!

He stared up at his fa and his father in law worried. "Wha' happen'd tae Alice's Glow?"

Robert frowned and Tarrant gently translated for him. "He wants to know what happened to Alice's Oyster Mark. They have been calling it a Glow." Robert nodded in understanding.

"She believes in Wonderland. The Glow is from disbelief of Wonderland. Alice accepted Wonderland a long time ago and the Mark probably disappeared then. The Oysters were kept in a stupor and therefore never knew they were in Wonderland to accept it, and therefore never lost the Glow. It had nothing to do with being from another world, if it did, Alice would have not been marked." Robert explained to Alice and Hatter, watching Alice carefully. He was worried about his daughter…

Alice looked up at Hatter and he looked down at her worried. He sent all his love and strength to her hoping it helped. Then he felt her love come back and he gathered her into his arms. "Alice, thank the Gods. Not that I blame you." He kissed her head and held her there safe in his arms and could feel her relaxing and thinking about what her father had told them. He relaxed when he heard her chuckle.

"Daddy, no wonder you always believed in the talking animals in Wonderland." Robert laughed along with Alice remembering all the arguments with her at bedtime.

Alice reached her hand up to Hatter as he stood up. The Ring of Wonderland was on her hand and she saw it and her face dropped. "What are we going to do with the Oysters? Have they been stuck here because of me?"

All the men of her life now hastened to assure her that it had only been a day since the fall of the Casino and the Oysters were still being treated. Alice looked up her Mate and fathers as they all tried to talk to her at once and wondered: if someone was to take a picture, what it would look like with her on the ground and all these men trying to reassure her? Before she got overwhelmed, Hatter pulled her off the ground and in his arms in one smooth motion and said "Oi! One at a time, please! Alice was getting confused…"

Alice smiled at him and then said "From what I gather, everything is fine, but what about getting them home?"

Robert spoke up and said, "I need to finish treating some. That is partly why I am here, well mostly to see you and watch your coronation, but I will need Mirana's help, she makes potions and they have helped some. We have agreed that we are going to work together to see what we can come up for the Oysters and for the Tea Heads."

Alice smiled and was happy something was being done for all those poor souls. But she was getting tired and quite frankly, she wanted some down time with Hatter. She sent these down the Bond and felt Hatter tense and then leans down to her and murmurs "I take it you are ready luv?" She nodded and Hatter turned to their fathers, "Fa and Father, Alice is tired and I am excusing us for now. Thank you Fa for taking care of her and explaining, Robert, we will talk with you more in the morning about the information you have given us. For now, Fairfarren to all."

As they walked off, Robert and Tarrant were amused to hear Alice ask, "Fairfarren Hatter? I'm beginning to think you're making up words!" They could hear Hatter's chuckles fade as they walked.

As Alice and Hatter made their way to their room, hidden in the shadows, there was something watching them, it turned and the light hit its eyes and glowed golden.

* * *

**Ok this starts the fun… LOL! I finished the last pieces of information that was from the previous chapters. I can't remember but someone asked me about the Tweedles, and I hope I answered that for everyone. They made me laugh in Alice in Wonderland and I couldn't leave them dead or messed up in the head. The other is the back story in this. I want Carol in Wonderland and there really be no reason for Alice to head back to Aboveland, which is our world. This wraps it up nicely. I also REALLY liked Ten of Clubs, so I wanted him. **

**I know the back-story is similar to Tea Shoppe with the connection to Lewis Carroll, but well they both came out of my mind so I can use them! Really this one was documented back in hmm chapter 10 or 11 of Alice and Hatter. It is crucial to some plots that Alice has a Wonderland background. I have already laid some hints around as usual.**

**Thank you to all who review!**

**Fairfarren to all!**


	7. Chapter 7 Ur Smile the Whole World Stop

**I am sooo sorry for the long hiatus. I have not forgotten. You have duchessfaleen and my beta Tardisinthesgc to thank for this since they have both worked to help me get back in the groove. Plus rereading my stories as bedtime stories are helping... **

**Also there is a one shot before this. It is posted for your viewing pleasure.**

**There is a long Author note at the end to give you some information that is going on.**

**Disclosure: Alice in Wonderland and Syfy Alice and any other version of Alice there is belongs to those that made them. My muse and I argue and fight over them like 5 year old children over a new bright shiny toy…**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars_

* * *

Alice woke in the morning with Hatter's arm holding her close to him. She was slightly confused until she remembered what they had done when they got back in the privacy of their rooms. She also remembered how after their lovemaking Hatter carried her into the bathroom and into the bath he had poured for them and their talks in the tub. She smiled fondly as she remembered why he had needed to pour her a bath and wondered at what he had put in the bathwater to make sure she was not sore.

As she moved stretching her arms and body, Hatter murmured to her, "Awake luv?" He kissed her below her ear.

She turned in his arms, caught his look and laughed. "I take it these feelings and desire for each other is just not going to end anytime soon." And she pulled him down for a full kiss, their tongues dancing together. When they came up for air she finished, "And I am so glad it isn't."

Hatter smirked at her. He leaned down to continue to kiss her when there was a knock on the door.

Then to Alice's amazement and shock, the doorknob told them, "Your father is here David, I already told him it will be a couple of minutes until he can enter the room. And while we are talking, can you please take care of not repeating last night in regards to me?"

Hatter laughed and as he felt Alice's shock and embarrassment vibrate through the Bond, he turned to her quickly. "Alice, it didn't see anything! I swear I would not have done _anything_ to embarrass you."

His honesty poured down the Bond to her and she still couldn't snap out of it. She just stared at Hatter.

Hatter grew concerned as he thought quickly trying to find a way to snap his love out of her shock. Then he smirked, leaned down to Alice and kissed her passionately, pouring his love and desire down the Bond and into his kiss. When he felt her respond, he pulled back to look at her.

Alice looked up at him and sighed. She realized she still had a lot to learn about Wonderland. "I don't think I will ever learn everything about here."

Hatter laughed, kissed her lightly on the lips and got out of bed to get them some clothes. Alice leaned up on her arms, watched him with a smirk and the honest amazement that this amazing man was all hers.

Hatter grabbed himself some lounging pants, slipped them on and grabbed a pair of dark purple pajamas for her. She noticed that they were a pants and a long sleeve set and looked up at him to see him smirking.

Hatter leaned down to her and huskily told her, "_Mine._" The feelings that coursed down the Bond made her snap her eyes to him and noticed him smirking at her. She quickly got dressed and he tossed her a robe as he slipped another one on while he went to the door to open it for his fa.

Tarrant was studiously examining the tapestry on the opposite wall. Upon hearing the door open he turned and smiled at his son.

Hatter glanced reflexively at his fa's eyes and noticed they were a teal color, showing his love for his family and the amusement from what he had heard out here. Hatter smirked at his fa and saw the same grin answering his. He indicated to his fa he could enter their rooms and stood aside as he entered.

Alice walked up to Tarrant and hugged him, wishing him good morning. Tarrant grinned and hugged her back, his eyes turning a light blue of love. People didn't normally touch him and to have Alice matter of factley hug him good morning was nothing short of amazing to him. "Good morn to you, Alice." He smiled and asked them, "I was wondering if you will join us for tea in the gardens. It will be just family and Mirana. We need to talk."

Alice and Hatter looked at each other then turn to look at Tarrant. He was amused to see the Bond already taking so deep in them. "Nothing bad, but we know you will need to return to your Kingdom and we need to speak."

Hatter stared at his fa and nodded. He had been feeling the Kingdom and Wonderland urging them to return. "We will also need to have the Duke of Clubs there, fa. Can you arrange that, please?"

Tarrant nodded and stood up. "We will be waiting on you." He shared another amused grin at his son and he left.

Alice sat there and thought. She could feel both Wonderland and the Kingdom of the Knight's urging her to return. She thought for a second and tried something. Alice concentrated on the links and asked them both,"why?". She felt them pause and then start pressuring her to return more strongly. She looked up at Hatter and saw that he was frowning, feeling the same as she was. They both felt the link struggle to help them understand and finally they felt a projection from the two of a sense of… needing to be protected?

"Hatter, how are we supposed to protect the land?" Alice was confused. Why would Wonderland have a need to be protected?

Hatter's eyes widened and he told her, "We are the Champions of Wonderland also, Alice."

Alice thought and asked him, "I thought your parents were the Champions?"

Hatter sighed and settled behind her as he informed her, "They are Alice. But we are also the Champions. Think of it this way. The White Kingdom has them as its champions. Alice defended it mostly and she is Mirana's Champion. Me Fa is the Wonderland's Champion more than Mirana's but when they bonded, they became each other's champions. We are the Champions of the Kingdom of Knights. Well I guess technically I am, and you are the Champion of Wonderland, but you get the idea."

Alice tried to understand, but then her stomach rumbled and Hatter laughed. "Come on luv, let's get ready and get some food in you."

Alice sighed as she got up and moved to the bathroom, asking Hatter, "Find me something comfortable to wear, dear?" She felt his love come through the Bond and smiled. Alice moved to the mirror and got ready. After she cleaned up, she tried to do something with her hair. Alice was frowning at herself in the mirror when Hatter moved behind her and hugged her. She smiled at him and told him "I can't seem to do anything with it. Do you know what I can do? Or do I look ok?"

Hatter looked at her with love in his eyes and told her, "When I see your face, there is not a thing that I would change, luv cause you are amazing just the way you are." She grinned at him and he thought to himself, _Hatter you are one lucky man to find her._

Hatter handed her some pants in dark blue and a cream colored silk shirt. He was wearing black pants and a paisley shirt with navy blue and cream colors.

Alice shook her head as she dressed and asked, "Is everything I wear now going to have these colors in them somehow?"

Hatter laughed and told her, "Well they _are_ our colors luv. Watch Mirana and you will see the colors in everything she wears and the same thing with the Hearts. Be happy they are easy to match other colors to. I always felt sorry for Mirana having to wear nothing but white all the time."

Alice smiled and agreed. "Well, I guess we need to go and see what is going on."

Hatter smiled down at her and pulled her into his arms kissing her. He looked down at her and asked, "Alice you are feeling fine luv? I didn't hurt you too much last night-"

Alice kissed him and put all of her feelings from last night in her kiss. Hatter groaned in her mouth as he felt the feelings from the Bond and from her kiss. She looked in his eyes when she pulled back and told him, "Hatter, you know how I feel about you. The greatest thing about this Bonding… is there are no doubts between us anymore. You will know if you do something I dislike as I will know if I do something if you don't like."

Hatter smiled down at his love. "I love you, Alice Hamilton. I cannot wait until I can call you Alice Hamilton Hightopp Hatter." Then he grew mischievous and asked, "We can always drop the Hamilton you know from our name…"

Alice was confused and cocking her head to the side and asked, "I am not understanding."

Hatter was grinning at her and told her, "Well since we took the thrones on our Bonding, our names will be combined. But we can just be the Hightopps, Hatters."

Alice was still confused and Hatter laughed. "C'mon luv and I will try to explain." He released her and offered her his arm. She looked at him and raising an eyebrow she asked, "No hat?"

Hatter looked like he was affronted and told her, "I know you like me hair, Alice. But to exit our rooms without a hat? That would be blasphemous!" As they moved through the bedroom, he grabbed the cream newsboy hat sitting on the table by the door and putting it on as they moved out of the room.

Alice gave the doorknob a confused look and Hatter laughed. He had not felt this great for awhile. But his Alice was his in every way. He had proved that last night and claimed her again as his. His eyes darkened momentarily as he thought back to what had made him so protective of his mate. He could feel Wonderland telling him there was a use for Jack still. But the slurvish man had dared to look upon _his mate_ with lust in his gaze.

Alice had been happy and then she felt anger spike through the Bond and looked up at Hatter in shock. She noticed the dark eyes and his glare. She stopped and cupping his face in hers, she asked, "Hatter?"

Hatter snapped out of his thoughts with the touch of her hands on his face. He looked down as he could feel her worry through the Bond and the look on her face showed the same. He softly told her, "I was remembering last night and how amazing you were, luv. But then I also remembered the reason why I had been so rough with you." He stared down at her.

Alice thought , then shook her head and asked Hatter, "Do you really think there is any way I would ever pick Jack Heart, the man who lied to me, faked a relationship with me just to use me to get to my father, the man who cheated on me, and more importantly, the man who insulted the man I love?"

Hatter looked in her eyes, smiled and told her, "Well, I guess if you put it that way, then no, I don't think you would ever pick Jack Heart." But then his face grew serious, "Alice, I love you so much. I will never let you go even if the Bond would allow it. To have that… man even look at you the way he did, it not only insults our Bond, our love, and I, it also insults you. You do not want him, you do not think of him that way, and for him to covet you, that is what makes me angry. Alice this _is_ Wonderland. If it was not for Wonderland wanting us to be together, his feelings could make life hard on us." He searched her eyes, hoping she can understand what he was trying to tell her.

Alice stared back at him and felt his love. Wonderland worked to show her what he was telling her and she was shocked. Wonderland hastened as well as the Kingdom of Knights to let her know that they _wanted_ them together. And then it showed her something that shocked her, Alices and Hatters belong together. Just like Alices and Cheshires also have a special connection. That would _always_ preempt a kingling.

Alice 's eyes widened and so did Hatter's when they received the information. Hatter immediately started to tell her, "Alice! I-"

Alice moved closer and kissed him quiet. When she was done, he stared down at her and she could feel his worry. She sent him her love and told him, "All Wonderland is telling us is there is no way she would of given in to Jack's wishes. She may of 'helped' by having Ratty bring me to you, but that is all. We fell in love by ourselves. If you doubt it, think back on all we went through. How I tried to deny it and when you actually fell in love with me. I know when I fell in love with you and I felt nothing of what I feel when Wonderland is pushing."

Hatter nodded as he thought back to the Library and her caring about the refugees. That was his defining moment when he realized that he fell for her. From that point on he just fell more in love with her every minute. He smiled, remembering when she stopped him, saying thank you when they hid the boat and trusted him enough to put her hand in his.

Alice smiled at the love flowing through the Bond and asked him, "Better, Hatter?"

Hatter smiled and told her softly, while he sent his love through the Bond, "I love you Alice. You are just so amazing." He pulled her in his arms and kissed her. He felt her melt in his arms as he held her, he would always be there to hold her up and support her. Reluctantly Hatter broke the kiss and told her softly, "We need to keep moving, or we will scandalize the castle here shortly." He smirked down at her.

"Hatter what was with the names?" Alice was still trying to understand what he meant earlier.

Hatter sighed as they moved down the halls. "Bonded couples usually take each other's last names. Married couples take the males. My parents took the Bonding tradition, and we can choose which we like to do. But Hamilton is now part of our Royal names as well as the Bonding status. I was teasing you, forgetting you don't know our traditions luv. It was quite naughty of me to suggest dropping your name." He grinned down at Alice.

Alice stopped and stared at him, "You mean we are saddled with Alice Hamilton Hightopp Hatter and David Hamilton Hightopp Hatter?"

Hatter frowned and told her, "Actually my full name was David Kingsliegh Hightopp Hatter before and now is David Hamilton Kingsliegh Hightopp Hatter, Bonded to Alice Hamilton Kingsliegh Hightopp Hatter, Champions of Wonderland and the King and Queen of the Kingdom of the Knights."

Alice stopped and stared at him in horror. Hatter nodded, "You are right luv, that is a big mouthful to say."

Alice started laughing at his face and Hatter grinned down at her. "We will see what we can do, luv."

Alice smiled back, she moved with him as they moved to the Tea Table. She remembered the way from when they had gone to Tea when they first arrived in the White Kingdom. Then she realized that it had been only two days ago.

Tarrant looked up as his son and daughter entered the Tea area and smiled at them. He was overjoyed at watching the two of them as their Bond deepened. He also was happy his son got to experience the love and joy that is a Bond. There was bad that went along with it, but, when wasn't there bad to make the good even more enjoyable?

Hatter seated his Bonded and then dropped into his chair. "Morning Mirana, Mum and Fa. Thanks for joining us, Duke."

The Duke of Clubs cleared his throat and told him, "My name is Santiago, Santi for short, Your Majesties."

Alice smiled at him and told him, "Santi, in private, please drop the Majesties. If what Hatter has been telling me is true, we will be together for a long time and I really don't want to be Majestied to death."

Santi shook his head and told her honestly, "Alice, life is going to be much more interesting with you around." He smiled at her.

Hatter watched the interaction with his mate and their advisor and grinned. "The first thing is we need to do is return to the Kingdom. It and Wonderland are pressuring us to return. Not bad enough for us to need Chess to return us, but enough that we need to be leaving either today or within the next few days." He was aware that they ran the chance of Chess listening in using his name, but Hatter wasn't worried about it too much.

Mirana nodded and told them, "I have been feeling the same pressures and this quite frankly worries me that there is something coming. The last time Wonderland was like this was when the Jabberwocky attacked the Hightopps." Tarrant, Alice and Hatter's faces fell, they along with Alice Hamilton are all that remains of the clan that had been some of the top artisans of Wonderland and numbered among the most prolific clan of all of Wonderland.

Alice K frowned, thinking of what was needed to protect her son and daughter, asked Hatter, "Have you kept in practice, son?"

Hatter nodded and told his mum, "As much as I can with not letting anyone see. My main weapon in the Red Kingdom was me sledgehammer and trying to act like I was a bumbling idiot while I fought."

Alice looked at her mate and asked, "You had another weapon?"

Tarrant laughed and told his daughter, "David is one of the best swordsmen in Wonderland, Alice. He was trained by two champions since he could walk and the best of Mirana's guards. Any weapon he is quite proficient in, but give him anything that resembles a sword or knife and he is the best." His eyes glowed with pride as he stared at his son.

Alice then remembered Hatter picking up a stick to defend them against Jack back at the Manor and looked quickly at Hatter. "So at the Kingdom when you…"

Hatter looked back at her and told her softly, "I could have definitely defended you and beaten him, Alice. But you made it possible for me to keep my head. Now we know why the madness was so close and why we were both so upset. It was going against the Bonding for us to do what we did. It was only because Wonderland helped and we already loved each other so much and was not denying the Bond, made it possible."

Mirana looked on with interest and asked, "You two were already Bonding and voluntarily separated from each other?" She had never heard of something even possible. Alice and Tarrant were the closest that she had heard of being able to do that. They had been in the beginning stages and not been physical with each other. Chess had insinuated to her that Alice and David had been intimate by that time.

Alice K. was impressed as well but she brought them back to business and asked her daughter, "Alice, what weapons are you proficient at?"

Hatter laughed and told his mum, "Her body. And I don't mean what it does to me, but she is a lethal weapon with just her body."

Alice blushed and told her namesake, "I am a black belt in many different methods of what is called karate. It uses the force of an attacker's strength against them without a use or need for weapons. My sensei told me that I excelled in being able to predict attacks and was starting to teach me what is commonly known in my world as ninja skills. But I had just started to learn those skills the week before I came here. But I was also a chess player that no one could beat in school."

Alice K's eyes widened and murmured, "A chess champion and now the Queen of the Chess Pieces. How fitting. But I had seen some monks in my travels doing some sort of defense using only their hands. Is this the same?"

Alice thought and answered, "I believe so. During the time you had been in our world it would have been monks using it."

Hatter watched his mate and mum interacting and was relieved that neither held a grudge against the other. He was also interested to learn that his Alice was a chess champion.

Tarrant spoke up and told his daughter, "Alice, you may have noticed that David is faster than what you think is normal. The longer you are here, the more you will have the same quickness and abilities as he does. You and David are already faster and stronger than normal due to Wonderland investing you with the Bond to the land. Due to you being a Wonderlander, your skills will be more enhanced. Everyone here that is a native has a skill that they excel in more than others. David's is thought to be his swordsmanship and his physical enhancement is his right arm."

Wonderland tried to show her what Tarrant was trying to tell her. Every person native to Wonderland was quicker and stronger than an Oyster could ever dream of. Hatter and her, being invested with the Bond of the land will be even more powerful and have additional abilities. There was a slight hint that there is more that had to do with their Bond itself but Wonderland showed her how quick Hatter was and showed her how her own abilities are being enhanced. The other abilities that Tarrant didn't touch on were the natural magic they all possessed and the advanced healing they had also.

Hatter watched his mate absorb all the information and again thanked Wonderland for showing her more than they can explain. He was also glad his fa had said something since he had forgotten all about Alice being a native to Wonderland and having those abilities will help them greatly out.

Alice sighed once Wonderland had shown her and told them, "So what are we going to do? I understand that we need to get back to the Kingdom. But quite frankly, it is going to need some major work to get it back the way it was in the past."

Santi spoke up and told her, "My Clubs are moving there and there will be others coming also Alice. There will be others that will feel the call of the Knights moving in them and will also come. Charlie has agreed to train them. There are already reports that the Kingdom is not in as bad physical shape as we had previously thought."

Alice stared at him wondering how could the Kingdom not be a wreck and Hatter laughed. "Alice this is Wonderland. It and the Kingdom are working to make sure we are not sleeping in the barn anymore. You have to learn that Wonderland can do anything it puts its mind to in regards to itself. What happens to its inhabitants, well that is why it needs Alice's and Champions."

Wonderland pressured and everyone, even Santi was shocked to learn it needed Alice's for another reason also. And it left them with that vague information and the feeling of urgency.

Mirana felling the urgency pressuring them, spoke up and told Alice and Hatter, "There are some of my knights who already feel the call and I will send them with you. I will also send some of the card soldiers with you to help with defense."

Alice frowned in confusion thinking of the suits and Mirana explained, "My sister, Iracebeth had actual card soldiers, Alice. When Alice defeated the Jabberwocky and my sister, they entered into my service. Constance didn't want them; she felt they betrayed her parents. She kept the card motif, but used Wonderlanders that were addicted to Tea or in some way was tied to her where they couldn't betray her. She just called them suits to differate them." Alice nodded thanking her for the information.

Hatter spoke up and told them, "We need to get moving soon. When can you be ready Santi and when can we leave, Mirana?"

Tarrant watched his son take control and his eyes reflected his feeling of pride. He will be better as King with his Alice as his Queen than his Alice and he would have been. David's Alice was already more compassionate than anyone but Mirana, and with what he has seen, he could easily imagine her being more in the future.

Preparations for their departure were made and everyone left to get what they could ready. Alice and Hatter made their way to their rooms and Chess appeared to them. "Good day to you two."

Alice grinned at the Cheshire Cat and told him "Good afternoon to you to Chess. How have you been?"

Chess turned on his back and lazily told them, "Fine love. I heard my name and found a council being held. Interesting wasn't it?" He was inspecting his paw as he spoke with them. "Amazing what one with evaporating skills can learn isn't it?"

Hatter laughed and told him, "And nothing to do with curiosity does it, Chess?"

Chess's smile grew larger and he told them airily, "I have no earthly idea what you be speaking about dear David." His purring could be heard quite clearly.

Alice and Hatter were laughing at their friend as they moved through the palace to their rooms.

Hatter asked him, "Is there a point in this, Chess? I hate to be rude, but we have a lot to accomplish in a very short time." His mind was ticking away all they needed to have finished before they leave today. Time seemed inclined to work with them for once.

Chess sighed as he turned and floated in front of them on his stomach and told them, "I just was wondering when _we_ are leaving. I was called away before I heard that piece of information."

Alice picked up on the we and asked, "Are you joining us, Chess?"

Hatter looked at Chess with interest; he has not knowingly joined in on any expeditions on his knowledge.

Chess yawned and told them, "It has been boring here for the last centuries and I figured I could follow you two and see something new." In reality he found himself needing to be around Alice. Alice Kingsliegh had pulled at him, but never as strong as this Alice did.

Hatter was skeptical but he could see the pluses on having Chess with them. "We be leaving as soon as everyone is ready. Alice and I are going to our rooms to get our stuff together, and then after a quick stop to the armory, we will be at the stable seeing who will agree to be our mounts."

Chess nodded and told them, "Fairfarren until then dear David and Alice." He evaporated slowly, until just his grin was left.

* * *

**Ok I hope this makes up for the long hiatus. It is moving things better and not as quickly as what had made me so frustrated. I will try to update this as I can, but Tea Shoppe is written up to Chapter 24 and I am posting it here and on a site called Twilighted with a team of betas working with me on it there. It will be as Edward and Bella on that, but most of the story will remain the same. I will let you know if you are interested when I post it there. I have mentioned there that I am really interested on seeing if it can be published, so I am working on improving my skills all around. My beta here, TardisintheSGC has helped me out unbelievably in the short time she has been helping me. I am looking forward to seeing what they can do. **

**Also, I am updating my profile with where I am in the Chapters and what songs I am using on the chapter. So you are more than free to peek at it from time to time to see how we are doing. **

**I mentioned this before on the outtake, but for those who are not reading the outtakes, my beta is going to be busy this month so I will be self betaing. Scary ain't it? If you notice anything wrong, let me know. I am going to take the time to catch us up on all my stories. **

**Also, I plan to finish Tea Shoppe this month and then work on this until near Christmas. My cousin will be having a surgery and I promised her I would write a story for her to beta to take her mind off all her fun she will be having recuperating. Just thought you may all like to be aware.**

**Please review!**

**Fairfarren~ Wendy.**


	8. Chapter 8 Give Me Your Heart

**Ok I told you guys that I was going to work on Tea Shoppe. But here is a secret. I have been rereading Alice and Hatter and now moved to this for bed time stories. Sad… **

**There is a long Author note at the end to give you some information that is going on.**

**Disclosure: Alice in Wonderland and Syfy Alice and any other version of Alice there is belongs to those that made them. I just write down bedtime stories for myself using these characters. LMAO. Never thought I be doing it for that reason!**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Smooth by Santana & Rob Thomas_

* * *

Hatter and Alice make their way to their rooms, talking in low voices about their plans. Hatter opens the door and gestures for her to enter in front of him with a slight bow. Alice laughs at him as she enters the room with Hatter close behind, dropping his hat off on the table.

Alice drops down on the couch and Hatter drops down beside her, ending up laying his head in her lap as they sat there. Alice ran her hands through Hatter's hair as they sat there, using the time to help gather her thoughts. Plus she really loved touching him and his hair.

She used the calming repetition of her motions to allow her mind to think on everything she had been told in a very short time. She has gone to thinking she was an Oyster, with Wonderland allowing her to stay because of her helping free the Heart Kingdom from the evil queen and because of Hatter. Now she has learned that she is basically a native of the land, raised in her world and she has every right to be here. In addition to being a Wonderlander, she is also Mated to her soul mate who happens to be a Prince. Then in a surprising turn of events, if she understands what Wonderland and the Kingdom of the Knights have told her, Alice and Hatter were both rulers of a Kingdom. Not just because she is Hatter's Mate, but because she was chosen of her own right.

All that was surprising, but now she is being told she will have a talent, and will be changed physically. Be stronger than normal. Hatter has been surprising her with his physical movements since he had been healed. She gathered from comments made, that he is an excellent fighter. He must have dumbed it down when they had been fighting in the past. But what is going to be happening to her?

She finally asked, "Hatter, I am so confused. What is going to happen to me?"

Hatter's eyes had been closing in pure bliss and happiness of his Mate's hands in his hair. Having her here, with him before the storm hits, was something he was treasuring. Because with how Wonderland was pushing them to return to the Kingdom, there will be a storm of epic proportion coming and he was unsure how safe his Alice will be. And with what he has experienced, he is taking these times of just the two of them and treasuring them. But then he heard her question and then the worry she was feeling coming through their Bond made his eyes open quickly to look up at his Mate. "Alice? Luv? What is wrong? What do you mean?"

When Alice doesn't answer him, he quickly sat up and turned to pull her into his lap. He held her close to him and asked again, "Alice, please tell me what you are thinking luv. I can't help you if I don't understand what is wrong." He pleaded with her as he sent reassurance and his love through the Bond.

Alice felt his love and relaxed. She looked up at Hatter. "Hatter, I am confused. I went from being what I thought was an Oyster being accepted because of our Bond and what I did for Wonderland to being told I am basically a native of here. Then before I can understand that piece of information, that I belong here in my own right, I am being told I am going to be some sort of super woman. What is going to happen to me?" She stared up at him, hoping that he can help her.

Staring back at her, Hatter thought of her questions and what he is feeling from her. He looked down and asked Alice, "Luv, you were accepted here because you belong here. When you believed in Wonderland, you became a native. The only difference is you probably will be slightly madder than any other Oyster than chooses to do the same. As for the powers, well Wonderland is made and founded by magic, luv. Pure magic. The Red Queens don't like it, Constance in particular doesn't like it. But the magic is in all of us. And because you are what you call a native of Wonderland just means you probably have your talents already. Just like your father had his ability in Above, if I were to leave Wonderland I would keep my Sledgehammer and other abilities." He tried to see if she understood what he was telling her.

Trying to understand, Alice felt like she was being stupid and obtuse. She just did not understand what he was telling her. "Hatter, I am so sorry. I do not understand what you are saying."

Hatter felt her frustration pouring through the Bond and he jerked his head back, surprised by the strength of her feeling versus how calm she looked. He thought harder, frowning until Wonderland stepped in, trying to help him explain. He felt that it had tried to help, but was unable to explain it. But between the two of them, they came up with a way to explain it to Alice.

He gently cupped her face and asked her, "Alice, can you just bear with me and answer some questions for me, luv?"

Alice nodded.

Hatter sighed and asked her, "You mentioned that your teacher had started to train you in nienja skills?"

Alice couldn't help but laugh at his mispronunciation of ninja. "Hatter, it is called Ninja. And yes he had started to teach me skills that an Oyster would call Ninja Skills."

Grinning, Hatter told her, "Give me a break, Alice. There are so many words you have tossed around that I was and probably will mispronounce over the length of our lives." He kissed her head. "But is it normal for you to progress as you did to the level that your teacher would teach you this normally? Any person off of the streets and who had taken your classes with you would be at the same level of skill?" Hatter leaned his head towards her, waiting for an answer.

Alice frowned and thought. She always gave thought to what Hatter asked, a lot of the times it helped her settle her thoughts or help her realize what was just on the tip of her tongue.

She thought back to comments her sensei had said to her as she trained. He commented often on quickly she picked up on the classes and how easily her body moved to pick up the moves and skills. She then remembered some conversations she had overheard on how she had gained the black belt fairly early in the classes. "I thought I was normally progressing through the ranks. But now that you are asking me, I remember someone commenting that I had progressed quickly."

Hatter nodded. "Alice, what is it about your fighting style that makes it easy for you?"

Alice just stared at Hatter, confused. Hatter sighed and told her, "You know I have a lot of strength in my right hand, the strength to pulverize stone without any pain to me; that is my magic, the one that people know about. But my real skill is my speed and ability to analyze. That is why I am the best swordsman in Wonderland. But me mum and fa worked with me for hours to bring that ability out and make it be an unconscious part of me. It helped when I was in the Heart's Kingdom, it made me a better con man."

Understanding dawned on Alice and she answered him, "I can basically predict what someone will do. If I somehow manage to watch an opponent before, I can mimic their skills to a T. I cannot explain it to anyone, I just seem to be able to make the right moves. The same thing with chess. I just seem to know what moves to make, it is all played out in my head before I make one move. And as the game goes, I can see who will win." Alice looked away from Hatter. "I always kept quiet about it, not wanting to seem more of a freak." This last was said softly.

As her feelings of sadness and anxiety came through the Bond, Hatter asked, "Alice? Why would you call yourself a freak?" He could never think her a freak.

Sighing, Alice told him, "Children are cruel, Hatter. And with my dad missing so early in my life, I was called a freak and other names. Since I was playing chess with my father before he left, it was commented on how unusual it was for a small child to be able to beat adults as easily as I did. But as much as I wanted to stop, I felt like I needed to continue and it helped me remember my father in a good way." She smiled softly. When she played chess she remembered her father without any sadness.

Hatter frowned over what she had said and he had to ask to clarify, "I don't understand Alice. Why would children be cruel?"

Feeling his honest confusion, Alice told him, "Because I was different. Different is not encouraged. Oh they say it is, and there are awards to celebrate the geniuses and the people who are different. But as a child you are taught that different is bad."

To say Hatter is shocked is the least you could call it. Alice was surprised at his emotions as they came through the Bond. Shock was first. But now… Now was coming anger. Alice looked up in his face and she saw his black around his eyes start to spread out.

Hatter couldn't believe the world his love came from. To teach children that they need to be same, to be as toy soldiers lined up, that to be different was bad. That is the complete opposite of what is taught here in Wonderland. It may be due to the long life spans of Wonderlanders, but children are rare and are celebrated. They are encouraged to be different and to explore. How else will they find what they can do?

But to have Alice, who would have been different as different can be to the world above, be subject to this treatement? To have her exposed to that criticism at a time in her life that she needed to be encouraged, that made Hatter angry. His Alice is amazing that she managed to be here as she is. And it was probably the magic in her that drove her to chess and to keep at it. Something in how she plays it, how she can see the moves, is what she needed at the time.

Lightly touching Hatter's face, Alice sent her love to her amazing man. She kept it up until she felt his answer from the bond.

Hatter looked down at his Mate. "Alice, you are amazing. But I will tell you right now. If we have children, they are NEVER going to grow up in your world." He pulled her to him and held her tight. "Alice, I love you. You are not going to be ever called a freak here in Wonderland. And if you are, leave me something to take my revenge upon when you are finished."

Alice couldn't help it, she laughed. "I'll be sure to do that, Hatter. But seriously, what was Fa saying about additional abilities?"

Frowning, Hatter thought back to his fa's words. Then he truthfully told her, "I really don't know, Alice. Me parents never took the crown or was formally linked with the lands. Mirana is a pretty private person and it just doesn't feel right to ask her. Most Wonderlanders maybe know one of their talents. To know both is rare. Not as rare as a Bonding or anything like that. But maybe 3 in 10 Wonderlanders know their abilities. Dormie is one. But his abilities are sleeping in any position and being able to convince people of anything."

Relaxing into Hatter, Alice thought. Then she asked Hatter, "We need to get moving. But this won't be the last time we speak about this. But just to make sure I am thinking down the right path, you are telling me I have had my abilities all this time and have used them. I may get stronger, but nothing different from anyone here." She reached up and kissed Hatter. When they broke for air, she smiled and told him, "Oh yeah. If anyone calls me a freak, I am to leave something for you to take your revenge upon."

Hatter kissed her again and then smirked as he told her, "No children are to be raised outside Wonderland. Pretty important one there Alice." He nuzzled her neck as she chuckled.

Alice turned her head to give him better access to her neck as she replied, "Well, since any children I have will be yours AND we have a Kingdom to rule over, I don't think that would be a problem!"

Hatter moved Alice until she was under him as he ravished what he could of her body. "I love you Alice." He stopped to look at her as he said the tiny three words that meant so much.

Reaching up her left hand to gently touch him, Hatter caught it and kissed her finger that held the Stone of Wonderland. "Mine, my Mate, my love of my life, my soul. And you will be mine in every way I can and have made you mine, luv. Every single way."

Alice sighed. "Well I am yours, Hatter. I think I always have been. But we need to get moving love."

Sighing, Hatter stood up, giving Alice a hand to help her up. "We just need to grab some clothes for a couple of days. Everything else will be sent or made for us." He walked over to their wardrobe and opened it.

Alice frowned and finally had to ask. "Hatter?"

He answered her as he was trying to think. "Yes?"

She smiled and asked sweetly, "Hatter, dear."

Where was his jacket? He would also need his bullet proof vest. What about Alice? "Yes dear?"

Alice turned to him and she shouted, "HATTER!"

Hatter jumped in surprise and turning to Alice asked, "Alice? What is it luv?"

She laughed and asked, "Why is it every time we open this wardrobe, there are different clothes in here?"

Frowning at her, he answered, "When whoever opens it, the wardrobe tries to present what it thinks they would like to see."

Alice shook her head. She will just never get used to Wonderland. She reached in and grabbing clothes in her hand without looking, she put them into Hatters arms. "Well since it knows what I want, these will work." Alice turned and went to the bathroom. She felt numb.

Standing there shocked, Hatter watched her. He could not feel anything through the Bond and that made him uneasy. He dropped her clothes and went after her, his life. "Alice?"

Alice needed a second. She had handled a large amount of things in a short amount of time. She was happy for the most part, who wouldn't be soul bound to a man like Hatter? The other things were overwhelming, but Hatter is being there every step of the way. He was really trying to help her understand what is going on and that while she had been called a freak, here in Wonderland, she belonged. And no one will think she is a freak since they all have the same abilities. Hers are unique to her, but they all had some form of an ability.

But a wardrobe reading her mind? That is what is freaking her out right now. It was different with Hatter knowing what she felt; she felt the same things from him. The Kingdom and Wonderland? They _asked_ her questions. They never took the information from her without her permission.

Alice went to the mirror and stared at her image without really seeing it. She was lost in her head and trying to work it out.

Hatter came in, worried. He could feel nothing from their Bond and it was frankly scaring him. He had gotten used to the little emotions that traveled through it. In fact he relished it because it let him know she was ok and that they were Bonded. That she belonged to him and no one can take her away. It also let him know she loved him, since that is the feeling that traveled along their Bond the most between each other. But for him to feel nothing? That should be impossible. Not with how strong their Bond is.

He walked in the room and saw Alice standing in front of the mirror. "Alice?" He moved to her, worry being the main feeling in him right now. Moving behind her, he put his arms around her. She didn't move, didn't do her normal melt into him. Hatter held her to him and forced himself to calm down. He would wait right here for her to come back to him and tell him why she was upset.

Alice was lost in her head. She kept trying to _think_. To gain control, to understand what is happening to her. She wanted Hatter so badly to make this right, but her mind was rebelling against that also. _Alice, do you really need to depend upon a man?_ She frowned at the thought and told herself, _No. But even if I do depend upon him, he depends upon me. I love him._ With that thought she realized something else. Hatter completed her. He was the other half of her. Where she lacked in self confidence, he supported her. Where he needed to be calm, she soothed him. They needed each other.

And Wonderland and their Kingdom? They wanted something from them, but they were working with them. They acted more like a presence than like godlike beings. Alice understood they, or at least Wonderland is basically a godlike being, but it acted more like a friend and confident. It worked with them to move towards a goal. And she really cared about her inhabitants.

Hatter stood there with his head on Alice's shoulder waiting for his world to come back to him. He would change whatever she wanted if she would tell him. He would move mountains and oceans for her. And he knew the best thing was that she would do all the same for him. He was unsure what had sent her to this state, but he knew she needed to think about it. He remembered the times when she had time to think in the Kingdoms, she was usually better, calmer and had more insights into their problems. She was the thinker and he was the doer. So he is letting her think and get through what she needed to. He will be here waiting for her.

Before Hatter could blink, he felt the Bond open wide and felt her fear flow through it. He tightened his arms around her instinctively, protecting her with his body if need be. Then he felt the love for him flowing through and felt pure relief.

Shaking, Alice realized that she needed to understand Wonderland better. She worked to gain back her mind and body. When she did this, she was shocked to not have the Bond! Her fear for losing Hatter came rushing through her body and she gained control of it. Before she panic anymore, she felt Hatter's love and protectiveness coming though the Bond at the same time she felt his body behind her with his arms wrapped around her. Her love for this man came over her and helped calm her down somewhat, but the fear was still there.

Hatter held her close to him and asked her, "Alice, what be happening?"

Leaning back into his embrace, she tried to explain to him, "I freaked out. I was handling everything with you and Wonderland helping. But… Hatter. What we have is mutual. What one has, the other does. I love you, and you are my other half in every single way. I never worry about what I feel or think with you, I somehow know that you will understand. Wonderland and the Kingdom of the Knights ask me what I want. They never take the information from me without my express permission. What freaked me out was a wardrobe closet was reading my mind. What else can read my mind? Is there anything private?"

Hatter could feel her getting upset and tried to soothe her. "Alice, love. It's the magic. It is not reading your mind, it is kinda like it can see glimpses into the future and presents you with choices that match your need. And since you can make many different choices, it offers you the same. It is nowhere the same level as the Oraculum or anything like that, it is a minor magic. Your mind is your own and nothing can take from your mind what you are not willing to give. And I will help defend you from any attacks. I love you so much, Alice. My Alice. I promised to protect you, and I will change whatever I need to, do whatever is needed to follow through that promise. As much as I claim you as mine, I am yours also. I will walk through hell itself for you. Shoot Alice. I will change my life to better suit your mood if that is what you want me to do." Hatter ran his hand through his hair frustrated.

Alice turned and reached up to take his hand in hers. He looked down at her, his other arm still holding her to him. He sighed and then leaned his head against hers. "We have so much to talk and work through, luv. We come from two different worlds, literally. But I love you. And we will work through all this."

Alice softly told Hatter, "I love you too, so very much. In fact that is what frightened me so much was that I could no longer feel our Bond. I could no longer feel the utter complete love you have for me coming through the Bond. There is no need to change anything about you for me; I love you for all of you. And the two totally different worlds, I am beginning to think that it won't be a huge deal. I just need to deal with Wonderland. If your mum could learn, and she is not even a native of Wonderland, didn't have a father from here, then I can."

Hatter thought and asked, "Alice, what do you mean about your father?" She had rested her head against his chest and he was running his hand through her hair as he tried to understand.

Relaxing even more, Alice told him, "I just realized, he knew I would be like how I am. He was the one who had insisted that I take the karate classes. He also was the one who had played games with me until we found out about chess. He read me stories of Wonderland, that had more to do with this Wonderland than the Heart's Kingdom."

Hatter leaned down and picked her up, brought her to the couch and settled both of them on it, with him holding his life to him. "I don't understand." He cocked his head at her, wanting to understand what she was saying.

Alice looked up at her world and told him as her wonder flowed through there link, "It was like he was preparing me for this…"

They both felt Wonderland agree with them. As they looked at each other in surprise, Wonderland reiterated that Alices and Hatters belonged with each other. And that Wonderland tried to what it could to help prepare Alice and Hatter.

Hatter's eyes widened and he croaked out a "Me?"

Wonderland sighed to herself. These two are what legends are going to be made of. But the trials had to be taken on willingly. So she had helped but never forced any decisions. She made this known to them.

Hatter stared at Alice in shock. Alice chuckled and asked him, "How does it feel Hatter, to know that you were an object of interest for Wonderland? Because I will tell you, it makes me feel a whole hell of a lot better not to be the only one singled out by her."

Laughing, Hatter told his love, "I am glad that my shock is making you feel better, luv." He kissed her.

Sighing into his embrace and kiss, Alice realized they were not going to leave today unless they get moving. "Hatter, we REALLY need to get moving."

Hatter felt Wonderland amusement as she prodded both of them. "I will pack what we need Alice. Get anything else you need for this trip and lets go."

They both reluctantly get up and get the things packed. Luckily Time seemed to like them and was drawing out the afternoon for them. They both changed into traveling clothes, Hatter in a black leather jacket that looked like his brown one, a dark blue shirt with cream abstract designs on it and black slacks. He wore a black fedora hat. Alice was in dark blue pants that were loose and a cream top with a dark blue light jacket on top. Before they left, Alice asked Hatter, "You didn't pack any heels did you?"

Hatter frowned and told her, "No." Why would he pack heels?

Alice sighed in relief. "Running around Wonderland once in heels was enough. I refuse to do it anytime soon again."

Hatter laughed as he wrapped an arm around her. They talked as they moved through the castle to the armory. When they reached the door, Hatter opened it and waived his Mate in.

Alice was amazed by the number and assortment of weapons in the room. She looked around as Hatter entered behind her and closed the door.

Hatter smiled at her look and headed towards the swords. He was going to grab his sword that was kept here as well as some knifes and other weapons. He did not have to act like he didn't know how to fight anymore and will not go weaponless again. He still had the guns from the casino and planned on giving Alice one later.

Frowning, Alice turned as she really looked at all the weapons in the room. She turned back to Hatter to ask him a question when she was taken aback by his movements. This was not the same Hatter who had been fighting before. She could see the difference in him, could see what her instincts had told her when she first met him. He was dangerous. Not to her, but her man was definitely a dangerous man to mess with. Before she got too wrapped up, she asked her question of him. "Hatter, who makes these weapons?"

Hatter had been heading to the knives but stopped, turned back and answered Alice's question. "The weapon master does or if they are found, they are brought here."

Alice frowned and looked around again, she had seen something that caught at her attention. She felt Wonderland encourage her, and she moved past Hatter to the knives and moved some out of her way to confirm what she was seeing. Throwing stars. She reached out a trembling hand to touch them.

Hatter was watching her with a confused look on his face. "Luv?"

Alice answered him absently, "I know how to use these Hatter."

Hatter gave her a look, one that said, 'Ok I know you are trying to tell me something, but I am not understanding what the big deal is', "Ok, then take them Alice."

Alice looked back at him. "Take them?"

He looked back at her and said slowly, "Yes. This is an armory. It is meant for people who have permission to come and arm themselves."

She looked back at the weapons and then back to Hatter. "How are you sure that I have permission?"

Hatter sighed. "You would of not been allowed in the room otherwise, Alice. Now please take them and anything else you think you can use." He moved beside her and started to go through the knives and adding them to his body and the sheaths that were built into all his clothing.

Alice watched him then grabbed the throwing stars. She also grabbed a knife that curved oddly along with some small knives. Hatter watched her out of the corner of his eye and asked casually, "They seem a little small, Alice." He was curious.

Alice nodded and answered, "They are for deflecting more than anything else." She then moved to her left where she was being pressured by Wonderland. Then she stopped, amazed at the different types of swords in front of her. Hatter moved to stand beside her, finished with the knives also.

Alice remembered the conversation from earlier at Tea Time and stated to him, "You can use any of these."

Hatter nodded as he looked for his sword. "I will be happy to work with you, Alice."

Alice looked over at him and then moved past him, something had caught her attention. Hatter looked after her and saw her pick up a wooden sheath that was black and curved oddly. He then saw her grip it tightly and then pull the blade out of it in one smooth motion. The blade was not one he had seen before, but he found himself noticing the apparent weight, the curve to the blade and then he realized the quality of the steel.

Alice smiled feeling the weight in her hands. This is the weapon she has spent the most time with. And looking at the blade, she can see the watermarks on it. Wondering if she really had what she thought she did, Alice called out to Hatter, "Hatter, can you come here please?"

Hatter moved up to her and answered, "Yes?"

Alice held the blade out to him. "Can you please bend the blade for me?"

Hatter looked at her and then at the blade. "Alice? You want me to break the blade?"

Alice handed him the sword correctly and told him, "I need to see if this is a true blade of the type I am used to. It should be able to touch tip to hilt without breaking or being damaged in any way."

Hatter took the blade from her, noting the superb balance to it. He grabbed with his right hand the blade after flexing the hand. He glanced at her again, making sure. When she nodded, he bent the blade. He was surprised that it bent, not easily but not as though he was damaging it. He put some of his strength into making it touch, but once he did have it touch, he then released the blade. He was shocked to see it bounce back into shape with no damage.

Alice sighed. "That was the first test. Thank you, Hatter. I needed to make sure I can trust this blade."

Hatter nodded, understanding what she meant. His blade was the same way; he trusted it not to break when he needed it. "What is the next test?" After that impressive stunt, he wanted to know what else it could do.

Alice looked up and told him, "It should be able to cut through steel and silk the same. But I can tell that part already. The true test is what I already had you do."

Hatter was curious though; he took the blade over to some old armor and sliced the blade across the breastplate. He was surprised to find it sliced through it easily, like a hot knife through butter. Hatter then looked around and saw the polishing cloths and picked an old silk one from there and tossed it in the air. Hatter swung through the silk and was surprised to see it part and flutter down to the ground in two separate pieces. He grinned in enjoyment and Alice noticed he looked like a little boy with his grin and dimple showing. She was smiling at him when he looked up at her.

Hatter walked over and presented the sword to her. "Here, Alice. I wholeheartedly agree to this sword for you. It equals my own. I look forward to being able to spar next to you, luv." The words were formal, but the look on his face was anything but. Alice laughed.

He flashed her his signature grin as he moved towards the door in the back. He opened it and Alice saw a couple of swords in there. She recognized the swords his mum and fa had on them when they arrived at the Red Kingdom. There was a plain dark blue scabbard with a silver hilt sticking out of it. Hatter grabbed this and drew it quickly. He inspected the blade quickly then slid it home. It was all done as though he had done it thousands of times before, and knowing what she did now, he probably has.

Hatter grabbed a couple of guards for their swords and moved back to Alice. "Ready, luv?" She nodded and they left the armory together. The only signs that they had been there are their swords, Alice's slung on her back and Hatter's on his waist.

When they exited the castle and moved across the courtyard, Santi saw their swords and nodded. While he knew they needed to be back in their kingdom, He was a little unsure about them traveling by horseback the distance. Before he could start to worry, he heard a voice tell him, "Don't be worrying about those two. They have and probably will handle themselves just fine in a fight." In front of him Chess appeared. The Duke widened his eyes and then said "Good afternoon Cheshire."

Chess smiled, showing his wide smile to the Duke. "Are you ready to deal with those two?" He looked down at his paw to see if there were any broken nails he needed to deal with.

The duke raised his eyebrow at the Cat. "I take it you are coming with us?'

Chess yawned, "I have been invited. And I did miss David." He twisted and moved in front of the Duke, "But why are you traveling with them?"

Santi smiled, "Because they are the best thing in this land. After living so long under the Queen of Hearts, watching my father being beheaded for voicing his opinion on one of his lackeys; Wonderland needs their compassion and love. Watching their love for each other is an eye opener. Maybe we got dependent on feeling others feelings and not our own. Because what they feel for each other is beyond anything I have ever seen. The Queen said that our feelings were not as potent as the Oysters."

Chess looked thoughtfully at the new Duke of the Kingdom of Knights. "Maybe she wanted you to think that way so that she could control all of you better. There is no difference between the Kingdoms to make where one's residents could feel different. They are all interconnected as is shown that now that the Kingdom of Knights is active; there are people from all over the Kingdoms answering the call of the Knights. What the Queen of Hearts did was inexcusable on so many levels. It will take more than Alice and David to fix all of it. Jack will have a lot on his hands also. But Mirana and Carpenter are working on getting not only the Oysters better so that they can be returned to their lives, but also in healing the Tea Heads. But that is not what Wonderland is pressuring Alice and David about. Not only them, but so many of us are starting to feel it also. I am not sure why it is working through them mostly; David's parents are Champions also."

Santi thought as he moved to saddle his horse, Breetai. "Maybe they are what is so crucial about it. Something about them being who they are and where they need to be. But you are not the only one that has observed that Wonderland seems to unusually attentive to those two."

Santi and Chess look to each other and nod in perfect agreement. While they both are aware that the new King and Queen of Wonderland are very able to handle their own and be able to defend themselves, they will do what they can to protect them, for everyone in Wonderland's sake...

Alice and Hatter walk over to the stable entrance. Hatter signals her to wait at the entrance and Alice watches Hatter. The stables are unusual in that all the stalls were open for the horses to walk in and out of them themselves. They are also in a circular shape as if to make it easier for them to converse with each other. Hatter walked into the middle of the space and stopped. All the horses in the stable look at him with interest in their eyes.

Hatter smiled and asked them, "Alice and I are going to need companions in our journeys and most likely for the rest of our lives. We would like to ask if any of you are willing to put up with us. Just a general warning, Alice is not used to riding, and we will probably be doubling up until she is more comfortable. Who would like to join us?"

Alice was a little uncomfortable with the interest the horses are taking in her. One solid black horse came forward and walked past Hatter. Alice noticed that the horse was perfectly proportioned to her size. The horse stopped in front of Alice and looked at her. Then Alice was floored when the horse asked her, "Are you Alice?"

Hatter felt Alice's shock through the bond and groaned. He didn't even think of warning her that all the horses that spoke had came to the White Kingdom when the Kingdom of Knights fell. But before he could move to her side or even open his mouth to explain to her, he felt a moment that she almost laughed then she gathered her wits and answers the horse.

Alice was floored. The horse talked? Like Mister Ed? The thought almost made her laugh. But looking at the horse in front of her waiting patiently for her to answer, she realized that she needed to gather herself. This is why Hatter had asked as he had for a mount. "My name is Alice. But I am unsure of what you are asking me."

The mare sighs then tells her, "I am willing to be _your_ mount. I will help you learn how to ride and be your partner. But I want to go to the home I have heard about my entire life, to graze in the green pastures of the Kingdom of Knights. I admire what I have heard of you and wanted to be able to assist you, to eventually become your friend." Then she turned and looked at Hatter. "But I will _not_ bear both of you."

Hatter spoke quickly, "No ma'am. I wouldn't dream of it. But I definitely am happy you have volunteered, Aneesa. There is not a single other mount here I would wish for Alice other than you. You would be a good friend and teacher to her." Hatter turned to Alice and spoke softly to her, "Aneesa is one in a million. Really. Her parents are part of a small herd that is admired for their grace, beauty, intelligence and speed. Aneesa is one of the smartest, graceful and fastest of them all. And you can see her beauty for yourself."

Alice was awestruck. She walked closer to Aneesa and asked her, "I am not sure what is waiting for us, what the future holds. Are you still willing?"

Aneesa shook her head and told her, "More than willing to be your companion."

Alice smiled and told her, "Then I am more than willing to be your companion."

Aneesa's ears perked and she looked as shocked as a horse could be. "Alice, you are my rider. I can only be your companion."

Alice looked puzzled to Hatter, hoping he or Wonderland would explain. Hatter was shocked also with Alice's answer and was trying to tell her what the difference was.

One of the other horses, one a dark brown with a blaze down his face and a cream mane and tail whinnied with laughter. He came out of his stall and moved to Alice. He carefully bumped Hatter out of the way and lowered his head to Alice's. "They are both shocked, Queen Alice. While we have to agree to be a mount to someone, afterwards we are subject to their will. What you have offered is more." He stared into her eyes waiting to see what she will do.

Alice frowned and turned back to Aneesa. "Aneesa, I will _not_ be your master. If you offer companionship to me, then that is what we will be to each other. We will be a partnership. And if you want or need to leave me, then you can do so at any time. I only ask that you tell me why."

Aneesa's black eyes widened and she moved closer to Alice. "Alice, I will be happy to promise to agree to your wishes." And a ripple spread from her showing her willingness. "Thank you, Alice."

Hatter was floored, he agreed wholeheartedly. The way these horses have been treated has always bothered him, but he could never get one to talk to him about it. But Alice, with her not knowing about Wonderland cut through all the traditions. Hatter walked to her and hugged her. "Thank you Alice."

Alice looked up at him shocked.

Hatter explained softly, "You have done what I always wanted to do. You are freeing the horses." He could not explain it any better than that.

Alice was confused then Wonderland showed her what Hatter meant. She gasped. While it was not slavery, it could be. And the way the companionship worked, the horse became like its master. That is why the horses were so careful who they partnered. But as careful as they were, there was no true way that they could tell. Alice realized by what she had done, she had freed Aneesa from this fate.

Looking up at Aneesa, Alice told her, "You were never meant for that Aneesa. Now you can live to your full potential." Alice reached out and Aneesa put her muzzle in Alice's hand.

Hatter smiled. The horse that had answered Alice's question turned to him. "Do you still need a mount?"

Facing the horse, Hatter nodded and told him, "I offer the same deal to you that Alice has offered Aneesa, Xavier. I will be more than happy to offer you friendship other than the traditional companionship." Hatter was smiling broadly. This is why he has never taken a mount before. Now he could with no feelings of unease.

Xavier whinnied and told him, "I will be happy to promise to be your friend, King Hatter and agree to those stipulations." As the ripple spread from him Hatter grinned. Xavier was not finished. "Hatter, I have been waiting for you to come for your mount for centuries. I am glad you finally came." Hatter was shocked, but he grinned as he put his hand on Xavier.

Xavier then looked over as Aneesa and said, "I have no problem carrying both of you. Now, we need to get saddled and start moving out."

Alice and Hatter worked with both horses and had them saddled shortly. Hatter mounted then reached down for Alice to mount up. When she was going to get up behind him, he shook his head. "Alice, I told you, never again will you be behind me. Please." Alice remembered why he had become adamant about this and shook her head. She mounted in front of Hatter and they moved out of the stable with Aneesa following behind. They were ready finally to get moving towards their Kingdom.

* * *

**Holy COW! I was trying to write Tea Shoppe when the muse bug bit me. **

**Here is the deal… You guys owe the folks over at Facebook that have befriended me for a double update. They figured out my clue…. And yes I have no shame in getting people involved. So come join us. I talk… a lot!**

**Many thanks to those that have reviewed! You are my support. If you don't review, then crappy weeks like what I just went through have no positive sides. And no I have no idea why the week was so crappy, it just was. But your positive thoughts, guesses and so on kept me writing. And you get a massive chapter for Rev out of it. **

**The horses names were chosen with care. Good luck finding out their meanings!**

**So please review. It lets us who pour our souls out on paper for you know that there is some good that comes from it.**

**Fairfarren all~Wendy**

**Ps I am have posted pics of Aneesa and Xavier in Facebook. **


	9. Chapter 9 We Are Marching On

**Man… Some weird dreams last night because I ran out of this story to read and made the mistake of reading my one shot then started Tea Shoppe. So I had 3 different Hatters duking it out in my head. I told you guys I have one scary mind! **

**Disclosure: Alice in Wonderland and Syfy Alice and any other version of Alice there is belongs to those that made them. Me? I get to write, read then give myself some WEIRD dreams. And then spend all day making up the next chapter in my head after I heard this song… In other words... Playtime!**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: All This Time by OneRepublic_

* * *

Mirana stood there watching everyone getting ready to head out. She heard hooves on the cobblestones and looked up to see David and Alice up on Xavier with Aneesa following behind them. She smiled, happy that Xavier was with the one companion meant for him and Aneesa finding her companion. David and Alice have not failed on attaining anything that they needed to do. Xavier and Aneesa were foretold to be instrumental in the defense of Wonderland.

But then Mirana bit her lower lip, wondering why Alice was mounted on Xavier in front of David. She decided that she was curious enough to go and find out. Everyone else is almost ready. She moved with her normal airy grace towards the two who were conversing quietly.

Hatter looked up to see Mirana make her way to them. He tightened his arms around Alice to let her know as their Bond also served to let her know. Hatter greeted the woman who he felt was like an aunt to him. "Mirana! How we help you today?" He was curious on what she needed.

Mirana graciously nodded her head to the King and Queen of the Kingdom of Knights. She smiled, knowing it was fitting for these two to be the rulers of that particular Kingdom. Alice with her skills in chess and her actual abilities were well suited as a Queen of the Chess Kingdom. Her Mate is a Knight and King. He will protect his Queen with all of his powers, but allow her to protect him at the same time. He is also more able to rule the Kingdom than either of his parents would have been. They would have been placeholders until now. All in all, even with all the sorrow and pain that everyone has gone through, it was better that David did as he did and finish growing up in the Red Kingdom. The Kingdom of the Knights was supposed to be a combination of the two Kingdoms. To allow people to have a choice of where to live that will satisfy their needs. David knew both Kingdoms well. Alice has more love and compassion in her than anyone she has ever seen. These two are so well suited to their Kingdom and to the future of Wonderland.

Mirana looked up at the two and asked, "Alice, why are you with David? I take it Aneesa accepted you…"

Alice smiled down at the White Queen and told her softly, "I am not as sure on a horse yet. Aneesa has graciously agreed to bear with me and teach me how to ride. But Hatter and I need to talk and this is easier for both of us." She felt Hatter's love for her course through the Bond. They did need to talk; Hatter and the horses have been quietly talking to her, advising her of Wonderland. Both Wonderland and the Kingdom were putting their two cents in also.

She was actually hiding her shock that the Kingdom of Knights was different from the other two Kingdoms. The White Kingdom so rarely talked that no one was sure she could anymore. The Red Kingdom was asleep.

But the Kingdom of the Knights was young. And was the most in touch with Wonderland. Especially since Wonderland created her to be a vocal part of the Kingdoms. The Red King was never meant to be the King of the Kingdom of Knights, but he had done an excellent job of doing exactly what he could. He helped make it a Kingdom of might. But the Queen of Hearts reaction to Alice being back, that was beyond what anyone, including Wonderland to anticipate.

Hatter and Alice was shocked when that tidbit just dropped in their head and could not hide their reaction, "What?"

Mirana jumped and asked, "What is wrong?"

Looking down at Mirana, Hatter told her, "Wonderland just told us something that was completely unexpected."

At that time Absolem appeared and landed on Alice's shoulder. He caressed a wing across her face and asked, "How are you today, Cherished and Beloved?"

Alice smiled down at Absolem and answered him, "I am doing fine, Absolem. Thanks for asking. Now what do you know of what Wonderland has told us?"

Hatter smiled down at his Mate and Absolem in front of him. He can feel her amusement and fondness for the Keeper of the Oraculum. He sent a burst of love down the Bond and felt it returned.

Absolem sighed and told them all, "Wonderland does not dictate her people's lives. Even the Oraculum does not foretell all of our lives. I have tried to tell everyone that it shows the important dates in the future, but these stupid people ignore me and tell themselves that it foretells every day. As long as Wonderland has and will be around, the scroll would be too big for anyone to handle!" Absolem's voice told them that he is even more irritated than normal.

Alice smiles and feels the question from Hatter from the Bond. She answers him, "I never liked knowing my entire life is already mapped out. There is just something that is wrong with that. What surprises could there be in any world with an all knowing foretelling scroll of paper; the inherent repercussions of the bad guys taking it and so on. But knowing it just foretells certain events are much better."

Absolem chuckled to himself. If only Alice knew that she was some of those certain events and was predominately in the Oraculum would bother her. She and David are meant to correct a lot of matters here in Wonderland and with what is coming up; the Oraculum is pretty graphic on these matters. "The Oraculum is much better hidden now because of what you stated and that Iracebeth actually managed to get her hands on the scroll made that clearer."

Mirana was frowning and asked the royal couple, "But what does that matter to your question earlier?"

Hatter answered her, "Wonderland, the Kingdom and the three of us are teaching Alice the history of Wonderland. At the moment you are talking about, Alice was being told about the bonds with the Kingdoms and how they differ from each. We had gotten to the part of our Kingdom and how it is different from the others. It is more active in its ruler's lives and it was made with the intention to be a buffer between the other two kingdoms."

He took a breath and then told her, "But then Wonderland and the kingdom were telling her that the Red King was a caretaker for the Kingdom and was working on making it a Kingdom of might. But then the Queen of Hearts attacked. And nobody knew it was coming, not even Wonderland."

Mirana gasped in shock. She turned quickly to Absolem to confirm this.

Absolem looked at all the eyes turned to him and then turned to welcome Alice K. and Tarrant to the group. They had come to wish Hatter and Alice good luck. Alice became very curious when she saw the group gathered around.

Chess and Santi walked up also to see what was going on. Chess came because of his natural curiosity, Santi because of the look on his liege's faces.

When Absolem observed everyone was gathered around he took a deep breath, brushed a wing across Alice's face to reassure her… and him? He told them, "The Oraculum didn't show anything and if it had, I would have warned you all. _After_ the attack is when it showed Alice Hamilton coming to save Wonderland. That was also when it showed David going to the Kingdom of Hearts, becoming who he did. It shows these two meeting and then showed that these were the foretold rulers of the Kingdom of the Knights. It shows you making it to the Kingdom of Knights. The Oraculum also shows you working on your Kingdom. Then it refuses to show anymore."

Pandemonium reigned as everyone tried to talk at once. Then a shrill whistle made them all stop. Hatter uncovered his love's ears and then told them. "It does no good to make a scene with panic being the prevalent emotion. Specially now with everyone gathered watching us. So either we need to calm down to discuss this or head to a more private place." He had to do something. They were all over reacting according to his Alice's emotions when everyone had started to speak at once.

Closing her eyes, Alice regained her calm and then told them all. "I think we rely too much on the scroll. I know you have relied upon it for many years; more years than I can even comprehend. But there is nothing that is concrete in life. We are now finding out that the future of Wonderland was changed by one person's need for revenge. Absolem, was the scroll showing the future of Wonderland before the attack and then was erased, or was it not showing it at all?"

Absolem thought and honestly told Alice, "I am not sure now I think about it. We had all gotten complacent about Wonderland and I was not checking it. I have a special connection that it shows me if there is trouble coming ahead. The last time I had checked it was when David was born. We were confirming that Alice and he were going to be fine through the pregnancy and delivery. When Alice would have come back for him and Tarrant, we were going to do the normal checking of his future."

Alice frowned and asked, "Checking of his future?"

Absolem fluttered his wing on her cheek and asked her, "You know children are rare in Wonderland?" When she nodded he continued, "It is normal practice to look ahead and see if that child is supposed to have any special training and try to ascertain his talents to make sure he will have the opportunity to learn them. This goes double for a royal. What affects them often affects the lands."

Alice sighed. She felt Hatter's love and support for her, knew he was concerned with the feelings that were coming through their Bond. She was confused and a little angry. She was not used to her free will being taken from her. And that is exactly what this was feeling like.

Wonderland and the Kingdom of Knights spoke up then and tried to explain to her that they were _never_ trying to take away anyone's free will. Especially hers. She cannot complete what she needed to if her free will was taken away. And Hatter was in the same boat. They both needed their free will to complete the trials in front of them, just as they needed their free will to complete the ones they had just passed. Would it make any difference if she found out now that the events that they went through were dictated already? Would it have really changed her actions, thoughts or the outcome? And that is all it showed was what the outcome is, not what is in the people's hearts or minds. Often that is what was more important.

Alice sagged against Hatter, trusting that he would support her and tried to think. If what the Kingdom and Wonderland was telling her was right, that meant the scrolls only showed the outcome. Then she asked, "When it showed Alice on Frabjous Day, what did it show?"

Absolem called the scroll to him and had it land in Chess's paws. Chess knew how important the scroll was and will make sure no one can take it. Chess sank in the air momentarily when the scroll appeared in his paws. Then he floated closer and the group closed in around him, protecting them both. Chess looked at Absolem.

Absolem told Chess, "Stupid cat, I wouldn't have called it here if I didn't want her to see it."

Chess nodded and then tossed the Oraculum into the air. It unfurled and landed on the other side of Alice and Hatter. The scroll had unveiled only what Alice asked. She stared down at the picture and then up to her namesake; the Jabberwocky looked like nothing that had chased her and Hatter through the Forest of Wabe. But then she relooked at the scene and gasped.

Hatter felt her surprise and… happiness? He looked down at the picture and saw his mum fighting the Jabberwocky. He was trying to see what Alice had seen.

Absolem smiled. Alice got it, more than anyone in all of Wonderland but him. He softly told her, "You understand now, don't you?"

Mirana and the rest looked up at Alice trying to figure out what Absolem was talking about. They saw the same scene they had seen time and time again. Tarrant had closed his eyes briefly, remembering what had transpired to make that scene come about.

Alice looked at Absolem and nodded. Then she asked, "Can I explain?" Before Absolem could agree, The Kingdom and Wonderland told her to go ahead. Absolem told her softly, "Yes. Maybe then they will understand what you have been trying to tell them. Cherished and Beloved, your role in this world is to help us."

Alice nodded and looked up into Hatter's soft brown eyes. She felt him sending his support and love. But she also felt his curiosity behind them all. He _is_ after all the son of the first Alice that had been noted over many years of having a lot of curiosity.

Smiling up at him she asked him softly, "Hatter, when you look at the Oraculum, what do you see?"

Hatter frowned and he told her, "I see me mum fighting the Jabberwocky."

Alice nodded and asked, "What else do you see?"

Hatter glanced at her and then looked back at the scroll. Staring at it he tried to figure out what she was saying. Then all of a sudden it came to him. The scroll showed nothing but that his mum was fighting the Jabberwocky. Not her slaying it, not the battle below that he knew had been taking part. Not his mum leaving afterwards, _it showed nothing __**but**__ that one piece of the puzzle!_

Alice's smile got bigger as she felt his surprise and then understanding. In the back of her mind, she noted that she was feeling more and more of his reactions and feelings from the Bond than at first.

Hatter glanced at her and told her, "It really shows us nothing does it. It only shows us that mum is the one to fight the beast, but it never showed anything that happened before, during or after the fact that mum was the one to fight the beast."

Tarrant gasped in shock and moved closer to the scroll. He looked down and saw that his son was right. The Oraculum never showed Alice defeating the Jabberwocky. It only showed that she was the one to fight the creature. His eyes turned a reddish color and he demanded of the scroll, "Yer slurking urpal slackush scrum of a bloody scroll, show me wha' you had of me bairns!"

The Oraculum jumped and it moved quickly to show the Mad Hatter what he had requested. Alice and Hatter gasped as it showed their first meeting in the Tea Shoppe. Then it moved and showed them on the ledge outside of the Tea Shoppe and Hatter offering his hand to her. Moving again it showed them in the Great Library talking with the refugees suggested below them. Then it showed their kiss at the fireside of the Manor. It moved slower and showed Alice hanging off a board above a deep abyss.

This caused Hatter to tighten his arms around his love. Remembering finding her there and the terror he had felt was one of his vivid memories of Alice being scared.

The scroll moved again and showed Alice straining against suits as Hatter was on the ground under a large group of suits. Then it showed Alice crying in one half of the scene and on the other Hatter being tortured. Before anyone could react, there was Alice crying, then Alice facing off against the Queen of Hearts. Hatter was nowhere in either scene.

Tarrant screamed in anger. "That slurking urpal scroll is nae useless! If either Alice or me had seen this, we would hae thought our son dead!"

Absolem watched Tarrant and told him in a voice that sounded dead. "Tarrant, this is why I never showed you the Oraculum. I was broken hearted that _I_ could not see David anymore; much less expose you to that heartrenching thought. And I know what Alice has figured out for centuries."

Comprehension dawned on everyone's faces at that time. Alice told them, "The scroll does nothing but show a snapshot of a scene. It doesn't even show all of the scene, just a portion. I had to confront the Queen of Hearts. But Hatter was there by my side the entire time. But I was the crucial person in that scene so it showed only me. This is not telling the whole story. I never would have done what I did without having Hatter there with me. I wanted our life together to start. To do that, we had to finish the Queen of Hearts and her rule. If Hatter had not been there supporting me, I would of not been able to do what I did."

Hatter then spoke up to his parents, "The same thing with the Jabberwocky, fa. It doesn't show the fighting below, that was only because you interfered and wouldn't let mum's life end earlier. It doesn't show anything but the scene before mum had cut off the head of the Jabberwocky. But everyone took that to mean that she was the only one that could defeat the Jabberwocky."

Alice Kingsliegh was in shock as she realized that David and Alice were correct. They had put too much trust in the Oraculum and so has everyone else in Wonderland. And the one thing that had always bothered her about Wonderland is now put to rest. She never lost her freewill. She was the one who freely chose to rescue Tarrant. She was the one who chose to don the armor of the champion.

The group looked at each other. Santi spoke up and told them, "I would encourage that everyone in this group keep this all to themselves. The advantage this gives us is immense if we keep it to ourselves. But if we let all of Wonderland know this, then the advantage goes to any foes we have. And with how Wonderland and the Kingdom of Knights are pressuring everyone, I think it wise to keep this to ourselves."

Hatter thought on what his Duke was telling the group and then looked down at Alice. This was her choice. She was the one who had poked and prodded until the knowledge came forth. But before he could open his mouth to ask her, he felt her agreement with Santi. He cocked his head to the side trying to understand.

Alice took pity on her Bonded and told him, "Chess player here, Hatter. What Santi has just said is appealing to that side. So with all I have learned about talents, I should listen to mine right?"

Tarrant had calmed down from what he had seen. He answered his daughter, "Yes, Alice. Your talents are there to help you."

Alice K. walked up to her daughter and son, putting a hand on her leg, she told her, "Trust your instincts and talents Alice. They are some of the most powerful tools you have. Also trust your Bond and love with Hatter. Neither of those should fail you." She hoped that this would help her new daughter.

Absolem sent the Oraculum away and everyone broke up to make ready for Alice's and Hatter's departure.

Xavier commented dryly, "I can see already that there is never a moment to be missed around here."

The comment had caught Alice and Hatter off guard and their laughter rang out in the courtyard. It put to ease everyone that had seen the meeting and the reactions. If the new King and Queen could laugh, then there is nothing to concern them.

Everyone got sorted out, good byes were said. Nothing was permanent with Chessur and Absolem available to transport anyone instantly to any part of Wonderland for them to visit each other.

Hatter led the way out of the courtyard with Alice still in front of him. The court followed them then the soldiers that were coming with them. The knights chanted to them, "Right, Right, Right Left Right…"

Alice chuckled as she heard them. She found it eerie to hear a voice where she never saw a mouth. She then asked Hatter, "What happened to the chess pieces? They have no mouth…"

Hatter looked down at his love and answered her, "They will change now that they are ours instead of Mirana's. And if you like them to look human, they will."

Shaking her head, Alice asked, "And you guys never think that this is too much power in a liege's hands?"

Hatter sighed and told her, "That is why it is so important to have the Bond with a mate and with the lands. These usually put a check on the liege's power. Can you imagine having to fight all three?"

Alice thought about it and they moved along silently. Hatter respected his Mate's need to think through things. It is her ability to do so that has opened him and others up to new thoughts and realizations. To be honest, he was happy there was nobody dictating his every move. Then his mind slid to what the Oraculum had shown to his fa's demand. He had recognized the scene that showed when he started to fall in love with Alice. He wondered at the scene on the ledge outside the Tea Shoppe. Was that where Alice had fallen in love with him? Or was there some other significance to that scene? He knew looking back at it that it was the first time she had truly trusted him. She had trusted him to lead her with her fear of heights.

Chessur floated forward and cleared his throat. Aneesa looked at him and asked, "And you are needing you meddlesome cat?"

Alice was shaken out of her thoughts by her companions's comment.

Chessur lazily answered back, "I thought you would like me just like Alice."

Aneesa laughed and told him, "Alice was wise and freed me. I am here cause I love her. Not because I have to."

Chess turned in the air and floated closer to Alice. "Is this true, luv?"

Hatter's shoulder's shook in laughter. Chess was incorrigible. He knew Chess would never do anything to take Alice away from him, but Chess couldn't help but flirt.

Alice looked at her friend and told him, "Yep." And because she was in a whimsy moody, she took a page from Hatter and popped the p.

Hatter couldn't hold it in anymore and his laughter rang free. He hugged Alice to him and commented, "Chess, leave us alone for a little bit."

Chess grinned at him and faded out, until only his grin was showing. Then that disappeared.

Alice leaned back into Hatter.

Hatter felt her exhaustion and her desire to take a nap. He softly told her, "Alice, sleep my love. It has been a long day. Time graciously gave more of himself today so we could complete what we needed to. I will watch over us both."

Alice gave in and relaxed against her Bonded. Soon she was sleeping. Hatter kept an eye out, but mostly kept an eye on his love.

This caused him to miss the golden eyes watching them as they left the White Kingdom.

* * *

**Wow. This chapter all of a sudden came together. Hope you guys like!.**

**The Oraculum thing is clear up some things I have noticed on the Alice in Wonderland stories. A lot of people hate it/love it. A device that tells the future? I noticed from the beginning it never shows that she defeated the Jabberwocky, just she was fighting it. So… I cleared that all up. **

**Mucho thanks to Duchessfaleen and to Alaina Downs. I really appreciate all you did to help me out when I was upset and angry.**

**For those of you not reading Tea Shoppe, I was trying to submit to another website (Twilighted) that story (with changed to Bella and Edward) to get help with betaing to work towards publishing it. I was turned down and later told one of the reasons is that I use vocabulary above my current level. Now I feel this not only insulted me, but insulted my readers here at Fanfiction. That made me angry. Then I was sad since this is the second time I was rejected by them, and while this one was gentler (the first told me I had no creativity) it still hurt. The first time, I stopped writing. This time, I had a lot of wonderful individuals that took time out to reach out to me to help. Some of them from here, others from work. All of them are absolutely awesome. I also took Duchess Faleen's advice and am reading back through my stories and the reviews that you have all left. **

**I know I have said a lot in the past, but I really appreciate all of my readers and reviewers. This story is far from over. It really has not begun fully. Tea Shoppe… Will be winding down, but not like tomorrow. Oh heck no. There is a lot more to come there. And a third story will be on it's way. All this is possible because you guys let me know that you love this stuff. Thank you.**

**Please review. I am off to bed. And Happy Thanksgiving to those in the US. And the spirit of the holidays to those outside the states. Because a day to think of what you have to give thanks to is never a bad thing to have. Love you all!**

**Fairfarren ~Wendy**


	10. Chapter 10 Lift Me Up

**So I hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving for those that celebrate it. I got to go shopping, and no riot gear needed. It was fun and I got some stuff done. And not all for Christmas!**

**Thanks as always to all my awesome friends! You are all friends who take the time to let me know you are there for me. I really appreciate it! Thanks as always to Duchessfaleen and TardisintheSGC. Special thanks to Raeni12345 and Brumier for your stories. They make me smile!**

**Disclosure: Alice in Wonderland and Syfy Alice and any other version of Alice there is belongs to those that made them. I am just the outlet for the muse. **

_Song I listened to for this chapter: The Catalyst by Linkin Park_

* * *

Hatter looked around, having a slight sense of unease creeping down his neck, like someone was watching them. But, neither Wonderland nor the Kingdom of the Knights was warning him of anything. He knew it was not safe to trust them completely, but he was unable to find what his instincts were warning him of.

He tried to keep himself calm and not wake Alice. Their Bond was unusually strong for as little time as they had been together. He has also noticed that the land bond was strong in both of them also. All this was all helping his Alice feel more in control, and in his mind, there was nothing wrong with his love, his mate being calm.

Hatter just looked around and kept a closer watch on what there is going on. He knew it would not take much time, maybe a day if that, to get to the Kingdom of the Knights. The Kingdoms were small, but Wonderland was still growing. When he had mentioned that to Alice in one of their conversations, she had not understood. Wonderland grew as it needed to make room for everyone. The Kingdom of the Knights was a forest originally between the Rabbit Hole and the Kingdoms. Once his mum had won the Kingdom, Wonderland grew to allow the room for it. The Forrest of Wabe still had a branch that ran close to March Hare's home. His mum had actually traveled through it to get to his Fa and then later to Marmoreal.

When the Queens went to battle, it had taken the armies only a couple of hours to travel to the battleground between the two. The same battleground that was in the Kingdom of Knights, in fact it was there because of the Kingdom's function of being the middle grounds between the two. Which helped his mum, she was battling the Jabberwocky on her own ground, so to say. The Kingdom had not been awake as it is now, but somehow Hatter suspected that it had tried to help its Queen, he remembered his father mentioning that the Jabberwocky had tripped more than once trying to get to Alice.

It had taken Alice and Hatter most of a day to travel from Salazum Grum to the Manor. But when Hatter came back from Salazum Grum to let Alice know of the deal he had made with the Resistance, it had taken him less than four hours. He had been booking it, worried about Alice and not wanting her to come after him, but he was now puzzled it had taken him so little time.

Wonderland answered him and told him she had helped. She hadn't wanted Alice to worry.

Hatter snorted and asked straight up of Wonderland, _Do you live in my head to answer any and all questions?_

Wonderland…. Giggled? Hatter didn't know if that was the answer to the funny feeling he got in his head, but it was the closest he could come to it. Then she answered him and basically told him, she was part of _everything_ in Wonderland. She was just more connected to the rulers of Wonderland than everyone else. And as for Alice and Hatter in particular, well, she was just more in tune with them.

Hatter sat back in the saddle to ponder that. He had noticed that Wonderland seemed to talk with them more and more. He had been wondering about it and had no time to speak with anyone about it before they left. But thanks to his instincts telling him to just ask, he had done so, and had received an answer.

Before he could explore this anymore, Santi rode up beside him. Hatter was a little shocked since everyone had been leaving them alone to allow Alice some sleep. But then he felt her stir awake.

Alice woke to Hatter's emotions. He felt… intrigued and a little confused. She looked up at him and asked, "Hatter?"

Hatter held her a little closer and told her softly, "I will explain later, luv."

Alice nodded and then noticed Santi. "Good afternoon, Santi."

Santi smiled at his Queen as he gave a little bow with his hand over his heart. While he was Hatter's man, his heart and devotion was to his Queen. He would never try to interfere with their Bond; it wasn't even in his mind. But this woman had garnered his admiration with the way she had handled the Queen of Hearts. Then she had freed a land that had been broken living under a loaded gun, who was named the Queen of Hearts. The Queen had been crazy. There was no other way to describe it. And anything at all can set her off as he had learned to his profound sadness and regret.

But Alice on the other hand, Alice was love and compassion. So was the White Queen, but Alice had no trouble defending what she perceived was hers. You knew if there was something wrong, she would work to take care of it. The White Queen couldn't often deal with things personally due to her vows. But luckily she had her champions.

Which brought Santi to why he was here. The White Queen had Champions. Hatter and Alice _were_ their own Champions.

Santi greeted his Queen, "Good afternoon, Alice."

Hatter glanced back along their line and then made a slow and thorough perusal of their surrounding area. He then looked back at Santi and realized the Duke had noticed him looking. "I felt like something was watching us, but neither Wonderland nor the Kingdom can sense anything. Makes me uneasy."

Santi nodded and asked, "I have had a single question asked of me, by many of your new subjects. And while I know the answer, I am not sure if I am to share it."

Alice raised an eyebrow and asked, "What is it Santi?"

Santi looked at both of them and asked, "They want to know who the Champion is of the Kingdom of Knights."

Hatter frowned and felt Alice's confusion also. He answered for both of them, "We are. We are also Champions of Wonderland. This was announced when we were crowned. Neither of us are quite understanding why you would hesitate in answering this question."

Santi took a deep breath and then told them, "The Kingdom of Knights has been without rulers for so long. The White Queen has both of your parents as her Champions. They are the first Champions for a long time, and now that you and Alice are both the Champions… People may be worried that it may mean that one of you will be killed while you are defending your Kingdom."

Alice gasped and then leaned out of Hatter's arms to make her point to Santi, "Santi, we are _never_ to lie to our subjects. In addition, Alice Kingsliegh was also the Champion of the Kingdom of the Knights as well as its Queen; Tarrant was the Champion of all of Wonderland. They were both the leaders of this Kingdom before us. Don't you think that Wonderland will make sure the Kingdom will be taken care of? They are both wide awake and more than able to display who and what they want. Plus Hatter and I are no slouches; we can both take care of ourselves. We did it under restrictions beneath the Queen of Hearts' rule and now all restrictions are off Hatter and I am aware of my abilities. Hatter and I will be working with Charlie to make sure we are fully able to access our abilities."

Santi watched his Queen and then looked back at Hatter. He saw in Hatter's eyes that while everything Alice had said was true, Hatter would do his damndest to protect his Mate, his Queen. It would not be checkmate to take Hatter, no, to have a true checkmate; you would need to take Alice. He further realized that Alice was right; they were not the same as the White Queen. They were completely different. Their devotion for each other, their love for each other would drive them to defend themselves and their Kingdom, themselves. They were not ones to hang back as Mirana has done in the past, allowing others to fight for her.

Alice could feel Hatter's determination that she never be in harm's way again. She sent to him her own determination to be by his side no matter what.

Hatter groaned, feeling her response and he told her, "Alice. I _need_ you safe, luv."

Aneesa snorted. "Hatter, my companion will be what she is. Would you be in love with her if she had been some weakling?"

Hatter sighed and answered her, "No, Aneesa. I would not be in love with her had she been anything other than what she is. But can you blame me for wanting her safe? She is my Mate."

Xavier whinnied and answered them both, "Both of you are correct. But there are more here to help keep both Hatter and Alice safe. For instance there is both Aneesa and I; we will be with you all the time. There is Chessur and Santi who will be around and helping. And once we are in the Kingdom, there will be more to help protect you. None of us want anything to happen to either of you, Hatter. It would destroy us."

Alice felt a little overwhelmed by the outpouring of emotions. Then picking up how everyone was including her, she asked, "Why? I can understand your feelings for Hatter, you have all known him. But for me?"

Everyone stopped and stared at Alice. She tried again, "I am trying to understand. Is it because how it would affect Hatter if something happened to me?" Alice grew uncomfortable with the heavy silence as everyone stared at her. All she felt from Hatter was pure shock. She was very confused and feeling a little bit lost.

Wonderland read the situation and sent a command to the Guardian. He was needed to make Alice truly understand her worth to not only her citizens but to all of Wonderland's inhabitants; he may be the only one who can. Alice trusted him.

Absolem appeared in answer to Wonderland's command and landed on Alice's shoulder. "Cherished and Beloved, you are named thus correctly and justly, not just by myself or Hatter. That is your name by many. Your compassion was witnessed on many occasions and so was your love. Your compassion for a broken group of people in a library, when you tried to save Hatter by sacrificing yourself to torture. You help a knight find his courage, loving and forgiving a man who had forgotten you. Forgiving a man not knowing what he wanted, standing up and fighting when you had lost everything just because you witnessed something that was wrong. Standing up to a brutal and insane ruler to save everyone. All this was witnessed by others. Hatter fell in love with your compassion as he watched you care for a people not your own and may have been the reason why you were torn from your life. Charlie became _your_ Knight with your compassion that he witnessed and felt. Chessur loved you after watching your love for Hatter and how much you were willing to sacrifice for one that was his closest friend. He then admired you when you called him to help Hatter, forsaking his comfort. Santi admired you as he watched you deal with the Queen of Hearts as did what she could to break you and then he loved you as his queen when you forgave your father and others, including himself for his hand for what he had done to you. Aneesa and Xavier love you, when out of compassion for their plight and for all of the speaking horses, you freed them. I love you after watching you all this time doing what you can for a land that you had no knowledge of being your own. I could list for hours others that name you Cherished and Beloved. In fact, you are more loved and cherished than anyone in Wonderland. And this is what is needed by us. Love and compassion has been in too short of use in Wonderland. We need you to reawaken these feelings in us. And for you doing so, most of us will do what we can to protect you, even putting our lives in front of yours."

During this time, Chessur had appeared and curled around Alice. Santi and Hatter were nodding agreement, remembering what Absolem spoke about. Xavier and Aneesa were both nodding their heads in agreement. Alice was in shock.

She then spoke, "But I wasn't doing anything nobody else would have done!" There was no need for the entire land to feel this way, when she had done nothing special.

Hatter wrapped his arms around his Alice and held her to him, "Alice, that be where you be wrong, luv. Compassion has been sorely missing for so long in Wonderland. There was no Tea even for it. Love was banned as a Tea. But what you had done was show us what those feelings are. My love for you came about because of your compassion for the refugees in the Great Library. Before then, I lusted for you. Felt pity for you. Started to have the suggestion of love for you. But watching you, watching the refugees, that is the point where I can say I fell in love with you." Hatter took a deep breath, "I was so confused when we went to meet Dodo because I was unsure what this feeling was. But when he threatened you with his gun, my heart stopped. I couldn't allow you to get hurt. I would have stepped in front of the bullet without a vest. I still will. I love you more than I can possibly tell you. I plan to spend the rest of my life showing you." With that he sent his love for her through the Bond as he kissed her gently in contrast to the feelings he was sending to her.

Alice gasped as his love for her tore through her like a hurricane. She sent her own love back to him and felt him react to it. The love they both had for each other was indescribable.

Absolem then told her, "This is why everyone wants to protect you, Alice. Both of you really. Neither of you would be who you are without your other half and we know this."

Alice felt tears threaten and then Chess saved her, "Luv, you should know that we all love you. Why else would we be taking this long trek through the forest, not knowing how long we will be camping out in the brushes until the Kingdom is rebuilt?"

They all laughed. Then the Kingdom sang in their heads in pure joy then left everyone stunned as it left them.

Santo shook his head and said, "It will be definitely different living in this Kingdom. While I am not sure what that was about, I did send my Clubs a message to try to arrange some living quarters for us."

Hatter was chuckling at everyone's reactions. "I have my own suspicions on what we will all find when we get there."

Alice smiled up at him; she herself was a little suspicious of what they may find. But she will keep her suspicions to herself. Not sure of what Wonderland is capable of.

The group laughed and joked, Absolem stayed on Alice's shoulder. This was the first time in a long time that there had been anytime just to be themselves. To enjoy life and celebrate being alive at this time, the new beginnings that everyone could feel. And everyone in the party was very aware of this, so they made the best of it. The train of people behind them took their cues from their leaders and relaxed. Not so much that anyone could attack them, but enough to allow them to talk and to find out more about each other.

The Golden Eyes watched all of this confused. The last time he had been in Wonderland, it had been a land under siege. After he tried to attack and save what he could, he had left for the Outlands to heal. It had taken centuries for all the injuries to heal and he had just awakened. He was unsure of what was going on, but he continued to follow Hatter and Alice. He felt a pull towards them.

After most of the day passed, the group entered the Kingdom of Knights. Alice and Hatter felt the difference once they were in their Kingdom. It was hard to explain, but they felt more in touch with their surroundings.

Alice looked up, trying to see the Chess Pieces that were the buildings for the Kingdom and gasped. Her shock and surprise traveled to Hatter who had straightened up to see what had affected his Mate so. Then his mouth dropped open in shock.

Everyone looked to see what had surprised their Leige's and saw a Kingdom of Legend. There were no more worn down buildings, no more destroyed and toppled Chess Pieces. They were not close to see any details, but they could see the tops of a restored City in front of them. Then they rounded a curve in the road and saw the road itself was repaired.

Alice finally whispered, "How?"

Absolem answered her, "Wonderland and the Kingdom. It was always meant for you and Hatter. But it was built by others with a hope it was what you would be happy with. You loved the Kingdom as it was, so it repaired itself. It had started the process when it woke up. A lot of you saw was not the damage from the fighting, but the Kingdom not paying attention and letting everything deteriorate. So she and Wonderland worked together to make it right. Call it a thank you gift. And to be honest, you needed not to spend a lot of time fixing and repairing the Kingdom; you have enough to do with getting your rule started. I don't need to tell you that something is coming."

Everyone looked at the Guardian. They had all felt it. And seeing how much Wonderland and the Kingdom of Knights had done, it made them all a tad uneasy. A storm was coming.

Hatter finally asked, "If you learn anymore, will you please let us know, Absolem?"

Alice looked also on her friend on her shoulder. Absolem looked up at her and told her, "Cherished and Beloved, I will do what I can to forewarn everyone. I will however leave you this. The scroll just showed a new scene."

Alice cocked her head and asked, "Absolem, can you please tell me about it?"

Absolem told her softly, "It shows you going through the Looking Glass."

Hatter's arms tightened around her. Chessur floated off of Alice's other shoulder in shock. Santi and the horses stared at Absolem in shock. This was not something anyone could of imagined or ever wanted to hear. Alice leaving Wonderland?

Alice looked at Absolem as she sent her love back to Hatter, reassuring him even if it showed her leaving, she will never leave him permanently as long as she was able to breath. She couldn't even imagine it. She finally asked, "Was that all it showed?"

Absolem nodded. He had just received the image and was shocked. He can't imagine a reason for Alice to leave. And it showed her doing it out of her own free will, which knowing her love for Hatter alone made it impossible to even fathom. He caressed her cheek and told them to call him if they need him. They nodded. He took flight and disappeared, he was going to do what he could to find out more.

Alice sat there and thought as Hater was reacting to the news. They were moving towards their Kingdom and she was not sure what time she would have to think once they entered it. As they crossed the bridge into the Kingdom, she was quiet.

Hatter was scared and worried. Alice leaving Wonderland? Hatter was very aware that Alice loved him and would not be leaving him permanently. No, he was more worried on how the two of them will survive being that far apart from each other with their Bond being so new, with both of them so needing each other's physical presence. It pained them being too far apart now.

He knew it had caused so much pain for his Mum and Fa to be separated from each other, each in a different world. And the Bond had not been acknowledged yet. What will this do to the two of them? He knew Alice was thinking trying to figure out the hows and whys, but he continued to hold her close to him. He could not be apart from his woman.

They made their way into the Kingdom, a quiet group. As they made their way to where the White Knight had lived, Hatter noticed how different the Kingdom looked. It had kept a lot of nature in its structure. And in his mind, it made it more like a fairy tale, a city that had formed in the middle of a forest. But he was impressed with the Kingdom all in all. His military trained mind noted the defenses built into it. They were well hidden, but the Kingdom was showing them to him so that he could make the best of it.

As they stopped in front of the palace gates, Alice moved to get off Xavier when Hatter murmured into her ear, "Luv, we are home." She nodded, distracted. She needed to solve this mystery for both of their sakes.

Before she could slide off the horse though, someone lifted her off the horse and hugged her. She looked up, knowing it was someone she knew from Hatter's amusement. Then Alice laughed in joy and hugged back her Knight. "Charlie!"

The White Knight looked better and was in armor that all matched. He had a huge grin on his face. "Just Alice! Or shall I call you my Queen?"

Hatter laughed along with everyone. He answered for his luv since Charlie was still hugging her, "She prefers to be called Alice, Charlie." Hatter dismounted smoothly and moved towards Charlie.

Charlie hugged Alice hard and then released her to grasp Hatter's outstretched hand. "My King. I am more than pleased to call you that, Hatter. Even though you tried to keep it hidden from me."

Hatter smiled at him and told him, "We have some matters to take care of you, but will you train the Knights, Charlie? And as to the other matter, there were promises that had to be kept, Charlie."

Charlie nodded in acknowledgement of the burden of secrets and promises. He had been aware of the promises; Mirana had sought him out to explain why Hatter had not been able to acknowledge Charlie when he had almost guessed who Hatter was.

Alice walked over and put her arm around her Mate. "And Charlie, we need to swear you in as my Knight."

Hatter smiled and nodded. "I can't be her Knight, since I am her King. And in the Chess world of which she is Queen of in more way than we ever imagined, she needs a Knight."

They both kept quiet on the fact that Charlie had to be her Knight and in fact, he has always been. Hatter had always been more. Also Charlie would not be her Knight in the traditional manner, she or Hatter would handle any Knightly duties in that manner themselves. Charlie was too valued in other matters to risk himself in that manner.

Charlie's smile got bigger and he bowed. "I would be more than honored to be your Knight, milady."

Santi walked up to them after he had been speaking with the Clubs that had come forward when he had ridden in. "My lieges, while the city is rebuilt, there is still some work to be done. My people have asked for the artisans to come. They were left behind to start arriving in a few weeks; only the ones that were needed in the actual rebuilding right away came. But there are no furnishings or anything in the city itself. The only place fully habitable is the palace. And even then it was minimally furnished by the Kingdom. Our people have been working to make it livable for you."

Hatter smiled and spoke to the group, "I thank you for doing what you could for our Queen. I also appreciate it myself. I was not looking forward to sleeping on the ground. Please go on doing what you can for the rest of the Kingdom, this will be your home also."

The Clubs left, pleased with their Lieges. They had heard from others that their King and Queen really cared for them and they were happy to see this is true, it was a breath of fresh air after living so long in servitude to the Hearts.

Hatter turned to his Mate and asked her gently, "Care to find where we are sleeping, Luv?"

Alice nodded. Charlie spoke up and told them, "I will be more than happy to escort you both to your chambers."

They moved through the gates and entered a palace. Alice was shocked by the beauty surrounding her. She loved the fact that nature was everywhere and made it feel like it was Rivendell come to life around her. They moved into the airy entrances and she thought of how hard it would be to defend this from any attackers. The Kingdom then showed her how defensible it really was. It may look airy and open, but there were a lot of things to impede any attacker's entrance. The Kingdom of Knights was taking no chances with her promised King and Queen. But after seeing how they loved the beauty of the outdoors, it had tried to combine their wishes with its own need to keep them safe.

They moved through the building and Charlie led them to a set of rooms that were hidden behind many turns and twists. When he arrived at the door to their suit, they saw 2 Knight pieces on either side of the door, carved out of stone. Alice and Hatter looked at each other and went to move forward, but Charlie stopped them, turning to the Knights and bowing.

Charlie asked the Knights, "Do you recognize them?"

Alice and Hatter were shocked as the Knights answered Charlie, "Yes."

Charlie nodded and told them, "You will always guard them in these rooms." He then moved to the side and told Alice and Hatter, "These Knights will never need to sleep. They will guard you two in your rooms. They can move through stone itself to get to you."

Hatter nodded and told Charlie, "Thank you."

Charlie smiled and told him, "Harbinger, I care for you both. Now I will see you in the morning."

The two watched the Guardian of the Curtsey walk down the hallway. Then Hatter turned and picked up his Mate bridal style with a mischievous look on his face. He then opened the door and carried her across it. Alice laughed at her Mate and the pure impish look on his face as he did that. Once inside the door, they both looked around shocked at the sheer beauty of the rooms. The rooms were open to nature. They also overlooked their Kingdom. Hatter put Alice down as he moved through the rooms, accessing the safety of the rooms. Alice just asked Wonderland and the Kingdom to show her. They did so and she was relieved. The beauty of the rooms just hid the steel underneath.

She sank down on the couch and went back to thinking about what Absolem told them. She felt Hatter's unease and fear for them underneath the calm he was projecting for her and their people.

Hatter moved back in the room after Wonderland and their Kingdom showed him the defenses of the rooms. He was satisfied that he and his Mate will be safe here. He found Alice sitting on the couch thinking. His fear returned again. He moved to her and crouched down at her feet, waiting for her to solve the issue, trusting her to be able to see what he was unable to see...

Alice felt Hatter as he realized what she was doing and then felt him take her hand. He rubbed the Stone of Wonderland to remind them both of what else they had together. And then everything crystallized. "Hatter!"

Hatter felt her surprise and he pulled her into his arms. "Alice?"

Alice looked up at him and told him, "I have to go." Before she could say anything else, his despair crashed through the link. She almost cried out at it and cupped his face in her hands as he fought not to grab her and run, hiding them from everyone and everything that would attempt to separate them. "Hatter, I will _NOT_ leave you. I can't you're my other half. I will be a walking husk of a person. Hatter, I love you."

Hatter forced himself to listen to her and finally said, "I love you, Alice and I know that you will never leave me. But…Why?"

Alice nodded and as she forced her love and devotion to him through their Bond, she explained, "I need to start the Looking Glass to return the Oysters. I also need to get my mother to come here. My father will be too much of a shock."

Hatter listened and he asked, "Why can I not go with you?" _I need you Alice! Don't you need me to be there with you?_

Alice looked at him and felt his need to be with her and told him, "I don't know. But I think you need to handle our Kingdom."

Hatter just stared at her and then demanded, "You need to take someone with you. Alice, I _need_ you safe!" _This is the only way I can let you go. What if it is too much?_

Alice just stared at her Mate. She could feel his need to be with her and knew he was sacrificing so much to even allow her to go. She finally called, "Chess, I need you."

Chessur appeared and took in the scene in front of him. "What can I do to help, luvs?"

Alice never took her eyes from Hatter's and she explained the problem. Chess nodded and then asked Hatter, "I can go between the worlds as Absolem and Nivens can. Plus I think either your mother or father should accompany Alice."

Hatter finally spoke, his voice heavy with feelings, "How can either of them survive the distance?"

Chessur disappeared and reappeared with Tarrant, Alice and Mirana. He explained what was going on before the three could react to the scene in front of them.

Tarrant finally spoke and told his son, "She es right, David." His brogue was heavy as he watched his children suffer. He understood Alice's reasoning, but he knew as well as his Mate and Son did, this will be pain that neither could ever prepare for. But at the same time, they had been separated before.

Hatter looked at his fa and told him, "I know. But how can I?" _How can I let her go, knowing as I do the pain it will put her through? But what about the pain she will be in, not having given her mum a chance to be here, for her family to be united again?_

Tarrant nodded as he understood the spoken and unspoken words his son was trying to hide from his daughter and then looked at his Bonded. She nodded, understanding his need to be the one to protect his one and only daughter. Tarrant told everyone, "I will go. Mirana, can you give me something to make me more normal for Alice's world?" Mirana nodded, tears in her eyes for her friends. She knew all of them will be in pain.

Alice finally asked, "How?" How were Tarrant and Alice even considering being the ones to be with Hatter and her when they will be in pain themselves?

Tarrant told her, "Because we have been Bonded for centuries. Because we have done it in the past. Because my daughter and son need me." Nothing more needed to be said. Tarrant didn't do it often, but when he made a decision, everyone obeyed.

Alice and Hatter both looked at him. Hatter saw his fa was determined to do this. His mum told them, "I will stay here with Hatter. Hurry back and Chess will be with Alice and Tarrant."

The group agreed and Chess took the three back to Marmoreal. Alice and Hatter moved into each other's arms. Hatter picked her up and moved them both to their bed, neither able to do more than hold onto each other as they fell asleep in their Kingdom.

In another part of the Kingdoms, in a hidden underground room, a group of people were meeting. This group was not what you would call friends, but they were united under the same leader and same goals; the goals of wanting their Kingdom's back or to have a Kingdom to be given to them. Their leader just wanted revenge.

* * *

**And we end for tonight. Some angst working its way in there, more information given to you.**

**Thanks to all who review. And many thanks to those who listen to me rant and rave on music on Facebook. I am thrilled when you guys comment on the choices. **

**I will be attempting to write a new chapter, and I am finally working on fixing Alice and Hatter. The mistakes are bugging me. But I warn you, I cannot seem to be able not to enhance. For example, I added almost a 1,000 words to this chapter alone. I will work hard not to mess with Alice and Hatter to much, but I REALLY need to fix it. If you get updates on that story, it will be due to it being fixed. **

**Now to get this posted before I am asked is it done yet again by many… LMAO! **

**Fairfarren~Wendy**


	11. Chapter 11 I Keep Holding On To You

**Alrighty… I have to ask, did not many people liked the last chapter? If not, please tell me why. I will listen.**

**Disclosure: Alice in Wonderland and Syfy Alice and any other version of Alice there is belongs to those that made them. Not much more to say than that.**

**Oh yeah. By the way, writing this, reviewing Alice and Hatter, and reading Tea Shoppe before bed? Makes some awesomely weird dreams. I don't want to wake up, but wow are they weird!**

**This is dedicated to Duchessfaleen. You know I love ya and if you need anything, let me know.**

**Also thanks to Aliana Downs. She spent a long time looking over Tea Shoppe to help me out. And yeah she helped me get direction to do what she and Duchessfaleen had suggested.**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Anthem of the Angels by Breaking Benjamin_

* * *

Hatter woke up in the morning and reached for Alice. She was by his side and he could feel her through the Bond. But knowing what was to come, the separation that they will have to go through, it was tearing him apart. He had a need to protect his Alice; he has since the beginning. And to just allow her to leave, it went against everything in him, the protector in him, her Knight.

As much as she thought Hatter was not her Knight, that he couldn't be with him being her Mate and with Charlie being her Knight officially, Hatter was truly was her Knight in all the ways in mattered. Alice was truly his Queen. While he was her King, in reality, it was her that was the one that would devastate everyone if she was ever check mated.

Hatter then caught himself and started to chuckle. Not even a week as the King of the Kingdoms of the Knights and he is thinking in chess terms. He kissed Alice softly and told her, "I will be back, luv."

Alice sighed and sleepily told him, "Hurry back, Hatter, please."

Hatter got up, looked back at her and leaned down on the bed to kiss her brow and answered her, "Always. I love you." He pulled the blankets up on her and watching her as she snuggled into his pillow then her body slightly relaxed enough to let her sleep again.

Hatter walked out of the bedroom and moved to the outer rooms. He then sat down heavily on the same couch that Alice had come to her conclusion the night before.

He knew his fa was determined to go with Alice. Hatter had not left Alice's side since they had formed their Bond. He knew his fa will protect Alice with his life. He considered Alice his daughter and in fact by the customs of the Outlands, when Alice and he became bonded, their family gained the others. Wonderland in general has adopted this custom, but he knew to his fa, Alice was truly his daughter. He would in fact; fight or do whatever is needed to protect her, even against Hatter, his son. Hatter could not find someone more dedicated to keeping Alice alive besides himself. But even the thought of being apart from Alice filled him with pain. How were the two of them going to survive?

* * *

Wonderland watched Hatter and saw Alice's pain. She knew this would be hard on her Champions, but it was needed. If the Oysters that didn't want to be here anymore didn't leave, there were to be dire consequences. Alice needed to be there to make sure those that wanted to leave, left, while the Oysters who wanted to stay, became Wonderlanders. The Oysters will trust her, one they believe to be their own.

Wonderland needed them also. The Rabbit Holes were no longer enough to bring newcomers to her anymore. The Looking Glass had helped when it was under the control of the Knights, even then it was meant to be under the control of Hatter and Alice later. But the Queen had disrupted Wonderland with bringing too many outsiders in. Wonderland couldn't handle it, each of them was a loss of magic as she tried to make them believe. She shut down. She had started to awaken again when Alice came through, but was still deeply asleep until the Kingdom had recognized Hatter. Her youngest had woke her up, and when she looked at why, she was happy to see Alice and Hatter, together.

Since then, Wonderland finished waking up, becoming fully awake when Alice confronted the Queen of Hearts, investing her and Hatter with their powers that they will need. She worked with her daughter to crown them and then to rebuild the Kingdom. But now, all belonged in these two's hands. The Kingdom of the Knights and Wonderland had exhausted a lot of their power bringing back the Kingdom to its glory. It was needed, too much was to happen and soon. Wonderland also needed to work to bring back the lands and Kingdoms to their former power. She will need Alice and Hatter to accomplish the tasks given to them to bring all this to reality.

* * *

Alice woke in the other room feeling Hatter's despair. She got up quickly and moved through their rooms to find him on the couch holding his head in his hands. She sank in front of him, shocked at the sight of Hatter looking so dejected. "I am sorry, Hatter. I won't go if it will hurt you this much. Someone else can get my mom." She could not take her Hatter being like this. This was not the man she fell in love with, and if he was feeling this way before she left, what would he be like when she was in her world?

Hatter looked up at his Alice and asked her, "Will she come here for anything less than you asking her in person?"

Alice blinked and answered him truthfully, "I am not sure. But Hatter, you-"

Hatter closed his eyes and told her, "We will survive. You are coming back to me, not leaving me to permanently live in your world. No matter what anyone will do, destroy the Looking Glass, block every Rabbit Hole, you _will _come back to me. I cannot think of anything else."

Alice's eyes stung with her tears as she watched her Mate work to control himself. His markings were coming out, but not like before when they showed his anger, no these showed his utter despair. He understood why she needed to go, but was so scared and worried on losing her.

Before she could tell him that she would stay, that nothing was more important to her than him, Hatter grabbed her and crushed her to him. He murmured to her, "I am so sorry, Alice. I am soo so sorry. I cannot help it. I _will_ go Mad if anything happens to you. You are my life, my soul, my Mate. I am so sorry to have you feel this." He wished he knew why he felt so awful. He felt ashamed that he could not handle this better and not push his feelings on his Mate.

Alice closed her eyes and then told him, "Hatter, nothing matters more to me than you. If this is going to hurt you this much, there has to be another way."

Hatter closed his eyes and told her, "We can do this; you need to get your mum here."

There was a knock on the door and the two reluctantly parted. Hatter jumped up, pulled Alice to the couch then answered the door. He was shocked to see a man who looked familiar to him, but he couldn't place him. Then as recognition dawned on him, Hatter's eyes widened and he asked, "Fa?"

Alice looked up at the shock traveling down the Bond. She moved to Hatter's side and smiled. "Tarrant, if this is your attempt to blend in; you would be as bad as Hatter at blending in my world."

Tarrant looked down at himself. Alice K had welcomed her husband and Mate and made it clear that while she loved him as he was, this was not a bad version either. "I am sorry Alice, I thought with what Carpenter and Mirana had advised that I would blend better looking like this."

Hatter just stared at his father shocked. He soon found himself missing his fa's eyes. They were truly the windows to his soul.

Alice put her hand on her Mate to soothe him as she answered her father, "You and Hatter would have the same problem Tarrant. You are both way too good looking for my poor world."

While Alice was speaking with Tarrant, Hatter snapped to. He realized that his fa was still very present in the man in front of him. He smiled as he heard the compliment and replied to his Mate, "Well, we may then be able to take some of the looks off of you, luv."

Tarrant was watching his son and his Mate. He knew his son well, knew he was stressing about the separation that was coming. His Alice, Mirana, Chessur and Absolem had discussed the coming separation. They had also called upon Carpenter to come to help. Carpenter had advised that while Tarrant looked like a normal person in his world, there will probably need to be some proof for Carol to believe in Wonderland. Mirana had given Tarrant a potion to revert to his normal self and then change back to this disguise. Absolem and Chessur as well as Nivens were all on standby if something should happen to the Looking Glass. As far as Tarrant could control, he had made sure this would be a quick mission to the world Above.

Hatter realized that this meant there was no more time. He steeled himself and concentrated on how much he loved Alice and to send that to her.

Alice felt Hatter and she turned back to him. Then she frowned and asked, "Has anyone gathered the Oysters and told Jack?"

Chessur appeared slowly grinning; he was sticking close to Alice. No matter what others thought, he was going. But he wanted no one to know he was going, he wanted to be the hidden ace. "Luv, Jack is sworn to the Crown of Wonderland. Since Mirana is sharing that with you and Hatter, Jack needs to listen to you. But since I knew you and Hatter wanted to get this over as quickly as possible, I spoke with everyone this morning."

Tarrant shook his head at Chessur. He knew there was something up with his old friend. But he also knew Chess was protective of these two. So he kept his mouth silent, glad for once his eyes won't give him away so easily. Mirana had warned him that his eyes would still change color, but it would be less noticeable. The markings though, they will appear, they were making their appearance as his son's did, as a black liner around the eyes. They will mirror his sons when he got upset, but there will be no hiding them, they were part of the magic that made him and his son.

Alice sighed and asked Chessur, "Can you take _all_ of us there after we get ready?"

Chessur nodded sadly. He and Tarrant left the two alone.

Alice felt Hatter grab her and crush her to him. "I love you, Alice. Please let me come with you."

Closing her eyes, she told him, "I want you to. But can you? Knowing something is coming, can we leave our friends to handle it without either of us here?"

Hatter clenched his fists and walked away from her. He was emotional and was trying to control it. He finally told her, "You are right. But. I … DO…. NOT….LIKE….. THIS! You belong with me, Alice. I belong _with_ you. I will follow you down to hell itself to be by your side. I cannot explain how I feel. But it feels like if you leave, something will happen, this worries me, Alice."

Alice watched him, thinking. She then called out loud, "Absolem."

Absolem came to her call and seeing how upset David was, landed on his shoulder instead of hers. He looked up at David and asked, "Silly boy, why are you stressing Alice out? By going this early, she is actually preventing what is making you feel this way."

Hatter looked at Absolem in shock. Absolem took the quiet and told him, "Stupid boy, you need to be thinking of ways to not show that she is gone, instead of working yourself into Madness when she leaves."

Hatter thought on what Absolem said and sighed. "I know Absolem. I hate that I can't stop doing this, what is wrong with me?"

Absolem's head frowned. Now that David had said something, Absolem realized this was _not_ normal for the man he knew. He asked David seriously, "What are you feeling?"

Alice answered for him in a shocked voice, "Anxious, waiting for the other shoe to drop. Like the whole world is resting on your shoulders. There is something coming. There is something wrong."

Hatter and Alice's eyes locked. That was it. What they both were feeling, Hatter stronger than Alice. But some of it was due to his own feelings on what was to come, after hearing how his fa was when his mum was Above. But so much more was due to something… else.

Absolem looked at both of them and asked, "When did this start?"

Hatter was still staring in Alice's blue eyes and answered, "Since we entered the Kingdom. I have had a feeling that someone was watching us. I still have that feeling, but I also feel as Alice said. There is something coming. We need to be together to face it. Otherwise…"

Absolem stared at the two of them in shock and asked, "Otherwise, what David?"

Alice answered softly, "Otherwise we will be as if we never existed. What is going on?"

Absolem sat there stunned. He finally told them both, "You need to be together to face this, yes. But you two shouldn't know that!"

Alice finally turned and pinned down Absolem with a look. Someone or something was messing with them. Alice looked back to Hatter and told him softly, "I do not like this. Something is wrong and you know my feelings on being destined to do anything."

Hatter nodded and he told her, "Go quickly, luv. If you are not back by morning, I will come after you."

Alice smiled, remembering when she had told him the same thing. She nodded and then turned her attention to Absolem, "You and I will be talking soon, Absolem. You are lucky that I am a time limit."

Absolem nodded and told her softly, "You weren't to know since it was not something to be talked about. Be careful. Call me and I will hear even in that world." Alice nodded and turned when Absolem called out to her.

He watched her and told her, "Be careful. You're not just taking David's heart with you."

Hatter watched her leave and then turned his head to stare at Absolem. "Out with it. This is why I am letting her go without me watching her last steps from this world." His markings darkened with his controlled anger. He knew Alice would feel it, but hopefully his fa and her own sense of how he must be working to control himself will hide it.

When Alice sent a question through the Bond, he sent reassurance that he loved her and was not angry at her. When the question came again, he realized she was worried something was happening and sent his assurance he was fine. Then he reinforced his love. He turned and stared at Absolem. He _will_ have answers from the Guardian.

Absolem stared at the King, for that is what Hatter was now. He told him, "Wonderland knows there is something wrong and something is coming. She exhausted herself and This Kingdom to let you be at least physically on the same level as the other Kingdoms. David, this feeling is for everyone. Not just you and Alice. You two are susceptible to it since you have such a strong Bond not only with each other, but with the Kingdom of the Knights. I suspect it is because to both of you, the love you have for each other knows no bounds. The Kingdom is accepting of this and encourages it. So you allow a stronger land bond than most since there is never to be a conflict. The Kingdom and Wonderland accept that you both will kill for the other, and they do what it takes to keep each of you safe."

Absolem laughed, "In fact, they both are working to keep you both together. I have never seen anything like it, David."

Hatter looked at Absolem as he thought. He frowned then asked, "I know I received a promise from Wonderland that she will do all she can to keep Alice and I together. She keeps repeating that Alice's and Hatter's belong to each other. As much as Alice's and Chesire cats do."

Absolem thought on this. "David, what is going on? The last time Wonderland was this active was when Oberon and Tatiana were the rulers."

Hatter and Absolem stared at each other, completely stumped.

* * *

Alice walked out of the room and was enveloped in her father's arms and felt Chess's comforting weight on her shoulders.

Tarrant held his daughter to him and told her softly, "The faster we do this, the sooner we will be back where we belong." When he felt her nod, he looked Chess in the eyes. He knew Chess was coming with them. There was not much that got past the first Champion of Wonderland.

Chess took them to the Looking Glass Hall. He turned himself invisible when they arrived. He told them both, "Make no mention of me. I will be here."

Alice nodded, acknowledging the wisdom of having a secret like Chess on their side. She stepped away from Tarrant. The Bond was still there, she could feel Hatter's anger surging through it. She stopped.

Tarrant looked at her, worrying that the separation was already too much. "Alice?"

Alice looked at her father and told him, "Hatter is very angry." She closed her eyes to concentrate on finding out what was wrong with her Mate. She received his love the first time, then when she resent the feeling again, she was reassured that he was fine, and that he loved her and missed her. He needed his anger to deal with something.

Alice looked up at Tarrant and told him, "He is fine, but as I said angry."

Tarrant stared and told her gently, "Alice, your Bond should be hurting you both right now. But you are acting as though he is in another room. You two are closer than anyone I have heard about, even closer than Alice and I. And our separation right now is painful."

Alice turned and seeing everyone still walking in the room, she answered him, "It hurts some, but I feel his love for me as always. I also know he is alive. Tarrant, I went through a time that I thought he was dead, by my actions. Nothing will hurt as bad as that. At least not in this world. To be honest, I am scared stiff what will happen when I step through the Looking Glass."

Before either could say anything, Jack walked briskly into the room. He stopped and stared at Alice. He quickly controlled himself, moving forward to greet her. Before he got much closer, Tarrant stepped in front of him.

Tarrant had actually growled at the look Jack gave Alice. Then to see Jack walk to greet Alice, he stepped in front of her and told the Kingling, "Ye be lucky me son is not 'ere to han' ye yer guddler's scut to ye on a platter." His eyes flashed at Jack and he stumbled back, seeing the Mad Hatter in front of him.

Alice was working to control her anger. Hatter had warned this man away from her. But Jack could not seem to control himself. She finally got her feelings under control and prayed Hatter had been distracted. She then told Jack, "You didn't think I would come without a member of my family with me?"

Jack stared at her, and she relented enough to tell him, "Jack, I love Hatter. All you are doing is jeopardizing your Kingdom by not letting your obsession with me to end. I am not interested in you in that manner nor will I ever be more than a friend. And even that is barely there since you are most inclined to test our patience!" Alice was a little shocked at the phrasing coming from her, but it fit.

Jack stared at her and then sighed. "Alice. I cannot explain how I feel. I love the Duchess, but I feel compelled to be with you."

Alice looked at him and told him in a flat tone, "It is called guilt, Jack. You lied to me. Treated me horribly. And you have no idea what you did wrong. You need to find your emotions. I think you are as bad as most in Salazen Grum and forgotten what it feels like to feel your own emotions. Think and work on this Jack. I think you will need to figure this out to handle what is coming." With that Alice turned her back on him and faced her fathers.

Carpenter had joined Alice while she was facing down the King of Hearts. Between himself and Mirana, they had healed most of the Oysters. He worked for the Hearts still, acknowledging his debt. He also realized after speaking with Mirana, that if Carol came back to him, Alice and Hatter would have family in all of the Kingdoms. She didn't flat out tell him, but he realized that was important.

Alice flew into her father's arms and told him, "I love you, Daddy. I will try to bring Mom back."

Tarrant watched Alice with Carpenter. He was leery of the man. While he was Alice's father there was something that felt… wrong about him.

Tarrant finally gently touched Alice's arm and told her, "You need to put the Stone of Wonderland in the receptacle. It will recharge the Looking Glass while we take care of other business."

Jack finally spoke up, "The Stone of Wonderland has been in my family's possession-"

Tarrant spoke up quickly and told Jack, "It and the Glass belong to the Kingdom of the Knights. Are you suggesting that Alice give you her engagement ring?"

Jack sputtered to a stop and asked, "Engagement Ring?"

Alice watched him and answered, "Yes, engagement ring. The Stone of Wonderland belongs to Alice Kingsleigh. She gave it and the Kingdom to Hatter. He is my Mate and Fiancé. Jack, this is more than enough, I will not give up the Ring." Alice was determined that the Stone of Wonderland stay with her since it seemed to affect people as the One Ring did to Middle Earth. The only ones that seemed immune to it are Hatter and her. And for that reason and only that reason she will keep it out of other people's hands. Plus this way the Looking Glass cannot be used.

With that in mind, she asked Tarrant, "How long will the Stone need to be in there? I don't want the Looking Glass being active without me here."

Tarrant smiled at her and told her, "I will keep an eye on it. Wonderland will let me know."

Alice nodded and then turned to the people in the room. She raised her voice, "Excuse me."

The crowd turned to face her. They recognized the woman who had freed them. They had also heard of her story and how she and the other man who had helped her had become married in a fashion. They also heard that she was now Queen of her own Kingdom with the same man.

Alice smiled at the other Oysters. She then told them, "You have a choice. You can go back to the world Above, as the Wonderlanders call our world, or you can stay here. If you stay here, you will need to accept Wonderland. If you cannot do that, you will remain Oysters and eventually will have a need to go home. If you wish to go home, we will help you return to the time you left, but you will not be able to return. If you have any questions, please come forward."

One lady stepped forward and asked, "Milady, or whatever I should call you, what if we want to stay, but have family in the other world?"

Alice frowned and absently told her, "You can call me, Alice." She then sighed and softly asked Chess to bring Hatter. She needed him, she was not sure her instincts were correct. She needed his intuitive nature in regards to Wonderland.

She felt the weight leave her shoulders and then return. Then Hatter appeared in the room with Absolem on his shoulder.

Hatter looked around to see what was going on. Once he was done assessing the room, he moved to her side immediately and looked down at her, needing the sight of her face to calm him.

The people in the room could see the love that these two have for each other. Hatter did nothing more than look down at her and she up to him, but there was no mistaking the love passing through them for each other.

After Hatter made sure she was fine, he leaned down and told her softly, "We will talk about what had made you so angry, luv. Though I have a pretty good suspicion." He had seen Jack in the room.

Alice looked up at him and replied just as softly, "I took care of it this time, Hatter. If that did not solve it, then we will settle this." She stared up at him seeing if he can accept it.

Hatter grinned at her and putting an arm around her, he turned to face the Oysters and everyone else in the room. He asked, "'Ello. I know I was called here in regards to a question proposed to me Alice. What was the question, please?"

Betty sighed, _he sure is handsome!_, and asked again, "I was just wondering if we want to stay, what about our families?"

Hatter frowned and looked down at his Mate. "What are your thoughts, Alice?"

Alice leaned into him and answered, "My instinct says to allow them back, but they only have as long as it takes for my jaunt into the world Above."

Hatter nodded, absently kissed her head as he pondered the pros and cons. He held her to him, needing the contact with what he had learned with Absolem. He finally asked her quietly, "Alice, are you sure you can allow that?"

Alice sighed and asked him, "Hatter, what can really happen? Does the tattoo fade away?"

Hatter looked down and frowned. Carpenter, Tarrant and Jack were all standing close watching the Bonded pair. Carpenter spoke up, keeping his voice as soft as theirs, "The tattoo fades if they believe in Wonderland or they go back to Above. They will have no physical proof, Jelly Bean."

Hatter relaxed and Alice sent her agreement at the same time. He turned to the lady and asked her name.

Betty smiled and answered, "Betty."

Hatter grinned at her, flashing his dimples, and told her in that slightly higher tone he used with strangers, "Betty, Alice here is traveling in the world Above with me family. Once she accomplishes her task, or the following morning, the Looking Glass will be closed. If you do not make it back in that time, you will not be allowed to return to Wonderland." As he finished speaking he was watching the rest of the crowd. They all looked thoughtful. He thought of his fa and Alice in the world Above, and reminded them all, "You will be sent back to the time you were taken from that world. If you have a thought to hold Alice hostage, it will do no good. Either it will not make a difference or if you manage to do it, you will need to deal with me." This last was said in a flat voice that left no doubt in anyone's mind that this was a threat. A lot of them looked up at him, and saw the markings spreading from around his eyes.

Hatter was in full control, but anything threatening Alice, specially right now, will get no compassion.

Hatter held his Mate closer and the markings slowly faded back. Tarrant stepped closer to his son. He laid a hand on him, doing nothing more than supporting him. Hatter nodded and calmed even more, he sent a nudge to Alice. This was her duty, he frightened them, but he didn't want to calm them down, since his words and he himself may be all he can do to keep her safe. But he was not budging on the threat.

Alice turned, sending her love and need for Hatter to continue to hold her through their Bond, and smiled feeling his love and need come back through as his arm wrapped around her waist. His other was loosely there, but if something happened, he can draw his sword and be able to push her behind him. She smiled remembering all the times he had held her hand with probably the same intentions.

Looking out at the crowd and thinking of Hatter's comments, she told the Oysters, "Please come and tell us your decision. If you have any other questions, we will answer them."

Betty walked up to them and smiled. Hatter smiled back at her, noticing her Glow was almost gone, she was about to become a Wonderlander either way. She told the two Rulers, "I want to bring my children here. But I have noticed there are few children. Will this be ok?"

Alice and Hatter both felt Wonderland's glee and grinned. Hatter answered her, "It will be more than ok. And we offer our Kingdom for your residence. It is totally up to you, but there are pluses to each Kingdom."

Alice glanced back at Tarrant and he nodded to her. "Betty, why don't you go ahead and get a head start. Tarrant here will escort you to the Looking Glass and advise you of what you need to know to get back." She watched Tarrant take her to the side.

Hatter and Alice dealt with everyone. Jack helped also, working with some of the people. He was quite good at it, remembering his time in the world Above. But he was the one that had the most interesting issue. The children that had goaded Alice into action, they wanted to stay.

Alice looked up at Hatter, lost. She then dropped down to their level and asked them, "What about your families?"

Angela shyly smiled at the pretty lady in front of her and answered, "We are orphans and we were on the way home from school to our foster home. They were only scheduled to be our foster home until the end of next month. Can we please stay here?"

Hatter looked down at them then glanced at his fa. Tarrant nodded slightly, Alice and Tarrant will take them in if Mirana didn't first.

Dropping down to their level, Hatter told them both, "You are both welcome to stay here. My fa and mum will take you home after Alice's errand. If my Aunt doesn't mind, you will live with them in a castle, if not, you can either come live with Alice and I or whomever you would like. Does this sound good?"

Angela and her little sister Aurora smiled and flung themselves into Alice's and Hatter's arms. Hatter wrapped his arms around his Mate and these precious children. He will take care of them, but he had a sneaky suspicion that Alice and Hatter would be these two's uncle and aunt. Mirana would take to them with no issues.

As the room cleared, Alice and Hatter could feel the impending separation. When it was clear that it was time for Alice to leave, Hatter turned to her and pulled her into his arms. He murmured to her softly, "I love you, Alice. Come back to me. And if you are not back by morning, nothing will stop me from coming after you. _Nothing._"

Alice nodded and then told Absolem, "Take him home."

Before Hatter could protest, Absolem took them both back to the palace.

Alice stood there, her tears falling down her face. She then turned to Tarrant. "Is everything ready?"

Tarrant nodded, walked over to the receptacle for the Stone of Wonderland and removed it. He handed it back to his daughter and watched as she put it back on.

Jack watched all of this quietly. What he had seen showed him he had no chance. He will put his feelings aside; there is no way he can ever even hold a candle to Hatter's devotion and love for Alice.

Alice nodded and felt Chess's weight settle on her shoulders again. She did not know where he went during that time they were working with the Oysters, but she welcomed him back silently.

Tarrant led his daughter to the Looking Glass and told her to take a deep breath and step forward. She did so and stepped through the Looking Glass. Tarrant followed closely behind her.

* * *

Back in the Kingdom of the Knights, Hatter fell to his knees. The Bond was stretched so thin, he felt like his soul had been ripped in half and was hanging by a string. Not able to hold it in, Hatter screamed.

His mum was in another room; she had bowed her head and sent her love to her husband and Mate. She got up, swaying lightly. Once she could walk, she moved to help her son.

* * *

Alice gasped as she exited the Looking Glass. She tripped and would have fallen if Tarrant had not caught her as he exited the Looking Glass. His face was tight, but other than that, there was nothing showing of the anguish he was feeling, with the Bond with his Alice stretched.

Alice grasped her middle, wrapping her arms around herself as though she was trying to hold herself together. Tarrant pulled his daughter to him. He soothed her as she sobbed. "Alice, shhh. Calm down. He is waiting for you on the other side of the glass. Chess will make sure we will be able to get back to Wonderland."

Trying to calm down, Alice told Tarrant, "I just didn't expect it to feel like that. How did you survive this the first time?"

Tarrant sighed and told her softly, "I nearly didn't. Alice had less trouble, but I…"

Chess purred and said softly, "Tarrant was a fool and admitted to the Bond to himself. He put himself through torture."

Tarrant closed his eyes remembering. He replied back, "But it helped her Chess. Not only in our separation, but it helped her defeat the Jabberwocky."

Alice looked up at her father and told him, "You have to be the bravest person I know of."

Tarrant smiled down at her and asked, "Can we get moving? I really like to get this over with."

Alice nodded. It still hurt, but the Bond was still there. They moved out from the warehouse. Alice asked, "Is the Glass safe here?"

Tarrant nodded. "It is magical and will make sure of its safety. The only thing that can destroy it is you and Hatter.

Alice stopped and looked at Tarrant in shock, "Hatter and I can destroy the Looking Glass?"

Tarrant nodded and took her elbow to help them keep moving through the maze. "You have the Stone of Wonderland. You are the ones destined to control the two items." He shrugged. "It makes sense if you think about it."

Alice chuckled as they exited the warehouse. She led the way to her flat. As they entered the building, she took a deep breath. She opened the door and let them into her old home.

Carol heard her daughter come in and she asked, "Did you find Jack, sweetie?"

Not hearing an answer right away, she walked out and stopped in shock. Her daughter was standing there in different clothes than what she had just left in 10 minutes ago. She also looked different, in pain, but more settled. Next to her was an older gentleman standing close to her. He had reddish brown hair and hazel eyes. He laid a gentle hand on Alice's arm and when she looked up at him he indicated Carol.

Alice turned and saw her mom. She smiled and ran towards her. "Mom!" She pulled her into a hug. She had missed her mother dearly.

Carol hugged her back, shocked. She finally said, "Alice, you have been gone only five minutes! Who is this, what happened to your clothes and you?"

Alice pulled back and stared at her mom. Then Carol saw the ring on Alice's hand and she smiled. "Are you going to accept Jack's suit?"

Alice and Tarrant blanched. Alice closed her eyes and told her mom, "Mom we need to talk. If may have been 5 minutes to you, but it has been a little more than a week for me." Then Alice paused and said to herself. "Little more than a week. So little of time for so much."

Tarrant couldn't help himself and he laughed. He managed not to giggle at the last second. But Alice's statement was so true. In about a week's time, his son fell in love, then Bonded to the woman beside him. They overthrew the Queen of Hearts, became rulers themselves. His son came back bringing him a daughter that he loves very much.

Carol was not sure of the strange man by Alice's side. She felt a strange familiarity with him, but she knew she never had seen him before. And her daughter, who normally was not a trusting person, was completely relaxed in his presence.

Alice watched her mom stare at her father and sighed. "Mom, please let us sit down and I will explain as much as I can. And what I can't Tarrant will." Alice had no idea how she will explain this. Her deadline given to her by Hatter was also on her mind. Knowing as she did the pain he must be in. She wanted to curl in on herself and cry. The Bond was there, but nowhere what it normally is. It was as if it was a whisper of a dream of love. She still loved Hatter. There was not any doubt of that. What was missing was the constant presence of him; knowing he was there, where he was, feeling him. That was what was missing plus something even more basic. With the Bond in place, she was whole. That was the best explanation, Hatter was her other half in every way.

Tarrant watched his daughter and finally told her, "Alice, I promise you it will be ok. Once we are back you will feel it again. Trust me." He didn't want to give too much away, but he could see Alice slowly giving into the despair. He knew from personal experience, if she did that, it will be a tough journey. Plus since Hatter and she was Bonded, he was not sure what would happen to the other. His Mate was working with Hatter with the same goal. They will not lose their Son and Daughter to this.

Carol watched the interaction of Tarrant with her daughter. She did not trust this man, but there was no mistaking the care he was taking of her daughter. She finally sat down. Carol knew her daughter and if she wanted to talk to Carol, Carol could do nothing less than listen.

Alice felt Chess nuzzle her and he told her so softly she could barely hear him, "I am here, Alice. I will lose neither David nor you to the Bond separation. I will return you immediately to David if I think you are about to lose it, no matter if Tarrant is touching you or not." Alice relaxed a little more.

She looked up at her mother and told her, "Like I said, it has been more than a week…"

* * *

Hatter looked up at his mum. "She is gone."

Alice looked down at her son and she gently told him, "Alice will be back. You know she loves you." Alice was keeping her tears to herself watching her son fall apart in front of her.

Absolem was on Hatter's shoulder, not moving since he brought Hatter back per Alice's request. He knew as soon as they were gone, Alice would leave. But hearing Hatter after the shock of the Bond stretching to an almost breaking point had brought him to his knees that would stay in his memories. Hatter had screamed.

Now he tried to calm the King of the Knights down. "Alice has Chess and Tarrant with her. Chess will bring her back no matter what. But Hatter, concentrate on your Bond. Alice and you have an unusually strong Bond. It is still there."

Hatter stared at Absolem as he tried to do what he had suggested. He needed this. His biggest fear was to lose Alice. He will do whatever it takes for her to be safe and with him. He soon found what Absolem was speaking about. He felt a whisper of their Bond hidden in his mind and heart. Hatter closed his eyes in relief.

Alice watched her son and gave up the miniscule hope that he would be her little boy again. She knew it would never happen, but there was always a chance. But watching him now, she didn't want that chance. Not if he had to deal with this pain.

Her namesake was nothing to be upset about. She had started to come to her roles on her own. She was a strong woman, even if she did not see it herself. As Tarrant would say, she has a lot of muchness to her.

Hatter stood up. He needed to be seen, to make sure that the dread he felt about Alice being gone become a reality. Hatter held his arm out for his mum to take.

Alice looked at it and then at her dandy of a son. "Hatter, if you leave here in those clothes, anyone who knows you will know there is something wrong. You're wearing the same clothes."

Hatter smiled at his mum, but none of his dimples showed. He told her, "I spent days in the same clothes with Alice. But I will change if it makes you feel better." He turned and moved to Alice's and his private chambers.

Alice sat down and rested her head in her hands. This was hard, but Tarrant had been adamant, the two of them with all their friends needed to keep Alice and Hatter from despair. If they fell into it, especially Hatter, it will be hard to overcome. Plus since the two of them are so strongly Bonded, it may reach between the worlds to drive the other to the same state.

But Alice was feeling the separation also. She wanted her husband here with her.

Hatter came out of their rooms wearing a pair of black slacks, with a dark blue shirt and cream tie; simple, but still an effective way to use their colors. He didn't really care that much, this was passing time to make Alice be safe for her return.

When he moved to his mum and offered his arm to her again. She rose from the couch and took it. They moved out of the rooms.

Charlie and Santi were conversing quietly in the main hall. They both looked up to see Hatter moving towards them with his mum on his arm. They glanced at each other, nodding at what they see, then moving towards the King and Champion.

Santi reached Hatter and Alice first. After giving a minor bow, he told Hatter, "There is not much to do right now, Hatter. But if you are up to it, we need to discuss logistics and where to put everyone."

Hatter looked at Santi and told him softly, "That will need to be done later. Alice is unavailable right now, but she would be the best to consult with that. But how many people do we have in the Kingdom, and what are their roles? And how are they being fed? We need to get from relying on the Kingdom and Wonderland to supporting ourselves."

This was the hardest thing Hatter has done, but he will do this and more if it meant Alice was safe.

* * *

**And yeah I gotta end this. I made a promise and I am soo tired. Forgive me?**

**And now that I am done editing this, I am posting it. Please forgive any mistakes. I am not kidding that I am exhausted.**

**Please let me know what you think.**

**Fairfarren~Wendy**


	12. Chapter 12 When They Come For Me

**Sorry so long in not posting. The good news, I redid Alice and Hatter and just finished posting the updates. Per the reactions of those who have read it, it is pretty freaking awesome! And yeah, if you are reading this, go back and reread. You will get a lot of the stuff in there that I added or expanded on.**

**Disclosure: Alice in Wonderland and Syfy Alice and any other version of Alice there is belongs to those that made them. Not mine, wish it was so, but all I own is Alice 2009 and Alice 2010 on DVD and Blu ray respectively. **

**Dedicated to all my awesome readers! Love ya!**

**Thanks to Alaina Downs for reading through this. Much thanks to both Alaina Downs and Duchessfaleen for listening to my rant and raving on Facebook. Also for giving me benefit of the doubt when I said I was not happy with the first draft and redid it. **

_Song I listened to for this chapter: When They Come for Me by Linkin Park_

* * *

It is funny how people always overlook those that had put their lives on the line everyday for thousands of years for freedom. They all remember the Oyster named Alice that stood up to the Queen. But those that kept the Great Library hidden and offered a place for the refugees to stay out of the Queen's power? Nobody has even said thank you. Or, at least that is one way to look at what has happened. And as everyone knows there is more than one view of every event. Some are right and some are wrong.

Dodo is one of those that are not thinking straight. His dislike of Hatter had blossomed into hate, after he and that Oyster had taken away the chance for Dodo to right what is wrong with his world. Dodo does _try_ to do right by Wonderland. He knows his world is hurting and all he can understand is that the Oysters are the one doing the damage thanks to the Queen of Hearts.

But, with the way he thinks, it is either black or white. If the Oysters were causing harm to his beloved world, then the Oysters have to go. It doesn't matter if Wonderland needs them, either they can be here, or gone. Either Hatter works for the Hearts or he is a Resistance member. Only the fact that they needed the food Hatter got for them made it possible for Dodo to stomach Hatter.

Today Dodo is in a mood. Duck and Owl have long since given up placating him and have scurried away to hide in the stacks days ago. Even there, everyone can hear him ranting and raving over the injustice of Hatter and Alice being called the "Heroes of Wonderland". And for them to be named the Champions of Wonderland also? That was insult to injury according to Dodo. No one has risked his ire to tell him about the two of them being Bonded _and_ named King and Queen of the Kingdom of Knights. No matter what others thought, no one was that stupid.

Or at least that is what they thought. One soul let it slip that Hatter was King. He was lucky to be alive. Currently he was on his way to the new Kingdom in hopes that Dodo's arm couldn't reach him there. He will throw himself on the mercy of Queen Alice if need be. She took the Ten of Clubs.

In his office, Dodo seethes in his chair, unable to contain the rage upon this new piece of information. Now everyone is a bit mad in Wonderland. You have to be to survive the world. But Dodo is really starting to lose it. He starts raving in his chair, "Hatter, who couldn't ever do anything more than risk himself to feed the rabble, is now a King? I don't really care who his parents are, or what he has supposedly done. He is a rat who played both sides." There is no one there to hear Dodo rant.

Or at least that is what Dodo thinks. A knock sounds on his door. It opens before he could even say anything, a tall person comes in. The stranger is hidden from view in a concealing black cloak.

Dodo stands up, grabbing his pistol from his back. He demands of the stranger, "Who are you and why are you here?"

The cloaked figure stands there, not moving. After a couple of minutes, that has Dodo fidgeting and his finger slowly tightening on the trigger, the figure deigns to answer him. "I am the one who can help you get revenge."

Dodo pauses, this sounds interesting. He cautiously asks, "Revenge against what?" He is curious on what this stranger could think to offer him.

The shrouded person studies Dodo. He is not happy with whom he has to work with, but they have to start somewhere. No one else is quite in position to begin, but this opportunity is not one to pass by. To have the new Champions of Wonderland separated, in different worlds? Nothing can be more crippling to either. So, they are moving a little early. It is pure luck that Dodo was remembered with his hatred of Alice and Hatter. This, hopefully, is something they can work with.

Finally, the hidden visitor speaks to Dodo, "Hatter. Are you interested or do you want to stay here ranting and raving against him?"

Dodo straightens in anger and he spits out, "I am listening…"

The taller of the two starts talking and Dodo takes in every word. When the plan is laid out, Dodo grins. This will be perfect and will also make Wonderland safe from the Oysters.

It seems that the underbelly of Wonderland is getting sicker.

* * *

Alice and Tarrant finish with their explanation to Carol. She just stares at the two of them. This is just too much to take in. Alice has been to another world, fell in love, and got engaged. Also, the man she is engaged to, is the son of the man with Alice. To top it all off, the two were Bonded. She was not sure what that meant, but by the way they both acted, it was something huge.

And Carol cannot forget the claims that Alice is now a Queen. Her fiancé was the son of a Queen, and she and Tarrant had passed their rule onto him and Alice. Carol thought they would have to be married for this, but Tarrant assured her that this Bonding thing was similar to marriage. Bonding was just more than the concept of marriage, so much more, literally binding on both Alice and Hatter for the rest of their lives. Alice had smiled as she thought of her Mate. Carol saw this and marveled that her daughter was able to trust a man that much. She would have thought that only one thing that Alice could have accepted to be that happy, was the ability to know the person inside and out.

Tarrant also told Carol, that even without the Bonding, Alice would still be Queen. Wonderland wanted her to be.

That was the next to last shock to Carol. Her father's stories are real. There really is a Wonderland. And not only are the stories true, but her father was from there. Wonderland is alive. It wants Alice and if Hatter who loves and is this Bonded thing to her daughter, wasn't around to do all the above, Wonderland would have made another Kingdom. It has done so in the past.

The one piece of information that has Carol completely reeling, sitting there staring at her daughter and Alice's future father in law, is that Robert is from Wonderland. That is right, _is_. He was kidnapped, his memories stripped from him, but thanks to Alice and her fiancé, he is now fully functional and remembers everything. He is back in their home world, waiting for Alice and her to come to him.

Robert is a native of Wonderland. So is Carol's father. Alice's talents, which so worried Robert when he was here, are all from being descended from Wonderlanders. Her aptitude for chess, her knack for learning martial arts, all are from being a Wonderland descendent. Now, with her believing in Wonderland, all her abilities are coming to the fore.

Worried, Alice just stares at her mother. She is feeling the pain from being separated from Hatter, and waiting for her mother to take in everything that had been given to Alice to understand in less than a week. She understands her mother's doubt in trying to take it all in, but all Alice wants to do is get back to Wonderland and her Mate. The pain is actually getting worse as time goes on. She draws in a ragged breath trying not to descend into tears.

Tarrant watches Alice carefully. His own pain at being separated from his Mate is beyond description. But, he is drawing from his past, and the strength from when his Alice left him. He is also being strong for his daughter. He is aware that Alice and David are in immense torture at this separation. They do need to find out if her mother wishes to come to Wonderland. He does not doubt, when Alice says she will be closing the Looking Glass for awhile. Tarrant remembers the separation from his son and is very happy that Alice and Hatter are trying to prevent the same emotions for Carol.

Alice has had enough. She looks at her mother and tells her, "Mom, I am sorry. But, I need an answer. We don't have much time before Hatter's deadline. I can't explain this very well, but, believe me when I say this not only will be a mistake for Hatter to be here. Plus, you have no idea how painful it is for me to be here. I am _only_ here to give you an explanation and a choice. I am closing the Looking Glass. You can stay here in this world, or come to Wonderland. If you do come, you need to believe in it. Or I will have to send you here." Alice reaches out and touches her mom's knee and tells her bluntly, "Mom. I need to go home."

This finally brings Carol out of her shock. Her daughter just told her that she needs to go home. And for the first time in Alice's life, this is not home to her. She answers Alice, "Alice, I want to believe you, but think of what you have been telling me. Would you believe this if our roles were reversed?"

Tarrant sighs. He stands up and asks Carol, "If I show you how I normally look, and one other thing, will that help?"

Alice closes her eyes. She tells Tarrant, "Tarrant that is unnecessary. I know you don't really want to." She knows how much it bothers him when others treat him differently. There is no reason for him to have to deal with that while they are here. Not for her sake.

Looking at his daughter, he tells her, "It will help her believe." He however, smiles at Alice. He is touched by her concern.

Before Alice could answer, a voice sounds from her that is not hers. "Oh bother, Tarrant. I will do this." And to Carol's astonished eyes, Chess appears. Or to be more accurate, his head appears and his tail wrapped underneath. He looks at Carol and disappears.

Carol gasps, and jumps, when Chess appears in front of her upside down.

Grinning as only a Cheshire Cat can, he introduces himself, "Good morning. I am Chessur the Cheshire Cat."

Tarrant can't help but be amused by Carol's look on her face and a giggle escapes. This causes Alice to smile slightly. Tarrant's giggles are infectious.

Hearing his giggle, Carol shoots him an amused look. She then turns her attention back to Chess. Her hand reaches up, then drops.

Seeing this, Chess makes a decision. While to date, David and Alice are the only two he allows to touch him, the need for Alice to be back home, and a sense he gets from Wonderland that they need to be home _now_ overrides his preferences. He moves under her hand to allow her to touch him.

Carol needs to touch. She always has been a sensual person, trusting her senses more than her brain. Chess's decision is the one that tips the scale. Petting him, she looks up at her daughter and tells her, "I will come with you."

Alice nods and relaxes minutely. She tells her mother, "Gather what you wish and we need to leave."

When Carol opens her mouth, Tarrant steps in. "The Looking Glass will return you to this time and place. If you need something, we will get it for you. But your daughter and I need to be back in Wonderland." Tarrant is feeling the lack of magic in this world and it makes his bones ache. He is a creature of Wonderland. Mirana's potion is helping, but he needs to get back. This is the other reason David was not to come. He is more steeped in the magic of Wonderland, than even his father. No one knows why for sure, but Tarrant suspects it is because of what he and Alice are destined to do.

Carol nods and stands up. Everyone starts preparing to leave, three of them eager to return home, one is eager to start her new life with her long lost love.

* * *

Hatter is back in Alice's and his rooms. He is counting down the time to when she will be back. He knows that his time in Wonderland does not correspond to hers, but he wishes his Mate was back where she belongs; by his side.

Hatter sighs and slowly moves to their balcony. Wonderland and the Kingdom have really outdone themselves when they restored the Kingdom. His mum has mentioned it is much prettier and functional than when she had visited last.

Hatter had not been aware that she had visited here before it was destroyed. Realizing this, Alice had sat down and told him the stories. The city he is in now was present when she won the Queen position. The Knights were here, though not as many as there were to be later.

Alice had frowned and told him that while she did not remember Charlie, she remembered his mentor. She has some very fond memories of him defending her. When Hatter had asked who he had defended her from, Alice had frowned and said the Red Knight. Her look clearly let her son know not to press the issue.

Hatter stares into the night. The pain of being separated from Alice is beyond description. Hatter really wishes for Alice to hurry back. He closes his eyes, and leans his head down to balustrade, trying to center himself.

As he stands there, he hears a noise that is abnormal. Remembering how nervous Absolem has been, he drops into a defensive mode. He is not taking any chances; he is not sure what will travel on the Bond. He does not want to worry Alice.

Before he can think anything else, he feels a sharp jab in his side as an arrow pierces him. He gasps and then turns to defend himself from his attacker. Hatter pushes the sensation away to make sure he can protect himself.

A man drops from the roof above dressed all in dark browns with green material breaking it up. The man waves something and the doors to the balcony slam shut and shimmer. The swarthy man turns to Hatter and grins crookedly. Believing this to be easy now that he has prevented any help to come to the Kingling, he plans to help himself to the Kingdom of the Knights.

As the man draws his sword, Hatter drops his hand down to his own. He has been taking to wearing it at all times, and when he is unable, he has quite a few knives on his person. Hatter has never believed in taking chances. He has a vested interest in making sure he doesn't get hurt. Alice will feel it. And the consequences of him dying were not to be looked at too closely.

Seeing the naked sword in Hatter's hand, the man attacks Hatter. He unleashes his skills, hoping that he will overwhelm his opponent and end this before any help can come for the Kingling. Plus the poison on the arrowhead should be making it's way through the young man in front of him.

Hatter defends himself from the attack of the assassin. Upon realizing he was facing a moderate swordsman, he quickly decides to end this. Plus the pain from the wound on his side was getting worse, a sign that he needs to get medical attention soon. Hatter unleashes a small portion of his training to deal with the hired killer. Once he is in the position to do so, Hatter forces a series of attacks to incapacitate the man, so they can question him.

The man quickly finds himself outclassed by the young King. He is completely surprised; nothing they have on him says that he is a swordsman. Realizing that he was about to have his weapon stripped from him, he makes a snap decision. He knows what is awaiting him if he is captured. To Hatter's shock, his opponent deliberately steps into Hatter's sword.

Hatter swears as the man kills himself. He lets him slide off of his sword, as he curses the man to hell and back. Then the pain from the arrow wound hits him, and he sinks to his knees as his mum, and guard come up beside him. The last thing he sees is his mum bending over him and Chess…

* * *

Alice, her mother, Tarrant, and Chess are almost to the Looking Glass when Alice grabs her side and drops to the ground. Tarrant is there by her side in seconds. "Alice! What is it?"

Alice opens her eyes, and shakily raises her hand that is holding her side. She fully expects to see her hand covered in blood. When it is not, she gasps, "Chess! Hatter… please?"

Chess appears and tells her, "Alice, David wanted-" Chess is very aware of what Alice is wants him to do. But, he also knows what will occur if anything happens to Alice, and he is not here to help her.

Alice shakes her head and interrupts Chess, "Please. As soon as I can move, we will be through the Looking Glass. Stay with him until then."

Chess nods reluctantly and evaporates.

Carol is beside her daughter, and she asks frantically, "What is happening Alice?"

Tarrant stares into Alice's eyes and she into his. The markings that Hatter has around his eyes are becoming more and more prominent, as was Tarrant's eye color. Alice can't calm him down since she is as angry as he is.

Tarrant furiously spits out, "Wha' happ'n Alice?" His brogue is out in full force.

Neither hears Carol's gasp as she sees the two of them. They are too busy trying to figure out what happened. Finally, Alice answers her father, "I think something happened to Hatter. I felt a sharp pain in my side. No, that is not right, I _feel_ a pain in my side."

Tarrant nods, his anger and madness held back only for Alice. She needs him whole. He asks, "How et you 'urt Alice?"

She thinks and tells him, holding her hand over the wound in her side, "Stabbing, in through my skin, inside me." Then as another stab shoots through her she gasps out, "And it burns, Tarrant."

Seething, Tarrant swears, "Slurking urpal slackush scrum." He gets his temper under control and tells Alice and her mother, "David es been shot and poisoned."

Alice closes her eyes. When she opens them, she tells them both, "Help me up. I need to get home and make sure Hatter is fine. Then I need to kill whomever thinks they can hurt my Mate." Her voice grows harder and fiercer as she speaks.

Tarrant nods and he jumps to his feet, then helps Alice up. Carol has risen by herself. She is confused, but can see she will not get any answers until Alice is back in Wonderland.

They move towards the Looking Glass. As they enter the warehouse, the three of them hear some odd noises. Looking at each other, Alice and Tarrant start to hurry. They have a bad feeling. As they near the Looking Glass, the noises get louder.

Carol hears something sounding like it was being thrown, and asks, "What is that noise?"

Neither Alice nor Tarrant answer as Tarrant pulls Alice behind him. Alice is still panting from the pain in her side. Even though it is Hatter's wound and the Bond between them is weak, she can feel the wound as though it is her own.

They round the corner and Tarrant yanks Alice down as something is hurled past their heads. Tarrant's mind flashes to Thackery's need to throw things, and how lucky that he is used to things being hurled at him. Then he looks to see who threw the projectile at them.

What the threesome find is surprising to say the least. There are miscellaneous objects scattered all over the place. As they watch, an armchair is tossed from the mirror.

Tarrant is trying to figure out what is happening when all of the sudden, they hear a dud sound then the Looking Glass bulges and goes back to its normal shape. He realizes what has happened about the same time as Alice.

Alice drops to her knees screaming, "No! Hatter!" She can barely feel the Bond, it is weaker than ever. Her heart and soul are ready to break.

Carol stares at her daughter shocked. She looks over at Tarrant, trying to find an answer.

Tarrant stares at her, his eyes a grey color. He tells her, "The Looking Glass is closed."

* * *

**So… How are Alice and Tarrant going to get back? And who is the stranger? If you can guess either, I will let you know. **

**Please let me know what you think.**

**Fairfarren~Wendy**


	13. Chapter 13 But I Am Not Givin In

**He he. So here is the next chapter. It is nice and long. LOL! You guys have Duchessfaleen and Alaina Downs to thank for it. When I was going to stop, they asked for more please. You will understand later.**

**Disclosure: Alice in Wonderland and Syfy Alice and any other version of Alice there is belongs to those that made them. Not much more to say than that.**

**Dedicated to all my awesome readers! Love ya!**

**Thanks to Duchesfaleen and Aliana Downs. For reading and letting me know if there is anything wrong. Grammar or story wise. **

**I think I mentioned before, Alice and Hatter was redone. I love this story so much. I am actually looking for a way to get it in a hardcover for me to keep. Kinkos didn't make me too happy with what they did, but I am looking for a place that will actually bind the pages into a book. If you haven't read it since I redid it, read it. It enhances this story. I am certainly rereading it!**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin_

* * *

_Previously:_

_Tarrant stares at her, his eyes a grey color. He tells her, "The Looking Glass is closed."_

The Mad Hatter is angry, lost and in severe pain. The pain is from the separation of the Bond to his soul mate, his will to live. He is lost, since he is not sure how to get him, and his daughter back where they belong, much less Carol Hamilton.

But, more than anything else, Tarrant is angry that someone has planned all of this. The fact that his son was attacked, and the Looking Glass closed after that, shows these are premeditated actions. He is not sure that whoever did this knows that David and Alice are Bonded since the Bond will act in odd situations, always to give the couple who are Bonded, the edge.

And there is Wonderland itself. She has made it_ very_ clear that once Alice made the decision to stay, Alice belongs to her. David _and_ Alice both do. Messing with Wonderland's will is not done lightly. Tarrant will not be surprised to find that Wonderland herself will work to get them back.

Tarrant's Madness is trying to take over, but he knows if he takes that path, it would at the least lead to nothing. The alternative would be much worse. Tarrant grits his teeth and works to control his Madness. He thinks of his daughter and uses that to center himself.

Alice looks up at her mother, taking in her concern and worry for her daughter. She closes her eyes, not wanting to get into this at this time. However, she can see an explanation is needed. _Hatter! What is happening with you?_

The pain of the wound, while muted with the fading of the Bond, is still there. The additional torture of her soul being torn further apart with her forced separation from Hatter is taking their toll on her.

Then something starts to bug her. She can understand that the closing of the Looking Glass further strains the Bond. But, there is something about that fact, that bothers her. She needs to talk it out. Alice wishes that Hatter was here, he always helps her get her thoughts together. Alice winces in pain again from the wound.

Deciding to inform her mother first, as she watches her father in law control himself, is the best place to start. "Mom, the Bonding process is more than you think. From what I understand, it Bonds the two of us to each other, we feel each other's emotions. And, as you can see, we can also feel the wounds." Then something clicked and she cannot wait for Tarrant anymore. She needs answers and he is the only one with the knowledge of Wonderland she needs to put this together.

Thinking quickly, Alice asks him, "Tarrant, I didn't feel it when Hatter was tortured."

Tarrant answers her, grateful for the distraction, "Neither of you had acknowledged the Bond. But you probably had a sense of something was wrong."

Alice nods, remembering the franticness of that time as she tries to think. She finally blurts, "Tarrant, I need to talk. I need to ask." She is trying to get her thoughts together, but the need to know is causing her to not be able to form full sentences.

Staring at her quizzically, Tarrant is trying to make sense of what she is asking.

Seeing his confusion, Carol intercedes, "She needs to talk out whatever is bothering her. Robert said it was one of her talents."

Understanding dawns on the Mad Hatter and he quickly tells her, "Please do, Alice. Talk, chat, converse, speak, discuss, natter, speak, deliberate, consult-"

Remembering what Hatter had told her once about his father, Alice quickly touches him, while quietly saying, "Tarrant."

"parley, fez." Taking a breath, Tarrant tells her, "Thank you. We need to hurry. The potion is wearing off faster than Mirana thought it would. I only have one more dose."

Alice nods and her brain marks it as part of the problem and stores it with the other facts. She growls at herself. Why cannot she just _think _of the answer? Why this need to ask?

Carol crouches in front of her daughter, telling her, "Alice, honey. Calm down. Talk it out and you will think of what your head has already answered. Just start at the beginning."

Hatter's phrase jolts her out of her anger. _Hatter! What is happening to you? You better be okay!_ Alice quickly gathers her thoughts, and looking at Tarrant she tells him, "The Bond got weaker when the Looking Glass closed. The potion is wearing off faster. But, you and I can still feel our Bonds."

Tarrant nods and comments, "You feel the Bond more than I, Alice. The fact you felt Hatter's wound shows that." He is trying to help her Talent figure out what is wrong.

Alice shakes her head as she thinks. Concentrating on the problem that is insistent, she negligently tells him, "_Feels_, Tarrant. I still feel his-" And just like that, it all falls into place for her. Much faster than normal, but she makes a mental note to talk with Hatter more about that later; right now she has her answers.

Alice turns to Tarrant. "I am still feeling the pain, not as bad as before, but I can feel it. The poison is still burning in my veins. The potions are still working. Our Bonds are still there. My talent is working; your eyes and skin are still reacting."

Tarrant quickly follows her thought process, and tells her the secret of his clan, "And I am still here. I am deeply steeped in the magic of Wonderland. David is more so, even though he is a half blood. Without the magic, we will die."

Alice works to add this information to her revelation. But hearing Tarrant's puzzlement over his son, she answers Tarrant's statement, "He has always been bonded to Wonderland and both of his parents are part of Wonderland. Wonderland altered Alice when she came there."

Shocked, Tarrant just stares at his daughter. What no one has figured out in centuries, she does in seconds. Her talents are working; she will be awe inspiring when they come into full force. He cannot but help to think how this will be good not only for her and Hatter, but for their Kingdom and Wonderland as a whole.

Carol watches the two of them, amused at the reaction of Tarrant. Alice's ability to solve problems has always overwhelmed her parents. Alice is quicker now, but then she has steadily been getting stronger over the past years.

Alice is sitting there trying to figure out what is bothering her so much. She glances at Tarrant, thinking of how much she just _hurts_ from being away from Hatter. She can't imagine how he dealt with this for the months it would of taken Alice to sail to China and back. Then it starts to make sense, _Alice… Tarrant…the White Rabbit…Late…Magical… Underland now is Wonderland due to Alice…_ and realizes the answer. She looks up at Tarrant and asks, "How did Alice come to Wonderland? Was it like the book says?"

Thinking back, Tarrant tells her, "I am not sure about the book, but she came down the Rabbit Holes." With that simple statement, understanding dawns, Tarrant breathes out, "The Rabbit Holes. But, are you where she is from, here in Aboveland?"

Shaking her head, Alice answers her father, "No, but we can get to England. But, I have no idea where!" She stares back at him frustrated that they are this close.

Thinking back to the stories her father wrote, Carol tries to find a solution. She knows more, since he told her the stories as bedtime stories. Remembering, she tells them, "The Ascot Manor. The rabbit hole is located there. But, it closed when Alice went back."

Grinning, Tarrant answers the two of them, "Wonderland will reopen the hole and it controls those. The Looking Glass is built, a construct that requires the Stone of Wonderland to power it, Wonderland has very little control over it. Chess could have returned us, but he will have a hard time coming here and going back. Magic is so weak in this world." As he is unfortunately being reminded in twinges in his bones.

Alice grows upset. She could have been home with Hatter, if she had not sent Chess to Hatter. However, she had been concerned, and she somehow _knew_ Chess was needed. And she had wanted to bring her mother to Wonderland. Not just leave Tarrant to do so.

Seeing her face, Tarrant tells her, "You did fine, Alice. Chess might be able to help save David. His evaporating skills are unparallel in Wonderland. He will be able to remove the arrow from David's side without any other damage. Plus Chess can purify most poisons. You probably saved David's life with that action." He didn't want to tell her Chess may have had problems taking more than her home. And knowing about Tarrant, Chess would of told her that Tarrant needed to go home first.

Looking at her father, Alice nods. But internally she is screaming, _I could have been there with Chess healing Hatter!_ The strain of the Bond is getting to Alice. She is feeling the need to _do_ something, anything to get back to Hatter, now.

Carol watches her daughter, seeing the tension in her face. She is completely amazed by the changes that have taken place in her daughter. She knows that for Alice, a lifetime happened in the week she was in Wonderland, but to Carol it truly has been a couple of minutes. The changes were good for her daughter; she has healed from everything that has happened to her in the past. She has found a place she belongs and obviously people who love her for herself.

The most obvious of this is the love she has for this Hatter. There is no question that she loves this man. Carol is actually quite looking forward to meeting the man who finally has shown Alice what love is all about.

But for now, they need to get Alice home to her Hatter. Carol gently tells her daughter, "Let's go back to our apartment, and I will see what I can do."

Alice glances at her mom. Then a thought occurs to her, "But, Tarrant does not have a passport!"

Tarrant clears his throat, correcting Alice, "Jack gave me paperwork for here, saying that just in case something happens, we can take whatever measures we need." His lisp is becoming more evident as the potion fades, when his skin and hair start to change is when he will take the last potion.

Alice just watches her father in law as he reaches into the jacket he is wearing and hands her a packet. She looks down at it and then back to him. When he gestures to it, indicating that she is to open it, she complies. Looking inside, she relaxes as she sees the red color for England's passport. Then she realizes that he has credit cards and cash in here. She looks quickly up and asks, "Tarrant, do you know what all is in here?"

Giving her a quick look, Tarrant asks, "Did Jack not cover everything?" _What has the Knave of Hearts messed up now?_

Carol walks over and glances in the envelope that Alice is holding. Her mouth drops open in shock as she sees the black credit card in Tarrant's name. Then she looks closer and asks before she thinks it completely through, "Are you a Lord, Tarrant?" Then she realizes her filter is not working at all; too many shocks to her system in a short while.

Alice couldn't help it, she starts laughing, gripping her side hard where the pain was located. Even though Tarrant and Alice told her about Wonderland, that her own daughter is a Queen; Tarrant being a Lord shocks her?

Tarrant smiles at his daughter's appealing laughter as he answers Carol, "My clan originally came from this world. We were Lords in some place called Scotland and according to Jack's research; we still retain the titles and lands. Why do you ask though?"

Alice gasps for air, knowing the stress of everything going on is causing her to react this way and answers him, "Your black card in there has no limit and is made out to a Lord Tarrant Hightopp." She suddenly grits her teeth as her agony increases.

Tarrant just looked blankly at them, not understanding. Carol takes pity on him and tells him, "It means we will have no problem getting to England."

Alice shakes her head, forgetting again that her new family would have no idea what a black credit card means, or anything really to do with this world. Just as she needs Hatter and Wonderland to explain to her about her new home, they need her to explain the nuances of this world.

The three of them make the trip back to the apartment. Carol goes around pulling Alice's and her passports, getting things ready for them. Alice sat down; her hand still grasping Hatter's wound. She is worried it is still hurting after all this time. Tarrant sat down opposite her, worrying about the same thing. After awhile, Alice curls up on the couch, and closes her eyes, concentrating on the Bond.

Carol finally comes back to the room and informs them they need to leave, there is a flight leaving in a few hours. They all collect the bags that they are taking with them. The group heads out to the car that Carol had called for them while making the plane reservations, they hurry to JFK airport.

Carol watches her daughter carefully thinking about earlier. Knowing that there is no reason to skimp on their seats, Tarrant had asked that she get the most comfortable ride to their destination. When Carol had commented about how expensive, he had indicated her daughter curled up. When she looked at him puzzled, he indicated that they move their conversation to another room.

When they were both in the kitchen, Tarrant told her softly, "She needs not to be thinking on anything but the Bond. It is very important that she not give up hope, fade away, or break. If she were to do any of that, it will make it harder on them both. My wife is with David doing the same. I know you don't understand the Bond, but it is very important for Alice and David."

Carol had agreed to his wishes and gets them first class tickets to England. When they arrive at the airport, she is glad she did so, since they get checked in, and settle in the first class lounge quickly. She settles down to wait, after watching Tarrant help her daughter to a seat. Carol realizes she will need to know all that is possible about her new world and the closest she can come to reading about it is her father's stories. She had packed all of them, even his journals, planning to read as many of them before she gets to Wonderland as possible. Then Carol glances at Tarrant, her eyes widening, a gasp escaping her.

After making sure Alice is settled, he is worried. She is retreating more and more into herself. The last time she had been normal was the laughter that had been surprised out of her. He is trying to think what they can be doing to help her when he hears Carol gasp. Looking up quickly, he notices that she is staring at him.

Handing Tarrant her mirror, Carol tries to rationalize what is happening. She truly is starting to believe. Tarrant's healthy looking skin has been bleaching white as she watches. His hair is getting curly, and turning a vibrant orange also. He glances at himself and quickly reaches into his pocket. Pulling out a crystal bottle of bright red color, he drinks all of it quickly. The bleaching effect stops and slowly his face and hair begin to turn back into the colors she is familiar with.

During all of this, Alice doesn't register anything. She is too busy concentrating on her Bond with Hatter. She can still feel his pain, also the burning sensation is there, getting worse. Alice is frankly getting more and more worried. Why has it not faded? Plus, she doesn't want to worry Tarrant, but her body is feeling weaker.

Soon their flight is called and they get ready to stand. Tarrant has turned towards Alice, and is alarmed as she tries to stand, only to fall back into her seat. He moves as quickly as he is able to her side and helps her stand. Once she is upright, a whimper is heard from her. He asks, "Alice?"

Carol turns quickly at the sound from her daughter. She realizes there is something wrong and grabs everything she can, indicating to Tarrant to help Alice.

Alice grits her teeth, and with help from Tarrant, they move to the plane and get seated. Tarrant sits beside her, and he leans close, asking, "Alice, what is wrong?" His eyes are turning yellow with worry.

Steeling herself, she says to him, "Not now, Tarrant. There is nothing you can do, nor is there any way I will tell you anything that may drain the magic from the potion faster."

Tarrant rocks back in his seat. _How is she doing this?_ Alice's talents are working and her powers are growing. With his body aching more and more, he knows that they are not close to a source of Wonderland Magic for her to draw on.

Staring out the window, Alice enlightens him, "Concentrate on the Bond. It will help, Tarrant." She knows that is what is making this bearable. The magic that is inherent in the Bond is stronger when they concentrate on it. But, they need to make it quickly to Ascot Manor. She is also happy she has distracted the Mad Hatter from his earlier questions.

The plane ride is long, and Alice barely manages to keep it together. The absolute agony she is suffering from, due to the Bond being thin, and Hatter's wounds are overwhelming her. She is feeling the need to be back with Hatter.

Carol watches the two Wonderlanders suffer across the aisle from her. She had managed to pull some favors to allow them onto the Ascot Manor when they arrive. Since all they need to do is walk the grounds, there have been no problems with the current Lord and Lady away. They have been willing to accommodate the daughter of Lewis Carroll and a Lord.

Once through customs, they grab the few bags that contain items Alice and Carol have wanted to keep with them in Wonderland. Exiting the airport, there is a driver holding a card for Lord Hightopp.

Carol moves them towards the man, asking, "Are you from the Ascots?"

The older man nods and imparts to them, "They instructed me to pick you up and to take you to the Manor. But, ma'am they did not instruct me any further." He is clearly confused, but will follow his Lord and Lady's instructions.

Carol smiles, glad that some people still believe. She soothes him, "It is fine. We have an alternative mode of transportation available once we get there. Just no way to get to the Manor and Lord Hamish and Lady Rose were gracious enough to arrange this." She had laughed when she had heard what the current Lord of Ascot is named. Fate is stepping in a lot on this trip, it seems.

Alice is panting from the pain and mutters, "Mom." She is growing weaker and weaker. The only reason she is still on her feet, is the hope she feels in getting back to Hatter.

Looking quickly at her daughter, Carol tells the driver, "We need to get to the Manor as soon as possible please."

Tarrant is gritting his teeth in pain as he assists his daughter to the car. He refuses to give in to the aches and the separation from his Mate. His daughter needs him too much. Because of that, and the Bond, he also knows his son needs him. It has been a long time since David has needed his Fa.

They settle quickly in the car and once they start moving, Carol asks, "Alice, what is happening? You are getting worse…"

Alice pushes the pain away as she was taught in the dojo and conveys to her mom, "It is getting worse. I need to get to Wonderland." Alice is finding that even meditation is not helping. She refuses to cry, she is not giving in. _I will survive! _She works to shut the world away.

Tarrant nods next to her, expanding, "We need to get back. Carol, listen to me. This is really important. If nothing else, you need to push us both into the Rabbit Hole. Once in Wonderland, yell for Chess and Absolem. Absolem is a-"

Her eyes wide, she finishes his sentence, "A Blue butterfly, or caterpillar. Why am I yelling for them?" She remembers the description from her father's book. Absolem is also called a Guardian. Of what, is not mentioned yet.

Closing his eyes, Tarrant tells her, "They will come for us. And they can take us to the Kingdom of Knights quickly. Alice and Hatter need to be by each other."

Before anyone could say anything else, they pull in front of a large manor. Tarrant helps Alice up, not giving in to his pain and suffering as he concentrates on her.

Carol quickly looks around, remembering as a child being here and being shown the Rabbit Hole. She grabs their bags and indicates the direction they need to head.

The threesome head into the maze and after awhile, they reach a dead tree. Carol walks around it trying to find the Rabbit Hole. Alice falls to the ground gasping, Tarrant beside her.

Feeling panicky, Carol walks around the tree two more times. She feels like crying, seeing the two on the ground in obvious pain and not able to find the Rabbit Hole. She hears the birds singing and wants to scream for the peacefulness that is surrounding them.

Alice looks up at her mother, seeing the hopeless look on her face, closes her eyes. She reaches for the Bond, feeling it and then pushes for her land Bond. She feels it faintly and screams into both Bonds, "_Let me, HOME!" _Then she collapses, blood trickling out of her nose.

Tarrant looks at her shocked; she had screamed out loud. He then glances at Carol and they stare at each other, worried over Alice. Carol moves to her, reaching her to pull her into her arms. Carol is very frightened, not knowing what to do. It's now obvious to them both what Alice has been hiding from them. Alice is dying.

Then they hear a sound of earth being moved and under the three of them, the Hole reopens. As soon as they fall through, the Hole closes, and there is no sign of it ever opening. Birds are quiet for little while and then start singing again.

* * *

Carol screams as she falls in the hole. There are items flying past her face, never hitting her, but coming close. She tries to find Alice and Tarrant, but cannot find either as she falls. A bed rushes up to her, and she bounces on it, falling even faster as it bounces her into the hole. Now, she is staring up, and sees a grand piano rushing out of nowhere, playing by itself heading straight at her.

Carol flings her arms in front of her, trying to protect herself. When nothing happens, she opens her eyes and arms to find the piano mere inches from her. Before she can react to it, it falls… upwards?

Carol flips herself over and sees the floor seconds before she hits it. Crashing thought it; she also hears two other crashes.

Sitting up, she sees Tarrant lying on the floor and further from him Alice in the same position. Then she remembers from her father's books what happens next, and before she can say anything, they fall to the floor.

Stunned, Carol lies there for a couple of seconds. Then remembering her daughter is dying, she stands up, and checks on Alice.

Alice is slightly cold and barely breathing, and when Carol glances at Tarrant, she sees him in the same circumstance. She remembers what Tarrant had told her, and she yells, "Chessur, Absolem! Help!"

There was a faint pop noise and both the Cheshire Cat and the Guardian of the Oraculum are in front of her.

Chess looks at her, and asks quickly, "Where is Alice?"

Carol shakily points her finger at her daughter and Chess turns quickly. Seeing Alice, he breathes, "No…" Going to her, he touches her and disappears with Alice.

Carol blinks and then hears a sarcastic voice say, "Stupid cat! He leaves me with Tarrant and Alice's mother!"

Turning around she observes the blue butterfly in front of her. Arching an eyebrow, she gives the Guardian the mom look.

Absolem stares at Carol, chuckling to himself. He tells her, "Go touch Tarrant and I will take you both back to the Kingdom. Luckily for all of us, Wonderland played with time in the Rabbit Hole. Hatter was hurt just an hour ago."

Carol nods, and moves over to Tarrant, touching him. As Absolem flies over to her, she looks around the room, noticing that her father's stories were right on again. On the table was a drink that said, "Drink Me" and she can see the tiny box on the floor that she had no doubt said "Eat Me". But, where is the Key?

Absolem flew over to her and before she can register what is happening, they all disappear.

* * *

In the Kingdom of the Knights, there is hardly any activity going on, unless you look closely at the Palace. There is some bustle going on there, but not enough for any outsider to tell. That is one of the benefits of having friends with evaporating skills, there are no frantic movements or anything to give away the severity of what actually is going on.

Hatter lay on the bed. When the Looking Glass closed, he had awakened in a panic, before the pain of the Bond weakening, and his wounds overwhelmed him. Even then, he fought it until the Kingdom and Wonderland forced him under.

Alice sat there staring at her son, her pain from the Bond almost overwhelming. Mirana is across from her, checking David. Chess had removed the arrow as soon as they had seen it. But he is still not responding, and Chess could not chase down the poison. Nor any of the potions working on David.

Mirana looked up at her Champion, seeing the pain of being a mother not able to help her child in her eyes. She told her, "We need Alice. Whatever happened to the Looking Glass is making him worse. Once I can get Alice here, we can find out from her what hurts.

Alice of Legend just stared at her son, feeling like everything is going wrong in a short amount of time. David and Alice should be enjoying their Bond and time together. Yes, they have a Kingdom to organize plus whatever Wonderland has been warning them all of. But this?

Suddenly, Alice gasps_. Tarrant! Her Mate!_ She can feel him. And then she doubles over in agony. Everything aches. Her bones, muscles, even her skin aches. She would have fallen out of her chair if it hadn't been for Mirana steadying her.

She looks up and informs Mirana, "They are back. But Tarrant is in complete pain. What happened?"

They look at each other then they hear Chess evaporate, yelling, "Mirana! Alice is hurt also! She is..." He chokes off what he is about to say.

The White Queen and her Champion turn to face him. Before they can do anything but look in shock at Alice, Hatter is beside her. His eyes and skin are black as he holds her, dismissing his own pain, feeling hers. He carefully wipes away the blood from her face.

Hatter woke up when Alice was back in Wonderland, he had felt like his veins were on fire. He needed his Mate, _now!_ Then, he had felt Alice close and realized when he heard a pop, that Chess must have brought her here. Before he knew what was happening, he was moving to her.

Moving over to the couple, Mirana, drops to her knees before Alice. Seeing Alice, the pale skin and the blood from her nose and ears, she quickly looks at Hatter, and demands from him, "How do you feel?"

Looking up from Alice for a second, pulling her closer to him, he asks, "Really?" How could she ask him at this time? Couldn't she see that Alice needed medical attention? _Alice, what is wrong?_

Not having a second to spare, Mirana tells him, "You feel what she feels, she feels what you feel. How do you feel?"

Dark eyes widen as Hatter takes in her words and he quickly divulges to her, "My veins are on fire, weak, barely able to keep myself together. My head is killing me."

Stopping in shock, she asks, "How long?" How long has Alice been there?

Hatter mistakes her words and tells her, "Just moments, I felt her return and then this."

Shaking her head, Mirana clarifies to him, "Same poison as you, but farther along. How long has she been suffering?"

A pop sounds and they hear Absolem answer her, "Maybe they can help you, Mirana."

Before he can finish, Alice K. runs to her Mate. Before anything more can be said or done, Mirana looks over her oldest friend. She tells Absolem and Alice K., "He is feeling the effects of the Above World. Take him to their room and stay with him, Alice."

Alice K looks at her friend, and then her eyes flick to David and Alice. Mirana correctly translates her meaning, and tells her, "I will take care of them with Chess. Go."

Hearing the pop signaling the move to their rooms, Mirana turns her attention to the lady standing there, who must be Carol. She tells her, "My name is Mirana, the White Queen. I need to know, how long since Alice has been feeling this way?"

Carol is standing there bewildered, seeing her daughter lying in a man's arms. Part of her notes the way the man holds her to him, protectively and lovingly. As if his whole world is there in his arms and he will do whatever it takes to keep her safe. Since she agrees wholeheartedly, Hatter won over his Mother-in-Law in seconds.

Hearing Mirana's words, she turns in shock, "The White Queen? But…" Then Carol snaps out of it and quickly answers, "About a day, almost 2 days." She hopes the stories about the White Queen are accurate.

Hatter pales as he takes in her words. He says in shock, "But…it has been only a half an hour." And if it wasn't for the pain that he is feeling from Alice, he is not too sure he would be moving. But Alice always takes precedence. She is his forever, and his forever could not die.

Mirana calls softly, "Chess." When the Cheshire Cat appears, she tells him and David, "This will be painful, David. But I know now what was used; I can remove it from you. Then, we can see if that helps Alice."

Hatter flexes his arms, feeling his life being held in them, and tells Mirana, "I will do anything for her. I need her. Chess, please."

Chess looks to Mirana after staring at Alice. He should have never left her in the world Above. He should have brought her with him, and then she would not be so bad. But, David's plea to him brings him out of his thoughts, and he is now just waiting for Mirana to tell him what poison he is chasing.

Mirana takes a deep breath and advises Chess, "Bandersnatch and Botulinum mixed together. That is why they resisted your earlier attempts.

Chess nods and says, "I will need something to deposit the poison into." He then turns to David. "David, you need to lie Alice down. Then lie down yourself. It will be faster and easier for you."

Hatter wants to protest, but the poisons are deadly, he knows this. He complies, hoping this will help his Alice.

Chess hesitates and softly says, "I am sorry, David." Then he dives into David's body. Working quickly, he moves to the bottom of David's body. Chess then stretches his body to fit David's, and moves up, straining David's body with his own. This could only be done by Chess, he is the only Cheshire Cat who has done this, for Tarrant actually. Removing the mercury from Tarrant's body is something Chess and he had worked out a long time ago, to prevent his madness from going any further.

Hatter keeps from screaming. The pain of what Chess is doing is excruciating, but nothing to what he had been feeling when Alice left. This was physical, that had been soul deep.

Chess lifts out of David's body, the poison laying on top of him. Mirana holds a jar out and Chess forms his body to let the poison run off into the jar, careful not to spill a drop anywhere.

Hatter is lying on the ground gasping for a couple of seconds. His hand reaches out and grabs Alice's, his thumb caressing her engagement ring. Closing his eyes, he fights the pain and moves to sit up and have her back in his arms. Looking up at Carol, he asks, "How did you return to Wonderland?"

With awe on her face for this man, she answers, "Through the original Rabbit Hole. It had been closed, but Alice screamed she wanted to go home and it opened."

Hatter closes his eyes and murmurs, "Thank you." Carol doesn't understand, but everyone else knows that he is thanking Wonderland.

Wonderland lets him know he is more than welcome, but they need to get both Alice and Hatter somewhere to rest. Alice is not out of the woods yet, but with some rest and Hatter by her side, she will survive.

Confused, Hatter looks at Mirana and Chess. He tells them, "We need to be in bed resting. Alice should be fine tomorrow if I am healed. But why is Alice like this?"

Mirana walks over and grabs a purple and two light blue potions. She hands the light blue one to Hatter to drink as she pours the purple one on the gash on his side. Seeing it heal, she relaxes. None of the times before has this done anything. Taking the bottle from him, she hands him the other one, indicating Alice. The two of them work to have her drink it, Mirana is still worried about the blood on her face.

Once they are done, she answers David, "Your Bond. You two are so strong in your Bond, that she felt when you were injured. That is how she knew to send Chess back. But, she also had the effects from the poison going through her. Since it would have been a paradox for her not to progress as though you were not healed, she went through the poisoning as you would have had there been no way to heal you. But once Wonderland acted and moved her back in time, we could find out what happened. We remove the poison and the Bond will remove the effects from her."

Chess quietly moves them both back to their bed. He is still upset. Chess is very close to both of them, that is why he left with Alice. But to see the handiwork of what happened when he left her, he is upset.

Hatter nods his thanks to Chess. Seeing his friend in pain, he makes a mental note to talk to him later. Hatter then asks Mirana, "But she will be fine? Mirana, I-"

Mirana laughs and tells him, "Sleep, David. See what tomorrow brings. I will settle Alice's mom in another room and notify Carpenter that she is here. Call for help if you need it. And for all our sakes, do not go out to the balcony, and leave the doors closed. There is a pair of stone Knights in the rooms also, so they cannot be blocked again." Charlie had been quite upset about that, fixing it as soon as he could. He felt like he failed his Queen in keeping her Mate unhurt.

Hatter nods, holding Alice to him. As they all leave the room, he strokes her face tenderly. She is his life, his everything. Once she is well, he knows her well enough and had a faint sense of her feelings when he was attacked. They will both want revenge on his attackers. Alice will, for them daring to hurt him, Hatter, for them hurting Alice through him. Whomever dared to do this, will be paying for it soon.

* * *

**Yeah so I was going to be mean and have it end when the Rabbit Hole opened. But I couldn't have them separated anymore.**

**Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and have a Happy New Year if I don't post before then. I am planning an outtake. **

**Please let me know what you think.**

**Fairfarren~Wendy**


	14. Chapter 14 You Are The Hope

**Here is the deal. I write outtakes to keep the main story friendly for others to read. But, I truly believe that two people in as much love as these two are would affirm that physically. They don't get to as much as they do in Tea Shoppe, but at the same time, they have a lot more going on! So to truly read the story as I intend, you need to read this with the other. They are meant to be read together to be the entire story. I literally broke this chapter apart to make it work, that is why this one is so short. To really understand it, read the Outtake.**

**Just so you know, I could see parts of this in my head, playing like a movie. (more like NC-17 if that.) I try to describe what I see, but it is hard when you only view portions of the movie.**

**Disclosure: Alice in Wonderland and Syfy Alice and any other version of Alice there is belongs to those that made them. Not much more to say than that. **

**Thanks as always to Alaina Downs for being a saint and reading through these. Thanks so much! **

**Thanks also to Duchessfaleen! The pics really help. A LOT! I am working on catching up to you guys on Primeval! I even bought the episodes on my iPad to hurry it up! **

**Thanks to my Facebook friends, we have some great conversations there. I love you all and enjoy talking with all of you. I have no idea more than half of the time who you are on Fanfiction, but I enjoy knowing you! **

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Everything by Lifehouse. _

* * *

The morning light creeps across the bed, showing the two people wrapped around each other. The light couldn't tell where one starts and the other leaves off, they are so entangled. But, knowing what almost happened to these two people, and how bad Wonderland would have been if these two wouldn't have gotten better, the light darkens.

Deciding to give the two more time to each other, the light talks to Time, and they both agree to give Alice and Hatter a spell. Light leaves the room in a twilight haze and Time holds off marching on. Determining this will give the two more time to heal and to be with each other, they are happy.

Though time passes, Time himself did not. It is later when Hatter wakes and reflexively grips Alice closer to him. As he wakes up more, he feels the Bond and is reassured by it and Wonderland that Alice is better. Hatter lies there in bed, thankful for his friends. They helped both Alice and him when they needed it the most. If either had lost the other, or even thought about it…well, since it didn't happen, Hatter refuses to head down that path.

He untangles them enough for him to be able to lie beside her, looking down at the love of his life. His one arm is holding his head up, the other holding his life to him. His eyes are dark, they will not fade until Alice wakes, and he verifies she is okay. Hatter spends awhile, gazing at his Alice, content to wait for her, knowing that this is making sure she will be better.

Alice slowly wakes, amazed that the pain is gone. She can also feel Hatter, beside her, and through the Bond. She sighs in contentment and opens her eyes to him. Seeing his face above hers, watching her with worry and love in his face. Alice reaches up and cups his face, calmly murmuring "Hatter."

Hatter sighs in relief as she wakes and is pain free. He realizes he should have known better, he has been pain free when he woke as well. But she is his light to his soul, his everything. Hatter has no issue admitting that he has been falling apart since the second he realized she was dying in his arms. There was no potion to heal her, no wounds to purify of the poison that was killing her. It was all because of _his_ wounds and body that she was dying. The torture of that knowledge pains him.

Alice can feel Hatter's anguish and she quickly moves towards him. She gently tells him, as he holds her tightly to him, "I am here Hatter. I am fine. We are both fine. We are here tog-." Her face turns white and she stammers out, "Oh God, Hatter-" As the previous day, _or has it been a couple of days, _catch up to Alice, she falls apart in his arms with him.

The two of them seek assurance from the other that they are not hurt. Alice had felt Hatter dying as she raced to be with him, stuck in her world. Hatter had felt her dying in his arms. It is an experience that neither ever wants to feel again.

Both of them hold each other close. Feelings of revenge, and the wanting of hurting another human being, will wait. This is so much more important for the two of them. Bonding in the most part is an amazing thing. But, there are downsides to everything, and what they had just suffered through is a perfect example of that.

Even though it was a wake up call to both of them that not everything is sweetness, neither would give up the Bond, or anything that has to do with the other. They love each other too much for that. Plus both of them are stubborn. Luckily, they are learning to be completely open with each other, or else there would be more discord. That, and what they have already gone through causes arguments of 'You don't love me', or 'You never show me any affection' ridiculous. Especially since they never have any issues showing each other their feelings; in fact they work to keep their hands from each other.

Hatter didn't have the time away that Alice had from him, but he can understand her need for him to be as close as possible. He always has a need for her to be by him. He went centuries thinking that he will never have the feelings for another to the depth of his parents. And watching what they have, it is impossible not to want the same for himself. Finding Alice, that was a shock and a joy that he feels so lucky to have, it will never be anything he takes for granted. To find that she always feels the same is a joy, an amazement to him, that he couldn't explain to anyone else.

Holding Hatter as close as she can, she sends her love through the Bond. Alice cannot get enough of Hatter, she chuckles as she remembers trying to explain to her mother what a Bond is. Now in Hatter's arms, she finds the easiest explanation. He is her soul mate, her love. He is her other half in everything, the one who will love and be with her, forever. Here in Wonderland, that is a very real possibility. Alice hopes it is, since she will be spending the rest of her life loving him, and forever just seems like it will not be enough.

Smiling as he hears Alice chuckle on his shoulder, he asks her softly, "What is funny, Alice?"

Relaxing further as she feels his hands rub along her back, she answers just as softly, "Your father and I were trying to explain a Bond to my mom. She needed to know since I was falling apart in front of her and she couldn't understand why. But here in your arms, I found the perfect description of a Bond. I find it funny that before I couldn't explain it. It all sounded inadequate. It still does, but it is so much closer. Hatter, I love you so much."

His arms tighten and he answers her, "I love you too, Alice. Gods, when you arrived yesterday…I never felt something like that. I never want to feel something like that ever again. I can't keep you wrapped up in cotton, nor can I lock you in a room. But Alice, I wish to do all that and more, to make sure you are never hurt again. None of it will work, since the minute I get hurt, you will feel it too. Alice, how can I ever keep my promise to you?" He closes his eyes in despair as he holds her to him.

Realizing how much it must have hurt him to find her in that situation, then to find out he made her that way, it must be agonizing to say the least. Alice softly comforts him, "Hatter, I felt the same for you. I was flying across the ocean, for seven hours, feeling like I was failing you by not being here. For sending Chess to you, and staying there. But then, if I would have known about the Looking Glass, I would have sent Tarrant back. Oh, God." Alice closes her eyes, knowing the truth. Even knowing what would happen, she would have changed nothing. She looks at Hatter with tears in her eyes telling him, "There was nothing I could have done right. So yes, I understand. But, all I or you can do, is try to be with each other. To make sure we have each other's backs. I cannot explain it, but every time we are together, we overcome everything. When we are apart, it seems like everything is going wrong."

Taking a deep breath, Hatter tells her, "You are right. And if you think you are going anywhere without me for awhile, you will be sadly mistaken. You will be lucky to be able to leave my sight for, I don't know, the next 300 years?"

Not able to help it, Alice starts to laugh. She retorts back, "300? I am thinking more like centuries."

Hatter laughs with her, "That sounds about right, but I didn't want to scare you, luv." He pulls back to look into her eyes, "I love you Alice. I cannot say that enough. You are my everything. My life, love, my reason to keep breathing. What I was before is merely waiting for you to enter my life."

Alice stares at him, and then unable to keep it in, she grins and tells him, "Actually, you were waiting for me to be born."

Hatter couldn't believe it, Alice is joking? He has never really seen this side of her. And he loves it. He pulls her close and kisses her. Sweetly, savoring his Mate being here with him, he needs this as much as he needed the kiss in the Lake.

Closing her eyes, Alice loses herself in the kiss with her Mate. She needs this as much as she feels that he needs it. They have been through so much lately, the worst being that they were apart. But this, this sweetness, their lips touching and worshipping each other, this is a reaffirmation that the other is here with them.

Hatter deepens the kiss, bringing her closer to him, but it was never desperate, never more than love exemplified. He just wants to worship her, show her his love to her.

Sighing, Alice opens her mouth willingly to Hatter. The love flowing through the Bond is making this more than just kisses; it is a merging of two souls that were torn apart.

Eventually, Alice breaks the kiss gasping for air; Hatter continues to kiss her, leaving open mouth kisses along her jaw line, and peppering her face with kisses. They both need this so much, the love they are sharing through the Bond is overwhelming, but there is no hurry, no roughness. There is no possessing, that has already been done and accepted. This is them, just loving each other.

Hatter stops long enough to look into Alice's blue eyes. He tells her softly, "I love you so much, Alice. You are my strength, my light to my soul. I cannot even think of being in any world without you there by my side. I will gladly give my life for yours, but it will do no good. Instead, I will do what I can to change my world to make you happy. I am yours in every way, Alice, and you are mine." He wipes the tears from her eyes tenderly.

Alice can feel his emotions; feel his frustration that he cannot find the words to tell her what he feels. She completely understands. I love you seems so little for what they feel for each other. But, at the same time it is what they are; in love. She tells him, "Hatter, I am yours. I think of you every moment of my day, reach for our Bond and your hand even in my sleep. You are the one who calms my storms, how can you even think that standing by your side that I cannot help but be moved by your emotions, your absolute love and trust in me? You are all I need, or want in any world. I love you so much; these words are both so little and so fitting." Her tears kept running down her face as he tenderly wipes them away.

Hatter leans down and kisses her tears, then kissing her lips. He gathers her to him, holding her to him as he soothes and loves her. Once she is calm, needing more from him, Alice pushes him away, then kisses him. She wants him and can feel his desire for their love to be more to each other. To show each other their love, to reconnect physically.

Their need soon transcends into the act of making love. The emotions they experience does much to reassure each other that they are here and helps their Bond become stronger.

Hatter barely catches his breath as he rolls to the side and collapses, but not before he pulls Alice over to him. He sighs, and tells her softly, "I love you Alice. So very much, and I thank Wonderland and the Gods themselves for bringing us together, for keeping us alive." He kisses her forehead, holding her tight to him.

Alice rests her head on his chest, completely relaxed. She looks up as he begins murmuring to her his love. She smiles, and just as softly answers him, "I am the lucky one here. You fell in love with me. Somehow, someway, we survived everything and all it did is bring us closer and closer together. I love you so much Hatter and I bless everyday for you and our Bond. We never will have to worry if the other doesn't love us with that."

Hatter smiles and gently teases her, "Which is good, luv. Since we never talk or show our emotions to each other." He chuckles. But then his face grows serious and he fervently tells her, "I am always amazed by you, luv. You are my strength, my hope. You are everything to me, my better half. How can it be any better than this, this love between us?"

Alice moves up his body and he meets her, kissing her softly. Then he holds her to him as they drowse in the light.

Time and the light look on the two of them and are happy. Time moves off, giving them more of him for awhile, they both deserve at least that. Light moves over the two lovers, caressing them. Then it also moves on, giving them what little privacy they can have in Wonderland.

Wonderland sighs contentedly. Her Champions are all back where they belong. And they will shortly know that others are moving against them. But for now, she will also leave Hatter and Alice alone, making sure everyone does also.

* * *

**Here we go. Like I said here and will say on the chapter published, this is how I want to write them. But per a request, I made the story T rated. And this the M-Rated. So we will continue down this road for now. And you get some short chapters on the other side to keep them synced. This chapter stayed like it is for obvious reasons.**

**Please review. You feed the muse and she comes back with such lovely stories for all of us!**

**Fairfarren~Wendy.**


	15. Chapter 15 Fighting For A Chance

**This has been a hellacious chapter. I wrote up to 4888 words and then lost 1500. I will tell you more at the end… You guys have my friend Laurie, Duchessfaleen, Forensic Fan 93, and Alaina Downs to thank for this chapter. Without them and my hubby, I would have walked away for a long time.**

**Disclosure: Alice in Wonderland and Syfy Alice and any other version of Alice there is belongs to those that made them. Not much more to say than that. **

**Thanks as always to Alaina Downs for being a saint and reading through these. Thanks so much! **

**Thanks also to Duchessfaleen! She is the one along with my hubby that came up with the name for the city. Look it up, there is a meaning behind it. Like everything else in this story. **

**Thank GOD to those of you on Facebook who actively talk to me, help me out and everything! I need it a lot of the time! And the music selections! Geez you guys are awesome! Thanks!**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: The Kill by 30 Seconds to Mars. Ok I started off with this song, and it named the chapter. But when I lost everything, it bugged me. So I switched to All That I Am from Parachute. And watched a video on You Tube by Reely called Lights Will Guide You Home. It gave me the inspiration to finish this. I saved it on my favorites on You Tube and will repost to my account on Facebook._

* * *

The stranger gasps as he walks into the Kingdom of the Knight's capitol, Caissa. He thought it had been razed and is amazed by the city in front of him. He can see people moving on the streets and in the buildings around him. But, he remembers seeing pictures of the city before the Hearts attacked and it looked nothing like the city in front of him.

The city back then was more like a citadel and carried the motif of chess pieces everywhere. This city still has the ornamentation, but it is absolutely beautiful and is a blend of nature, chess pieces and there is still a presence of it having the strength of the citadel it had been. There are trees everywhere, and some of the buildings are built in the trees or around them. And the buildings themselves, they are either chess pieces that draw your eyes to them, or they blend with the background.

The stranger just stands there for a couple of minutes in awe and shock. Then he remembers why he is here. He needs to warn the new King and Queen of Wonderland. He is also hoping against everything that the Queen of Chess will show pity on him and take him under her protection. Dodo is not someone to cross easily.

The tall man moves with purpose through the streets of the city. He crosses the bridge that leads to the Palace. He is again moved by the beauty and grace around him. The Palace is Caissa personified. He walks up to the gate and waits for someone to acknowledge him. Then he is completely shocked when a Knight piece comes to him and asks, "May I help you?"

The stranger nervously clears his throat and asks, "May I please speak with the King and Queen? I have some urgent information that pertains to someone they know and may be planning to hurt them." He fidgets as he notices that the Knight Piece face is not just a horse head, but it seems to be between the horse head and a human head. The horse head is still predominately there, but there was a definite move towards a human head. The stranger wonders if the head is turning into a horse head or into a human head.

The Knight thinks for a second and decides to let the Duke handle this issue. He orders the stranger to follow him and nods to a card soldier to follow behind them. They take no chances with their beloved King and Queen. Especially not with their Queen, they love Alice and will not allow anything to harm her.

* * *

Hatter wakes again with Alice in his arms. He gazes down at her with love. After awhile of watching his love, he wonders what time it is since it does not seem that much later than when he had awoken earlier. But as Alice stirs in his arms, he turns his attention back to his Mate.

Stretching, Alice opens her eyes to meet the brown ones of her love. She smiles and tenderly caresses his face, asking him, "Morning again, love?"

Hatter laughs at how fast she is catching on the nuances of living here and admits to her, "I suspect Wonderland and Time, my luv. Told you Time was an actual being here in Wonderland. While time may pass, Time is the official keeper of the Clocks of Wonderland. If he decides to give us extra time, none can gainsay him but Wonderland herself."

Alice shakes her head. It will take her awhile to get used to Wonderland. But, it will never be boring, not with Hatter by her side and with Wonderland being what it is. She loves both of them so much. Alice then felt the euphoria of Wonderland itself as she admits her love for her new world.

Hatter gasps as the feelings from Wonderland and Alice envelope him. He asks Alice, "What happened?" He pulls her tighter to him, needing the contact still.

Turning her sapphire colored eyes to him she tells him, "I admitted how much I love you and Wonderland. Then she sent all this." She smiles, then tells him, "I really do love it here. I was so bored back in my world. I had no idea this world was even an option. But now, now I would never leave, not Wonderland and never, ever you, I can't. You mean so much to me, and Wonderland and our Kingdom is meaning a lot to me. I can't even picture my life without any of you now." Nor would she, she learned that when she was back in her world. She wanted nothing more than to be back here.

Then Alice got hit with the feelings of pure joy from the Kingdom and Hatter. Hatter's is so much stronger, but the Kingdom is just as overjoyed.

Smiling as big as Chess, Hatter tells her, "I love you, Alice. And while I have always hoped that you will love our world as much as yours, I was content in you accepting it. This, this is so much more." Then Hatter hugs her then kisses her, his lips moving lovingly on hers.

Before anything more can happen, there is a knock on the door. Hatter reluctantly releases Alice and asks, "Who is it?"

The stone Knight brightens as it answers him, "It is the Duke of Clubs and the White Knight. They request Alice's and your presence."

Hatter swears softly. Then he laughs as Alice's and his eyes meet and they both say, "Damn his timing!" They trade looks, remembering all the times he had interrupted in their oasis back before the Kingdom had cleaned itself back up.

Alice wonders briefly if their oasis is still here and the Kingdom let her know it was still here, and will always be a protected part of the Kingdom for her and Hatter to escape to if they need to. Alice smiles and sends her gratitude to the Kingdom. Hatter, having been a witness to the exchange, smiles back to her and says gently, "If you ever need it, we will go luv."

Hatter then jumps from bed and grabs them both robes. But as his eyes travel to Alice and he goes over to the bed, he asks the Knight, "Ask them if it is ok, if they give us some time to get ready?"

The Knight darkens then brightens as it replies, "They will be back in a half an hour. The White Knight pleads that you do not open the door to anyone else, nor leave these rooms."

Alice and Hatter glance at each other and Alice replies, "Tell Charlie we will remain here."

Hatter asks her softly as they move quickly to their bathroom, "What the hell is going on?"

Shaking her head as she walks beside him, Alice answers him, "I have no idea." Alice's feelings of unease increase, which bothers her and keeps her preoccupied with trying to figure out why as they walk towards the bathroom.

Alice then stops in her tracks, unable to even think as she looks into their bathroom. Looking around at the beauty that is around her, she breathes out, "Hatter, is this really ours?"

Hatter chuckles at her reaction then pulls her to him. He softly tells her, "Yes, luv. There is even a shower here." Showers are common in the Red Kingdom, with the Queen of Hearts wanting her world to be as different from the White Kingdom as she can make it. She went great lengths to incorporate anything she liked from the world Above as she could get away with. Hatter had been particularly fond of the showers...

Looking around, Alice is shocked. This bathroom belongs in a magazine from her world. It is done in cool blues with cream accents everywhere. She chuckles at their colors even in here, but it is not that huge of a shock, not any more. The bathtub is clearly big enough for both of them as is everything in the room. And the shower, the shower is amazing and also was built for the two of them…

Hatter tugs her gently towards the shower and they rush through it, knowing Charlie will have no issues coming into their rooms, thinking they're in danger and not in an embarrassing position for him to see, if they do not answer his knocks.

Even with that thought in mind, there are some touches and promises to follow up on them later. Hatter washes Alice's hair, thinking of all he can do to protect his Mate, the woman more precious to him than his life. He closes his eyes when Alice leans on him, pulling her closer after he rinses her hair. They just stand there, holding each other, Hatter feeling her desire to have him close to her. Alice is obviously still upset from their experiences. He will hold her, do anything to protect her. He rests his head on hers, vowing to protect his love. Hatter had not missed the feelings of unease from his Mate earlier.

As they finish the shower, Hatter grabs towels and helps Alice dry off then wraps his around his waist. He holds her robe open for her to slide into, kissing her shoulders before they are hidden under the cloth of the robe. He ties the slash together and holds her close to him as their eyes meet in the mirror. This woman is _his_.

Alice meets his eyes in the mirror and can see them go dark. Not dark as when he is angry, but still dark. Her brows furrow and she sends the question through the Bond, _why?_ The love and possessiveness that he sends back, rocks her. She knows he loves her and God only knows they are both overprotective of each other. But this, this reaction from him, completely floors her. The scare he must have had yesterday must have shaken him to his core. His feelings are more possessive and just plain…_needing her_ than even when Jack looked at her. Alice can't hide her return feelings, she loves and needs it. She has never had someone feel for her in this way.

Pulling her tighter to him, he drops a kiss to her neck and then tells her huskily, "Alice, I love you. I will do anything to keep you safe, luv. I was not kidding when I said I will not be letting you away from me anytime soon. I _can't_. The Bond is something I never will regret, but there be times that it rules our feelings, and this is one of them. I need you so much, Alice." He is not excusing how he is, he is just stating his feelings. It is tearing him up inside feeling her feelings through the Bond. This is not his Alice who left a day ago, no this is an Alice who has been scared and almost died because of another. Who had felt as he had, that their very souls were dying and they could do _nothing_ to stop it.

He stares at her, and the feelings pouring through the Bond told her his feelings. Lust, protectiveness, love, possessiveness, anger, worry.

She meets his eyes and softly tells him, "Hatter, I love you. I understand, I really do. I felt all of that and more. I wanted to _hurt, maim…__**kill**_the person who hurt you. I scared my mom with my feelings. Tarrant understood, he felt a lot of it himself, but Hatter…I didn't recognize me in that moment. But I will do the same again if the circumstances warrant it. I will do what you did for me, I will kill for you. Without hesitation." As she speaks the feelings come rushing back to her and Hatter can feel them through the Bond. Alice takes a deep breath and then continues, "Then, for the whole trip back, all I could feel was you dying. The feelings that racked me…" Alice gasps and breaks in his arms. She cannot take the feelings, even the memory of the feelings hurt. And like before, she can always break in this man's arms because he will protect and love her with everything he is.

Through the Bond, Hatter can feel her despair, her pain and feelings of inadequacy in being able to get back to him as he turns her around and pulls her to him. He holds her to him as she sobs and sends to her through their bond, through his hands and body his calm and pure love. All the while, his eyes steadily darken. Someone has hurt her, his Alice. More than him, they hurt his Alice so much. She has been strong, and now with the Bonding, he knew a lot of the strength she shows _is_ her. But, she is also fragile. Alice has been handling so much, the Bonding itself and all the things she has been thrown, she hasn't had time to think. Alice always handles things better when she can think.

Alice breaks. The Kingdom grows darkens as it, Wonderland, Time and the light itself, all feel her sorrow. Even sounds muffle as she sobs in Hatter's arms, the whole world sorrowing as it watches over its Alice. No one in all of Wonderland can understand what is happening, but they all feel the pain of Alice, while not understanding who it is they are feeling. All of Wonderland holds it breath, hoping she is not broken entirely. This is not something that should be happening to one of Wonderland's Champions, especially to Alice.

Alice lets loose her pain and everything she has been feeling. She feels Hatter's strong arms around her, cradling her, supporting her, and even more importantly, loving her. Hatter loves her so _much_. She loves him just as much, so badly it sometimes hurts. Right now, she needs him, and he is giving her that, the support and whatever else she needs to get over this. All he is, is hers to do with as she needs to.

The two of them stand there, Hatter holding Alice as she releases the pain and confusion. They take the time to be themselves, before they have to deal with whatever is being thrown at them. And Time himself, with the help and encouragement of Wonderland, gives them all the time they need. What is happening right now is more important than anything else.

Eventually Alice calms down and Hatter kisses her hair. She looks up at him and softly tells him, "Thank you."

Hatter gazes down at her and just as softly tells her, "Anytime, but there is _never_ a reason to thank me, Alice. I am here for you, from now until the end of time. Never hide anything from me, luv. If you need to release your emotions, need to do anything, don't hesitate in coming to me."

Alice stares into his eyes, and unable to help herself, she smiles and tells him, "Like this Bond won't tell you, anyways." She is accepting of the Bond, but there are times that she wishes it didn't tell everything. But the advantages, the pure love she gets from the Bond more than makes up for it.

Tightening his arms around her, Hatter tells her, "Alice, I don't want to have to find out through our Bond, luv. I want you to be able to tell me. To trust me with this information, knowing that I will always be here to love you, support you. Yes, we are Bonded, but first and foremost, we fell in love. And that love is what will always support us, be the backbone of the Bond. Alice, I love you so much, and consider the Bond a plus of that. However, even without the Bond, I would be here, at your side supporting you, loving you. Alice, I am yours in so many ways, there is no time in all of Wonderland to tell you." He pours his love and all he is in his words, his eyes, body and soul.

Speechless, Alice looks up to her love. She is amazed as always by this man in front of her. He is perfect for her. She reaches up and draws his head down to hers to meet his lips, to caress them with her own. He moves his cupid bow of a mouth against hers and she surrenders herself to him, opening her mouth for their tongues to caress each other. She pours her love, amazement and complete trust through the kiss and the Bond. She is his.

The Royal Couple kiss until Hatter reluctantly breaks the kiss and murmurs his love as he caresses her face with his feather kisses. He finally opens his eyes and tells her softly, "If we don't want to have Charlie in here, we need to get moving. You finish getting ready in here, I will get our clothes. And for the Gods' sake, please don't come out until I come for you. Please, Alice?" He beseeches her with his eyes, promising to let her in on the reasoning behind his request, after they are dressed.

She nods to his request and watches as he leaves the bathroom, the towel low on his hips. She feels her lust for him mount and he laughs as he comments, "You know the Bond does let me feel your lust, Alice?" Then he laughs even more as her embarrassment flows through. He grabs clothes for both of them, choosing carefully since he has a bad feeling this may be a Court thing. He moves back into the bathroom, then stops as he observes his Alice. He loves being able to watch her like this, and as always, amazed that this woman is his, his love, his Mate, his soon to be wife; in other words, his in every way he can make her, as he had promised her in their oasis.

Alice quickly gets ready, the feeling of unease creep up on her again. By the time she is ready to do her hair, it feels like something is in her skin, itching to break loose. Not knowing the source, she tries to ignore it.

As normal, Alice leaves her hair until the end. She is never really sure about her hair, not sure what she could be doing that day to decide what she should do with it. She stands in front of the mirror in her midnight blue short silk robe, holding her hair to the side, debating what to do with it. She is only a little bit surprised with her level of frustration with something that is a daily chore for her. When her frustration level is this high, all she can do is grit her teeth and bear with it. Until she can think it through, which she plans to do with Hatter as soon as possible.

Feeling her frustration, Hatter walks up, dressed in a pair of pants that match her robe, his cream button up shirt unbuttoned, and he gently takes her hair out of her hands. Hatter reverently runs his hands through it and murmurs to her, "I love your hair, Alice. It feels so good against my skin, and it looks spectacular on our pillows." He leans down and kisses her neck.

Sighing, Alice relaxes back into her Mate, trying to let go of the need to clench her hands, watching him running his hands through it and asks him, "Do you know what is going to happen?" She watches his face, smiling at the look on his face. Times like this are precious to her, more precious since the events of yesterday.

Mesmerized by watching her hair as he runs his hands through it, he answers her, "I have no idea, nor does Wonderland or the Kingdom know what is going to happen, luv. Why?" He looks up into the mirror, into her beautiful blue eyes he gets lost in, trying to relieve whatever is wrong with her.

She returns his gaze, seeing the peacefulness in them that is so rare to see in her hyperactive Mate as he answers her. She smiles gently at him, as she answers, "I just never know what to do with my hair. Sounds stupid, but if I know we need to move, it is easier with my hair up." She stops, listening to herself and growing even more frustrated, she tells him and herself, "You know, never mind. It's really stupid." She turns to get dressed but Hatter stops her.

Hatter frowns at the feelings from the bond. Something is bothering Alice, and with the feelings he is getting, she is not sure what it is. So she is growing even more frustrated and his talents are trying to meet the problem she is sensing. He lifts her chin with his finger so that he can see her eyes. He softly tells her, "Whatever it is, we will meet it together, Alice. Now let your talent work and we will see what Charlie and Santi need to tell us." His body is tense, trying to protect her, even though neither she nor Hatter can pinpoint where the danger is. But his feelings, his feelings are calm, trusting her talents to tell him what is wrong.

Feeling his calm rush through her, she shakes her head as she smiles. "How _do_ you do that?" She can feel the tenseness of his body, but his feelings are calm, accepting. The fact he can just accept the opposite reactions amazes her.

Seeing her smile, he relaxes grinning back at his other half, "I have no idea, but it is probably my talent working with yours. It happens with Bonded couples, our talents mesh to help. But get dressed, luv, and we will deal with whatever the issue is, together." He hands her the clothes he brought for her.

Alice quickly dresses in a dove grey pants with a matching cream shirt. The sash is their dark blue. It also has compartments built into it for her knives and throwing stars. Hatter has already put them into their compartments and she makes sure she can still draw them. Hatter has told her that he wants the two of them armed secretly and blatantly. The threat to his life is making him edgy, and the feeling of being safe here is now a fond memory. That is why he is so insistent that she stay in the bathroom; there are no windows that you could see through to see them arm themselves.

Hatter finishes dressing and the two of them move out of the bathroom just as the stone Knight lightens to announce that Charlie, Santi and their parents are outside their rooms.

Alice glances quickly at Hatter, her sense of anxiety increases to the point she feels like she is about to explode with the feelings. Hatter pulls her close to him and wraps his arms around her. Feeling her anxiousness, he can tell he will need to support her. He tells her, "Together." She nods and tells the knight to let them in. They need to get this done so that she can deal with whatever is bothering her. Right now she needs to concentrate; anything can set her temper off. It often happens when she is this on edge.

Charlie is the first in the room; he visibly relaxes as he sees the Royal Couple standing there. His eyes rake over the two of them, noticing that while they may look relaxed, he can see the tell tale signs that both of them are ready to fight. He approves, especially with the attack on the two of them and the news that the stranger had just brought.

Santi follows Charlie and he also looks relieved to also see them standing there together. He nods to both of them as he moves to the chairs beside them. He is very relieved to see Alice back along with Hatter and that the two of them look well, being one of the few that were aware that she had been gone and that Hatter had been hurt.

Robert and Carol come in the room, hand in hand. Carol is looking around eagerly at their rooms, thinking of how everything here looks like a fairytale coming to life. She looks back and grins at her daughter, so very happy to be back with her husband. They stayed up late last night chatting. Robert has yet to break the news that he needs to head back to the Red Kingdom. He is hoping Carol will come with him; he has missed her since he had woken up and is extremely grateful to his daughter for bringing her home to him. To talking Carol into coming to Wonderland to live.

Last, but not least is Tarrant and Alice. Alice looks over her father-in-law happy to see him looking so much better than the last time she remembered seeing him. She smiles but does not move from Hatter, needing his arms and strength to get through this meeting.

Tarrant looks over at Alice, nodding and smiling. He is happy; he is back with his Mate, and with the rest of his family. But he is curious about why Charlie and Santi are so upset and that alone brought him and Alice out of their rooms. Besides, they need to get back to Mirana, making sure Angela and Aurora were fine.

Hatter stands there with Alice, holding her tightly to him. He does not miss the fact that when the door to their rooms shut, she relaxes minutely. He sends his love through their Bond, hoping she misses the anger that he feels that she should be worried about anything. Especially in their own home.

He is slightly aware he is being a hypocrite, but this is Alice. It is his job to be protective and slightly wary of anything that may harm them. Her job is to bring his paranoia under control, to be the one whose compassion tempers him. They are both the other halves of the coin, complementing each other's strength and making their weaknesses into assets. Bonded couples _are_ the opposites of the other in some fashion or form.

Alice looks up at Hatter, noting the anger behind the love he sends. But, seeing his face, and not seeing the darkening around his eyes, she relaxes as much as she can. She sighs and asks, "What is going on? Why are you all here and what is so important?" She wants to get this over with. Her feelings are way too close to the surface, especially her temper. If happens when she gets this uneasy, when everything is close to making her angry. She needs to be able to think and reason her way through all that has happened. She doesn't want to tell Hatter that she needs to be taken away from all that she is.

Charlie looks away then taking a deep breath, he tells them, "We had a visitor this morning. He walked up to the gate of the Palace and asked to speak with one of you. The knight in charge of the gate this morning escorted him to Santi and me. We questioned him, and he…well he thinks that you two are going to be attacked soon. We didn't indicate you had already been attacked, in case this is another one coming. And he is really here to beg amnesty of Alice."

Hatter's eyes blackens immediately. He takes a deep breath, but still the black remains. The black lines around his eyes that are permanently there, darken, but do not spread. He is containing his anger, the madness as some call it, but he needs some answers soon. No one will put Alice through any more pain, through hurting him or hurting her directly. _No one._ Hatter will do whatever is needed to protect his Alice. Alice will not be broken anymore!

Alice can feel Hatter fighting to keep calm and quickly asks, "Who is this person and why would he be asking for my protection?" She needs to help him get information, plus she needs the information also. His anger is not making it any easier for her to keep from losing it her control. Alice hopes that the more information they have, the better one of them may be to calm down. She is fighting herself so much to remain calm and it is making her even more frustrated.

Santi looks at the two of them, seeing Hatter's arms around Alice, noticing they are very protective. He realizes that Alice is still hurt in some way, Hatter is going to be even more protective of her than normal. He has spent some time with as many people and as many resources he can get his hands on to understand the Bonding between his lieges. He has a feeling that the Bond between the two of them may be used by someone to hurt them and will do all he can to protect them. He can do no less for the lieges he has bound himself to willingly, for Alice, who he admires, and more importantly, for the two who are becoming friends.

Santi meets Hatter's eyes and he answers softly, "He said his name is Haigha." He has heard rumors of this Haigha. And one of them is that Hatter and he did not get along.

Hatter's arms tighten even more around Alice and he growls out, "Alice, you are not to meet with this man unless I am with you." There is no chance she can deny him, he will _not _allow Alice to meet Haigha without him near!

Alice's temper rises as she snaps, "I do what I want, David!" His demands and his rage are the proverbial straw that breaks the camel's back. She couldn't handle his fury as well as her irritation level from the sense of unease that is building in her; the two were feeding into her annoyance. Her pride in being able to take care of herself; her temper, that which Winston was so worried about her losing in the Throne Room of the Queen of Hearts to the point of isolating her, was in full control of Alice. Gone was the person that everyone here in was used to, no one has ever seen Alice lose control. Ever. And even Alice herself can stop her from what she is feeling.

Her eyes snap with her anger and surprise everyone in the room. The two have never disagreed that they know of. And Alice is normally the one that calms Hatter. Even her parents are shocked and unable to do anything to help her.

Charlie is more shocked than the rest and he rushes to reassure them, "Alice will never be left alone with anyone other than the people we know are trustworthy." He stares at the two of them, hoping that this will settle them both.

Alice's temper is up and is completely full blown, she can feel Hatter's temper as he fights with it. Not being able to take any more of it, Alice grabs what little control she has and realizes she needs to be alone. Before she does, says, is something she will ever regret. Alice demands of Hatter, "David, release me."

Hatter was first shocked that she called him by his formal name, then by her demand of him. He can no more release her than he can stop his beating heart. Alice is his, and she has no idea about Haigha and what he can do. He tightens his grip and starts to tell her, "Alice-"

Before he can say another word, Alice loses all control. Hatter will not her _be_. She needs him to not be controlling, not make demands of her right now! _I need him, but he can't treat me like a child!_ While she has no problem with his overprotectiveness, this was being treated as someone who couldn't make their own decisions.

All this rushes through her head before her feelings take control over her body and she cannot think clearly anymore. She moves quicker than anyone can track and throws Hatter across her body, calling for Chess. She only means for him to land in front of her, forgetting her body is strengthening. Instead he hits the wall across the room and falls. Before he can move or anyone else can do anything, Chess appears. Alice demands of him, "Take me away from all of it, Chess. PLEASE!"

Chess hears the demand of Alice, and without thinking of anything else, he touches her and they disappear.

Hatter jumps up and screams, "NO!" He tries to make it to her, but the two of them are gone. He falls to his knees and calls out, "Why?" He can still feel Alice, the Bond letting him know she is in Wonderland and spitting mad. But she is not here with him, and that is unacceptable to him. The shock of it is enough to start to bring him to his senses. _Alice left me! Alice!_

Absolem is summoned by Wonderland after she is unable to get through to either Alice or Chess. He arrives, takes in the situation and then demands of David, "What have you done, you stupid, stupid BOY!" He flew in front of the enraged yet broken man. "Do you know what you did? You drove Alice away. You could not contain your anger, your possessiveness long enough to _feel_ what she was feeling. And now, she can be anywhere. Chessur is refusing contact with Wonderland _itself_ to protect her!" Absolem is shocked by the sense of anger he is feeling towards his friend, but he should of known better! David can _feel_ what she does, how could he ignore her feelings?

Hatter is crouched on the floor, battling his anger, trying to take control of himself. Alice left him. _What have I done? Alice __**left**__ me!_ This thought is going around and around his head. He tries to gain control, then he feels someone's hands on him. He looked up into his Fa's eyes, seeing them orangey red and told him, "She left. What have I done, Fa? I need her so much!" He stares at his Fa, hoping he can tell him. His heart is breaking and he can't understand what is happening. _Alice left! Why?_

Tarrant looks down at his son and tells him, "Ye pushed yer Mate. Ye forsaked te Bond and wha' it telling ye, me bairn. Et was 'elling ye t'at she was et her limit. Weren't et? But ye 'ad to demand somet'ing t'at she _couldn't take_!" Tarrant is fighting himself. The look on his daughter's face tore at his heart. He wants nothing more than to tear into whatever has put that pain in her. But the one who caused it, is his own son. _Oh David, what have you done?_ And the look on his son's face is of pure pain itself with despair and self loathing that calls to David's father to fix. What can he do?

Hatter stares at his father. He then processes what he is telling him and then drops his head, telling him, "She wanted this. She wanted this meeting, Fa! What was I supposed tae do?" Hatter's voice starts to drop into his childhood speech patterns.

Alice kneels next to her son and tells him, "It is not always what she wants, David. Sometimes we need to judge our Mates feelings and see if they are _able_ to make that decision. I admire you letting her make her own decisions and in most cases this is right. But, there are times you need to make sure she is up to her decisions." She smoothes away his hair from his forehead, trying to help solve her son's problems and her Mate's internal debate.

Absolem lands on his shoulder and softly tells him, "She can handle herself and Chess won't let anything hurt her. Get your feelings under control and then we can find them." He feels bad for unleashing his rage on David, but David needs to learn to control his emotions, to not make Alice into the one who is responsible for reigning him in. If David's own father can do this, David can.

Hatter nods and works to control himself. He needs his Alice with him, she is essential to his very being, more than air itself. Hatter then feels her pain and sorrow rip through him and he drops completely to the ground, sobbing with her and for what he himself has done to his love.

* * *

Alice gasps and falls to her knees as she lands. Chess wraps his tail around her as he lands on her shoulders.

Chess rubs his head on her, ignoring Wonderland in favor of finding out what is wrong with Alice. Plus Wonderland deserves it for not giving in to his demands to satisfy his curiosity. How dare she try to ignore him!

Then he felt her shoulders shake and brings his attention back to Alice. He purrs, trying to help, but he can feel the gut wrenching sobs exploding out of her. He rubs his head on hers, trying to calm her.

Chess tries everything he can think of to calm Alice down, but nothing is working. He gets more and more worried as he can tell she is driving herself to be sick with her inability to calm herself. He gets even more worried then he finally gives into Wonderland's incessant demands, choosing Alice's wellbeing over his pride.

He answers, "_What?"_

Wonderland sighs in relief and asks "_Alice?"_

Staggering under the knowledge he receives from her simple answer and from what he now knows about him and Alice, Chess sighs and then tells her, "_Crying, what is going on? Why did she call me and why is she so upset?" _He is processing all the information from the revelation of their bond. But the need to protect Alice, to make her better is more essential at this time. Chess needs to know what happened to drive her to this state.

Wonderland tells him what has been happening. Chess listens as he continues to try to calm Alice. Seeing this is not helping, he asks for the only person who maybe the only person to make Alice calm down, "_David?"_

Wonderland tells him that he is just as upset.

Chess closes his eyes, the person who is responsible is as broken as she is. It is up to him to fix this and he hopes he is up to this monumental task. Chess tells Wonderland, "_Watch her._" Then he disappears.

Alice doesn't even notice as she is crying too hard.

Wonderland watches her Champion and hopes this will be solved before any of her other denizens realize what is going on. Alice being upset earlier darkened all of Wonderland. What will an Alice this upset do to their World?

Wonderland hopes never to find out and works to make sure everyone is otherwise distracted as she tries to comfort her Alice.

* * *

Hatter is by himself, asking them all to leave, when he could control himself. He is searching for Alice, he can feel her crying, breaking. He needs to go to her, to apologize, to make it all right.

Hatter jumps as Chess appears in front of him and demands, "David, what have you done to her? Alice is my charge! She is my Alice. Not your mother, not any other Alice, this one is MINE! I trusted her with you, knowing you love her and that you Hatters belong with Alices. But you have hurt her with you. Not. THINKING!" Chess is glaring at Hatter.

Hatter starts and then stares at Chess. Gone is the childhood friend that was willing to get into whatever trouble they could come up with. No this is a Chess he suspects few if any have ever seen. But Chess words trigger something and somehow, someway many things click into place and he asks, "How many Cheshire Cats are there?"

Chess floats backwards in shock, his anger momentarily forgotten with his surprise and he answers, "Many, but I am the Keeper of Wonderland. I only allow those who are right for this world to enter. Right now there is one other, but she won't take up her duties. She likes to flit between this world and Above. She is your mother's Cheshire Cat, but since she wouldn't acknowledge your mother here, I have tried to help. But this Alice, she is my charge."

Chess floats closer to Hatter and asks him, "Are you ready David? Are you ready to take whatever Alice gives to you? Because the Gods help us, you are her other half. She needs you, and you, you have failed her already." He needs to make David understand that he needs to protect Alice. He needs to think of her.

Hatter closes his eyes and then answers Chess, "I am ready. I need her Chess." He looks up into Chess's eyes and begs him, "Please take me to her, let me fix her…" Hatter is more than ready to do anything for the woman that has captured his heart. As he told her before, the Bond is great, but they fell in love first. And that love is making it where he will beg for her forgiveness, her touch, for anything that she will deign to give him.

Chess stares into the eyes of the man that he is bound to, only because his charge is bound to him. He hadn't been aware of _why_ he had been drawn to her, not until she called to him. When he finally allowed Wonderland to speak with him, he was aware of their connection. And this is why Wonderland has tried to deny him any answers from her. She wanted this bond between Chess and Alice to be a choice of his. This guardianship of Alice is all on him, he is to be her companion, her friend, her confidant in Wonderland. He is to protect her from all that could damage her. To help her become all she can.

This is something he wants to do, Alices affect Wonderland more than any have ever imagined and this Alice is already affecting Wonderland. Wonderland is no longer forcing anyone into what she wants; she is truly giving a choice. And by answering her, he chooses Alice and her compassion.

Realizing that everyone can make a mistake, and that David is truly the one for Alice, Chess forgives his childhood friend. Alice's compassion makes this possible, she will forgive him. She will allow him to try to fix her. His decision made, Chess floats over and touches Hatter, taking him to Alice.

* * *

**Ok… Here is the deal. I went through, was typing crazily away, the plot singing in my veins. I had typed over 1800 words. I was also chatting away with Forensic Fan 93 and DuchessFaleen on Facebook. A question was posed and I opened the book version of Alice and Hatter on my laptop. I answered the question and closed the book. It asked me if I wanted to save. I never save over that document, so I said no. Most of you can figure out what happened, I closed the wrong document. I have Office 2007, and let me tell you the autosave is only good for when the computer shuts down unexpectedly, not like the older versions. I lost a night of work, stayed up past 1am trying to get it back. I was very discouraged. (And I work in IT. There is not a good way to get it back; I even tried finding the .tmp file!)**

**Two days ago I attempted to go back and rewrite. I just couldn't get to where I was before. So, I went a new direction. The other way will eventually come about, but I think this will be better. I hope so much.**

**Oh yeah. Alaina and Duchess read through and had some questions. So I went back through it to add some more information (making them both VERY happy) and…my computer froze. I did actually mention a couple of cuss words. Ok, there were**_** A LOT**_** of cuss words. But remembering my education, I turned off the computer. And guess what? Autosave worked this time. My husband thinks this is a cursed chapter for me, and advised that I do not ever open this again. LMAO!**

**So that is why I switched music, needed a motivation video and an AWESOME pic of Hatter. It is my background of my iPod, it is so perfect for my version of Hatter. It is him to a T. If you go to Facebook, it is the picture ALP has for his profile. (yes I am fan, I support him in his directing and acting career, in fact, why are **_**you**_** not a fan?) BTW, thanks again to Duchessfaleen for her awesome inspiration-finding-a-pic for me when I need it. It helps! She even found one for David (for you Tea Shoppers).**

**Oh yes. There is a vote going to be going on my Facebook. The winners get to choose which story I update next. I am kinda in a Revelations mood, but I can get in a Tea Shoppe mood. So far, there have been 2 votes for Tea Shoppe. Just letting you know!**

**Thanks for listening to my rant and raving, it has let some of my steam off. You are all so awesome! Please let me know what you think of the chapter…**

**Fairfarren~Wendy**


	16. Chapter 16 My Heart, My Life

**Ok I know I promised you guys a Tea Shoppe Chapter. And I will deliver. Probably with the same song. It has hit a spot. But I think you may like this one, I just wanted to get the idea down before I go any farther. **

**Disclosure: Alice in Wonderland and Syfy Alice and any other version of Alice there is belongs to those that made them. Not much more to say than that. **

**Mucho GRACIAS to Aliana and Duchess! Without these two, I would probably be in an insane asylum.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviews, I write these for you as well as me. And without the reviews there will be no incentive to post these. Now I will shut up so you can start reading this monster of a chapter!**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Love Song Requiem by Trading Yesterday_

* * *

Chess appears next to Alice with Hatter. Hatter takes one breath and fights to contain the pain he is receiving not only through the Bond, but from looking at what he had wrought with his actions. His thoughtless, selfish actions which has made his strong Alice this broken mess in front of him.

He kneels next to his love, then tenderly takes her into his arms, his tears mingling with hers as he whispers his apologies and love to her. The pain in them both is enough to bring Chess down to the ground, Wonderland to tears.

Neither of them even acknowledges the light rain that is falling, Alice is lost in her pain and Hatter is lost in Alice.

Hatter finally raises his face to the rain and wishes he can just scream. How can he have failed Alice so much? He loves her, but when she needed him, he instead loses it! And now because of his selfishness, his Alice is lost in herself. This is the second time he has been selfish…

* * *

_**He takes a deep breath and decides that he will try harder. He can't lose her! Not his Alice!**_

"_**I know some people who know other people…" He trails off on the look on her face. "Look, I did say it is a long shot."Hatter gets up and moves to the other side of the fire. He stacks his plate and then looking back at her he tells her, "But, as long as you got that ring you got a chance."**_

"_**You?" Alice stands up. "What happened to we?"**_

_**What is wrong? He can see that she is starting to panic. How can he explain this? He can't leave with her. Not now. He doesn't think Wonderland will allow him now...what to do? Break his heart and make sure she is safe until this is all resolved or be selfish? Coming to a decision, Hatter sighs. This is going to be hard... but, his Alice will be SAFE. "I can't leave Alice. Wonderland is my home no matter what I said. I have to stay and fight." Why can't she see that he wants to be with her? Can't she see this is tearing him apart? **_

_**Alice just stares at him and utters, "What?"**_

_**Hatter tries to get past the pain in his chest. He needs to get her to try to understand. "Seeing all this… this great kingdom and what-" He takes another breath, this is hurting too much, "what has become of it, is a wakeup call to be honest. My people… I mean the hundreds of refugees that are all hiding underground…" Hatter moves around the fire, behind Alice and tries to reason with her, "are all depending on me." He almost slipped. He needs to be more careful. He is... he needs her to be safe and then he can… fall apart.**_

_**Alice moves in front of Hatter, asking, "Wait… didn't that Dodo guy say he is going to have you hunted down and killed?" **_

_**Hatter nods to her and answers, "Yep." His voice is a little high, remembering Dodo's words to him. It doesn't matter. If need be, he can always go home. But his first priority is getting Alice home safe. Then to do everything in his power to make it possible for him to go to her and plead his case once he has kept his promises.**_

_**Alice smiles.**_

_**Why is she throwing all these objections at him? He needs to think of something she will believe, since it is obvious she does not believe the truth so far. Well, the version of truth he is telling her. The other is not his place to reveal. There are promises that are binding upon him. "But, I'm thinking if I turn up with the ring he might forgive me." He looks away, not able to keep his eyes on her, breaking the first rule of a successful con. He is having a hard time lying to her; it goes against everything in his heart.**_

_**Alice just stares, then asks, "So, that is what this is about." **_

_**She sounds so heartbroken. Hatter can't believe how much this hurts. He tells her faintly, able to look her in the eyes since he is not lying, "Don't worry. I will get you home safe and sound first." He will get her safe, he has to…doesn't he?**_

_**Alice asks, "And Jack?" **_

_**It feels like a bullet into his heart. He walks away from her to hide his heartbreak. Jack. Always Jack. Why can't she return his feelings? He turns around and tells her, "You have to forget about Jack." He is getting desperate. He needs to make her understand! "We will never get him out of the casino alive and trying is only to set off alarm bells." She looks at him in disgust and moves off. Hatter tries again to make his point, "It will make your escape impossible!" And Hatter cannot have anything interfere with getting her to safety. He will not suffer through this pain of forcing her to leave to only have the attempt to get her back to her world safely, fail.**_

"_**Okay… so you are just leading me on back there."Alice replies. She moves the stuff off the stool. **_

"_**Believe me it will be suicide." He looks at her, so beautiful in the firelight, and looking so dejected. It sends another pang of pain through his heart. "Jack's a lucky guy." Wait did he just say that out loud? But how true it is, he will give so much away without a second thought for her to feel the same… about him.**_

_**Alice's head jerks up to look at Hatter. She asks him, "What?" **_

_**Hatter can't do this, she looks so broken. He can't leave it like this. He answers her softly, "I said, Jack is a lucky guy."**_

_**She continues to gaze at him, then asks, "Why do you think that?" **_

_**Hatter looks into her blue eyes across the fire, the same blue eyes that have captured him before. He watches her eyes glistening with... is that hope? "You obviously care for him. I ju-wish... you know, never mind."**_

_**Alice stops him by calling his name, "Hatter." When he looks at her she asks, "Why?" When Hatter doesn't answer, and just continues to stare at her, she asks, "Why are you sending me away. Is it because of the ring?" **_

_**Hatter's eyes widen as he asks, "What?" Oh, God, she believes that story. Why can't she trust him? Because she believes what you told her. You're too good at what you do. But why can't she believe his first story? Maybe she did…**_

_**Hatter decides to tell her, "I have this need to keep... you safe. Alice, I..." He takes a deep breath. It's now or never, Hatter. He has all these pictures in his head of what can be, and watching them, he realizes just how badly he wants the good ones. Oh God, he wants those so much! He is too selfish, wanting the possibility of the joys and happiness of them together for them and damn the consequences! He moves around the fire to stand in front of her, he wants to stare in her eyes with nothing between them. How can he stand here with her and not give in to these feelings? She is everything to him. With that realization, Hatter finishes his sentence with confidence, "…care for you. A lot. And I don't think in time that even with a lot of chocolate and cream cake will these feelings EVER disappear."**_

_**He sees her face light up as she flings herself into his arms. His arms surround her automatically. Hatter holds her close to him, his eyes close in joy over her acceptance.**_

* * *

Hatter closes his eyes as the past plays in his head. He holds his Alice close to him, but not as close. The physical separation from his Mate when she needs him so much is painful, but Hatter believes that he is deserving of that and more.

His mind keeps showing him that moment in time, that absolute perfect moment in time when everything was true, wonderful. When it truly felt like he was in Wonderland. But, it all came to an end because of his selfishness. His self-centeredness that turned around and brought Alice such pain, all because he couldn't push his feelings aside…

* * *

_**Hatter had followed Charlie's instructions and they found themselves in a room. Hatter is looking at the walls seeing pictures of Alice growing up. He wants to look closer at his Alice when she was younger, but his sense of urgency is too strong. He sees some double doors and opens them, starting the search. Since this was the first and only set of doors he can find, he opens to quickly enter and search, only to find there is no floor! "Whoa." He catches himself on the doors in time not to fall in the hole. Looking up he sees Alice, **__MY Alice! __**standing on a sliver of a board, that is dissolving as he watches, and leaning most of her weight on a desk, writing.**_

_**Alice looks up and says with relief and joy evident in her voice, "Hatter!" **_

_**They both are startled from their joy in seeing each other when Dr. Dee says harshly, "Who's that? Go away, this is a private session!" **_

_**Hatter looks at the huge angry heads, recognizing them as the Doctors Dee and Dum. His hatred for them grows, realizing that they are the ones that have done this to Alice. Dredged up her darkest fear of heights, and were using it to torture her into giving them the Stone of Wonderland. Getting any information out of her is only a secondary goal to them; this would all feed into their insane type of fun. People have been known to die from fright from the two of them.**_

_**Hatter glances back at the board under Alice's feet and realizes that they didn't have much time. He opens the doors wider. He is going to have to ask her to do something that will take most of her muchness to accomplish, but there is no other way! "Jump!"**_

_**Dr. Dum yells, "Get rid of him."**_

_**Alice hesitates, then jumps on the desk, and uses that as a launch board to the hanging light. Swinging over to Hatter, she lets go and he catches her as he always will for the rest of his life. **_

_**Hatter can't believe it. She trusted him and jumped. And because she did that, he has her in his arms again. He holds on to her tightly. He knows they have to get moving, they haven't escaped yet. But, oh God, she's safe in his arms. He crushes her to him once more, needing to feel her. Then Hatter kisses the top of her head, and reluctantly pulls her from him slightly telling her, "We should save that until we are safe." **_

_**Alice smiles then with her ever present curiosity evident, she asks him, "How did you get in here?"**_

_**Hatter laughs in relief knowing that she is going to be okay, if she still has her curiosity. He tells honestly, "I don't know, ask Charlie."**_

_**Charlie has been trying to give them some privacy and also to find the door out of here. He hears what Just Alice has says though, and answers her, "Believe it or not, we're in your head."**_

_**Alice is completely taken aback and asks, "What?"**_

_**Hatter laughs again, happy that she is with him. "Don't ask." The feeling of dread has dissipated. All he can feel right this second is the joy of having Alice here, with him. **_

_**They are suddenly brought rudely back to reality hearing the evil twins yell out, "Sound the alarm! Call the guards!" **_

_**Luckily, at that moment Charlie has found the door and opens it. He leaps back and says, "Sanctus Deo" and gestures for them to exit before him.**_

_**They look at each other, shrug, as Hatter lets go of her and instead grabs Alice's hand. He then turns, leading the way out the door. He is not going to let her go no matter what, not when he has just got her back. He leads her down the stairs and can hear Charlie behind them. As he reaches the bottom, he runs to the corner, making sure she is still okay as he rounds the corner. **_

_**He glances back and sees that Charlie has stopped on the stairs. Before he can say anything, Charlie takes off down the stairs. Charlie makes it to the bottom before a troop of suits sees them from on top of the stairs and starts to run down the stairs. **_

_**Hatter, Alice, and Charlie run around the corner into a foyer. They make it halfway to the exit before a larger troop of suits come down the hall in front of them. **_

_**Charlie takes off for the elevators, yelling at them to follow. A poor Diamond casino girl barely gets out of the way before they rush into the elevator. Hatter pushes Alice and Charlie behind him as he stands at the doors making sure none of the suits make it through before the doors shut. Once they are shut he briefly thinks through their options, and even though he knows Alice will be upset, he can't think of another alternative that may give them a chance to make it out of here. He hits the up bottom.**_

_**Alice looks at what button he pushes. "Up?" She turns to him and demands from him, "Why up?"**_

_**Hatter knows she is being pushed beyond her limit. He can see it on her face, he tries to reason with her, "Do we have a choice? Alice, I am sorry but they would expect us to go down. This may buy us enough time to get out of here." He can see she is trying to pull herself together and begins to get worried. Maybe it had been too soon to not worry about what she has gone through… **_

_**Charlie interrupts his train of thought, telling Alice, "Alice of Legend, your presence in this world is no accident. You are here for a reason."**_

_**Alice looks at him while she is still catching her breath from the run. She tells Charlie, "Please Charlie, it's just plain Alice."**_

_**Charlie begins to tell her what he has found out earlier when he was told how to find her, "Just Plain Alice, I will stand at your side, shoulder to shoulder, knee to…" **_

_**Hatter can see Charlie is upsetting Alice, "Charlie!" Alice has enough to deal with right now. He is watching her face intently as he sees her fighting her fear. He is getting more and more worried with her reactions. She was not this bad in the City!**_

"…_**wobbly knee." Charlie trails off.**_

_**Hatter feels bad. Charlie is trying to tell her what Wonderland has already told him. But, "Now is not such a good time." No, right now they need to get out of here. He needs to get Alice out of here. That is his main priority. **_

_**Alice turns and flings herself into Hatter's arms. **_

_**He holds her, realizing that she is upset and needs to be reassured. There isn't much time but he will do what he can for her. But, he can feel himself getting angry. What had happened? Why is she so upset?**_

_**She looks up at Hatter, and telling Charlie and him, "You guys shouldn't have come. You could have gotten yourself killed." **_

"_**Alice, I told you I would come after you. I can't NOT come after you; it was not even an option." He stops and tries to think of a way to tell her what she means to him.**_

_**Alice looks at him. **_

_**Hatter sees her struggling with something and folds her in his arms again. He hugs her close and tells her softly, "We are not safe yet luv. Just hold it together for just a bit longer, kay?" He feels her nodding and he releases her, but grabs her hand. He really hates to ask her, but he has a feeling he needs to know, "I hate to ask Alice, but what happened?" **_

_**Alice gasps softly. She tells him, "Hatter, remember what we talked about last night?" **_

_**Hatter realizes she doesn't realize how long she has been in the casino. But he does remember vaguely their conversation, "About Jack?" Thank God they had that conversation; he has no jealousy with the man. He knows she is his. But it won't make him stop when he meets the man and shows him that Alice is his.**_

"_**Yes." She looks down.**_

_**Hatter is worried, what happened? Alice is looking more and more overwhelmed. He asks her concerned, "Alice, what is it? Did you see Jack? Is he okay?"**_

_**Alice bites out, "He's her son."**_

_**Hatter stares at her, and then glances at Charlie, who is staring back at him in equal shock. "The Prince? Jack Heart?" The look on her face… so sad, looking so broken and ashamed all at the same time? He feels himself getting angry. What happened in there? What did they do to my Alice? Before he can stop himself, he hears himself say in shock, "Jack Heart was your boyfriend?" **_

_**Alice looks at him, **_

_**Then the elevator ding interrupts them signaling their arrival. The doors open and she hears Charlie say, "Oh, no." They turn around to see two suits on the roof.**_

_**Hatter sees them and grows angrier to the point he is basically seeing red. They will not hurt my Alice! He goes after the suits, needing to beat the living shit out of someone. **_

_**After the fight, Hatter walks to Alice as he notices that she looks him over. As he comes over to her, she hugs him and softly asks, "Are we ok?" **_

_**Hatter looks down at her shocked, "Why wouldn't we be?" and then he realizes that she is thinking he had been angry at her. "Oh God no, Alice! I was not angry at you. I realized in the elevator looking at you, what you must have gone through. Knowing the Queen like I do, she had probably humiliated you. Especially when she realized you had dated her son!" So stupid Hatter! He should have realized that she didn't know why he is angry and right after he had said… He pulls her closer and tells her, "I am sorry. I seem to make a regular chore of boxing this up royal with you. We need to get out of here and talk, luv."**_

* * *

They talked, but all he did in the end is cause her more pain. No loving her was not enough for him, he went and _Bonded_ to her! Alice had no idea what Bonding was! This in turn made her be in even more agony when they separated on his plan. She then suffered thinking she had killed everyone, and continued to fight instead of going home. All for him. All because of him being selfish. Hatter wishes for nothing more than to be able to wash away the past and its pain.

His head bows in defeat. There is nothing he can do, they will locked in this, this grief cycle. His love for her will never go away, but his hatred of himself for making be in this mockery of bondage to him, a man who obviously doesn't love her enough to sacrifice himself for her.

Wonderland's heart is breaking as she watches her champions. Alice needs Hatter to bring her back and Hatter needs Alice to bring him back. But… Wonderland frantically thinks and does something she no longer has a wish to. She sinks deep into Hatter's consciousness…

Hatter jerks as he feels Wonderland in his memories then gasps as she brings to him the memories…

* * *

_**Hatter cups her face, and staring into her blue eyes, he tells hers softly, "Alice, I cannot be without you, I just tried to be and it was tearing me apart. But, I feel that I need to tell you that I am selfish. I was trying to send you away for your own good, because I have this need to keep you safe. I also want, no, I need you with me. I cannot let you go and I cannot bear watching you in pain, it causes me pain. So I am selfish." He searches her eyes to see if she understands. "I will do anything to keep you safe and with me, I promise. But, only…" He takes a deep breath, telling himself he has to give her a choice. He will not overrule his love, he will only support her. Hatter gently continues, "...if you want this. This is why I am telling you what I can. I promise to tell you everything the second I can. But, please, please Alice, give us a chance." He has no shame in begging for her compassion. Hatter will do anything for the woman in front of him. Even walk away from her if that is her wish.**_

_**Alice stares back into his brown eyes and tells him, "I want to be with you-" **_

_**Hatter grins and pulls her to him as he swings her in an arc. He is so happy! **__My Alice wants ME!__** He realizes that he needs to control himself. He is his fa's son!**_

_**Hatter pulls her back, and looks into her eyes, how he loves her blue eyes and the emotions that are there for him to see. He moves slowly, giving her a chance to refuse, leans close, and kisses her. Hatter starts softly, his lips barely touching hers, moving gently, then as he feels her answering, he presses harder, pouring his feelings for her in that kiss. Their lips move in sync, and he pulls her tighter to him, never wanting to stop feeling, tasting, these lips of Alice. **_

_**They unfortunately need to stop due to lack of a minor thing called oxygen, or else they may have kissed until the end of time. Alice and Hatter lean their foreheads together and look in each other's eyes, amazed by the feelings they see reflected, as they try to catch their breath.**_

Hatter closes his eyes, remembering that time, when Alice accepted him, and that kiss. But, before he can think of anything else, Wonderland throws another memory at him. Another memory of their love…

_**As he slows down from making love to his Alice, he looks down at her, and kisses her gently. He gazes into her eyes lovingly. She was his, he was hers. There was no going back for either of them. **_

_**Alice looks up at him, and repeats what she has admitted to them both earlier, "I love you." **_

_**Hatter smiles at her, his heart feeling light, "I love you too Alice… MY Alice…" **_

_**In answer to that, she reaches up, and pulls him closure to her, telling him in his ear, "My Hatter." **_

_**He sighs happily. Knowing that if he didn't they will never talk tonight; he moves to lie on his side. He draws her closer to him, not wanting to be any farther from her than they absolutely have to be, and watches her. "You're so beautiful Alice. And you know you ARE mine now. No one will ever take you away from me." He brushes her hair out her face so gently.**_

_**Alice exhales in contentment, and tells him, "I know. And you are mine as well." Nothing more needs to be said. They are each others, from now until the end of time. Both of them realize the significance of what they just did; seal their love to each other permanently.**_

* * *

Hatter's resolve and the need to blame himself is starting to waver. But, he keeps failing to keep his love safe. Alice belongs to fairytales, not the nightmares he visits upon her through their bond. But he replays the recent memories, remembering the absolute love and joy she has had. But before he can dwell anymore on the negative, Wonderland throws him some more memories of their love that they both so richly deserve…

* * *

…_**Hatter gazes back at her, his heart light with her implication that she will be here to meet them. Unable to keep the feeling inside, he grins back, dimples showing, as he answers her, "I can't wait until then either. That is what our goal is with the plan." Hatter reaches forward and caresses her face. "Alice, I love you so much. I will be here for you through it all. You're mine; my true love. But can you do this? If you cannot, no matter what Chess says, we will find another way. It is completely up to you." **_

_**Alice looks back at him leaning into the caress. "Hatter, I want to start our future as much you do. If this is what it takes for us to be together, then we will do it." **_

_**Hatter smiles at her, leans close so that their heads are touching. His eyes dart to her lips. Unable to resist her, his hand slides up, cradles the back of her head. Looking in her eyes, he softly kisses her, his mouth caressing hers gently. Alice's eyes close in pleasure and Hatter is elated that his kiss alone can do that to her.**_

_**When they end the kiss, just inches away from her mouth, he breathes, "Alice, we will be together, I have promised you that." He quickly glances in her eyes to see if she understands. When he sees her not only her comprehension, but total acceptance of his words, he feels empowered. He can do anything with Alice by his side…**_

* * *

Hatter grits his teeth. He cannot be weak again! But his heart yearns for the love that memory brings him. Wonderland rejoices, knowing she is wearing him down. She shows him this one…

* * *

_**Hatter watches Alice gather clothes from the wardrobe. The beauty of this woman and the fact that she loves him just blow him away. He cannot wait until the end of Tea Time for him to show her his dedication to her. Eager to get to Tea, he smiles and asks her, "Find what you need?"**_

_**Alice jumps then gives him an evil look. She proceeds to stalk her way to the bathroom and change when he catches her around the waist , pulls her into his arms and huskily asks her, "Where you going luv?" He nuzzles her neck. **_

_**Alice exhales and tells him with reluctance clear in her voice, "Aren't you the one who told me that we couldn't be late?" **_

_**He sighs, holds her close to him and lets her go. "You have no idea what you are doing to me in that robe, knowing all I have to do is pull and then I would you unwrapped like an Unbirthday gift." Alice smiles, then frowns. "Hatter what is an Unbirthday?" **_

_**Hatter laughs and tells her he would tell her later. He then walks over to the wardrobe and pulls out a black silk shirt and looking around and grabs a black fedora and puts it on his head. He turns around to see Alice disappearing behind the bathroom door. He grins as he walks over telling her, "It's nothing I haven't seen luv…" **_

_**Alice yells back, "And since I don't think you want another cold dip, I figured this would be faster!" **_

_**Hatter laughs and leans against the doorway waiting for his lady to be ready, reflecting that he wouldn't mind waiting on her, for the rest of their lives.**_

* * *

Hatter wavers even more, giving up on being stubborn, then hearing Alice crying in his arms. Feeling her absolute misery that he, her Bonded has caused hardens his resolve and he yet again tries to fight against the memories, but Wonderland doesn't give up. She starts throwing the more intense memories, the ones he is hiding from…

* * *

_**Hatter hugs Alice to him in relief that she understands. He murmurs to her softly, "Thank you, Alice. Just thank you." **_

_**Alice looks up at him and tells him, "I am not leaving you, Hatter. I may need some time to understand some things, but I am not ever leaving you." She turns her head and stares at him and says slowly and very deliberately, "I promise to never leave you Hatter of my own volition."**_

_**Hatter's eyes widen and he sees the ripple that meant a true promise that is accepted by Wonderland and that she will enforce. Wonderland also advises him that she will help keep this promise, that as far as she is concerned; no one is to take them away from each other. He quickly replies to Alice, "I promise to never leave you Alice of my own volition." **_

_**They both watch the ripple in the air and feel Wonderland agree to their promises. She smiles and raises her head for a kiss which Hatter gives her joyfully. She relaxes in his arms and enjoys this kiss that is pure love and dedication being given to each other. **_

* * *

Hatter is overcome with the memories, but the stubbornness he inherited from his parents, show in that minute. Wonderland sighs and works even harder to make him remember their love. She pulls out the big guns, the memory that he is working extremely hard to repress…

* * *

_**Hatter sits in his chair sipping tea. He is waiting to see what Ratty is going to bring him this time. He really has no time for this, but his soft side always makes him give in to the old man. Hatter tells himself it is due to the information that Ratty brings him, but in reality, he just feels sorry for the man. **_

_**He hears Ratty bringing someone into his office and he asks without turning around, "Would you like a cup of Tea?" The answer to this question will tell him a lot about the person. What Tea they like, about their outlook on life. There is much his family has taught him about reading people. And what they could not teach him, he has learned the hard way in the time since he has come to the Red Kingdom.**_

_**Then he hears a female voice tell him, "No, thank you." Hatter is shocked. Someone refusing Tea?**_ _**He is intrigued. Then he hears the next question, "Who are you?" **_

_**Hatter grins to himself, **__Curiosity in spades! __**He turns around and answers the question quite honestly, "A friend, I hope." He looks at the young woman in front of him very carefully before he tells her as Ratty starts removing his rag from her arm, "I run the Tea Shoppe."**_

_**Ratty pulls off the rag and tells him, "See?" **_

_**Hatter is interested when The Lady in Blue pulls her arm from Ratty's grasp and has a guarded look on her face as she watches him. Not able to take her scrutiny, or able to ignore his interest in the very wet woman in front of him, he springs out of his chair. Habit keeps him from using most of his strength and speed, but his confusion over his feelings has him moving a little quicker than normal. Trying to give him some time to regain his composure, he turns to the desk as he asks, "How did you break out of the Scarab?"**_

_**The Lady in Blue, as he christens her in his mind, answers him, "What, the beetle thing?"**_

_**Hatter makes a noise as he turns around to view her again. "Eh." Yep the feelings are there. What the bloody hell? **_

_**The stranger answers his question, "I used my hairpin and…" She moves her hands in a showing motion and watches him.**_

_**Hatter leans back and seats himself on his desk as he finishes her sentence, "Fell?"**_

_**The Lady nods and continues, "As you can see, I'm drenched."**_

_**Hatter smirks and quickly catches it. He tries to think of something else, anything else. He just needs to not react to her words. But, as wet as she is, and without makeup, her hair done or anything else, she is the most singular beautiful woman he has ever seen. **_

_**Then her next question brings him back to this world, "This place- Where- What is it?" The confusion is very evident in her voice.**_

_**He answers her, "Oh, Wonderland" as he quotes it with his fingers. This line of questioning is exactly what he needs to remind him of his promises and the fact he has no time for anything…**_

_**The Lady in Blue tells him in a tone of voice, that clearly doubts his sanity, "That's a story in a kid's book."**_

_**Hatter's voice goes up as he tells her, "Does this look like a kid's story to you?" No one has caught on to the voice changes since he has come here. They think it is all part of the Hatter package. But, since he has a hard time lying to people, he hides it this way.**_

_**The Lady looks around and then looks him in the eyes and answers, "No." **_

_**Hatter is shook up with the intensity in her blue eyes. He quickly makes a decision, grabbing a magnifying glass. He needs to make sure she is an Oyster as Ratty has claimed. He doesn't need the Queen of Hearts able to insert a spy into his life. Once he finds out if she really is an Oyster, he can deal with her. Ratty said she is looking for someone. He moves towards her and tells her, "It's changed a lot since then."**_

_**The woman in a very wet dress asks him in a puzzled tone as he walks to her, "So you're saying that it was real?"**_

_**Hatter walks up to her, shaking the magnifying glass as her to make his point as he answers her, "You Oysters don't know how to find it, so-" He grabs her arms so he can examine the Glow on her arm to verify that it is real. "Excuse me." He realizes quickly that it is for real. He has an Oyster here that has not been drained at all!**_

_**As Hatter turns this around in his head quickly, he tells her, "You Oysters tell yourself that it don't exist." He turns her arm, double checking his conclusion. He finishes telling her without thinking about what he is saying, "And quite frankly, I like to keep it that way." Oops. He needs to more careful!**_

_**Then she surprises him again and yanks her arm out of his grasp as she demands, "Why am I an Oyster?" She looks down at her arm and scratches the Glow as she asks, "This?"**_

_**Hatter quickly tells her. "That's not gonna come off." He doesn't want her scratching herself raw. Her sigh of disappointment makes him feel bad and when she glances at him, he apologizes, "Sorry."**_

_**When she looks up at him again, he feels the need to explain, "Only people from your world turn green when burned by the Light." He turns away from the Lady and continues his explanation, while trying to keep his attention on her. He moves back to the desk to return the magnifying glass. "It's the suits way of branding their catch. And they call you Oysters because of the shiny little pearls that you all carry inside." Hatter notices Ratty is staring at the Lady with a proud look on his face.**_

_**He realizes his voice has dropped into his normal tone of voice, the one that is not heard much here in the Red Kingdom. Unfortunately, honesty is one of the first traits he has learned to let go in order to keep the promises he has sworn. He needs to be careful, someone might notice and his cons will be harder for him to do. He has to keep his promises!**_

_**Then the Lady brings his attention back to her with another question. **__She reminds me of stories of me mum!__** "What do you mean, pearls?"**_

_**At that point, Hatter had this need to be closer to her, he moves towards her. Then Ratty speaks up and tells him the name of the angel in front of him, "She's Alice. Tell him who you are." **_

_**Alice? ALICE? He knows she is not his mum, but…to gain himself some time, he answers Ratty, "Wow, really?" He circles around her and examines her. He notices in his quick look over that she has a nice bum, but her shoulders, her creamy, soft, so kissable shoulders, catch his attention. He quickly catches himself and tells her with a grin as she stares at him, "Ooh."**_

_**Hatter chuckles and looks to Ratty who is grinning right back at him, obviously proud of himself. Hatter is shocked for a second out of his mirth, realizing that Ratty really believes that she is the Alice of Legend. He looks to Alice and sees her staring at them confused. He tries to clear up her confusion, grabbing Ratty around the shoulders, "Ratty here thinks you're Alice…of Legend." He watches her to see her reaction.**_

_**Alice just stares at him, completely confused and finally asks, "Who?"**_

_**Hatter is relieved, his instincts and everything about the woman in front of him tells him that she really has no clue what is going on. He spares a glance at Ratty, feeling bad that he is going to destroy this man's dreams. But, he needs to explain to Alice what he means. "The last, um." He releases Ratty and felt a residue on his fingers. He tries to wipe it off as he continues, "The Last time a girl called Alice," He moves back around her; he just couldn't stay away from her. "came here from your world," He moves back to her front, meeting her sapphire eyes as she turns to meet him. "She brought down the whole house of cards." He is now standing in front of her and is unable to break eye contact with her as he answers the question in her eyes, "Oh, yeah, made quite an impression."**_

_**Still staring into her eyes as she stares back into his, he comments "Although it was" Hatter tries to calculate the years it would be Aboveland. This also helps him break the hypnotic gazing into Alice's eyes as turns to Ratty, "One Hundred and Fifty years ago." He needs to get Ratty's mind off of Alice being THE Alice. He feels like he has this desire to help her and he needs Ratty to think this is just another Oyster. It will help him get her out of this world. He tells Ratty, "It can't be the same girl. Oysters don't even live that long." He glances at Alice, but seeing the magnetic pull of her eyes, he quickly turns back to Ratty.**_

_**Ratty tells him, "I still want a good price."**_

_**Alice then tries to butt in and tells them in an offended voice, "Wait a minute. I am not for sale."**_

_**Hatter holds up a finger to tell her to hold a minute. He doesn't take his eyes off of Ratty. He really needs to get rid of the man so that he doesn't interfere with them. Or observe Hatter any further. **_

_**Ratty and Hatter stare at each other for a good while. Hatter slowly lowers his finger down, glad that Alice is heeding him. When Ratty backs down slightly by looking away for a second, Hatter turns around to see Alice glaring back at him. He smiles and nods slightly with his head at Ratty, telling her to let him take care of this and get a load of him all at the same time. He finished his turn smoothly and drops the smile.**_

_**He walks across his grass to his special store of Teas. Then he hears Ratty touch the grass as he tries to follow him and tells him with authority, "Not on the grass." He hears him moving of the grass as he stops in front of the special Teas. **_

_**Hatter sighs and tries to think of which Tea. "Right" he murmurs to himself. Which one does he choose? He grabs the light blue one of Lust, but when he turns around and sees Alice in the same color of the Tea, he quickly puts it away and grabs a bottle of Excitement. "Here we are."**_

_**Now starts the sell, that which has made him the most successful Tea Shoppe owner in all of Wonderland. "Mm!" He quickly moves away from the Tea's and presents the Tea in front of him. How to sell this so that Ratty would leave right away?**_

_**Then it comes to him and he holds up the bottle as he strides towards them, "Pink Nectar." He shakes the bottle slightly to catch the light as he saunters to them, "Filled with the thrill of human Excitement. Fifty Oysters were drained." He catches Alice's quick glance up of puzzlement at the mention of Oysters. He will need to be more careful and smooth this over later. Right now, getting Ratty out of here is the priority. No one in the Red Kingdom can know him.**_

_**Hatter continues as he uses the Tea to emphasize his words, "of every last drop of hullabaloo so that you, Ratty," He slowly stops and emphasizes to Ratty, "Can taste what it feels like to win just once." Hatter can see Ratty is eager for the Tea. He grins to himself, **__Hatter you have done it again!_

_**When Ratty reaches for the bottle of Tea eagerly, Hatter's conscience kicks in and he tells him, "Warning, don't take it on an empty stomach, and only one tiny little drop at a time, otherwise the experience might burst your shriveled-up little heart." Then he checks with the old man, "Got it?"**_

_**Ratty quickly agrees, "Got it."**_

_**Hatter tells him, "Good," and hands him the Tea, telling him, "Go." He wants to deal with Alice.**_

_**They both watch Ratty leave then Hatter sniffs his fingers. He notices Alice turning back to face him as he tells her, "He really smells."**_

_**Alice asked in a skeptical voice, "Oysters were drained?" She shakes her head and demands, "What do you mean, drained?"**_

_**Hatter is ashamed of himself for a second. Time to change the subject. He doesn't want to expose her to that side of Wonderland, the side that has taken all the wonder out of Wonderland. He turns away from her saying, "Ratty tells me you're looking for someone." He glances back at her and glances away again.**_

_**Alice sounds eager and answers him, "His name is Jack Chase." He hears her walking on the grass, but strangely enough, he doesn't care. The words she is saying are…hurting? Hatter dismisses it as he continues to gather his tea and control around him. He hears her to continue to clarify to him, "He was taken by a man with a white rabbit on his lapel."**_

_**Hatter sits down with his tea. He goes to take a drink of his tea and tells her, "I see." What to tell her? "hmm." He takes a drink of his tea. He never drinks his Tea concoctions, unless he absolutely has to keep his cover. What to tell her? He decides to tell her a version of the truth. One that most Wonderlanders believes.**_

_**He takes a deep breath and Hatter starts, "The White Rabbit is an organization controlled by the suits." He gestures with his hand, trying to release some of his pent up energy, and keeping himself from looking at Alice. He needs to remain in control to be able to maintain his promises. "They travel back and forth through the Looking Glass," He pauses, knowing this will open up a whole new can of worms. He can just feel the curiosity coming off from her. This by itself confirms to him that she is an Alice. **_

_**Hatter continues, "And vanish people from your world to ours."**_

_**Alice softly asks him, "Why?"**_

_**He answers without thinking, "To use in the casino." **_

_**Alice repeats him, "Use…"**_

_**Hatter chokes on the tea he was drinking and berates himself. He has a strange inkling to protect Alice from the cruel realities of the Casino. He answers her, "Did I say 'use'?" He stands up; facing away from her is not working. He tells her, "Slip of the tongue. They're fine." He walks to her and thinks about how to phrase this. He wants to give her comfort, but at the same time he wants to give her some idea of the Casino. He tells her, "They keep them alive," Hatter looks off to the side for a minute, trying to find the right words to use. He decides on, "and moderately happy."**_

_**The next words from her luscious lips shock him. "How do I get to this Casino?"**_

_**He wants to grab her, his arms even go up and he drops them as he restrains himself. **__What is wrong with me?__** Hatter tells her quickly, pushing the problem aside to deal with later. "That's the thing, you don't." He doesn't want to see this angel in front of him lifeless and vacant of feelings. It would be a travesty against life itself. He tells her honestly, "Way too dangerous."**_

_**But looking at Alice, her look on her face, makes him tell her, "But, I know some people," He walks slowly over to her, "Who know some," Well this sounded so much better in his head, but he continues with a grin at himself, "well, other people, if you know what I mean." He stares into her blue eyes. **_

_**He tells her, "It's one of the privileges of running a Tea Shoppe." He leans towards Alice as he pops the 'p' for emphasis, and to hopefully make her at least smile. He would love to see her smile.**_

_**Instead it makes her lean away from him, then jump as he pops the 'p' and though he is grinning on the outside, inside he is upset that she did so. He is so frustrated he blurts out softly, "Lighten up."**_

_**His brain was clicking away with how he can get her to Dodo's without being spotted as an Oyster. Then he sees her shiver and he remembers a purple jacket he had acquired recently. He loves the color, and he thinks that it will look great on his angel as well as keep her warm. **__Alice, her name is Alice. Remember that Hatter!_

_**Hatter moves to his closet after holding a finger up asking her silently to give him a moment. He opens the doors to the closest, and showing off slightly, he is still hoping for a smile, he tells her, "  
Ta-Dah!" He grabs the jacket out of the closet and rehangs the hanger. Yes, it will look great on her.**_

_**He turns around and let her know, "You… should wear this." Seeing her look on her face, he explains to her, "It'll cover the glow." Then as he sees her shiver again, he advises her, "And stop you from catching a cold."**_

_**Alice stands there fidgeting slightly. Then she closes her eyes and tells him, "I have a little money, but I understand you don't use that here."**_

_**She was offering to pay for the jacket? For his help? Hatter is insulted. But then his conscience kicks in and tells him, **__Why would she think otherwise? What has made her think that you would give her anything? What would make her think with her experience with you and Ratty that anything is for free?__** Hatter feels guilty, but pushes it away. He needs to get her out of Wonderland by any means necessary.**_

_**He asks her, "Pieces of paper?" At her look, he whispers, "Pointless." But her next words stop him as he walked around her to help her with the jacket.**_

_**She asks him, "Then why would you help me?"**_

_**Hatter looks her up and down, **__nice ass!__** And he has to hold in his comeback. He is not used to feeling lust for someone so quickly. But he does and more importantly, he wants her to trust him. This shocks him and he answers her, "Do I need a reason to help a pretty girl in a very wet dress?" He stares at her intently.**_

_**She turns around quickly and stares at him; glares actually is more like it really. He reacts to the glare, "Oh." Thinking quickly and trying to turn off his feelings that he hasn't even acknowledge in the last century, he finishes his guilt trip. "I see. You don't trust me. Fine." He throws the jacket down on the couch. Whatever it will take to get Alice out of Wonderland, he will do. He thinks on what would happen if the Queen of Hearts found out there is an Alice here. This firms up his resolve and he angrily spits out, "I am genuinely hurt." **_

_**Then he asks her, "Do you know why they call me Hatter?" This one is pretty safe, since no one knows the real reason. Then she surprises him with her answer.**_

_**She stands there defiantly and answers him after looking him up and down, "Cause you wear a hat?"**_

_**He almost wants to laugh in delight for her spunk! But, keeping in mind that he needs to keep her safe, he tells her, "No. Because I'm always there," He walks around her again, making her turn to keep her sapphire blue eyes on him. **__Those eyes! He feels as though he can see the whole world in them!__** He continues, "When they pass the hat, so to speak." He walks off, meeting her eyes to keep the con alive. But he also wants to put some distance from her. It is very hard for him to keep his mind on what he needs to do. **_

_**Hatter continues to explain, "Philanthropy, generosity" **__Be careful Hatter! No showing off your education that is unexplainable with the cover he has here!"__** Hatter turns away from her, still talking, needing to be on the move to release some of his nervous energy, "I mean, you can call it what you will," He turns to face her, to make his point, behind his chair. This should give him some much needed respite from her. **__Why is she affecting him so much?__** "It's who I am." **_

_**He takes a breath and continues, "And right now, looking at you there, there is nothing I want more than to help you find…" He can see that she is falling for his con. He feels hurt, but then he remembers that she is here to find someone. And he does not want to remember whom, but he leaves it for her to fill in whomever and he uses his hands to tell her to fill in the blank.**_

_**She quickly answers, "Jack."**_

_**Hatter reluctantly repeats the name,"…Jack. And return you both to your charming world of children's stories." **__And be safe__**. **_

_**Hatter ignores the twinge he feels. He needs to get her home. She will be safer there.**_

_**Alice bluntly answers him, "I don't believe you."**_

_**Hatter is secretly shocked to find that he is actually pleased that she didn't fall for it. But since he needs to get her out of Wonderland, he tries again, "I know what you're thinking." He is going to try a version of the truth maybe that will work. He walks back to her, drawn back to her to be truthful. He points outside the Tea Shoppe, "If I'm the frying pan, then that out there is the fire."**_

_**Continuing his semi-truth he tells her, "I will be square with you, I know people who like to help your kind." He hates saying that, that is what is so wrong with Wonderland, treating the Oysters as second class people. No, to be more truthful, as cattle. He **__**knows**__** it is so wrong, but just so he will never slip up, he keeps up the premise that they are so different from Wonderlanders.**_

_**Hatter carries on, "And if every once in a while I scratch their back…" He leaves it hanging to see if she is buying this one. He lifts his eyebrows in a clear indication with his body movements, that he wants her to answer.**_

_**Alice complies with his unspoken request and answers, "They'll scratch yours." She lifts her eyebrows at the end to make a point.**_

_**Hatter is so happy she is going along, he tells her, "Precisely. A lot of scratching." Listening to himself, he feels like an idiot. This woman will be the death of him.**_

_**But then all his hard work seems to pay out as she walks away and puts on the jacket. He smirks to himself, proud that he has convinced his angel, **__Alice!__** to do as he wishes. He turns and moves to his back door. He is not taking Alice through the Tea Shoppe. He will use his escape door instead. He tells himself yet again, to push away the feelings. **__But, why now? Why am I feeling these now?__** To try to distance himself from her, he tells her nonchalantly, "Do try to keep up." as he opens the door.**_

_**Hatter does not miss her look of dismay. He almost reacts to it, but makes himself seem distant instead. He looks up like he is waiting on her. Hatter hated to be like this, but he needs to put some distance between them. His feelings have been locked away for a reason.**_

_**They are descending down the stairs, Hatter being the gentleman his mum raised him to be and never looked up. When he reached the bottom, he turns away to give her some privacy and pulls up his pants.**_

_**Hearing her climbing down slowly, he looks back at her. She is going too slowly, so he reaches out and picks her off the ladder and sets her on her feet facing him.**_

_**Alice takes a deep breath and tells him, "Thank you." Her hands are on his shoulders.**_

_**Hatter looks at her, and trying to push his feelings away again, straightens his jacket while looking away from her. As he walks away, he tries to think of the last time someone has actually thanked him for anything.**_

_**Then he hears her breathe heavily and it almost sounds like a sob. He quickly turns around and sees her arm wrapped around the ladder as she slings to it. Her face looks terrified.**_

_**Hatter couldn't have this. He needs to get her to the Great Library before someone recognizes her. He needs to get her somewhere safe. He walks back to her and asks, "What's the matter?"**_

_**Alice answers him as she stares down the City, "I've got a thing about heights." **_

_**Hatter looks down where she is staring. For the first time, he realizes that they were really high up.**_

_**Alice resumes talking and asks him with her fear evident in her voice, "Why couldn't you guys build the city on the ground?"**_

_**Realizing that he will need to be sympathetic, Hatter sighs. So much for putting some distance between Alice and his feelings, Hatter shrugs to himself **__oh well__**. He demands of her, "Look at me."**_

_**Alice's breath gets shakier and she closes her eyes. She is terrified.**_

_**Hatter feels pity stir in him and he gently says, "Alice."**_

_**Alice opens her eyes and quickly looks at him. Hatter holds out his left hand to her. When she doesn't take it, he raises his eyebrows at her. **_

_**Alice lets go of the ladder and grabs his hand.**_

_**Hatter relaxes and at that moment, gives up on trying to keep his emotions bottled. He will deal with them as needed. Alice needs him too much for him to keep his distance if she is this terrified of heights. Plus, to be completely honest, he likes the feel of her hand in his.**_

_**Hatter gently advises her, keeping his eyes locked on her sapphire ones, "Try not to look down." He can still see her panicking and asks her, "Okay?" Then he gently leads her off the ledge, never taking his eyes off of her as he backs away. **_

_Yeah, there is no going back after this,__** he thinks. And to be truthful, Hatter doesn't want to.**_

* * *

Hatter closes his eyes. That was the first time Alice had trusted him, and he hadn't realized it at the time. She was so terrified, but she had given him her hand and allowed him to guide her. And at that time, there had been no reason for her to do so. That was the beginning…

But then he starts to think of how that was the beginning of him hurting her.

Wonderland jumps in with another memory. She _will_ get him to stop this! He needs to realize he does love her, and that loving her is not causing her the pain she is experiencing. Hatter just needs to realize this!

* * *

_**Hatter has lead Alice carefully to the Great Library. The entire time he vigilantly helps her, making sure she is safe. When they can walk side by side, he keeps her on the inside of the ledge. This way he can make sure she can't look down and be terrified, as well as making sure she can't fall. He has never thought of the City as being unsafe with it's height, but with Alice's safety on the line, he doesn't take a chance.**_

_**Hatter knocks on the door of the entrance to the Great Library. He hates playing these games, but if it will help him get Alice back home where she belongs, he is more than willing. Plus they owe him some favors.**_

_**The eye slide opens and he leans against the door, giving the pass phrase, "I'm returning a library book." He glances at Alice to make sure she is safe as he continues, "It's a work of Edwin and Morcar."**_

_**The he hears a voice he recognizes as Duck ask him, "How does the little crocodile improve his shining tail?" **_

_**Hatter looks up to the sky praying for patience. Really? Duck is going to make him doo the whole bit? Hatter answers him as he gestures with his hands, "He pours water of the Nile on every golden scale." He looks back at Alice after he is finishing answering, letting her know that he thinks this is childish. **_

_**Hatter is relieved when Duck closes the eye slide and he moves out of the way when the door is opened. He hopes Alice will place her hand in his again, but she doesn't.**_

_**Duck tells him, "Come on, be quick." as he heads to the driver's seat.**_

_**Hatter greets him, "Hello, Duck" after he indicates to Alice that she is to go ahead of him. All of his mum's old teachings are coming back to the fore.**_

_**Duck pulls his levers and pushes the button to start the elevator. Alice is still standing, but quickly gasps and stumbles when the elevator starts to move. She falls into the seat and looks up at him shocked.**_

_**Hatter feels bad about not warning her, but he hadn't had time to do so! Realizing he needs to reassure her, he tells her just loud enough for her to hear, "It's all right." **_

_**The elevator continues to descend and he watches Alice. She is still feeling terrified, but she is hiding it as well as she can. Hatter feels so proud of her. But when the elevator lands, he is quick to tell her, "Wait."**_

_**The elevator settles and Hatter is so proud of himself for being able to warn her of something. He smiles and then gestures her to go first as he stands to the side. But then he hears a click of a gun and looks down to see Owl holding a shotgun at him. Then he feels something poking him in the shoulder and he looks to see Duck holding a gun on him. Hatter sighs. Can't anything go his way?**_

_**Alice descends the stairs with her hands in the air. **_

_**Hatter tries to reason with the two, "Why don't we just put these things away?" He grins at them and as he descends the stairs, keeping close to Alice just in case, "Come on, you know me well enough."**_

_**Duck answers him, "We have our orders."**_

_**Owl quickly tells him, "Keep that right hand where we can see it."**_

_**Hatter sighs as Alice and he walk to the balcony. He wiggles his right hand where they can see it. They should be glad that all they know of him is about his Sledgehammer. Sometimes he gets tired of all the things he has to keep hidden. He tells them in case Alice or someone else is listening, "It's just flesh and blood."**_

_**Owl quickly rebuttals against his claim, "Right, we've all seen what you can do with that Sledgehammer." **_

_**Hatter regrets killing Mad March in front of them, but March almost found the Great Library by following them. Knowing March as he did, he knew that the elderly couple would have been killed. He is quite fond of them in normal situations, and knocked off March's head with a swing of his Right arm, remembering not to use any of his other talents.**_

_**He sees Alice stare at him questionably and he quickly thinks of a diversion. "Did you like the box of comfits I brought you guys last week?" He is hoping that reminding them of the special packages he always brings them will relax them. He reminds them exactly of the comfits, "The cured meats and the cheese?" He always makes sure they get something special since he doesn't think Dodo shares much with the others. This is one way of making sure that the two of them are taken care of. Just because he has to be a conman here in the Red Kingdom, doesn't mean he has to give up everything he is.**_

_**Duck answers remorsefully, "Their all gone."**_

_**Hatter pushes his advantage, chuckling and making his points with nods, reminding himself that it is for Alice, "Well, if you don't treat me with a little respect, you won't get another crumb." Not true, but they don't need to know that.**_

_**Owl looks like she is feeling bad, while Duck watches her. She finally lowers the gun telling him, "I'm sorry, Hatter." Then she tries to excuse them to him, "Everyone's a little jumpy." As she turns away to lead them to Dodo, everyone who comes to the Great Library always has to meet with Dodo.**_

_**Hatter lowers his arms and then placing a hand on Alice's back to guide her, he answers, "Everyone's a little jumpy." He walks slightly behind her and to the side so he can protect her better.**_

_**As they walk around the corner, Alice softly asks him, "Where are we?"**_

_**Hatter almost smiles, happy she has spoken. The last time she spoke with him was on the ledge. Quite frankly, it worried him. He takes a deep breath and answers her. He will always answer her with as much truth as he can. "The Great Library." Unknowingly he moves beside her, protecting her from the height.**_

_**Duck followed behind them as Hatter explains to Alice, "There is 5,000 years of history hidden here, Art, Literature, Law." He nods to Alice and resumes the lesson, "Rescued when the Queen of Hearts seized power." He stares out into the Library, quoting actually from the history he knows is not in any book in the Library. "She's like nothing more than to see this burnt to nothing." And because of the travesty that would be, Hatter works hard to keep it hidden."**_

_**In a questioning voice, Alice asks, "Who's the Queen of Hearts?"**_

_**Bloody hell! Hatter ran through all their conversations and realized he never told her much about Wonderland and his mistake is about to blow up on him!**_

_**Owl spun around and pointed the shot gun at them as she exclaims, "She doesn't know the Queen?" She quickly strolls at them, making all of them, even Duck walk very quickly backwards with their hands in the air again. "Who the hell is she, Hatter?"**_

_**Yep, this is blowing up on him quickly! Hatter quickly tells Owl, "Could you just **__**relax**__**, Owl?" He tries to placate her with his hands. He stops all of them and tells her, "Calm." **_

_**Owl levels the gun at Alice, and Hatter got more nervous. He really doesn't like them pointing the guns or anything dangerous at Alice. He quickly tells Owl, "She's led a sheltered life, that's all."**_

_**Duck then had to put his two cents worth in, "Back to the elevator, both of you."**_

_**Hatter has had enough. He stops, turns quickly to face Alice. He angrily throws back his jacket so he can reach into his back pockets.**_

_**Owl levels the gun at him and exclaims scared, "Watch that right hand!"**_

_**Hatter regains his temper and demands of the two of them, "Have you two not learned to trust me yet?" He pulls two packages from his back and holds out each of his hands towards the two on either side of him. He glances at them quickly.**_

_**Owl relaxes her stance and stops pointing the gun at them. She asks hopefully, "Is that a bribe?"**_

_**Hatter looks at her and then at Duck as he answers, "Yes, two bribes. Tasty, delicious, yummy ones." **_

_**Hatter turns his attention away from them and stares into Alice's eyes, using them to calm himself and to remind himself why he needs to remain calm and in control. He talks facing her, but to the couple on either side of them. "So hard to make a sensible decision on an empty stomach, don't you think?" **_

_**Hatter never takes his eyes off of Alice's. He hears Duck answer him, "You'd better be on the level, Hatter, or you won't make it out of here alive this time." **_

_**The two snatch their bribes from his hands and Alice breaks their eye contact. Hatter stares at her as she watches the two hide their treats. He clears his throat and settles his jacket back, but she doesn't look at him again. He turns to follow Owl, sad to have lost their contact for that short, brief time. Hatter wonders about it.**_

_**Alice quickly breaks into his thoughts with a question, "These are the guys who are gonna help me find Jack?"**_

_**Hatter doesn't take his eyes off of Owl, trying to make sense of his feelings, as he answers her, "Don't worry. Their boss is a little more" Hatter cuts his eyes to her and finds the right word that hopefully allays her worry, "…savvy."**_

_**Still trying to make sense of what is happening to him, he doesn't realize that Alice has stopped until she asks, "Who are those poor people?" There is nothing but pure compassion in her voice.**_

_**Hatter stops when he hears her voice. This is exactly why Oysters are human. The pure amount of feelings they have inside them is staggering. He sighs, wishing she didn't have to see the dirty secret of Wonderland, but unable to not answer her. He walks over to balcony ledge and reveals himself as well as who the people are below. "Refugees." He rests his arms on the balcony, watching the people that he puts his life on the line for. "Those who don't want to be a part of the Queen's world of instant gratification." He hears Alice move beside him, as well as feels her. **_

_**Hatter looks down at his fellow Wonderlanders. He feels the rage he always feels when looking down at these poor people, people who through no fault of their own is forced to live in secrecy and fear just so they can feel their own feelings. This is the travesty of Wonderland. The scenes below that tear at his heart just reinforce his pledge to remove the Queen of Hearts.**_

_**He watches a couple of ladies try to feed another. Hatter hears them tell her, "Just another drop." And it pulls at his heartstrings.**_

_**He continues to tell Alice, "We give them shelter and try to feed the as best we can, but it is dangerous." He doesn't know why he is telling her this, trying to explain himself since Dodo will attack him and his character as soon as they are in there. Dodo hates him. Hatter works for the Red Kingdom and the Queen of Hearts, but feeds them and supports the Resistance. Dodo hates anyone on both sides of the fence. There is either one way or another, you can't play both sides.**_

_**Watching the people down below, he reveals, "If the Queen found out, they wouldn't stand a chance." He is trying to keep his emotions somewhat in control.**_

_**But the minute Alice asks him, "Why does she want to destroy all of this?" He looks at her. And falls, completely, hopelessly. The look on her face, the pure compassion for these people that she has never met, and may never meet again, it quite frankly undoes him. The feelings that have been floating around consolidate for him.**_

_**Hatter works to answer her, as he is getting in grip with this newfound feeling. He tells her softly, "Wisdom is her biggest threat." He cannot stop staring at her. Hatter tries to explain better, "She controls people with a quick fix." **_

_**The look on her face, poor horror and sympathy warring on her face, that beautiful face of hers, is almost too much for him to bear. Hatter is trying to get a grip on this feeling, one he has never felt before. His heart actually hurts. **_

_**After watching her for awhile, he holds out his hand to her, telling her, "We need to go before Duck and Owl get twitchy fingers again." He feels overjoyed when she puts her hand in his and he gently leads her to Dodo's office. **_

_**Once they get close, Hatter drops her hand. It will be better for Alice if Dodo has no idea that Hatter feels anything for her. Dodo will jump all over that to make what is coming so much worse. But Dodo is the only person that he knows that will be able to help get Alice out of Wonderland. And keeping Alice safe is fast becoming a huge priority for him. He will deal with the boyfriend later, getting him out will allow Alice to at least feel grateful to him. He will do anything to have Alice by his side once everything is settled. Even if he has to go back to her world when this is all over to win her.**_

_**He waives her in before him, shocked at his own declaration in his mind, but then didn't his fa fall for his mum the same way? As they stand beside each other, he keeping a safe distance from her so that Dodo would get no ideas, he takes in a glance where everyone is. Now that he has someone else to keep safe, all his training is coming back to the fore. He just needs to remember that they all think he relies on his arm too much. He hates this, but acknowledges it is the only way to keep everyone safe.**_

_**Dodo is standing in his normal place, sneering at Hatter. Hatter ignores it and tells Dodo, "She's looking for her boyfriend, a Jack Chance." He sees Alice quickly glance at him. Yes, he remembers the name. He just messes it up. The name of the man who is his competition for Alice, can anyone blame him? The man he will work to save because that is what she wants.**_

_**Alice quickly corrects him, "Chase. His name is Jack Chase."**_

_**Hatter ignores the lance of pain he feels at her correction, her willingness to name him while standing beside him. He turns his attention to Dodo and butters him up, "She needs help. I thought of you, Dodo."**_

_**Doing his best to seem mysterious, Dodo stands in the dark and comments, "Really?" He moves out of the dark as he asks Hatter, "And why would I want to help your Oyster, when you know that bringing her here puts us all at risk?"**_

_**Hatter rolls his eyes at the theatrics. He tells Dodo, "Oh, please. I've spent years smuggling more dangerous things than this down here." Centuries even. But as much as it pains him, he had to treat Alice as a Red Kingdom resident would. As a 'thing'. Alice could never be a 'thing'.**_

_**Plus Dodo needs to be taken down a few pegs whenever Hatter can. He knows that Dodo will continue to insult him, he always does. And sure enough, here Dodo starts.**_

_**Dodo smiles and then starts walking again as tries to make point, "You know what rankles most about bloodsucking carpetbaggers like you, Hatter?" He stops at the edge of the desk. And with the smile on his face, like he is really enjoying this he advises, "Your gall."**_

_**Here it comes, Dodo's favorite rant at Hatter. And sure enough Dodo starts. Hatter could repeat the words with him he says it so much to him. "You think you can play both sides of the courts and come away with two trophies."**_

_**Hatter sees Alice glance at him. Dodo always says this, but this is his outlook on life, nobody can bow to one thing and serve another.**_

_**Hatter only bows to the Queen to be able to work for the Resistance. Before he started this, they starved a lot. Now they can work with some promise of food being able to make its way down here. Not like when Haigha was in charge of the food.**_

_**Dodo see's Alice's glance at Hatter and decides to let loose more at Hatter. It would cause him great delight in turning someone…anyone against Hatter. So far, Dodo has managed not to sway one person. But maybe this idiot of an Oyster will give him his chance. **_

_**He loads onto Hatter with a glee that most people wouldn't recognize, but the three in the room have been around him to know him well enough to see it as it is. Hatter squares his shoulder fighting himself from glancing at Alice. **_

_**Dodo delightfully unloads onto Hatter's shoulders, "I haven't seen daylight for three years," **_

_**To which Hatter almost wants to contradict, but he leaves off, thinking Dodo's swarthy complexion will speak for itself.**_

_**Dodo continues to make his point not noticing the look Alice gave him, "And Owl here has forgotten what a vegetable tastes like." Dodo glances at Owl, acting as though he cares for her wellbeing.**_

_**Owl tries to clarify, "I remember kumquat. Is that a vegetable?"**_

_**Dodo looks away as Hatter and Alice glance at Owl. Hatter does one of the hardest things in his life and continues to say nothing. He has read, and was educated as only a prince could be. He knows that none of the Wonderlanders here in the Great Library have scurvy. Now Dodo might be keeping the lion's share of the food, or what he thought was the lion's share. But Owl and Duck have worked with Hatter for a long time to make sure the actual majority of the food that Hatter brought for them was for the refugees. He trusted those two since they are always hungry. They make sure everyone else eats before they do. That is why Hatter 'bribes' them so much. Owl is covering for Hatter.**_

_**Dodo resumes his lecture, "While we risk our lives trying to bring freedom to ungrateful leeches like you, you swan about,"**_

_**Here Hatter has to work hard to keep the comments and the laughter inside as Dodo flaps his arms.**_

_**Dodo continues not knowing how hard Hatter is working keeping his mouth shut. "Living the good life."**_

_**At that comment, Hatter can't take much more. The good life? He spends most of his time running around working for the Resistance, protecting them oftentimes with his life. All the while Dodo sits high and mighty here in his office protected by the Resistance. Protected by Hatter himself. Did he really think a password and Duck at the door is enough to keep him safe? Hatter wouldn't have done as much as has, but the rest of the Resistance deserve his help. Not to mention the loss of information that would be if the Queen of Hearts herself found the Great Library. She had made a dent in it before they hid it away.**_

_**Hatter finally retaliates, stopping Dodo in his words, "Stop your crowing. You know I'm on your side."**_

_**Dodo glares at him for interrupting and spits out scathingly, "I'm sure you say that to all your enemies." He turns away from Hatter and walks away, putting some distance in between them.**_

_**Hatter rebuttals, "I do what's necessary." Why am I even talking? Then his eyes slide to Alice's and he remembers. He doesn't want Alice to remember him as how Dodo painted him with his lies. He tries to explain to Alice, since he knows it won't make a lick of difference to Dodo. "I kiss what butts needs kissing so your machine stays oiled."**_

_**Then Alice speaks and Hatter is overjoyed. She is sticking up for him! "Look, if you can't help me, I'll just leave." She turns her body to head out of the office. Hatter is shocked that someone would back him up.**_

_**Dodo laughs contemptuously and comments to Hatter, "Headstrong, isn't she?"**_

_**Alice turns back around quickly and Hatter clenches his jaw. Dodo needs to be careful with how he speaks to her. Then he remembers he needs to keep his feelings to himself so that Dodo doesn't catch on to Hatter's feelings for Alice.**_

_**Alice blurts out, "Can you help me get Jack out of the casino?" Hatter takes a lot of care not to stare at her. He keeps his eyes on the threat here, Dodo.**_

_**Dodo replies to Alice not even looking at her, **__The first rule of a con is to keep your eyes on the person you are lying to. __**Dodo can't even handle that as he tells her, "I don't see how."**_

_**Hatter wants to roll his eyes at Dodo, but he tries to reason with the man, "The Resistance has contacts inside the casino, right?"**_

_**Dodo stares at Hatter and then straightens saying, "No comment." As he tells Hatter this he looks away.**_

_**Hatter straightens himself, sensing that his opponent is really trying to hide the truth and bears in to win freedom for Alice and Jack, "Use them to find her guy." Now here is the part he hates. The ring on Alice's hand that he saw when he was leading her from the ledge, that would pay Dodo. But Hatter is bothered by how familiar the ring is, how much it belongs to Alice…and him? It doesn't matter, Hatter will get the ring back for her. He will bring it along with him when he gets her back.**_

_**He doesn't hesitate and blurts out, "She can pay you." But when Dodo gave him a look, trying to figure out what Hatter is getting out of this, he tells Dodo, "But I want my usual cut upfront." His usual cut? Books. He smuggles them to the White Side, hoping that they will help end this war. **_

_**But Hatter notices Alice's quick look at him. He knows he really hasn't given her much reason to trust him, but he hopes she will. He really wishes someone would.**_

_**Dodo looks at Hatter slyly and repeats wonderingly, "Pay me?" He walks around as he tosses it in his mind. The he looks at Hatter and asks demandingly, "Pay me with what?"**_

_**Hatter couldn't take it anymore. He needs to be closer to Alice. He walks around her, talking a deep breath of her scent as he hopes she follows his lead. Plus this way he can make sure she is safe…well as safeish as he can make her. He tells Alice in his normal voice, "Show him the rock, Alice." He never removes his eyes from Dodo once he has come into view of Dodo.**_

_**Hatter watches Alice out of the corner of his eye glance at him, and then ask shocked, "What?"**_

_**He wishes he can close his eyes and pray for patience, but instead he watches his opponent and answers her, "The ring on your finger."**_

_**Alice then argues with him, "No, that is off-limits." Her voice is desperate, but she tries to keep the sound low. **_

_**But the desperation in her voice is what makes him look her in the eye. He looks into those eyes he could get lost in right now, and tells himself, **__later Hatter, later when you both are safe__**, Hatter tells as softly as she has used, "It's all you have, Alice." He tries to tell her he would try to get it back, but she softly rebuttals him, "No."**_

_**Then without Hatter's awareness, Dodo walked up and grabbed Alice's hand. Hatter grew angry at himself, telling himself he can NEVER let his guard down. And when Alice gasps in surprise and fear, Hatter grew even more angry.**_

_**Dodo held her hand cruelly and then looked at her in awe as he said, "It's not possible." **_

_**Hatter stares at Dodo trying to figure out what the heck Dodo is talking about. He has a burst of pride when Alice yanks her hand back from Dodo and stares defiantly back at him.**_

_**Dodo then demands of Alice, "Where did you get it?"**_

_**Alice just states, quickly, but clearly, "It's none of your business. It's not for sale." **_

_**Hatter couldn't tear his eyes aware from his Oyster. Not until his protective side strives to the fore when Dodo starts screaming at her as he advances on Alice, "Where did you get it?" **_

_**Hatter clenches his teeth and calms himself down. He uses his natural curiosity to defuse the situation as well as his ability to control his voice, "What…what is it?" At that moment he thanks his mum and fa for their tutelage. Specially his mum.**_

_**Dodo wretches himself from his threatening pose slightly to growl out his answer to Hatter, "Your Oyster is wearing the Stone of Wonderland." **_

_**Hatter is floored, stares at Alice and blurts out, "That's impossible." He has been searching for a way to get the ring and send it back to its rightful owner. And his Alice has it?**_

_**Dodo states very clearly, "I'm never wrong." **_

_**Hatter would love to refute him. Dodo can be wrong. He cannot see past the absolute black and white of situations, and that can cause him to be wrong.**_

_**Then in a moment of insanity, Hatter's need to know overcomes his protectiveness and he asks of Alice, "Where did you get it, Alice?"**_

_**She answered Hatter, frightened of the two men who seem to be ganging up on her, "Jack gave it to me." She slowly backs up.**_

_**And that movement causes a flash of pain to cross Hatter. He just! Before he could do anything, Dodo advances on her and demands an answer from her, "Jack?"**_

_**Alice spits out as she takes another step back, "Jack Chase, the guy we're looking for."**_

_**Dodo advances on Alice again, and Hatter looks at him shocked as he growls out menacingly, "Well, where did he get it?" Hatter barely controls himself from punching Dodo when Alice's voice wavers as she answers him, "I don't know" But at the end, Alice grows angry enough to start standing up to him.**_

_**Dodo gets within inches of her face when he demands, "Give it to me!'**_

_**Alice replies as defiantly as possible, "No!"**_

_**Dodo realizes she would not give it up and he swings around ordering Owl, "Take her out." Owl quickly loads her gun and points it at Alice.**_

_**This causes Alice to exclaim, "Are you crazy?"**_

_**All this jars Hatter into stepping forward to protect Alice. He tells Owl, "Stop. Just wait." He may not have a choice, Dodo has jumped off the sane ship. He holds up a finger as he makes sure Alice is hidden by his body.**_

_**Hatter hears Dodo mock him, "You're in way over your head, Hatter." He quickly rebuttals, "Just give me one second to talk to her, okay?" One second to give her a chance to get out of here…**_

_**Dodo pulls a gun from his pocket on Hatter and tells him, "It controls the Looking Glass." Hatter clamps down his control so he doesn't let Dodo know he probably knows more about the Stone of Wonderland AND the Looking Glass than Dodo. His mum is supposed to be the one controlling them!**_

_**Hatter hears Alice softly exclaim, "Whoa" He is not sure if it was caused by the information or by the guns being pointed at her. He is keeping himself in between them and Alice. He watches Dodo as levels the gun at Hatter and tells him, "You know that."**_

_**Hatter quickly glances back to see if Duck is a threat and then turns back to what assumes is the greatest threat, what his training and instincts are telling him is the danger, "Calm down. Put the gun away. I'm sure we can all get what we want here."**_

_**Then Alice speaks up and tells them all, "Look, no one is getting this ring." Hatter glances back at her, wishing she realize how much danger they were in and that she needs to TRUST HIM!**_

_**But he turns around again to protect Alice as he hears Dodo threateningly tell them, "We've been waiting for years for a break like this," Hatter licks his lips quickly as he looks down at the gun as  
Dodo pulls back the hammer, "And now it falls into our laps."**_

_**As Dodo advances, Hatter tries to keep an eye on everyone while keeping himself in front of Alice. He states to them, trying to bleed in some terror, since a normal Tea Shoppe owner would be terrified. "Stop waving that thing around. You're scaring everyone."**_

_**Dodo , sounding reasonable for once, tells them both, "If we can return the Oysters back to their world, maybe we can save outs."**_

_**Hatter, following on his instincts, demands of Dodo, "Just put the gun down."**_

_**Dodo interrupts him and tells him, "Think about it...the queen reduced to mopping floors. It'll be just like the old days!" Hatter wants to shake reason into the man. No Queen in Wonderland has EVER mopped floors. Nor would they. Hatter glances back to Alice making sure she is still behind him and as safe as he can make her as he hears Dodo say, "Justice, reason and the rule of law." **_

_**Hatter orders him, unconsciously borrowing his real authority, "Stop this!" As he grabs the gun to make sure Dodo uses it against him. This causes Dodo to fire on him. **_

_**Hatter feels the bullet's kick throw him back as he hears Alice scream, "No!" as he descends into blackness…**_

* * *

Hatter remembers him fighting to consciousness so that he can continue to protect Alice. As Hatter fought to keep Dodo from following her, doing everything in his power, yelling instructions that will let her escape…and her coming to his aid.

But as he feels Alice in his arms, feeling her pain, he still does not think that this will be enough.

Wonderland sighs and throws her final weapon at him…

* * *

_**Alice stares at him. He can see her emotions, and yes can even faintly sense the puzzlement as she asks him, "Hatter?"**_

_**Hatter knows what she is going to ask and answers her, "Yes luv, we are in the process of the Bonding." He chokes and then tells her gently, "I am sorry luv, it is not something I knew about either until Chess found me in the maze." He holds her close hoping she won't reject him, knowing that she has every right since they will be closer than a couple and he remembers that she has mentioned that she has had relationship issues before. This is not like a marriage that, from what he understood about Aboveland, one is able to walk away from. Then he realizes that she doesn't realize that Marriages here are just as binding, just not soul binding…**_

_**Alice looks to tell Hatter, and she says, "Hatter!" **_

_**Hatter looks at her like he is going to say something and she puts her finger on his cupid mouth. "I love you and I have no problem with this Bonding process. In fact, I welcome anything that makes us closer…" **_

_**Hatter looks at her amazed and is feeling her conviction through their bond. It is so much clearer because she has accepted it. He leans down and kisses her hard. She moans and went loose in his arms. **_

"_**Alice, my luv…." He kisses her neck and then moving his way up to her ear and he murmurs "My Mate." She moans and replies back huskily "Hatter" and he kisses her neck in one of her spots he had memorized earlier and she chokes out "My Mate."**_

_**The feelings that enveloped the both of them with the complete acceptance of the bond overwhelm the two exhausted Champions. Hatter sighs and lays down pulling his mate in his arms and lays there with her as the Bonding finishes it process. Alice and Hatter cuddle there in each other's arms finally falling asleep in their Kingdom.**_

* * *

Hatter hangs his head, defeated. He holds his Alice, close as he can get her.

He realizes that Wonderland is right. Their love, their Bond, it is important to both of them. He cannot hold back his feelings from her, nor ignore hers, they are too tightly bonded for that to be even an option now.

He softly murmurs his apologies to his life, his love. When he receives no response, he feels as though he dies a little inside. Praying it is not too late, he throws the Bond between them wide, letting his love, his need for his Mate to come to fore. Hatter lets all the restraints he has held on himself for as long as he can remember, go. Nothing is more important than Alice. **Nothing.**

Hatter holds on to her and pulls her mouth up to his, and kisses her, his mouth soft and insistent on hers, demanding, yet gentle and loving. And as he does this, he continues pouring his love and absolute need to have his Mate responding through their Bond.

After a few seconds, that seem like hours to everyone, all of Wonderland holding it's breath, Alice responds.

Hatter draws back and not ashamed of the tears running down his face, he desperately looks to see if Alice's sapphire eyes are open. He needs to lose himself in them as he did when they first met, before he bottled so much of this inside of him.

Alice gradually opens her eyes to Hatter's black ones. She stares at him, noticing that while it is raining, it is also obvious Hatter is crying. She looks at him, waiting for him to yell or do something. She threw him! Across the room and then ran away from him. How can he want her?

Hatter feels this through their Bond and he holds her face in one of his hands as he tries to tell her, "Alice, my Alice. Luv. I am so sorry. I am so so sorry. I should have never yelled at you, never ignored the fact you were so upset. My heart, my life is yours. Oh Gods… please…" He closes his eyes waiting for her to reject him as he so richly deserves. He would do anything for her.

Then he feels her hands cups his face and bring it up to look at him. She studies his eyes and then sighs. "Hatter, it's not all your fault. I didn't tell you, and you know it travels through our Bond. You were also feeling what I was feeling, just not as strongly. And it was feeding back through us." Then her eyes tear up again and she sobs out, "Hatter, I _left_ you! I made a promise never to leave you and then I do. How can you trust me? How can you look at me-"

Hatter crashes his lips to hers as he pulls her to him, his lips demanding entrance and taking it when he feels her submit. He never stops pouring his love through their Bond. When he feels her finally relax against him, he lessens the kiss until it becomes feather kisses. Hatter looks deep into his Mate's eyes and tells her, "I love you. We need to work on our Bond, make it where it can't do this, work against us, thinking it is working for us. Alice, you didn't leave me. Not in the manner of the promise. You did the only thing that we needed at that moment in time. We could not get calm in the Palace, nor anywhere else. We needed to realize what was going on. And as for looking at you, Alice, I have never, _never_ found it easy to remove my sight from you. And believe me, I got a memory trip that would make your head swim." He then tucks his head down and stares at her intently, "Alice, my luv. I love you with all of me. And may the Gods help you, I am no longer going to restrain anything. I can't and not be able to react as you need me to."

Alice closes her eyes and leans into him, feeling his arms surround her completely, holding her in his most capable hold. She asks him, "Hatter, just never stop loving me, protecting me."

Hatter rests his head on her shoulder and murmurs back at her, "Never Alice. I will defend you with everything I have, _nothing_ on this plane of existence is more important to me than you. I will tear Wonderland herself apart if it will keep you safe. Just please, please talk to me luv. I am terrified of what this may do to you, but I can't hold anything back. Please?" Hatter is begging her, the only person who can ever control him.

Alice moves as close as she can to him and tells him, "I promise Hatter."

The two champions sit there in the rain, Hatter surrounding Alice with his body. The two of them Bonding closer, with Chess and Wonderland watching over both of them.

* * *

**WOW! Over 16K words! Sorry Alaina and Duchess! **

**Here is the deal. I am accepting a challenge. And I think it will help everyone. You see I am having problems switching in my stories, they are somewhat similar. I was ill this past week and went back to my old fanfic stomping ground, the sparkly vampires. In there, I found a fic called Feral Blood that is about Bella and… wait for it…. Carlisle! This peaked my interest and I was floored by it. You see I really dislike Edward in the Twilight series. I love fanfiction, since most of the writers I like, hate the same things about him. They erase those features and write like me on AU's. **

**Now I have spoken with her, and finally was thinking that I may write an original story using those two as my main characters. Emoward will be in there, but not as himself. She seems to think that I cannot write Carlisle as a well she calls is a feral vampire without using her work. **

**Me being me, I decided that I couldn't ignore the challenge. I told her I could, that it actually is kinda my specialty of turning stories on their collective ears and make something else out of it. So I wrote it. If she does not respond by Tuesday night, it will be posted. I got it approved by my ladies who proof read my work, Alaina Downs and Duchessfaleen. One doesn't like them, but is intrigued by the couple. And the other trusts me not knowing anything.**

**So here is how it will affect you guys, my most faithful readers. I will have three stories going at once. Plus Songs for Alice (Which is still open for anyone to submit stories to!). BUT the Twilight one, will be between the other stories, which will allow me to write on all three more often. If you want to read the Twilight, I would be absolutely thrilled. But if not, well I am not giving up Hatter and Alice. You guys are the ones that are making this even possible with your support for me. **

**Also, the lady who is writing Feral Blood is looking forward to this, and for thumbing our noses at Twilighted. She submitted both stories at the same time, and she is up to chapter 109 on Fanfiction and I think only 7 on Twilighted. Sad. So no dishing on the lady, she has no idea how I write, and the last three people who has tried this has basically paraphrased her story. So I understand. But… my friends, I really want to show off the skills you readers have help flourish. Without this genre, the support that is so heavy here for all the writers, none of this will be possible.**

**Please review… and also let me know, is there anyone reading this who would hate it going to a M rating? It is really hard to keep it clean, but I will if even one person wishes it. Just let me know.**

**Fairfarren~Wendy.**


	17. Chapter 17 Drawn from the Weeds

**Here is another Chapter. Here is the deal. This is the last chance anyone has to tell me that they don't want this story to be M.**

**Disclosure: Alice in Wonderland and Syfy Alice and any other version of Alice there is belongs to those that made them. Not much more to say than that. **

**My awesome duo has now included Brumeir! Welcome and I hope I don't make you go crazy!**

**Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you times infinity to Duchess, Alaina and Brumier for your help. I know I ask a lot of you guys, but you help me when I am unsure! **

**If I get this done, It will be the first time in a long time I wrote and 'edited' a chapter in one day. Not since I started to ignore word count and focused on the stories. It's not as easy as you think! Some people get upset if it goes shorter than the previous or larger. All I can say is that I now break the chapters where I think they end naturally.**

**Word count before editing: 4,453**

**Thanks as always to my readers and reviewers! Love you guys, without you, well this wouldn't still be going on. With a sequel after this. Yep, thinking Trilogy! **

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Ever the Same by Rob Thomas_

* * *

In a dark office, with the tree in the middle dying, its leaves littering the floor, an embittered man sits at his desk, abandoned by everyone. Dodo is thinking to himself about how the hell did Hatter manage to survive? He had sent his best assassin to kill him! Well, his best assassin after Haigha left.

Dodo rumbles out loud, "I mean, really why would Haigha leave? I have threatened him in the past and this is the first time he leaves? And why is it so hard to find him?" Dodo has completely lost it. He talks to himself a lot now.

Owl and Duck are standing outside the room. They look at each other, trying to figure out what to do. If they could, they would go to Hatter and try to get help, or at least warn him that Dodo has lost it. And from the mutterings they have heard from the last couple of days, he has tried to kill Hatter. Even more shocking to them both is that Dodo is the one that shut down the Looking Glass with Alice and Tarrant on the other side. The Champion of Wonderland and the Queen of the Kingdom of the Knights! And more importantly, the Alice that had overthrown the Queen of Hearts! They, like most of Wonderland, are immensely thankful to Alice. She, along with Hatter had freed them from the Queen of Hearts. Since this is what they thought Dodo wanted, they are completely shocked that he will try to get rid of her! Specially since her father is Carpenter, who is a native of Wonderland.

Unfortunately, there was no way they can get to Hatter, not and be here to find out what else Dodo is planning. And due to Dodo's insanity, neither wanted to leave the other. They stand there, hoping that Haigha will for once, do what he said he was going to do, go to Alice and Hatter. Then maybe Hatter will come here, and save them as he has done in the past. But both were worried about that happening, the Hatter they knew would not be a match for Dodo.

* * *

Hatter holds his life and love to him, knowing that everything has changed. He has not only taken down the walls, he has completely flung away the bonds he has put on himself all his life to try to control his feelings. But, after what he had done to Alice, and not being able to sense when she needed him, something had to change, so he made the decision that he needs to be able to feel them all. The only thing was, before he had done that, his madness had been locked away. Nay, it had not even been though that he had the madness, they may have not even allowed him to leave if it was a possibility. Now it is present and shows itself whenever his Alice is danger.

To Hatter's dubious relief, it is more in control than his Fa's, but he is scared that it may hurt his Alice. He couldn't take it that he himself may hurt her; it could quite literally kill him.

Wonderland hears her Champion and King's worry and tells both of them that Alice is the key. Alices has always been the key to Hatters and their madness. He will never hurt her, she is the control to his madness, and he is the key to protecting her. If one is without the other, then it all falls apart.

Alice lifts her head, looking into her love's eyes and states to him in voice that leaves no doubt to her conviction, "I trust you and love you so much Hatter. You can never hurt me." She smiles at him as he holds her, amazed at the feelings coming from this amazing woman in front of him.

Chess clears his throat and tells Hatter, "Now that I know that Alice is mine, I will help too." He glided in the air, turning on himself as he floats in the air beside them.

Alice looks over at Chess and asks, "Yours? Exactly _how_ many people are going to claim me?" Her voice sounds amused but there is a slight fear overlaying it. She accepts Hatter and loves him. But, really how many other creatures of Wonderland are going to claim a part of her? The Kingdom and Wonderland claim her as well as Hatter. But now Chess? Is there not a part of her that is free of any commitments?

Alice takes a deep breath, feeling Hatter's support as well as Wonderlands and the Kingdom's. And to be fair, she has not lost anything with all of the Bonds, only gained. Especially in the case of Hatter.

Chess feels through his bond to her, as well hears her fears and he floats up looking her in the eyes as he turns in place, "Alice, every Alice in Wonderland has a Cheshire Cat. We are to help guide you through the madness of this place, to make sure you do not fail in whatever you have in front of you. We are also your confidants and protectors. I in no way claim you as Hatter does. Alice, I am here for mainly you, but because you and Hatter are Bonded so close, closer than anyone ever has been in the past, I am here for you both. I am so drawn to you both, but…I am also the Guardian of Wonderland. I am the one who allows the Cheshire Cats into this world. In all of my time as the Guardian, there only has been one Cheshire who has failed in their duties." He sounded forlorn in thinking that in all his time as Guardian, he has this one failure, a huge failure actually.

Hatter is still cradling Alice to him; his left hand has been rubbing her back soothingly, as they take solace in each other. He thinks of Chess's words and after musing back to when Chess came to get her, answers him, "My mum. If you are my Alice's then mum's is the missing Cheshire Cat, like you told me earlier." He rests his head on Alice's trying to give her the support and love he had failed at before.

Chess nods his head in the air, chuckling as he remembered how hard it had been in the past to teach David anything and how he has matured so much in his time away. Life really is a hard teacher. He tells them, "She has been present in your mum's life; she is bound to her like I am bound to Alice. That is why I had to check on you two so much after that first time, why Absolem sent me actually. Wonderland herself had been blocking me, so I would accept you on my own. Because of you, Alice, Wonderland herself is changing." He is so proud of his Alice, and the fact he can call her his Alice. But he is worried that he was not there for her when she came, when she overthrew the Queen of Hearts. What else is going to be asked of this wonderful woman, what is going to be her struggle for him to help with?

Alice is cocooned in Hatter's arms, feeling his love and protectiveness through their Bond as she works through Chess's comments. She remembers back to the story her father read her, about this world and she asks, "Is the story true?"

Hatter and Chess look at each other and then back to her as Hatter softly answers, "You mean the Alice in Wonderland? Alice, I told you it was." He is not offended, he is very aware through the Bond that she is working through something. But he is unsure if that is what she is asking for, since Alice normally doesn't forget anything.

Alice looks up at him and clarifies, "I know that, Hatter. But I am asking if it is _all_ true. There was no detail that was the author enhancing to making it more interesting?" The answer is on tip of her tongue, but this will verify it.

Chess floats down to eye level to her and lazily answers, "It is all true. Lewis told us that to add anything would not be necessary since the truth would be thought a fairytale." He remembers his last sight of Lewis, before he stayed in Wonderland. He had gone to make sure his old friend was happy in Aboveland and found him married and content in a way he never was in Wonderland. Chess just then connected everything in his head and realized he has in one way or another been part of Alice's life.

Chess all of sudden jerks in the air as he and Hatter realize that Alice's talent is working, they can feel her emotions as she comes to the conclusion and it slightly frightens her. Alice looks up at them with the surprise evident on her face and says, "Dinah."

Chess smiles his signature grin and he rubs his head on Alice. As he purrs, he tells her, "Very good, Alice. Yes Dinah is Alice Kingsliegh's Cheshire. The only thing I can think of is that she couldn't wait for Alice. She was the most eager Cheshire to get to her charge I have _ever_ heard of. I think going up to Aboveland has done something to her, because even when she was back in Wonderland, she didn't stay." He remembers her being back here, and her refusal to acknowledge Alice. Because of this, he endeavored to help Alice, but it was hard due to her not being his. But he did have some nebulous connection to her, and now he wonders if it was more to do with David than she being an Alice.

Alice's fear increases as she just stares at Chess and whispers, "She was my cat too." _What is going on? _Was nothing in her life normal? She had a Cheshire Cat as a child? In fact that one is part of her most vivid memory, of her father leaving.

Chess couldn't help himself and hisses. Alice is HIS. And for another Cheshire Cat to even touch his charge? AND to make her frightened? Not acceptable.

Hatter tightens his hold, bringing Alice closer to him and he tells Chess, "Knock it off, Chess." He will defend Alice against even Chess. _Nothing_ will hurt his Alice. She has asked it of him, she asked him to be protective of her. So he will do it, as he will do anything she asks. Plus the fear she is feeling is raising his shielding of her more imperative to him.

Chess feels pride coming through him, as he watches David do what he should be doing, protecting one of the most precious things in Wonderland. He feels Wonderland's agreement.

He answers David, "David, it would be like Jack claiming Alice. She is MY Alice. No other Cheshire can take me away from her, or her away from me. There is a reason we are matched with them, David. I am the most compatible being, besides you, to her. I will support her and protect her as no other can or will. You are the only exception, as her Bonded you are the exclusion to most of the normal rules. And while Alice doesn't have the bond with me that she has with you and the lands, I have a bond to her."

Alice is aggravated and feeling overwhelmed. _How many more?_ She is not sure of how her mind is going to remain sane if she has to sort through too many more beings in there.

Hatter looks down, the Bond passing through to him her feelings. And he answers her unsaid words, "I don't know, Alice. But you can reject any of it. Even me, if this is too much. I will do what it takes to make it non-painful and to separate us. Just tell me what you need. You are no burden to me, I assure you. You are everything to me." He tries not to think of the pain, instead replacing it with the devestation he would feel everyday as she rejects him and falls into madness because of too much put upon her slim shoulders.

Alice quickly glances up into his brown eyes, feeling the heartbreak he is fighting to keep hidden. She cups his face in her hands and tells him in certain tones, "Hatter, I ALWAYS want you. No matter what. As you have pointed out in the past, we are not only Bonded, but in love. I don't think I want to live if you are not in my life. Please…never try to do that again, never try to pull away. I felt you faintly trying to do just that earlier, and it hurt." She had felt it, and it had sent her further in her misery. But she will not let him know that, it would hurt him.

Hatter searches her eyes and feels the conviction from the Bond. He softly tells her, "Forever it's you, forever in me. Alice, our love will be ever the same, we have been through so much, we know we are it for each other. I never want to let you go, I have learned my lesson. Like I said earlier, I got a trip in memory lane of our love. And none of it means any more that sitting here with you in my arms. Alice, I will and have killed for you. There is nothing more important than you. As I told you earlier, I will tear apart Wonderland herself if it comes to that. You are more important to me than everything. But, you will have to accept that I will do as you asked, I will protect you, I will be more protective of you."

Hatter stands up and pulls her up to turns her to face him. He stands there staring at the woman he loves, searching for the right words, and he tells her, "Alice, you have met me Fa. He has taken centuries to control himself, and a lot of that has to do with me Mum. I didn't want to be that way, I didn't want to be where I couldn't control my feelings. Because unlike a lot of Wonderlanders, I _feel a lot_. I experience my emotions at least as intently as an Oyster. Chess here can tell you of my temper and the sheer amount of feelings I had and how hard it was me to control them." He stands there staring into the face that he sees even in his sleep.

At this Chess nods, his eyes watching the two of them. This is important; this hopefully will allow them to be all they should be. David was never meant to lock his emotions away, but everyone understood why. But with Alice here, they thought he would let them loose, instead, he has seemed to bind them even closer unless they are positive on their relationship.

Alice sends her love and acceptance of Hatter through the Bond. But at the same time she is aware of his worry that she will reject him. And even though she is sending her love, she waits, knowing he needs to tell her what is bothering him.

Hatter can sense her emotions, that she will always love him and accept him, but he needs her to understand, needs her to realize what is going to happen, so that today does not ensue again. He gently voices his concerns, "Alice, what happened earlier, will happen more often. I have completely released everything. I couldn't _not_ do it. I need to be able to react to your emotions; I need to be aware of them. Before now, the closest I can get to describe the feeling, is that I felt everything as though they were traveling down a long hallway. I could experience them, and they were intense, intense enough that I thought I would never need to release my walls, but it wasn't enough."

Chess softly tells them, "David, you were never meant to do that. But we understood why you did it, you had to. But without lowering the walls completely, you could never react as you need to. It's not the greatest thing that you are releasing your feelings this way at this time, but it is necessary."

Alice stares into his eyes and tells him, with a smile, "This will take some getting used to, I think I was only getting extreme emotions or when you would send it down the Bond to me. But now, now I feel everything. Your love has always been present, but now, now Hatter, it is so completely breathtaking in its wonder. I cannot get enough of it." She tries to send the feeling to him, so that he can have some idea of how she feels. How happy his emotions are making her.

Hatter smiles, a full smile with dimples and everything, he tells her happily, "I am glad of that, luv. I will not be able to hide them anymore. But this means the possessiveness I feel for you is also stronger. You are _mine_. So what you felt in the room, it will be even more intense. I can't go back to the way I was before." And to be truthful, he won't. Alice is important.

Alice realizes what he is trying to tell her, "You mean you will be what you were before, but just more intense?" At his nod, she smiles, "Hatter, did I not ask for you to protect me? I can't deal with my talents, they are what we need, but I cannot take the constant pressure of being frustrated and trying to keep my guard up. Because of that, I broke. I cannot break and be your Queen that you need by your side. Trying to keep myself safe, and not allowing you to do it, not even letting you know I needed it, took a toll on me."

Hatter just stares at her and he tells her bluntly, "Alice, I will protect you, be everything you need me to be. I will hold you when you are falling apart. But, do you understand, while you will need to be the one to rein me in, you will also have me being so very possessive of you. Alice, I will be, nay, _am_ so needing you to be mine, that I will be, well." He rubs the back of his neck trying to think of a way to make her understand. He will be almost animalistic on his need to make sure his mate is his. He will not be able to handle any threats to her or their Bond without ending up needing to prove that she is his. He finally looks up at Chess, hoping he can tell Alice.

Chess looks at Hatter and realizes he can't say what he is trying to tell Alice. And Chess realizes that Hatter has never been told completely about the Bond. And then he comprehends that there is no one in Wonderland who could explain to him. They are lucky his parents _are_ Bonded, since that way he knew what they were and what was happening to them. But there is no one but Wonderland, Absolem and himself to tell them what they are experiencing. They have already surpassed Alice and Tarrant. He sighs.

Alice looks from Hatter to Chess and finally demands, "Well, will someone explain? Hatter here is about fit to be tied because he can't explain. Therefore, this is causing me to be even more frustrated! Someone just tell me what is going on!"

Wonderland laughs in all their heads and then she calls Absolem. He will be the best to tell them _all_.

Absolem comes, and he chuckles over the scene in front of him. When he appeared, Hatter and Chess immediately faced him and Alice was positioned where she is protected. _Finally!_ Everyone is now where they need to be before everything falls apart around them.

Absolem clears his throat and flies over to Alice's shoulder. He gently caresses her cheek and his smile gets bigger as he hears the growls from both Chess and Hatter. He asks Alice, "How are you Beloved?"

Alice grins at his name for her, and answers, "Confused Absolem. I guess Wonderland called you to make sense of it all for me?" She smiles down at her friend, as she places a hand upon Hatter's arm. Hatter immediately pulls her into his arms, her back to his front. Neither of them can stand being apart from each other right now.

Absolem chuckles and tells her, "Not just you, Cherished. Bonding has been misunderstood for many years. David here only knows some of it. You two are the first Fully Bonded couple in centuries. Alice and Tarrant are Bonded, but Alice could not give in fully to the Bond for the longest time. This damaged it to where it could not form the same way you and David have. You both accepted it, even when you had no idea what was happening. Like David has mentioned, you both fell in love. And because you never fought that love, it made the Bond so much stronger than even a normal Bond. And to let you both in on a secret, you are not done yet." He smiles as he thinks of how much farther they have to go.

Hatter stares at Absolem and he asks, "I thought that Mum and Fa…" He is confused, and floored. Alice and he will be the first Full Bonded couple in centuries?

Absolem shakes his head and rebukes David, "Did you not hear what I just said, stupid boy? I thought you were more observant and intelligent than that. Your mother fought it. She was not willing to give up herself, which is what she thought would be the result of the Bond. She was both right and wrong."

Alice thinks and she says softly, "Because you don't give up what you are, but you become more." She feels Hatter's arms tighten around her as they stand there, united in their love.

Absolem caresses her cheek again and tells her, "Yes, Beloved. You and Hatter will remain the same people, but you will become more connected than you can ever imagine. You are each other's halves. David is what you need, as you are what David needs. You will never lack for support; you will always be able to be yourself. This is why Bonding is so important for Rulers. Sometimes no one will understand why you have to do what you do, but your Bonded will be there to let you know if you are wrong, or if you are right, be there supporting you every step of the way."

Alice and Hatter both nod, thinking that it makes sense. They will always have each other no matter what. And with the Bond, they can communicate better than an Unbonded couple could.

Absolem sighs, as he sees them both connecting the dots, here is the hard part. He brushes his wing across her face as he informs her, "Alice. David is trying to make you understand what the tearing down his walls will mean to you. But here is the thing, what he did is release the potential of the Full Bond to both of you. You cannot have a Full Bond with any part of either of you being held back from the other, no matter how you think you are protecting the other. But, he is scared you will not want him now. Alice, you haven't had it happen to you, but do you remember when Jack threatened the Bond in the Throne Room in Marmoreal?"

Alice nods, as a smirk crosses her face. She well remembers that time. Hatter whips his head down to hers as he turns her in his arms, searching her face to see if what he is feeling from the Bond is indeed true, her feeling of pure unbridled lust.

Absolem couldn't help himself as he lands back on Alice's shoulder and he laughs at David's face. "Dear boy, do you think you would be able to Bond to someone who couldn't handle you?" At David's look, he laughs in delight. "Yes, David. You would have never Bonded to Alice, if she couldn't handle it. If there would have been any issues. You have to be each other's _complete_ match to Bond."

Hatter relaxes as he finally understands. Alice will not reject him. But then he tenses and asks, "But what about earlier?" What about why they are here now, instead of back at the Palace?

Absolem answers him, "It was not your protectiveness, it was the suddenness of it rubbing against Alice's feelings. She told you earlier she could not handle it all, and the suddenness and how she felt about it that was the catalyst." He leaves it to Alice to explain, since this is the part that puzzles Wonderland and him.

Alice looks down as she tells Hatter, unable to meet his eyes, "It was the shame. My shame on top of everything, feeling overwhelmed and inadequate as I couldn't handle everything on my own, like I felt I needed to."

Hatter reaches out with his hand to lift her face by her chin so that he can look into those brilliant sapphire eyes that had so captured him the first time that they met. He asks softly, "Why shame, luv?"

Alice swallows as she stares into the soft brown eyes of her love, "That I wanted it." The shame is still pouring through the Bond, for how can he want someone that is weak?

Everyone looks at her surprised. Hatter moves his hand to cup her face delicately and asks the question on their minds, "Wanted what?"

Alice tries to duck her head again, but Hatter won't let her face go, so helplessly she stares into his eyes, feeling his love and support caress her, help her. She takes a shaky breath and answers him, "In my world, women are supposed to be able to stand on their own two feet. We are not supposed to like to be possessed, to be dependent on a man. While Aboveland is not really my world, this is how I was raised. It is thought that the woman is weak, lacking, if she allows a man to possess her that way."

Shock reverberated through the Bond from Hatter as well as from Chess and Absolem. Woman were not supposed to be taken care of?

Hatter closes his eyes as her humiliation washes through him. He tells her gently, "Alice, while in Wonderland, no woman is expected to handle everything themselves. Men are supposed to be there to support them, to protect them. And this is not just physically, but mentally also. Have you ever wondered why the Queens of Wonderland are so powerful?" He is working to tell her, something so basic, so ingrained from birth into every Wonderlander that he has to think hard on the explanation.

Alice just stares at him, trying to understand. "No." She can feel her frustration, but she is more ashamed still to feel much of anything. And she is frightened that Hatter will be so disappointed in her.

Hatter smiles as he opens his eyes to hers. "Women are for one, closer to Wonderland. They are also the ones that are ideal for leading people. They are the nurturers, the ones who will love and guide their lands. Men are the ones that are there to help support them, to be the ones that love them, to be there for them in times they need it. We are the ones that pick up the sword and defend you. Not that you can't do it, but Alice, my job is to protect you. While I may be the King of the Kingdom of the Knights, you are the Queen. And I will lay my life on the line to protect you and that right. Whatever you need me to be, I will be. That is not some idle chit chat. That is the truth, it is taught to us since birth. What your world is doing is breaking the bonds between men and woman. It doesn't understand that it is not taking away a woman's free will, it is giving her the support system to make her free will felt. No man worthy of his woman would take that away."

Hatter takes a breath and tells her and his two friends, "But, I understand. I think this was mum's problem with the Bond. Men in her time were controlling, and smothered the women completely. I think they were scared of the control a woman has, and made it impossible for them to be anything but a puppet. I had hoped that this was corrected, when I saw your spunk, when I saw you could defend yourself and make decisions without mum's second guessing."

Alice just stands there, amazed. She answers Hatter with wonder in her voice, "How. Why?"

Hatter pulls her closer to him as he feels her turmoil in her. He gently answers her questions, "Alice, you have nothing to be ashamed of. Yes, I have and will possess you, in every way. I have no choice, and frankly don't care to have one. You are mine, and I will do everything to show everyone that you are and that to harm you is to incur my wrath. But, answer me truthfully. Do you think, with the love I have for you, the love you can feel, that I will ever take away your free will?" He knows this is important, more important than anything in their lives. If his Alice was ashamed because of her upbringing, he will have to work harder to make her understand that there is nothing to be ashamed of. And with the way she thinks, this is the best way to do so.

Alice blinks. That question there put it all into prospective. Yes, Hatter has possessed her and claimed her as his. But he has _never_ done anything to remove her free will. Even with Haigha, he left her a choice. Not to meet with Haigha. He never denied her to meet with him, just not by herself. And she is aware he knows who it is, why did she ever think to go against it?

Alice looks up at him, and she answers him, "No. I am so sorry Hatter." The last is spoken against his chest since Hatter hugged her to him on her answer, relief evident in his body and soul.

Hatter looks at Absolem and nods to him, as he answers Alice, "There is nothing to be sorry for. It makes more sense. We need to talk when this happens, it always seems we react then realize it is a matter from the way we have been raised. Which makes my point earlier; we will never raise our children Above, luv."

This makes Alice laugh, as she sends her agreement through the link.

Absolem then clears his throat and tells Alice and David, "There is one more thing. Bonding is primal. Basically, it ties into your most primordial, basic sides. This is how it does what it can do, is that it connects at the most primitive side of you, then builds through that to encompass you. This is why no Bonded couple, no matter how they are Bonded, can survive the other being too far away, or in the worst case, dying. That is why you felt each other's wounds, everything. Your souls and bodies are becoming one in two separate vessels. You two are odd, that because of your Bond to Wonderland herself, she allows herself to be used to keep the Bond alive. You two don't feel the pain of separation because through Wonderland herself, you are always close to each other. That is why when you left Wonderland, the pain of being separated was so much worse, you were missing each other and Wonderland."

Absolem takes a deep breath and then tells her what has David so worried, "Alice, David is worried about this, because he will be very possessive of you, in fact he will feel the need to claim you more urgently than he did when Jack did what he did. It is instinctive, just as it will be for you, if any woman tries it against you two."

Alice looks up at Hatter and she smiles as she very softly tells him, "I remember that night clearly. I loved it. But as long as I get what I got earlier this morning also, then nothing can be wrong. I love you."

Hatter looks down at her reverently and softly tells her as he lowers his lips to hers, "All the time, Alice. I will worship you every chance I can." And his lips claim hers, they moved sensuously and lovingly against each other, never taking it any further, just acknowledging the love that both can feel from the other.

Absolem and Chess smile at each other, hearing Wonderland singing as these two reconnect.

After awhile, the two separate, looking into each other's eyes. Alice jokes with Hatter, "Are we ever going to break a kiss for anything other than air?"

Hatter grins at her and answers, "Not if I ever have a say in it." He hugs her to him as he looks out among a land that is reflecting Wonderland's joy in her two Champions and rulers.

* * *

**So, I end at 5,917. I just figured that I will let you guys know how much work goes into just not writing the story, but for when I go back through it. And yes, I did finish and am sending it off today. A chapter in under 5 hours. Wow, a new record I think!**

**Again, Please review… and also let me know, is there anyone reading this who would hate it going to a M rating? It is really hard to keep it clean, but I will if even one person wishes it. **

**Fairfarren~Wendy.**


	18. Chapter 18 Time is Going By

**Ok. So we are moving back into the plot. There will be a little more information thrown your way, but the major pieces are done. Now we get to start getting the pieces ready. LOL!**

**Disclosure: Alice in Wonderland and Syfy Alice and any other version of Alice there is belongs to those that made them. ME? I just get to find hot actors to play my characters. Yum! **

**Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you times infinity to Duchess, Alaina and Brumier for your help. I know I ask a lot of you guys, but you help me when I am unsure! And you guys owe them for so much. They helped me figure out some key plot points and found me some actors to play parts. **

**This chapter at the end is M rated! Just wanted to let you know the rating is fully earned.**

**Thanks to everyone who voted on Facebook. You guys picked Haigha's actor. And I must say I am excited.**

**Word count before editing: 8,592**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Never Gonna Be Alone by Nickelback_

* * *

Haigha is standing at his balcony, leaning against the edge with his hands gripping the railing as he looks down below. He glances back in the room that he has been in for the last two days; it gives an illusion of being open and of freedom, not the prison cell it is. He can't leave if he wanted to. He has been in the city of Caissa for two days and during that time he has been spoken to by what used to be the Ten of Clubs and Carpenter. Then the Ten of Clubs had brought in the last White Knight with him. Those two have been in and out of here for most of the last day. But no one has been in here since earlier today.

Something has happened, he can tell. But he can't find out anything, it is like everything is going haywire in Wonderland itself. It had started raining and everyone felt the unbearable pain of someone. The pain had driven him to his knees with its intensity and he wanted nothing more than go and try to help whoever it is. Now, now it is sunny outside, a complete 180 from earlier. It feels like the world is right. Haigha looks back down and continues watching the people below. He is just waiting on Queen Alice.

There is a knock on his door and the Ten of Clubs walks in. He stands there in his smart suit and watches Haigha.

Haigha sighs and turns to face him, leaning against the balcony, folding his arms across his chest. He arches an eyebrow at the Club and waits for him to ask him whatever the new question is. He doesn't have much choice in the matter, he is fully aware of the danger he left Owl and Duck in. Queen Alice is their best hope.

Santi stares at the man in front of him, mentally trying to figure him out. Haigha reminds him of Hatter, but the physical appearance is older. He has dark eyes and hair similar to Hatter's but where Hatter's eyes are soft brown, this man has darker, harder eyes. As if he has carried the sorrows of many upon him. His face is more angled, more set and determined. He wears a longer black leather coat and all dark clothes under it. His attitude is like Hatter's, cocky and sure of himself, but he doesn't have the redeeming features that Hatter has. Santi suddenly chuckles, realizing that there may actually be some fireworks between the two. The Hatter that Haigha knows is not the one that will be meeting him at Alice's side.

Santi clears his throat and tells Haigha, "Their Majesties will see you in approximately an hour. Can you be ready for them?"

Haigha contains his snort of laughter. _Like I have anything else to do? And hmm…their Majesties?_ Obviously Hatter doesn't want his precious Alice around him. This will be entertaining. Like little Hatter can really keep any woman away from him that he finds attractive. He nods as he replies, "I will be looking forward to meeting Queen Alice."

Santi finally smirks. _Oh I bet you will be and you will be surprised at what you meet._ He nods, then leaves to get ready for his friends and the hope of Wonderland to return to them. This will be quite the first audience.

* * *

Hatter is standing looking out on all of Wonderland with his Alice in his arms. He is resting his head on hers as they take the time they have just to be. He had sent Absolem back to the Palace to let Santi know they will be back soon and that in fact they will be meeting Haigha in an hour.

Hatter has no illusions; he knows what Haigha will try to pull. He clears his throat and tells Alice, "Luv, I need to warn you. Haigha fancies himself a ladies man."

Alice chuckles and looks up into her man's face, "Much like you thought you were when you first met me?" She sends her amusement as she remembers their first meeting fondly.

Hatter grins, "Alice, you had me enraptured with you from the minute I met you. No other woman has crossed me mind since I saw you in that." He kisses her quickly. "Very." His mind remembers that dress with fondness and he kisses her neck, "Wet." He chuckles at her moan as his mouth ghosts her ear as he finishes, "Dress." He clearly remembers the first meeting thanks to Wonderland, it is crystal clear to him, along with the feelings he had at the time.

Unable to contain her laughter, Alice burrows her head into his chest. She feels his enjoyment but she can feel the worry that he is trying to tell her about. She tells him softly, "Yours, Hatter. I am only yours, and will always be yours. You know this." She sends her devotion and love to her Mate.

Sighing and pulling her closer as he looks down at her with his love for her evident in his eyes, Hatter tells her, "I know Alice. But I also know Haigha. He will be, hmm too stubborn to realize that I am not the same Hatter he knew. Back then I played clumsy and unable to fight. Now, now I don't have to hide and keep myself hidden to keep my promises. And more importantly, I have you, luv. I am just worried what he may try, knowing now that we are Bonding so close and with my feelings loose. I don't want to scare you, luv." Hatter holds his everything to him, his head on hers. Then he feels her mirth through their Bond. He looks down at her surprised. "Alice?"

Looking back up at him, her mischievous eyes are glinting. She tells him, "Well, if it will lead to some interesting private times in our rooms, whom am I to complain?" She sends him her acceptance and love, with her lust floating in the background.

Gazing into those sapphire eyes, Hatter can't help himself and he grins. "Alice, my luv. Life is definitely more interesting with you. Haigha will have no idea what he is going to be dealing with." He nuzzles her, sending her his love and mirth. This really will be fun to see how Haigha is going to handle this. He has always taken himself too seriously.

Chess chuckles next to them and as he is purring, he asks, "Alice, you know why David is worried?" He is doing as he has promised to himself; he is helping the two of them. He, as well as Wonderland will do everything they can to never let these two be apart.

Sighing as she turns in his arms, then she leans back into Hatter, she answers the two, "Haigha is going to try what Jack did. And now that Hatter is not holding back his emotions, he may go Mad." She states it as a fact, knowing this is what they both need to hear, that she is fully aware of the situation.

Holding her close, Hatter kisses the top of her head and answers, "Alice. I know Haigha. You are a beautiful woman. And more importantly you're _my_ beautiful woman. Haigha has always managed to steal my woman from me and you will be no different than the rest to him. Bonding will mean nothing to him, even if someone has told him that we are. But on the off chance, I will have Santi introduce us as a Bonded pair." He doesn't really want to do this, he wants to prove to Alice that Haigha is really dangerous. His eyes meet Chess's and he can see his boyhood friend agreeing with him. He sighs. "Alice, I love you. Can you trust me? Let things fall as they come? Let me show you the man I know?"

Alice stays silent, but she sends her love and devotion to him. If nothing else, she will convince him that he has nothing to worry about. But feeling his guilt, she tells him, "Hatter, do as you want. I trust you, and whatever course of action you want to take is fine with me. Tell him, or not, the choice is yours."

Chess watches the two of them. He softly tells them, "We need to go back. But, David, I will be on her shoulders, if anything happens, I will get her out of there." He knows that he will be often the last defense of Alice. They will try to keep his bond with her a secret.

Hatter nods at him and holds Alice close to him so that Chess just descends and touches him. He takes them to their rooms to let them get ready. He nods to David and evaporates, to find Santi and Charlie.

Hatter holds Alice close to him, dreading the upcoming audience, then reluctantly lets her go. "Alice, go ahead and do what you need in the bathroom. Do you want me to pick your clothes while I grab mine?"

Moving into the bathroom to grab a quick shower, Alice tosses over her shoulder, "You grab what you think. This is our first official audience and I have no idea what to wear." It seems stupid to worry about clothing, what with them needing to find out who dared to attack them in their home, and tried to lock Tarrant and her from their home. She freezes, her talent working, something about that thought is bothering her.

Hatter is grabbing them clothes, ones that will let them both move easily in case they need it, but look nice enough for a formal Audience. All of a sudden, he feels Alice freeze, her emotions muted, and he quickly runs to the bathroom, dropping their clothes on the bench as he quickly moves to pull Alice's back to his front and he cages her as he asks her, "Alice, what is wrong luv?" He is worried, remembering in Marmoreal when she somehow either blocked the Bond, or just froze.

Lost in her thoughts, she doesn't hear Hatter, but she feels safer and that causes her to be able to lose herself even more. She tracks down what is bugging her, her inability to think it through all the way making her irritable. But this is way too important for her to let it go. She needs to master this talent of hers, before it hurts Hatter and her.

Hatter can feel her relax against him, but her irritation is growing, it is the only clear feeling he is picking up from her. Hatter is trying to figure out what is going on, why does she seem to pull farther away from him, did he do something? Then he starts concentrates on the Bond, set on figuring out what is happening with his love. As he sorts through the Bond, he feels the determination that is shadowing the irritation. Hatter realizes she is attempting to force her talent to obey her. Remembering his own struggles when he was younger that this may take a little bit; he picks her up bridal style and takes her to their bed. He moves up the bed and rests his back against the headboard with her in his arms. He sits there with her, waiting for her to come out of it, guarding her body as he wishes he could guard her mind. He will be talking with her once she surfaces, he has no issue with her wanting to train her talents, but she needs to do this where they can help her if she gets in trouble.

Chasing after the thoughts, Alice quickly figures out this is not working, all she feels is that she is running around in circles, chasing after ghosts. She sits down, thinking of what has helped in the past. Chess, chess has helped. What about chess helped her? She straightens, remembering that it was being able to picture all the moves laid out in front of her and her choosing which she wanted and seeing the results.

With this in mind, Alice sits down and starts to organize her thoughts, laying them out as though it is a chess game. She starts putting things together, seeing the connections as she places them in front of her. Someone attacked Hatter. They did not realize who he really is, because they attacked him as though he is still the Hatter that people knew in the Red Kingdom. In other words, they underestimated him, as she is finding most have in Wonderland. Whoever planned this is smart, look at how they shut down the Looking Glass, throwing stuff through it to use all the power, rendering it useless for others to come to their rescue, hoping to lock her away in her world. But they also locked Tarrant away, and he is one of the Champions of Wonderland. No one loyal to Wonderland will knowingly lock him away to get rid of her. It is ingrained into the very being of those loyal to Wonderland to not harm her Champions.

Frowning, Alice looks out upon the chess pieces that stand in for the information she is trying to master, knows the answer is right there, but Tarrant is the one piece that confounds it. However, Alice realizes that she feels better; she has everything in order so that when the final piece moves, she will be able to react to it, instead of trying to make sense of it. She then realizes she needs to wake up, to try to make that last pawn move to get her answers. But, she starts panicking when she can't find how to leave.

Holding his love to him, Hatter sits there and tries to plan ahead on how to handle Haigha. He needs to hold his temper as long as possible, but he is aware that Haigha knows how to hit his buttons. The biggest difference, Hatter won't let Haigha walk over him as he has in the past. With this in mind, he decides to not let Haigha know that the two of them are Bonded. He needs Alice to understand about Haigha, and he wishes to test himself and his control.

Hatter continues to think of scenarios then he feels Alice's panic coming the Bond crystal clear. He reacts without thinking, sending his love to her through the Bond and he keeps pouring it in. He only surfaces long enough to choke out, "Chess!" Her guardian should be able to help her with his evaporating skills. He has seen him try to help his fa the same way.

* * *

Chess is in the hallway leading to the throne room with Santi. "So Haigha has been cooperating?"

Santi nods his head as he waits for Charlie to bring the man to him. "He reminds me of Hatter." He casually mentions to the Cheshire Cat.

Distracted by the feeling of worry for Alice, Chess tells him absently, "He is a lot like David. But rougher." Before he can enlighten the Duke anymore, he feels Alice panic and then hears David call him. Without excusing himself or saying anything to Santi, he evaporates to appear in front of David. He realizes Alice is lost in herself and he can feel David trying to help with his Bond. He nods, David is doing what he should be, untrained. But Chess activates his own bond and travels along it.

Feeling Hatter's love, Alice is moving towards it, but she doesn't feel like she is moving as fast as she can. Then Chess appears in front of her. "What are you doing Alice?"

Alice stops to stare at the Cheshire Cat and tells him, "Trying to find my way out. But I don't feel as though I am moving fast enough…Chess what is going on?"

Chess curls into himself as he tries to think of a way to tell her. He finally thinks of something and tells her, "You are in your mind. You really need to concentrate on David and your Bond; though the Bond, he will help you get out of here. But instead of moving with your feet, you need to instead move with your mind alone. Just close your eyes and desire to be with him." He watches her, they don't have much time, she is already fading around the edges.

Alice opens her mouth to say something but Chess interrupts her, "No thinking or asking questions, Alice. Just do. I will catch you on the other side and we will talk about this after the Audience." He hates being so firm, but he needs her to hurry.

Closing her eyes, Alice lets her desire to be with Hatter unleashed. She feels like she is standing still, but then she feels oddly heavy as she feels Hatter's arms around her, his mouth next to her ear telling her he loves her.

Feeling the difference in her emotions, Hatter raises his head and looks down at Alice's open eyes. He asks softly, "Alice?"

Feeling how scared he has been, Alice feels guilty and raises her hands to her man and softly tells him, "Hatter, love. I am so sor-"

She never is able to finish what she is going to say, Hatter's lips claim hers passionately. When he breaks to let her breathe, he tells her, "There is nothing to apologize for. Don't forget, I have my own talents that I needed to learn. You just scared me when you panicked. I love you." Then his voice turns pleading as he asks, "But next time Alice, just let us know so we can be prepared." He pulls back to stare into her eyes, "Okay, luv?"

Watching his eyes and feeling his sincerity, Alice tells him, "I will try, Hatter."

Relaxing, knowing that she indeed will try, Hatter kisses her gently, their lips moving against each other, he never demands entrance, knowing that they will never leave if he does. He pulls back and tells her, "Our clothes are in the bathroom, we need to hurry luv." Alice chuckles and they move quickly into the bathroom.

* * *

Haigha is walking next to the White Knight on their way to the Throne Room. He is looking forward to this meeting, though he needs to remember the original reason he is in the Kingdom of the Knights. Owl and Duck.

He knows they are worried about him with Hatter. He had know that he had not the best person to gather the food items; he is rough with people when they don't deliver and others are depending upon him. As time went by, he got worse as guilt continued to eat at him for not being able to provide the people who trusted him to get the food, started to starve. He had been both relieved and angry when Hatter showed up and managed to feed the Resistance where he had failed. His pride had been angry, but the man he is had been very relieved that someone was able to do what he had proved to fail at. When Hatter had taken over his old position, Haigha moved to security and had excelled at it; at least he did when Dodo didn't interfere.

* * *

Charlie is mystified with the man next to him, Haigha baffles him as well amuses him with the similarities to Harbinger. He has a feeling that they both will be close, but he can't see a reason for it, his loyalty is to Just Alice and Harbinger. They are his family.

Then Charlie thinks of his own issue. Alice has made him and his position her personal Knight. While this makes him proud, he knows in a real fight, he is useless. He needs to find a protégé to take over his duties as her Knight in the classical manner. He knows from talking to both Alice and Hatter that they want him here, so maybe they will allow him to stay on as an advisor, he would feel pretty useless just being here without a purpose. He gets the feeling that this is the right place for him and with this assurance; he is determined to speak with both of them.

Charlie and Haigha stop in front of the Throne Room. Santi is standing there in his black suit with his hands folded in front of him. He nods to Haigha but walks over to Charlie, determination in his very stance. When he reaches him, he pulls him slightly away, but not far enough to leave Haigha unguarded. He quietly asks Charlie, "What is going on? Alice and Hatter are back, but Chess said they are running a few minutes late. He muttered something about her timing for a jaunt with her talent before he disappeared. Then Tarrant, Alice and the rest of them have entered the Throne Room. I wasn't aware that they were still here, much less wanting to be in the Audience." He is worried for his friends; he is not being Nevins with needing everything planned. But with the oddities, he is feeling uneasy and only wants to be prepared if possible for anything.

Charlie thinks for a second and he answers the Duke, "Duke Santi, I am not sure what is going on, but I will not be surprised to find out that this will be an eventful Audience." He claps Santi on his shoulder and moves back to Haigha's side.

Santi rolls his eyes, how is that supposed to help? But he moves back to the doors, guarding them as he waits for a signal to lead Charlie and Haigha to the Audience.

Everyone is in the Throne Room, waiting, and Chess appears to Santi briefly, letting him know to allow them into the Throne Room.

Santi nods and he moves to the doors. But before he can open them, they open themselves. Santi takes it in stride; The Kingdom of the Knights is very active in her ruler's lives. Anything involved with them takes a whole new level of awareness. He and the rest of the people in Cassia are growing used to it, most of the time the Kingdom is trying to help. They do what they can to let her know she is appreciated, but it does take some time to get used to it, they were not used to the Kingdoms or Wonderland being active.

Haigha watches the doors opening on their own and is mildly surprised. But then he doesn't know what talents anyone has inside the room. He strides forward with confidence, wanting to meet the Queen of the Kingdom of Knights.

He walks up the aisle, only stopping when he reaches the end. He notices that Santi continues to the top of the stairs and walks behind the woman whom he concludes is Alice. The Duke stands there, ready to advise her at a moment notice.

Haigha bows to her, pointedly ignoring Hatter for now. He asked to speak with her, not him, so he can be forgiven in not paying respect to the King. Especially since Hatter himself didn't deserve his respect.

Alice looks down at the man below her and feels not only her own shock, but Hatter's anger for the slight. Alice sends her love and calm to her mate. She realizes that Haigha is playing a game. A dangerous game, but then he is judging Hatter by his past, not as what he is now. She then frowns, she has a feeling this will take all of her concentration to keep Hatter from killing Haigha, but at the same time give Hatter the assurance that he can control himself. Alice knows he can, but his doubt is causing more damage to his control that Haigha ever could.

Staring blatantly at Alice, Haigha is entranced by the beauty before him. Hatter does not deserve such a woman. She needs someone who is her equal, who would be able to protect her. He straightens with resolve staring at her boldly. He will be that man, the one to guard her, protect her.

Hatter can feel the Madness trying to take over. This man is challenging his rights to his Mate! He can feel Alice sending her love and devotion to him, and he grabs on it, using it to bolster his control. But he can feel his eyes darkening.

Haigha bows his head in complete respect to the woman above him, this being all his pride is allowing him. He waits to hear her voice release him, so he can petition her. He repeats to himself, _Remember Owl and Duck. You need to get them away from Dodo!_

Before any of that happens, Charlie is prodded to ask his petition. He steps forward and asks, "Queen Just Alice, may I ask a boon?" He stands there looking up at his friends.

Alice and Hatter look over to him, both of them relaxing. Alice smiles at one of her oldest friends here in Wonderland. She answers him, "Of course Charlie."

Charlie hesitates, trying to get his words in order, nervous about speaking in front of so many.

Hatter also smiles, the Madness only being held back by Alice's help. He tells their friend, "Charlie, we owe you for so much. Just speak already!"

The Throne Room chuckles, most of them well used to the White Knight's way of putting off conversations, especially when he is nervous.

Charlie flushes a little and stammers, "Y-y-yes Harbinger, I mean King David."

Groaning at the use of his given name, Hatter washes his face with his hand as Alice and everyone chuckles, even his own parents. He looks over at them and tells them ruefully, "Fa, Mum could you NOT of named me David? And no encouraging Charlie, he does well enough on his own."

Tarrant is standing behind his Alice, his arms around her. He chuckles and tells his son, "Ye will unnerstand better when ye have yer own bairns, son. Of course, our Alice will be having much to say aboot that." His brogue is coming out with his pride in his son and daughter taking charge. They belong here where he and his Alice would of hated every moment.

Haigha looks up quickly; Hatter is the son of Tarrant Hightopp and Alice Kingsliegh? The Champions of Wonderland? He quickly looks down, his brain working to add this into his calculations. He is getting an inkling that Hatter may have not been what he had known. Never once did Haigha get the inkling of Hatter being anything more than a conman.

Alice had seen Haigha's look of shock and nods. There is more to this man below her than meets the eyes. She is reminded of Hatter, how he is much more than anyone could imagine and looks Haigha over carefully. Her talent is telling her something and she is trying to figure it out, but Hatter's mirth brings her attention back to Charlie.

Charlie is standing there embarrassed and her heart goes out to him. She quickly rises and moves down to him, hugging him when she reaches him. She pulls away and cradles his head in her hands. "Charlie, please tell me what you want."

Hatter is by her side in an instant, unable to be away from Alice. He clasps Charlie's shoulder, looking at him. "Charlie, please tell Alice and I what you want. You are driving me nuts with dealing with Alice's emotions." He grins at the White Knight, letting him know he is teasing him.

Haigha frowns, _how is Hatter feeling Alice's emotions?_

Seeing Haigha's frown out of the corner of her eye, Alice is getting the feeling of déjà vu. She feels Hatter's curiosity and she looks at him, then back to Haigha. She feels his love wash over her, but under it a hint of jealousy. She straightens and sends back her love, and keeps sending it until she feels him relax. He already has reason to be Mad. Haigha's looks are as bad as Jack's during their coronation. But the biggest difference? Haigha doesn't know that they are bonded. Alice didn't miss that nothing has been said about that their Bond.

Alice gasps and she quickly turns to Hatter. She sends him urgency and the want for privacy. He nods and moves towards…his parents?

Moving, with his hand on her back, his senses alert for anything that may hurt her, Hatter knows she is confused. But when he makes it over to his parents, he murmurs just loud enough for them to hear, "We need a second of privacy, please." Both of his parents look at him, nod and move to clear them a space, blocking them with their bodies from prying eyes.

Alice looks up at him and grins, proud of her mate. He may do things unexpectantly, but he does what he needs to for her, always has, always will. Then she turns her back on the Throne Room and asks him, "If you know a couple is Bonded, would you ever move on the female?"

Hatter rocks back on his heels and tells her adamantly, "No, never! Alice, what type of question is that?" He is completely confused and hurt by the insinuation that he would try to interfere with a Bonding. And he would of felt the same before being made aware of what a Bonding is, how deep it goes. Respect for a Bonding has been instilled into him from when he was a bairn.

Feeling his emotions, Alice quickly sends him love and trust. She tells him, "I just wondered. Haigha reminds me of you, and he has not been told of us." She was happy that her talent had made her aware of the similarities and drawn the conclusion that if Hatter would never interfered with a Bonding, then there is a excellent chance that Haigha wouldn't either.

And as simple as that, the pieces fall into place for Hatter. He turns and looks at Haigha. He has heard it before that others think they are alike. But still…

Alice can feel Hatter's conflicting emotions and she lays a hand on him. When he looks down at her, she tells him, "Charlie."

His eyes widen and they quickly move back, both telling Tarrant and Alice, "Thanks." Hatter moves in front of her, still not trusting Haigha and knowing that his parents would protect Alice.

Tarrant grabs Alice's arm as she moves past him, and looks into her eyes, his own turning orange, "Be careful, daughter. David is walking a fine edge." He is aware that his son is being more protective of Alice, and Tarrant is very aware of how easy for those feelings to descend into Madness. Alice being as calm as she is, is probably the only thing that is going to keep his son from descending into complete Madness. But may hell have mercy on anyone that hurts her, David will lose it. But then there are many others who will be by his side, Alice and he not the least of them.

Alice lays her hand on her father's, "Tarrant, I know _exactly_ what Hatter is feeling. Trust me. He does."

Tarrant pulls her to him and hugs her. Alice K. moves closer and hugs her too, telling her, "We trust you, Alice. But you need to let him be himself."

Alice looks at her namesake and tells her, "I do. I want nothing more than to let him be himself. He is more himself than he has been in a long time. He is feeling _all_ his emotions."

They both gasp and look at their son, who is talking quietly with Charlie, trusting Alice's safety to them. But even then, his body is positioned in a way that if Alice needs him, he will be there.

Tarrant tells them, "Good. He was scared of his emotions when he was younger, but you should be able to help Alice. If you need help, let us know."

Alice nods then moves to Hatter's side. She knows that Absolem had hinted that it will get even more painful to be separated, and that is only Wonderland letting them use their Bond with her to help with their own. But even with that, it is starting to feel uncomfortable to be apart for any length of time. She wonders if Wonderland is withdrawing her help. On the heels of that came the feeling from Wonderland that she would never _not_ help the two of them.

Talking quietly with Charlie, when Alice came near, Hatter reaches out and pulls her to him, his arm around her waist. He relaxes as he tells Charlie, "Ask her."

Charlie takes a deep breath and tells Just Alice, "I need to step down as the White Knight. I cannot do or be what you will need me to be. But I want to still train the next knights and more importantly, my successor."

Staring at Charlie, she asks, "Why Charlie?" She feels Hatter hold her closer as he feels her shock.

Charlie stares at his Queen, his friend. "I am tired, Alice. Not tired enough to leave, but all those years of being by myself are bearing down on me. I like inventing things and teaching. But I do not feel as though the position of the White Knight should be mine. You know how I became it, and I just feel as though another would be better there. I get this feeling, Alice."

Alice watches her friend, feeling Hatter beside her, supporting her. She asks hesitantly, "You will still be our advisor?" She cannot give up Charlie. He is the grandfather she never had the pleasure of knowing.

Relaxing as he nods, Charlie tells her, "I would have it no other way, Just Alice. I care too much for the both of you." He smiles at her, his face and bearing showing his happiness.

Alice looks up at Hatter and asks, "You agree?"

Hatter thinks, then tells her, "We will need to fill the position quickly. You know when we moved Charlie to be your Knight, it was strongly hinted that you needed a Knight. I don't feel as though there is anything wrong with this, just that there needs to be a Knight for you." Then he grins down at her, "Besides me, luv." He teases her.

Alice laughs and nods. With that, the two make their way up to the dais. Hatter seats Alice in her throne and then seats himself, keeping his hand in hers. Hatter waives Charlie up to take his place behind him. Santi is both of theirs, but he generally stands behind Alice. Charlie should have been there, but he never felt comfortable there. When Alice's Knight is trained, he will be not only trained on how to be a Knight, but also on statecraft to able to guide Alice. Santi should be between the two, to help either. The Duke of Clubs is actually their third in command, both trusting him in that position.

After everyone is settled, they all turn their attention to the man below. Alice stares at him and then mutters, "We need to tell him."

Hatter just sits there, and asks that she wait through the Bond.

Alice sighs, telling Haigha, "Please rise. Thank you for being patient, Charlie is not only a member of our court, but also a personal friend that helped both of us greatly." She smiles, as she reinforces her love and devotion to the man beside her who holds her heart and soul in his hands.

Haigha grins at her, and says softly, "No problem, Your Majesty." He stands there, confident in his abilities.

Hatter groans softly, Haigha is already trying. He concentrates on the Bond and the feelings Alice is sending to maintain his control. His instincts and the Bond itself demanding that he defend their Bond and to claim his Mate from the threat.

Alice chuckles and tells Haigha, "What did you want to meet with me about?"

Chuckling, Haigha glances at Hatter, then does a double take, _are his eyes black_? Haigha shrugs it off and tells Alice, "As Hatter has probably already told you, I used to work for Dodo. He has gone off his rocker when he found out you two defeated the Queen. Then I made the mistake of telling him that Hatter was the new King of the Kingdom of the Knights. Quite frankly, it was a miracle I made it here alive. But before I left, a tall stranger made his way into Dodo's office. I listened, so I can see if there is any news I can bring to help with me begging for your protection." He shrugs off the danger as though it was nothing.

At this Hatter growls. He cannot help it, but he is seeing through the web of words that Haigha is spinning. Then he feels Alice's amusement flow through him. He frowns, trying to figure out why she is amused. Is it because he growled? To that he feels her lust and he can't help the smirk. Nope, it wasn't that. Then he realizes, the amusement was due to the fact that she can see through Haigha. Even more, is the understanding that her talent is helping her. He grins, with the thought that he always knew she could see through him, and now he knows why. His clever Alice.

Haigha looks when Hatter growls and is shocked to see the black spreading to around his eyes. He then comprehends the black liner around his eyes wasn't cosmetic as he thought, but is part of him. _How much else was wrong that he had thought in the past?_

Haigha shakes his head minutely and continues, "The strange man spoke with Dodo. And let me tell ya, he is completely bonkers now. Dodo sent an assassin here to deal with Hatter and a group of Resistance idiots to the Looking Glass and shut it down. Something about making sure the Oysters were where they belonged and to keep it that way." After he said this, he couldn't say a single thing else due to Hatter's reaction. For the first time that he could remember, he is aware that Hatter is a threat.

Hatter feels the Madness overtake him and he roars. His eyes were already black because of Haigha, but now his face around his eyes become as dark as midnight. He jumps up, but before he could move to make sure Alice is safe, Haigha made a huge mistake.

Seeing Hatter is as Mad as his father, Haigha moves quickly to put himself between Alice and Hatter, actually pushing Alice back behind him when she tries to move to Hatter. There is no way he will allow Hatter to hurt her.

Realizing what is happening, Alice tries to move to Hatter, to help calm him. But before she could, Haigha moves in front of her and pushes her behind him. _Oh no._ That movement is probably the worst thing that Haigha could have done.

Hatter is literally seeing red. Haigha not only touched his mate, but he pushed her away from him. He moves quickly in front of Haigha and snarls at him, "My MATE! Do not EVER touch her again without permission!"

Haigha staggers, shocked. He stutters, "Y-your Mate? You two are Bonded? Why the bloody hell was I not told? I would never have even looked at your Mate!" By the end of this, he is standing straight and not backing down from Hatter. He tells him, "She may be your bloody Mate, but if you think I am going to let you touch her when you are Mad, you have another thing coming, mate."

Having heard enough, she pushes past Haigha, easily sidestepping his frantic grab for her. She moves towards Hatter and when she close enough, he grabs her gently and pulls her towards him. Alice moves with him and cups his face with her hands. "Hatter."

With that simple statement, along with her love flowing through the Bond, Hatter relaxes. The black marking fade somewhat, as he nuzzles her neck. He just says one thing, "Alice."

Haigha is standing there watching the two. He is staring at love exemplified. There is nothing else to explain what he is seeing. Hatter's and Alice's reactions, their very body language is telling him that they are devoted to the other. He wonders idly how much is the Bond and how much is them.

Alice feels that Hatter is calmer and she sends her question to him, and he lets her know he is fine, as long as she stays where she is. Then he mutters, "Maybe you can just always sit in my lap and then there is no worries that, that will happen again." He needs to feel her laughter, it will be the last piece to calm him hopefully.

She starts laughing. "David Hightopp Hatter!"

The Madness is not gone, but has retreated before Alice's feelings. He grins down at her and kisses her gently. He pulls back and staring into her eyes, he asks, "Are ye okay? I did nae hurt ye?"

Alice sighs. She loves Tarrant's and Hatter's brogue. She tells him, "I am fine. You can never hurt me. But I now know who is to replace Charlie." She grins as she waits for his reaction, and it when it comes it does not fail to amuse her.

Hatter is completely taken aback and then watches his Mate's talent work.

Alice smiles at him and asks Charlie, "Why did you pick now?"

Watching her, Charlie answers her, "I don't really know, I just felt that now is the time. I felt somewhat pressured to tell you as soon as possible by Jove."

Alice is still staring at Hatter, and she sees him catch on. He growls. She tells him, "Hatter, do you trust me?"

Hatter closes his eyes and sends his trust to her as he tells her, "Completely." He sighs and rubs the back of his neck. "Fine. But I want us both there to oversee the training. You need training on horseback plus I really need to see how much you know." There is no way that he will not test Haigha to his limits. While they both knew Charlie couldn't of protected her that way, they had shrugged it aside. Alice was going to be her own protection. But now, now with her talent able to render her helpless, she needs a Knight to protect her. While Hatter never plans to leave her side, he is aware that there is something coming, and it may not allow him to be at her side at all times.

Haigha is still watching the two of them, ready to snatch Alice back if Hatter looks like he is going to hurt her.

Hatter looks up and seeing this, realizes Wonderland has done it again. She sings to both of them, glad that they are not going to fight this anymore than they need to. She tells Alice though, to wrap it up. She sends them a feeling of urgency, that they need to get Haigha trained as soon as possible.

Feeling Wonderland's pressure, Chess decides to make himself visible on Alice's shoulder, startling Haigha. He chuckles and tells them, "Alice, you are correct, in case you missed Wonderland's approval."

Haigha clears his throat. When they all look at him, he asks, "Is anyone going to tell me what is going on?"

Chuckling, Alice tells him, "Well, I will grant you my protection, but you have to learn a new position."

Hatter grins, waiting for the fun. He will not take it easy on Haigha, no. He is gleefully waiting for his turn to tutor the conman.

Haigha lifts an eyebrow as he crosses his arms, waiting for what he will need to do.

Alice straightens; Hatter moves his hands to her shoulders as Chess floats above them, obviously supporting whatever decree she is to make. She tells Haigha, "You will be trained as the new White Knight, since you seem to have the instincts to guard me. Charlie will oversee your training, as well as Hatter, Tarrant, Alice and myself. Santi will train you in statecraft. Will you accept?" No matter what, Alice is determined to give everyone the choice.

Haigha just stares at her. He knows that she had taken the Ten of Clubs under her protection and he is now her advisor. But she is taking him and training him to be a knight? He asks the only question he can think of, "Do I have to dress like him?"

This sets off Hatter, his laughter peals through the room, setting off others. He finally calms enough to tell him, "No. Can't have Alice's new Knight look like a car crash. But you won't need your armor except official reasons or in battle." He feels Alice's mirth as she remembers her calling Charlie's wardrobe the same thing in the Forest of Wabe.

Haigha just stares at Hatter. He is used to man who never showed emotions, not this man who is open with his feelings. And definitely not the man standing behind his Mate, strong and sure of himself. He looks at Alice, and nods.

They all feel Wonderland's acceptance and then the demand for Haigha to promise.

His face looks awed as he promises to Alice, "I promise to be your Knight, to protect and defend you. I promise to guide you to my best ability, to be there when you need me." He has no idea where the words came from, he just knows that is what he needs to say. He stares at the ripple coming from him.

Wonderland approves and then leaves, after letting Hatter and Alice know she is there, as always, if they need her. But she reinforces that they need to train their Knight quickly.

Alice looks up at Hatter and smiles. She can feel that he is still reluctant about Haigha, but the promise he just said is helping.

Haigha sighs, this is not what he was expecting today. He looks over at Alice and Hatter and asks, "Is anyone going to tell me what is going on? And why do you need a Knight to guard you? Is Hatter that incompetent on taking care of you?"

Hatter's hands tighten on Alice's shoulder, but not enough to hurt her. He will never hurt his Alice physically. Or at least not like this.

Feeling her Mate's anger growing she quips back at her Knight in Training, "Haigha, Hatter is more than enough to guard me. In every way. But to answer your question, I am the Queen of the Kingdom of the Knights. While Hatter is my King, he cannot also be my Knight. So you will be satisfying that position." Alice is grinning, she can feel Hatter's amusement.

However, she knows they will need to end this soon. While Hatter is feeling some amusement, his need to show that she is _his_ mate is starting to overwhelm her. She sends a question if they need to leave, but is shocked when Hatter tells her no.

Knowing it may be foolhardy, Hatter is determined to get this over with. Haigha will be part of their lives, Alice's in particular. He needs to make sure Haigha understands that Alice is his.

Watching his new Queen and her Mate, her King, Hatter is painful. He cannot explain it, but that short walk up the aisle and meeting Alice's eyes were enough to capture him. While he may not know as much about Bonding as most, he knows that it will kill Alice if something is to happen to Hatter. And it will hurt the other if someone tries to separate the two.

Closing his eyes as he breathes, he opens them and asks, "So who will be teaching me first?"

Chess appears before his eyes and purrs as he looks over his Alice's Knight. He grins as only his kind can as he tells him, "I will be. If you arrre going to be my Alice'sss Knight, then I will tessst you, while Aliccce and David talk." He is purring, he knows that this is necessary, but he does not like how Alice is being hurt by the ignorant behavior of the man in front of him. He looks up at Alice and David, and tells them softly, "I need to take him, Charlie and Santi aside in the next couple of days to explain your Bonding. As your mossst trusted advisssorsss, they need to know."

Hatter growls out, "I don't know about all of them being our most trusted." There is no mistaking exactly who he is talking about.

Turning in his arms, Alice looks gazes up into her love's eyes. She tells him, "Hatter, do you doubt Wonderland or more importantly, me?"

Growling, Hatter fights a battle in himself. He trusts Alice, but he also knows Haigha. He finally spits out, "I trust you both. It's Haigha I don't trust."

With that statement, Hatter has laid out his feelings. Haigha straightens and tells him, "I don't like you Hatter. Never have. You are weak, you let others walk over you. You are in no way the equal of the woman you are Bonded to. But you _are_ Bonded to her. And because of that, I will never try to take her from you, it will hurt her too much. So I will protect her gladly as I promised, which means I will need to teach you some lessons. I won't be around to protect your bloody arse if I am doing my bloody job and protecting your Mates."

The whole Throne Room gasps. Hatter's eyes turn pitch black and he pulls Alice towards him. She lays a hand on him, and he suddenly shifts her behind him, growling out, "Chess!" To Haigha's shock, the Guardian of Wonderland disappears from in front of him and reappears above Alice, clearly guarding her.

Hatter moves toward Haigha, faster than the man ever expects. He barely manages to slip past Hatter, but he is completely shocked. This is not the man he knew in the Resistance.

Chuckling, Hatter tells him as he moves again and purposely rattles Haigha again, "The man you knew had to keep his abilities a secret." He flows to a stop before Haigha, but moves quickly out of the way when Haigha attempts to grab him. "A man who had to act like an idiot to try to hide centuries of training."

Fluidly moving behind Haigha, he continues, "The man before you is not one you have ever met." Haigha spins behind himself and almost gets Hatter, but Hatter moves like the mist. As has been told to Alice earlier, Hatter is faster and stronger than most men not only because of who his parents are, but because of his Bond with Wonderland itself. But never has Alice seen him release all of the bonds he has had held, unconsciously not wanting to scare her as he did when he was released from his promises and moved too quickly around her. He had been releasing his speed and strength as she gained hers.

Haigha stops and he stills himself. But before he can do anything, Hatter glides to a stop in front of him and tells him, "But you are right on one thing. I am never worthy of Alice. But she loves me, and because of that, I will be everything to her. She is my life. So, I will work hard and train you to protect my everything; my life, love, soul and heart. And unfortunately, you are the best to do that." This last is said reluctantly, but truthfully.

Then Hatter moves again, grabbing Haigha by his throat and slamming him against one of the columns, Hatter's face in Haigha's as he growls out to him, "But you will never look on my Mate again with lust. We both have to deal with one that can't figure that out, but I will not accept it in my Mate's knight." Hatter slams him again and drops Haigha on the floor. He is standing over him, his Madness barely restrained by Alice's love.

What happens next shocks everyone, Haigha's face turns hard and he demands, "Who?"

Hatter growls out, "Why?"

Looking up at him, Haigha tells him, "I don't know much about the bloody Bond. But even I know not to mess with a Bond. She is my Queen, she has obviously chosen you. Whoever can't get the idea is disrespecting her. I need to know who it is, so I can make sure she is never left alone with them." He stands up and looks into Hatter's eyes as he tells him, "You may not be the person I thought you were, but even with that, I wouldn't accept anyone as her Mate. But I do look forward to meeting the true Hatter."

Hatter is still seething, he needs Alice. Then he feels her hands on his back and he reaches behind him to pull her to his side. He couldn't help himself and kisses her head as he keeps an eye on Haigha.

Alice knowing through the Bond, what is needed, tells Haigha. "Jack Heart."

Straightening up, his face set, he tells her, "Thanks." _It would be a bloody Heart. They can never seem to not want things that do not belong to them._

Alice nods and then tells everyone, "Unless there is something else, Hatter and I will meet in private tomorrow with our advisors."

Santi steps up, leveling his gaze upon the crowd, making sure that there is nothing else. He nods and tells Alice, "We are done for today, my Queen."

Before Alice could say anything, Chess floats up and touches the two. He is back within seconds and floats over to Haigha. "Well, well. I wondered who would be Alice's Knight. I knew Charlie couldn't do it with what is coming, but never did I expect it to be a man as close to Hatter as you too are."

Brushing off his coat, Haigha looks up at the Cheshire Cat. "I ain't close to Hatter."

Chess laughs and tells him, "You two are so alike, it is scary. But there is no one else I would have guard my Alice beside Hatter and I."

Haigha stops what he is doing and looks up at Chess, "_Your_ Alice? How many people are going to claim the poor gal?"

Chess's smile gets wider and he tells him, "Oh yes, you will be perfect. Now I am going to take you to the rooms of the White Knight, which are yours now, and start your lessons on the Bonding." Chess gets serious and tells him, "This is important. Very Important. If we lose one, we lose them both. And that is just not acceptable. What you may have seen earlier with the oddity of the weather of Wonderland is just the tip of the iceberg. For better or worse, Wonderland has Bonded with them extremely strong."

Looking at the Cheshire Cat, Haigha shook his head, "What have I gotten myself into?"

Chess folds into himself then straightens in front of him, "Are you regretting it?"

Thinking back to when he pledged to Alice, he said softly, "Fuck me. No." With that, Chess touches him and moves them to the White Knight's rooms to start teaching him about the Bond.

* * *

Hatter is holding Alice close to him, trying to push all the need he had for her away. He needs to claim her, to make sure that she is his. Haigha may have not meant to, but between his lust for Hatter's mate and Hatter's stubbornness has brought him to this impasse. He wanted to show Alice how Haigha is, but now he is literally shaking from the effort of him holding himself back.

Alice can feel the conflict inside Hatter and she softly tells him, "I love you, Hatter. And I need you. Or have you forgotten that what you feel flows through the Bond. And since I have told you that I want you that way that it felt so good, your lust is being fed by mine own."

Closing his eyes, he tells her, "Are you sure Alice, because I need to take you, to claim you." As her lust skyrockets, he groans out, "God, Alice." With that he nuzzles her neck, his hips rock into hers seeking relief. He starts telling her, his voice practically growling as she exposes her neck to him, "Alice, I always want to make love to you, but right now, I want to fuck you blind. I want you to forget your name, only remember mine as I pound into you." As he talks he nips her neck, his hand busy removing her clothes. He is happy he picked an off the shoulder shirt that buttons up her back. He had been thinking of the pleasure he had of kissing those enticing shoulders as he buttoned her earlier, but now, it allows him to keep his mouth on her body. Her moans are all the permission he needs besides the pure lust and love flowing through their Bond.

He roughly pushes her pants down as he pushes her down on the couch. He is nipping hard enough to leave marks that he soothes with his tongue. He is panting with his need, but he loves her enough to try to pleasure her.

Alice can hardly think with the sensations Hatter is causing. His feelings are so raw and primal that she is helpless between them and his mouth. She needs him inside her, to let loose with her so bad. She gasps out as her hips rock back into his, "Hatter, oh fuck, please!"

Hatter has her nipple in his mouth and hearing her, he bit down. He groans as he feels her lust pick up and after he sucks on it, he looks up at his Mate. He needs her, and he can feel her body aching for him. He opens his pants and moves them down as he turns her over, "Alice, this is your last chance, luv. I can't take you like I did this morning, I need this. Tell me."

Alice looks over her shoulder at him, as he stands behind her, pumping his cock. She bites her bottom lip and then tells him clearly, knowing he needs to hear it from her, "I want you Hatter."

His eyes darken and he moves to her, sliding his cock up and down her clit. "Fuck Alice. You're sopping wet! Tell me, say what I am feeling from you, luv. I need to hear you tell me how you want me."

Alice moans and tries to rock back on him, to impale herself on him. He moves back, demanding, "Alice. Tell Me."

She moans as she can feel him at her entrance and she tells him, "I want you to fuck me, Hatter. I want you to make me scream your name as you take me and prove that I belong to you."

Hatter growls and slams his cock into her. "Like this, Alice. Is this what you want, luv?"

Alice can feel him thrusting in and out of her fast and hard, enough that the couch is moving under her. She answers him as she feels his hands holding her hips, "Oh god yes." Then as his balls starting hitting her clit, she gasps out, "Hatter!"

Hatter can feel her coming undone and he leans over her and roughly tells her, "God you feel good, Alice. Fuck, so tight, hot and wet. Your mine. No one else's, just mine. And I will do this all night, until your voice grows hoarse from screaming my name. And then I will take you some more."

His words are enough to send her flying over the edge, screaming his name. When she came back, she can feel him still pounding into her. She quickly feels his pleasure as well as his pride that he has already made his Mate come, as well as his lust for her that hasn't dimmed.

Letting loose his primal self and thrusting into Alice felt like heaven. This morning was something he will remember for the rest of his life, and he will repeat it many times. This woman beneath him deserves to be worshipped. But right now, now he needs to claim her. He needs there to be no doubt that she is his. And the best part, she loves it. She loves this side of him as much as she loves the other side, the loving side.

Soon, Hatter can feel his balls tighten and he moves even faster, feeding his lust and pending climax into Alice which is enough to have her start to come again. This in turn starts his own climax, he thrusts ball deep into her hard and felt his release as he roars her name.

Alice feels limp as she comes down from her orgasm. Never has anyone fucked her like that, and she enjoyed it all because it is her Hatter that has done it to her. But she is surprised when he pulls out, picks her up and sits on the couch, having her straddle him. Even more surprising is that he is ready for her as he slams her down on his cock. He fills her completely and she doesn't bother hiding the moan that is Hatter's name.

Hatter leans back and watches his woman. He soon lifts her hips and has her sliding up and down his cock. He closes his eyes in the pure pleasure he is feeling being buried again balls deep in his woman. Then he feels Alice helping him and he groans, "Alice, gods. You look good riding my cock." His hands leave her hips and slide up to her breasts and he cups them, then tugs them towards his mouth, eager to taste them again.

Alice holds his head to her breasts as she rides him. The pure bliss she is feeling from him is making it hard for her not to come. She breathes out, "Hatter, oh God does this feel good. I don't want this to end." With that she drops her head back just enjoying him in her.

Hatter grins and answers her, "It will never end, Alice. We may take breaks, but this feeling, this being together, this is us for the rest of our lives. Your mine, and as long as you want me, I will always want you in every way. You're never gonna be alone, from this moment on." He gathers her close and starts thrusting up as she comes down, both are caught in the sensations that each are sending to the other, quickly bringing each to completion.

Alice is gasping in Hatter's arms. She is resting her head in his shoulder as she feels him do the same. She tells him, "I love you so much."

Hatter is calmer, the need not driving him so hard. He pulls back and tells her, "I love you too."

The two of them share a moment stolen from everyone, catching their breath as they are still intimately connected. Hatter is running his hands through Alice's hair, kissing those shoulders that he loves. Alice is resting her head on him, listening to his heartbeat. The two of them at rest.

But soon Alice feels Hatter starting to move and she moans. Hatter's reply turns her moan into a peal of laughter, "You didn't think we are done, did you Alice? You can still talk. And you know I am a man of my word."

For the rest of the night, Hatter makes love to his Mate, and sure enough, before morning comes, she did lose her voice.

* * *

**So, I end at that. Told you guys that this is turning M. LOL Don't get me wrong, I love Charlie. But with what I have planned, she needs a younger Knight. Plus Haigha grew on me. Especially when you guys picked David Tennant as Haigha, he is my favorite Doctor. **

**Word count: 10,860 after editing. **

**Please review. Also, I will be going on vacation soon. I will try to update, but with these massive chapters, it is taking me awhile to do each. I also am getting ready for the trip, so not as much free time. At least my insomnia is kinda helping. I am needing this vacation, I need to just relax and get away from it all. So Tucson, here I come!**

**Fairfarren~Wendy.**


	19. Chapter 19 One of Us is Going Down

**So here is the deal. You guys need to be nice and say thanks to Duchess. I am taking a weird sabbatical to finish Tea Shoppe and to get ahead on all my other stories. I just need to write my heart away. Then I will edit afterwards to post. But I want to give you heads up that it will be longer between updates. **

**On happier news, I started a new story (Yeah I know… but can we say for me FUN! And is that not what this is all about?) It is Tarrant's and Alice K's story and of the beginning of her life in Wonderland. And to be completely truthful, it will be more Tarrant's view on it since I channel him better.**

**Disclosure: Alice in Wonderland and Syfy Alice and any other version of Alice there is belongs to those that made them. I just get to have them sweaty and fighting. hehe **

**Hattie, here is your promised chatter to go with the awesome pics you sent for inspiration... LOL. Something is rotten in Wonderland helped with the fencing pics. Oh yeah you can NOT forget about the Two Bribes... tasty yummy bribes.. Hell ya! Oh yeah the Wet Hatter pic is on my iPod, I used that.**

**PS If I did not answer a review, it is because FanFiction is not letting me… grrr**

**There is a tribute to Dr Who in this chapter. Can anyone tell me what it is?**

**Word count before editing: 6,687**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: You're Going Down by Sick Puppies._

* * *

Alice wakes up, feeling Hatter's body wrapped around her own. She smiles, remembering their night. Hatter had definitely claimed her in every way he could last night. Lying there, she realizes her body should be sore, but it feels great. Tentatively she clears her throat then chuckles as she realizes her throat had healed as they slept. It would have been a little hard to explain today why she couldn't speak. Luckily, Hatter had her drink a potion before they fell asleep, telling her he takes care of his Mate. Then he had nuzzled into her neck and sent love to her as she dropped off into the night.

She continued to lay there on her back, running her hand through Hatter's unruly hair as he is sleeping on her chest, enjoying the moment of them being together. Alice is also working through her head what had been told to them yesterday. She realizes that it was this stranger who had goaded Dodo to attacking them. That is the only thing that fits with the man's mentality, to push him into it.

Remembering her one and only meeting so far with Dodo, Alice recalls being shocked with the pure hatred he had for her Mate. That had been evident in the pure joy he had taken in putting down Hatter as Hatter had stood there, trying to get help for her. She has no doubt that Dodo has gone mad; he had seemed to be walking the fine line between sanity and madness when she had met him, talking about the Queens scrubbing floors and such. She just cannot imagine Mirana ever scrubbing the floors nor even the original King and Queen of Wonderland. Or would they have been the King and Queen of Underland? _Alice, get a grip!_

Alice pulls her mind back on track and lets her mind is go at it, working through everything that happened and something is telling her that it is getting ready to go down, whatever it is that Wonderland and the Kingdom are rushing them through everything for. The warnings and such are getting ready to be reality soon, and they all need to do what they can to be ready.

Hatter wakes to his Mate idly running her hands through his hair. The feeling is amazing, but no more amazing to him than the fact that he can also feel her contentment and happiness as she is lying there. He will thank the Gods and Wonderland herself everyday for the gift of having this amazing woman that he had fallen in love with as his Mate. Alice is truly his, and he is hers in every form or fashion. She accepts him as he is which he truly never thought would be possible. If he could purr, he would be doing it now for this time for the two of them to be themselves, Alice and her Hatter. All he wants for her is to be safe and happy. No matter what, he will even rearrange Wonderland itself to make it happen. He raises himself to kiss her as he moves off of her, sliding in behind her so that he can have her resting against him as he holds her close to him as they slowly wake and just enjoy being together. He showers her neck and anything else he can reach with kisses, letting her feel his adoration for her.

As they lay there together, relaxing into each other, letting them Bond closer, Hatter realizes they need to talk about the changes. He sighs as he can feel her answering feelings of answering resignation, then asks, "Alice?"

Alice is feeling the peace having Hatter just here, being with her, playing with his fingers as she relishes this time. Answering him, knowing he is feeling the same as her, "I know. Can you blame me for wanting to make this last even a little bit longer?"

Feeling her contentment with that statement, he sends his own along with his ever present love back at her. "Never, luv. However, I know you are feeling the same as I. That the bloody proverbial shit is about to hit the ceiling and we need to be ready for it. All of us." He runs his hands through her hair, musing on the silkiness of it, trying to distract himself.

Knowing who he is actually talking about, she sighs and turns to him. "You are not going to be easy on him are you?"

Thinking, Hatter tells her honestly, "No. And not only because of our history. He is going to be the one guarding you when I can't. I can't be easy on the man in whose hands rest the fate of my Mate." Then he gets a mischievous look on his face, one that reminds her of the times he had been cheeky in the Forest of Wabe. He informs her with the aforementioned cheekiness, "I am not going to lie, Alice. It was nice to not be hindered in my actions last night. To show him what I hid from him all those years he had sneered at me. Now, _now_ I get to be me."

Alice can't help it, even though she knows it is wrong but the pure glee she is feeling from him is too much. She shakes her head laughing as she starts to get out of bed. Hatter quickly moves and pulls her back to him.

At her shocked look at him, he tells her innocently, "I haven't got my good morning kiss, luv." Then he gives her this look that she couldn't explain as anything but pure puppy eyes. You know, the ones that make you give into the love shining thought the chocolate brown depths.

Laughing, she reaches up and brings him down to her, her laughter fading away as his lips meet hers, their love for each other surging through their Bond. The kiss moves from an innocent meeting of lips, to Hatter quickly asking and receiving entrance to her mouth. However there is no dominance, there is just the two of them kissing, showing each their love for the other. Last night was dominance, today is the pure, bottomless emotions of love and care.

They reluctantly break away from the kiss, Hatter showing his unwillingness as he trails kisses down her jaw to her ear. He then murmurs, "I love you so much, Alice." Then he pulls her into his arms and he sits there, the two of them embraced around each other.

After a few minutes, knowing that their time is short, Hatter sighs, picks up Alice and moves them both out of their bed. Alice is snuggled into him as he carries her into their bathroom. She murmurs, "I am glad you are not holding back, Hatter. I rather see you as you are, than you hold back any part of yourself for me." She is sending her acceptance and…pride of him not holding anything back, not his feelings, nor his strength.

Hatter kisses her forehead as he lowers her to the ground. He gazes into her eyes as he tells her, "After yesterday, I won't be holding anything back. Alice, I was so scared of losing you, but now, I know that you are here to stay with me." He smirks down at her as his voice get husky, "It certainly didn't hurt to find out that my Mate is turned on by me acting as I really am. So who am I to deny her anything, especially when I get lucky from it?"

Alice raises an eyebrow, but she knows he can feel her mirth through their Bond, and the fact of his smirk getting bigger proves it. "Before you get any bigger of a head, we need to get moving." Her smile finally breaks, unable to hide from her fiancé.

Hatter's smirk is firmly on his face as he pecks her on her lips before he moves out of the room to get their clothing. "But you enjoy my big head, luv!"

Alice's laughter trails after him and he openly grins at her happiness. This is how she always should be and what he fights for her to do…

* * *

Haigha is strapping on the last of the knives from the armory. His mind is whirling from all the knowledge that the Cheshire Cat had imparted to the three of them. And if that had not been enough, the bloody cat had taken him aside to tutor him some more, and then the three of them were back at it early this morning.

He knows that becoming the White Knight is not going to be easy, but this is going to be extremely grueling if they keep up this pace! On top of all that, to find out that Hatter is going to be the one to train him on weaponry and that Alice will involved with that as well as hand to hand combat, it is more than he ever thought he would be doing yesterday morning! He chuckles to himself remembering how bored he had been yesterday. Such a change!

He grabs his sword and moves out to the circle. He stops, shocked again by the beauty of this Kingdom. He had found out last night that Hatter and Alice had been the main inspiration behind the whole Kingdom, well it had blown them away. Well, after having the Kingdom itself talk to you that is. He had sat down hard when he heard that in his head. The only bigger shock will be when Wonderland will talk to him. And yes, he said when since he has already heard how involved in Alice's and Hatter's lives she is. And as Alice's knight, he can just imagine what she will have to say to him.

He knew that he was underground, that the Palace itself is built on the cliffs. But the area in front of him is airy and light, just the perfect practice area to have. One wall is mirrored, so that you can see what mistakes you are making and be able to correct them. Then there are practice circles, with the sand and it looked as if the circles themselves are made of silver. But when he gets closer, he realizes they are made of white limestone, looking as though they grew in that shape. And in this Kingdom, who is not to say they were not? The caverns are overly large, with arches everywhere, and the opening to the cliffs have a wall around them, but otherwise left open to allow the light, with the white limestone helping direct the light into the areas.

Yes, areas. He can see that he is in one area, and he can see farther in the caverns the horse arenas as well training grounds for the army. Those he can see the chess pieces that are slowly morphing back to human shapes. It is very discerning to see, but at the same time, it makes Haigha happy knowing that Alice and Hatter are letting their people be themselves. He had heard that it is not painful to change, but still, he rather look like himself.

But as he looks around, he reminds himself that this _is_ the Kingdom of the Knights, and from what he has learned, both Alice and Hatter have had combat training. Hatter is more in line with what he is used to and Alice a completely different style, but surely they both knew to add training grounds to their Kingdom? Of course, it looked like either they did, or the Kingdom decided to add them herself.

Haigha decides to get on with it, he can hear someone practicing close by already, but when he came out to see Hatter and Alice at it, to say he is flabbergasted would be too little. He also saw Charlie, the Duke, Alice of Legend and her Mate watching also. The only thing that made him feel better with his amazement is the equal looks of shock from them.

Hatter just has on a loose t-shirt on with some loose pants. His hat is missing, but the look of concentration is foreign to Haigha. Alice has on a black top that is gathered on her wrists and by a black belt at her waist. Her pants are the same as Hatter's, with just a tad more flow in them, and the look on her face is nothing but calm.

Watching the two of them as they flow around the circle, their swords flashing is unreal. Their movements are as thought they are in a dream, neither hesitating nor any jerky movements. Alice is keeping up with Hatter, and in fact as they move, Haigha can track her improvement.

Hatter is concentrating, realizing early in their bout that Alice is absorbing his moves with her Talent. This is how she was able to advance so easily in her world, and now that she is using that Talent as well as the length of time here in Wonderland, both are working in her favor to get it functioning faster and better than before. Where she may have needed to see a move a couple of times, now with her concentration so fully into it, she just needs to see it once to learn it from him.

This is making this both easier and harder. Easier because she won't need training as others do to learn, just to strengthen her muscles. Harder, because she is learning as she goes, Hatter is making sure she learns what she needs to, being able to see the moves. He cannot make any mistakes, nor have any of his movements sloppy, since she is learning by watching it once.

Alice is lost in the concentration she falls into when she was learning her karate and other methods. She is letting it all flow through, not really paying attention to one detail as much as opening herself up to all the details. It is actually feeling very free for her, and she is enjoying losing herself in it. She has not felt like this in so very long. She idly wonders if it also because it is Hatter who is fighting with her, and he always makes her feel safe.

Haigha is watching the two, seeing utter perfection in both of their forms. He wonders why Alice needs a Knight so much, if she can do this. In addition, watching Hatter gives him a very bad feeling.

Haigha continues to watch them, puzzling over why Hatter and the rest is so adamant about him protecting her. Surely with this display they can admit to her being able to handle herself? But shortly, he finds out why Hatter especially is so persistent. Hatter moves one way, luckily still highly aware of his Mate in front of him, because all of sudden she freezes, her emotions gone from him. He quickly moves to flow his move past her. As soon as he can pull out of it, he sheathes his sword in an absentminded method as he quickly moves to her side. "Alice?"

Haigha is off and by her side without knowing he is even moving. He slides to a stop next to Hatter and asks, "What is wrong with her?" All the while, his senses are out and searching for any threats to her.

Hatter doesn't even look at him as he calls out, "Chess!" As he waits for the Cheshire Cat, he explains very softly, "Her Talent is working. Unlike most, her Talent is _always_ working. Something must have clicked and it overwhelmed her." He is working hard to remain calm, remembering the last time she was like this. Having Haigha here is actually helping as he calms himself from grabbing her to him in a show of possessiveness. But Haigha is not touching or even looking at her in a way that could be described as a threat to their Mating.

Then to the surprise of Haigha, Chess appears fully in front of them and not goofing off. Chess quickly looks at Hatter and then everywhere else as he takes in the situation. He looks up at Hatter and asks him, his voice hard, "What is she feeling?"

Hatter is gritting his teeth as he grounds out, "Nothing. Absolutely bloody nothing. Chess, I wouldn't have called you otherwise…"

Chess's head quickly looks at Hatter, taking in his control and tells him, "Calm down and send her love. I will follow my bond to find out what is going on." Then to Haigha's further shock, a light gold cord appears, extending from the Guardian of Wonderland to the Queen. Then he notices that Chess fades out, looking for all purposes as though he is flowing through the cord.

Hatter grinds out, "This is why you need to be her Knight. Until she can fully control this, she is so vulnerable right now. We need to get her trained with her Talent, but Wonderland is basically telling us this will not be in the cards for us right now. So, you. Plus you will be needed to do everything else her White Knight is responsible for." He is working hard to just send out love, not the worry and panic he is feeling since there is nothing returning from Alice.

Nodding his understanding, Haigha waits by his Queen for her to come back to them. He is keeping his senses wide open, looking for any threats that could be coming towards them since Hatter is concentrating on bring her back. He is starting to realize in these times, he will not just be guarding Alice, he will also be guarding Hatter.

It is within seconds that Hatter gasps, feeling her emotions flood their Bond. Alice's eyes open quickly after that, looking up at her Mate who is holding her. She wryly comments, "Well, now will you listen to me?"

Relieved she is back, Hatter smiles down at her, and kisses her forehead softly, "Can't you let me be right at least once?"

Chess appears and looks down at the two. His purring is soon heard as he comments, "No man is right once they are married."

Hatter and Haigha help Alice to stand as Hatter quips, "But since we are only engaged, I should be right some of the time."

At his comment, Haigha glances down at Alice's left hand and softly gasps. "The Stone of Wonderland!"

Alice rolls her eyes and she mutters, "The freaking One Ring, I am telling you!"

Hatter looks down at her and asks, "Luv, wha'?" His confusion is showing at her comment. One ring?

Alice shakes her head and tells him, "Knowing you, it will take too long to tell you. Just trust me, if I can find the stories, I will let you read them." She relaxes as Hatter gathers her close to him, acknowledging he will always need to be reassure himself she is safe after one of those episodes.

Looking at his Queen, remembering what had them so worried, Haigha asks, "What was it that your Talent showed you?"

Looking over at him, Alice closes her eyes. She knows that this is big, and that it needs to be kept as quiet as possible. She will be telling Hatter here shortly, she thinks he will need it, nor does she want him to be surprised. She asks them both, "Can we talk about this later, in a more private area?"

Hatter quickly glances around at the other training circles and nods. He escorts her out of the ring to his Fa, asking, "Can you watch over her? It's time for Haigha and I to test each other." His parents are the only ones right now he feels safe in letting Alice be with. Haigha will take some time, but he has a feeling these bouts will help tip his feelings one way or another.

Tarrant glances at Haigha as he guides his daughter to the side. "David, be careful. Alice don't need ya to be cut up."

Hatter just smirked, but before he can leave, Alice grabs him. He leans down to her and she murmurs something to him. He jerks up and looks at her, his face reflecting the shock he is feeling. She nods to him and he starts to grin. He kisses her again on her forehead and then her lips briefly. "Thanks, luv."

He turns around and asks Haigha, "Are you ready? This will be no holds barred except death."

Haigha nods and moves over to the other side. He loosens his shoulders as he makes show his white shirt is tucked into his dark brown breeches. No need for any distractions or anything hindering his movements.

Hatter grins as he twirls the blade in his hand easily. He has wanted to do this for a very long time. _One of us is going down._ Hatter's grin grows with the thought.

The two of them start to circle around each other, sizing each other up. One is aware of the other's fighting style, the other has underestimated the other all this time. However, Haigha is keeping in mind the moves from Hatter yesterday and what he had observed with Alice just minutes ago, trying to keep that forefront in his mind. This is not the Hatter he had run around the circle back in the Red Kingdom.

Alice K. is watching her son and the new White Knight. She is fully aware of her son's abilities, being one of the ones to train him. She also knows that while it may look like he is being overconfident, she can see the signs of him taking this seriously. She understood why, this man will be the one guarding his Mate. And to David, there is no one more important that her.

Duke Santi, Charlie and Chess are all standing next to each other on the opposite side of the ring. Santi gets a smirk on his face and comments to Charlie, "Would you like to make a wager on the fight?"

Charlie is watching the two of them and tells the Duke, "Seeing the two, I think the Harbinger will be the winner, I wouldn't be putting my money on my protégé. Watch your King closer, my Duke."

Chess suddenly laughs and tells Charlie, "I don't think Santi was going to bet against Hatter, he was hoping you would!" He is laying there in the air, examining one claw to any casual observer. In reality, much hinges upon the young Haigha. This is one bout he will be avidly watching and judging. He already knows Hatter is more than capable.

Glaring at the Cheshire Cat, Santi replies, "Unfortunately, Chess here is right." He crosses his arms, knowing that he is here, as well as the other two, to see how Haigha is going to measure up.

Charlie takes his eyes off of the two fighters in the arena and tells them, "Hatter will always win if Alice is the stakes." This is stated so plainly, that the other two have nothing to argue about. They all nod and pay attention to the combatants, trying to catch that moment in time that the fight truly starts.

Haigha is watching Hatter, his senses on full alert. He is straining his Talent to its fullest, trying to know what Hatter will do. But the reason why he will never call his Talent a gift is proving itself. It is telling him nothing…

Tarrant barely manages to see David's right foot set itself before David releases himself at Haigha. He is moderately surprised that Haigha is not overwhelmed right there, he is managing to stay in the circle and defending himself. He knows his son is going to drag this out, to find everything Haigha knows, but at the same time, David also needs to gain some respect from the man in front of him. Then Tarrant corrects himself, _no, not respect, David needs this bout to release himself_. And Haigha is the one who is going to have centuries of pent up frustration unleashed upon.

Haigha is surprised at Hatter's attack. He is defending himself and he needs to find the spot to stop Hatter's attack. He is freely admitting that this is a fight that is going to push his limits beyond anything he has done in the past. All of a sudden Haigha's Talent works enough to let Haigha break Hatter's attack. The two really start to fight, it being both of them attacking and defending.

The two fighters are moving around the circle, the sounds of their weapons hitting each other are getting faster and faster, drawing attention from the other training areas. Very slowly a crowd gathers to watch them.

As fast as Haigha finds the break in Hatter's attacks, Hatter changes to another. Sometimes Hatter switched to defense, but shortly afterwards, he will break through Haigha's attack. Haigha is keeping his temper, seeing that Hatter is basically running him through his paces.

Alice is watching them both avidly; she hears an odd sound and turns to find Aneesa and Xavier coming up. She stands up and hugs Aneesa, with Aneesa hugging her back. Aneesa is watching, then asks, "How long has this been going on?"

Alice answers her as she leans back on the black horse, "Only for five minutes."

Xavier whinnies softly as he comments, "Hatter is playing with him."

Aneesa gently moves Alice away with her nose then settles on the ground behind her. Alice moves to rest on her as Xavier stand protectively behind the two.

Sighing, Aneesa asks, "Why are you saying that Xavier?" She enjoys her companion, learning what she can of her. She is looking forward to their training session later.

Tarrant is still standing there, and he answers as he proudly watches his son, "Because David could have ended this much earlier. He is forcing Haigha through his moves to see what he can do."

Reluctantly, Xavier comments, "However, Haigha is pushing him more than I have seen another do."

Alice K. moves to her Mate's side, he wraps his arm around her and pulls her to his side. She comments proudly, "You missed the one who has and probably will always push him."

His head is thrown up in shock as he asks, "Who?"And he looks around the circle to see who could be the one.

Chess appears and grins as David executes a maneuver that Haigha barely manages to keep his sword through. He answers, "Aneesa's companion." He barely manages to keep his pride out of his voice. _His_ Alice kept up with Wonderland's best swordsman.

Ducking her head, Alice comments sofly, "Just wait, I will explain why later. But it has something to do with it being us and my Talent."

The group nod as they continue to watch the fight in front of them.

Hatter is watching his opponent and is forcing him to show him what he is made of. The man in front of him will be helping to protect Alice, his everything, and that alone makes it where he has to make sure that the only people in all of Wonderland to defeat Haigha will be Alice and he. No matter what, Hatter will always be able to defeat the man in front of him, his Mate's life depended on that fact.

Haigha is fighting for his life. He hopes that Hatter can pull any of his hits that may kill him, and the old Hatter would not have been able to. But, the man in front of him is most assuredly is not the old Hatter. No, this Hatter is amazingly good with his sword. Haigha is more than willing to admit that Hatter is the better swordsman, and is working hard to stay in one piece, it's not like he can grow his hand back if he loses it.

The fight continues, and it becomes more and more obvious how good Hatter is, and amazingly, how good Haigha is. All are shocked when they both stop. Hatter nods to Haigha, and Haigha nods back. Hatter turns his back on him to move to Alice. He grins at her, and after cleaning his blade, he hands it to her. He leans down, and asks, "Are you sure, luv?"

Alice looks up at her beloved's face and she nods. She shakes her head as she realizes why he asked, and proposes her own questions, "I take it you are going to test it?"

Grinning down at her, Hatter shrugs. "I need to see how he is on other methods. I just may need to fall back on it if it comes to that."

Nodding her head, she looks over at Haigha as he takes a towel and wipes at the back of his neck. He looks up at her and grins. There is no flirting, nothing more than a grin to a friend. Alice grins back and looks back at her Mate.

She can see Hatter watching them, but the love and adoration for each other is flowing through the Bond. Alice tells him frankly, "I like him. I have this feeling he is going to be important and is going to be a friend to us both."

Hatter stares into her eyes trying to see what she does. He looks over at Haigha and watches him with Charlie. He is seeing their interaction, the respect that Haigha is giving the former White Knight. Not many people respect Charlie; in fact most people think that Alice and he were being nice to him to give him a place with them. In truth they did it in part of the gratitude they had towards his loyalty and help he had given them. However, Charlie had most assuredly earned his place. That is why Alice made sure he has a place with them in another capacity. His talents in the Black Arts and his inventions are amazing.

Haigha has seemed to acknowledge this and respects Charlie. And this, along with the reluctant respect he has earned from Hatter, is making it where he suspects Alice will be right. But, who is he to kid, Alice seems to be right a lot.

He grins down at his fiancé, commenting, "Well, I am not going to bet against you, luv. But I need to get this finished. You still have a lesson coming up."

Aneesa snorts. "Long past due actually. You should have been up on me every day, letting us bond closer and become one as equestrians."

Alice looks back and grins. "I think we will all be shocked when we start that lesson. Tell me Xavier, is Hatter a good 'equestrian'?"

Xavier looks down at her and back over at his Companion who is chuckling. "Hatter is one of the best riders in Wonderland. But I do not understand what this has to do with anything."

Hatter is still chuckling as he tells him, "Oh, it will make sense. But this will be between the four of us. Well Chess of course, but when can you keep a Cheshire Cat out of anything?"

They all hear him before they can see him, "Well, a normal one you may be able to keep out, but not me." Chess's head appears between the two. He looks over at his charge and asks, "You be okay, luv?"

Alice smiles at him as she answers, "Yes, much better. We need to do something; I can't have my Talent taking over like this, Chess. Hatter managed to pull his stroke, but I may not be fighting against him when that happens." The thought makes her shudder, and Hatter immediately sends her his love and conviction. Hatter will never knowingly hurt his Mate. He is beginning to suspect that he will even be able to do it unknowingly now.

Sighing, Chess's rest of his body appears. "I know, Alice." The worry is evident in the Guardian. This is enough to make the rest of them worry.

A voice speaks up, making everyone's head turn towards him, "Maybe we need to try to figure it out. It is trying to provide answers, working to provide Alice with what she needs. If we can make it understand it needs to choose better times, maybe that will help." Haigha is standing there, frowning as he is speaking.

Hatter looks over at him and asks, "Personal experience?" He is trying to be civil to Haigha, extending a hand of tentative friendship…

Haigha looks over at him quickly, "Yes." His answer is short and to the point. Making it clear he doesn't want to speak about it.

Hatter nods his head. He leans down and kisses Alice's cheek as he quips, "May I have a favor of yours, mi'lady?" He needs his Mate happy, he knows he can't be worried over her feelings while he fighting.

Unable to help it, Alice laughs. Hatter is grinning, happy to have his Mate laughing.

Then her mischievousness flows through their Bond as she comments, "Since the only favors I have on my person is clothing, I think I will give you a reward instead later."

Hatter is openly grinning, thrilled at her words and attitude. It seems he didn't just free his emotions, but hers too. He leans down and murmurs into her ear, "Oh, I will be getting my _reward_ later, for sure."

At her gasp and the lust she sends through the Bond, Hatter laughs as he kisses her again. He turns to Haigha, gesturing with his hand towards the circle.

Haigha nods. They both move into the circle, watching the other. Hatter bluntly tells him, "Till the other surrenders."

Haigha crouches in answer and Hatter mirrors him. They each watch the other carefully, trying to figure out where the other is hiding their knives.

Tarrant realizes what is going to be going on and moves in front of Alice. He can hear Chess behind him, making sure Alice is protected. His Mate is on his other side, guarding both of them. He is watching his son closely, but he notices everyone else shifts also, preparing for an errant knife throw.

Then before any of them even realize the bout has started, Haigha and Hatter explode into action. Haigha dives for Hatter and Hatter dances away as though he is sidestepping a leaf. But as he moves, he manages to somehow have a knife in his hand.

Tarrant watches him, noticing with pride that Hatter hasn't lost anything. If memory serves, he has actually gained movements and is even more relaxed in his body. It shows in his confidence, his walk and how he is moving in the circle. Hatter _knows_ he can overcome things. Before, Hatter was untried. Now, he is fully aware of what he can do, and for the first time in centuries, he can move as he wishes. When you have to act a buffoon, you actually have more control than one that is free with their movements at all times.

Alice watches her Mate, picking up on the little things he is doing, testing her realization. She knows it is not that he doubts her, but he needs to be able to merge them into his own psyche and this is the closest he can be to a battle for testing. And the emotion she is getting through the Bond is telling her that he is enjoying this. For Alice, that is all she needs to know.

Everyone is awed, watching the two fighters attack each other with no restraints except for killing each other. They are not evenly matched, but the closest that anyone is going to get. What no one knows, except for Alice and Hatter, is that Hatter is still holding back. Centuries of not revealing everything is too ingrained for him to drop. And they both agree with this philosophy. The attack on Hatter by Dodo has made this obvious, it is better to be underestimated.

Alice muses on that, she knows from their Bond that Hatter is livid over it and if it wasn't for Wonderland pushing for them to ready Haigha _right now_ that they would be on their way there. Alice suspects there are more than the coming battle for the reason that Wonderland and the Kingdom pushing for Haigha to take his place in their court. Maybe it has to do with his Talent? Alice continues to think on it, as she watches the bout in front of her.

Hatter starts to take out his frustrations on Haigha. There is so much rage built up in him, he was attacked by Dodo's assassin. Alice was kept from their world by Dodo's actions. Haigha is here for another reason, but won't state it. He knows that there is something coming that will endanger Alice. Alice's Talent is slowly breaking the woman he loves, making her not sure in her own impressive abilities.

Life is supposed to be easier now, the Red Queen was overthrown. He had found his Mate and she is as love with him as he is with her. He had received the Kingdom of the Knights and it was beyond overjoyed that Alice and he were the King and Queen. Everything was fine until these senses of trouble kept popping up. Knowing Time in Wonderland, Hatter had hoped for some time for Alice and he to connect and just be themselves. Didn't they deserve this?

Haigha is on the pure defensive. His Talent is letting him know Hatter is still holding back, but damn! If this is Hatter holding back, then what would be Hatter be like going full out? Haigha's Talent answers him directly, _like hell unleashed itself. _Haigha also knew that nothing short of Alice being in danger will cause Hatter fully release himself.

At the same time Haigha is quickly working to learn what he can as he defends his life. He is in charge of his Queen's safety. Alice has already captured his allegiance and quite frankly love. This confuses Haigha and he pushes it away. _I will not interfere with a true bonding!_ Knowing someone is trying to do exactly that to Alice had made him enraged last night. He is determined that Alice will never to be left alone with Jack Heart. And his position actually enforces his right to be with her at all times.

Charlie is watching his protégé defend himself against Hatter. He truly admits that had Hatter ever attacked him like that, there was no way that Charlie could have won. With that admission, all guilt over stepping down when he thinks his friends needed him, is gone. His choice is the right one. Haigha is the White Knight, he is personifying what all the White Knight needs to be with Alice as their Queen. Too much of the past has been drilled in Charlie's head that is no longer applicable. Hatter and Alice are not a normal couple nor are they a normal monarchy. But that works for this Kingdom and for them.

Charlie knows that his friends are not upset, in fact he feels as though they are relieved and offered him another position, to be their personal advisor, to be the one behind both thrones along with Duke Santi. The Duke is theoretically Hatter's main advisor and Haigha will be Alice's. Charlie will be for both of them. In reality, the three of them will need to work together to help their friends. Hatter and Alice rule jointly in all things. They are truly Bonded and Mated in the old ways. With Alice's upbringing outside of the Wonderland will make things interesting, but so far the only misunderstanding has been with her and Hatter. With all the emotions taking place and no down time for the two of them, there is no wonder that they have had these flair ups taking place as much as they had.

First they have the issue of the Mating taking place when neither realized what was going on. He had only suspected it even with the Dark Magic's had helped.

Then they have the ruler ship of the Kingdom of the Knights put upon them along with dealing with Alice Kingsliegh's misguided effort to help Alice. Of course there was Alice of Legend's shock that just because she is one way, does not mean Alice Hamilton is the same way.

They had to deal with Alice being trapped in her world at the same time Hatter is being poisoned in their world. Charlie is still mightily impressed with Alice for keeping her head and saving not only herself, but Tarrant and bringing her mother to Wonderland. And for figuring out what Wonderland needed from the people in her world. She made it possible for Wonderland to gain some more believers.

After all that, her Talent is getting stronger and going haywire on her. That one started the first real disclosure of how different Alice's world is towards woman than in their world.

Throughout all this, Hatter has been patient and has even learned things about himself. He is now feeling his feelings, this seems like it is both a great thing and one to be frightened of. Hatter is free and you can see the difference in him and Alice. But, Charlie would never want to see anything happen to Alice now. Hatter will become death and Charlie has no doubt at all that he will destroy this world to get her back. Charlie shakes his head to get rid of the thought and continues to watch his protégé and friend battle each other.

Alice starts to get worried. Haigha is more than competent to stand guard. Hatter and she will train him in addition, but this bout should have ended awhile ago. She concentrates on the feelings from Hatter and realizes he is lost. She tries to get through to him, using their Bond. He sends her love, his devotion to her. But he remains locked in his mood.

Thinking quickly, Alice moves. As she flows past Tarrant, he tries to grab her. When that doesn't work, he cried out, "Alice! No!"

This gets Haigha's attention and his eyes momentarily look away from Hatter only to flicker back. He needs to end this before Alice gets hurt. But there is no way to break through to Hatter!

Hatter is fighting himself, knowing there is something wrong. Why does he feel like Alice is getting closer? She should be safe! He growls and crouches, ready to defend his mate.

Alice notices and realizes Hatter is about to attack her Knight. She takes a deep breath and moves in front of Hatter. She concentrates on him, knowing he will never hurt her. Ignoring Haigha and Tarrant, Alice moves closer to Hatter, concentrating on her love for him.

Hatter is at first shocked when he feels his Mate in front of him. He relaxes slightly, then as she moves toward him radiating her love for him, he reaches for her. Alice moves into his arms, and he breathes her scent in. Rationality sets in and he closes his eyes, raising one hand to run through his sweat soaked hair.

Haigha is staring at the couple in front of him. Hatter had not been insane, but locked into attack mode. Alice just calmed him, and to be truthful, Haigha is glad of it. He was barely able to keep defending himself from Hatter.

Alice looks up and kisses him. When he responds she continues it, but sends their need to talk through the Bond. Hatter's kiss slowly ends and he peppers kisses on her face, until he ends up leaning his head against hers. "Sorry, luv."

Haigha is watching them, but he responds, "There is nothing to be sorry for, Hatter. I actually feel honored that you could feel as though you could release your anxiety through our bout. But once you are done, I would like to speak with you both. It is time sensitive."

Hatter had closed his eyes, but opened them in shock as he heard Haigha basically tell him he respected Hatter. But the last part of his sentence, he turns to him, holding Alice close to him. "What is it?"

Haigha quickly scans the crowd around the circle and tells him, "Not here, too many ears. I won't mind Charlie and The Duke, and of course Chess. But no others."

Alice chuckles, "I don't think you could not include Chess in anything."

Chess appears upside down as he tells them, "Quite. Especially when my Charge is involved, guv'."

Hatter has been thinking as they all exchanged banter. He looks into his Mate's knight's eyes and told him, "When we get back from Alice's training with Aneesa, we will meet in our rooms. And my parents will be there. I have this feeling this may affect all of Wonderland, and they need to heads up for the White Kingdom."

Haigha frowns as he is thinking, his hands busy with a knife. He nods and states, with clear exasperation, "I suspect that during that time, I will be enduring another lesson. So with that in mind, I need to head to my rooms to freshen up." He bows to them both and walks away, grabbing his sword as he grabs past, checking the blade absentmindly.

Alice watches him and then looks up at her fiancé. "Hatter, what is it?"

Looking down at her and kissing the top of her head again, he tells her, "He is not all that I thought he was. I think both of us has learned something this time."

Smiling, Alice replies, "And if you don't learn something, then life is not being lived. C'mon Hatter, we need to start my lesson, and let our Companions in our secret. Then we both need to 'freshen up' before the meeting."

He nods and they move off to the horses, looking forward to having them help them see how far Alice's revelation actually goes. It may make the all the difference in whatever is coming.

* * *

**Ok, this took a long time to write. I kept wanting to stop, but I continued. And no, you are NOT going to see the lessons with the Horses. I want you guys to try to figure out the Revelation. And maybe start guessing what Haigha's Talent is. I will tell you, I stole it from another character, no not in this story, nor in Alice at all. **

**To help with some questions, the rules of a circle in practice is that if you step on or out of the circle, you lost. It is to help you maintain your observation as you fight. You cannot just pay all attention to your opponent, you need to be also aware of where you are at all times. Hope this helps!**

**So like I said, I will be taking a break from posting and work on getting some chapters written. There is a lot of detail I put back in the chapters, like the descriptions and such. So I want to get these stories out in my computer and enjoy writing. I also, like stated above, want to finish Tea Shoppe. I also have the prequel for Alice and Hatter in the works along with What If for Twilight and the Tea Shoppe for Twlight going on. I also have another story banging around up there for Twilight and another AU for both Alice and twilight. Soo many stories and so little time to type them up! So I will get my house organized and get some chapters pounded out. Then all I have to do is edit them during the week and spend the weekends writing to my hearts content. Sorry if this pisses you off, but that is how I am. I really am running all these stories in my head at once and it helps when I start writing them. I guess it is a side product of being able to multi task so much. I can keep many stories going on! And I TRULY love them all. Also, I am still planning a sequel to this one. I will also be going back and adding the one shots to the chapters they belong to. So don't be shocked if the word count jumps up a lot.**

**Word count: 8,338 after editing. **

**Fairfarren~Wendy.**


	20. Chapter 20 Only A Man Looking

**Yes, This is an actual update! Skip the notes if you don't care why and what is going on with the stories.**

**Ok, I am a bad person. I admit it. But in my defense, I have suffered for many years (over 18), before my body said no more. Me having all those problems? Well, I ended up having surgery to get one removed. And then, because I got fired from my job, I decided what the hell and went to get dental work. Found out my teeth were great, for going 16 years without a cleaning. And once again, my pain tolerance worked against me. Then, after the worst month in history for me, I became allergic to penicillin. And spent a week in itching hell. But, to look at the silver lining, it was an allergic reaction to penicillin, not Poison Ivy. Which I am unfortunately, STILL highly allergic too. Didn't even know there was a test for that without being infected again. And that is not an experience I ever want to go through again. Can we say EXTREMELY Dangerous? Like watches to make sure it never got inside, since I could easily die dangerous? **

**Then, well let's just say I had to deal with RL becoming much harder, then my Dog that we had since we moved out on our own died and then my grandfather did. It's been a hard freaking year and I can't stop crying for the last month since that has been when everything has hit.**

**Then on top of all of this, in the past months FanFiction became obsessed with following rules for the first time in 10 years. At this point, I had enough. So, my response is to move my stories over to WordPress, taking any questionable content out, leaving a line telling you where to find it. And any future posts will be to WordPress first for my beta to approve, then to FanFiction. **

**I am updating this as a birthday present for Stephanie and to let you guys know I am not giving up on this! The bad news is this will be one of the last stories moved. The reason? It REALLY is nowhere up on par with what I am doing now at the beginning. It took me weeks to move over the chapters. But I promise that I am still thinking on this, and plan on the sequel. There is not much to move, but my Beta works and this is the way she is getting accustomed to how I write and my stories. So give us a lot of time, and we will be working on this. The Good news? Revelations IS queued up with pictures and everything. And here, once I get my new computer, I will be getting Alice and Hatter where you can download a PDF of it to read with the pictures and everything.**

**Tea Shoppe will be after What If being moved over. But ALL stories (not one shots) are going to get a new chapter after being moved. After we get that done, we will see about an update schedule, it depends if I get a job.**

**Disclosure: Alice in Wonderland and Syfy Alice and any other version of Alice there is belongs to those that made them. I just get sick to the point I am barely getting back to this. **

**Word count before editing: 3,646**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Superman _by Five for Fighting_._

* * *

_Then:_

_Haigha frowns as he is thinking, his hands busy with a knife. He nods and states, with clear exasperation, "I suspect that during that time, I will be enduring another lesson. So with that in mind, I need to head to my rooms to freshen up." He bows to them both and walks away, grabbing his sword as he grabs past, checking the blade absentmindedly._

_Alice watches him and then looks up at her fiancé. "Hatter, what is it?"_

_Looking down at her and kissing the top of her head again, he tells her, "He is not all that I thought he was. I think both of us has learned something this time."_

_Smiling, Alice replies, "And if you don't learn something, then life is not being lived. C'mon Hatter, we need to start my lesson, and let our Companions in our secret. Then we both need to 'freshen up' before the meeting."_

_He nods and they move off to the horses, looking forward to having them help them see how far Alice's revelation actually goes. It may make the all the difference in whatever is coming._

_Now:_

* * *

In Wonderland, the morning sun appears, spreading its light over the landscape of Cassia. The light is looking forward to seeing the Mates of the King and Queen of Legend, hoping today is better than the days before. With this, the light leaps from hills and treetops with a glee that has been missing in the land for thousands of years.

When the light bounces into the room of the King and Queen, it plays on the bed of the two lovers, hoping to see them awake before it needs to go to the next destination.

Hatter slowly wakes up, his body wrapped around Alice's. He pulls himself up on the bed, then pulls his love closer, her head resting on his chest as he gazes lovingly on her. His mind turns back to the night before and the rest of the shocks after the equestrian lessons and the revelation that Alice's Talent had unveiled has both made his life easier and harder.

It will make it easier, because this revelation will be an ace in the hole for them, only known to their Companions, Chess, and Alice's Knight. Per the conversation with the Companions and Chess, since now that Chess is Alice's, his normal curiosity is even worse, they do trust Santi and Charlie, but those two are the two most vulnerable in their new government. So to try to keep them safe, they will not be aware. Haigha is being told only because of his position and what it means to be Alice's Knight.

However, it will make their lives harder now, because he has to keep secrets from his high council. It won't be hard, but it will be difficult to find the time for the group that knows to talk. Aneesa finally came up with Alice and Hatter will need to talk to Haigha more, since while he is Alice's Knight, he is also Hatter's if something comes up in that regard. He isn't just Alice's personal bodyguard and advisor. She offered the use of the paddocks since both the Companions can keep watch and let them all talk.

Returning to the here and now, Hatter strokes his Mate's back softly as he thinks of the other things, mostly of their new jobs; taking the time he had before the busy day starts for them. His mind is flowing from item to item, solving what he needs to, or pushing it aside as either needing to be discussed with Alice, or it is something for Alice to handle. Hatter is not insane to think he can rule their Kingdom without her. It is their Kingdom. Quite bluntly, he thinks Mirana is nuts doing it all herself. But then her Kingdom has been under her command for a lot longer. And he knows his Fa and Mum do help out.

And make no mistake, he knows he has a great group of people working under the two of them. By the time Alice and Hatter are down structuring their Kingdom, everything will move much smoother. But right now they have all the issues of being new to reigning that any new monarchy has, plus putting together the Kingdom they are going to rule. There is no one to fall back on, no advisors that have been under the previous rule to help. The closest they have is Charlie and he was a child at the time. Even then it was not the Kingdom it is now.

Hatter closes his eyes in amusement when he realizes that the only official room that has been used so far is the throne room and that was for Haigha's arrival. He has no idea where the council room is or even if they have one. It's all part of the information he is sorting through his head.

Alice slowly wakes up, enjoying the feel of Hatter's hands as he strokes her skin. If she could be, she would be purring with pure delight from the emotions coming from their Bond as well as having the joy of her Mate with her. She nuzzles him saying softly, "Good Morning."

Looking down, Hatter's face stretches in a loving smile after he bestows a kiss on her head. "Good Morning, luv." He pulls her up so he can gift her with a more intense kiss, loving the way their Bond allows them to bounce their love back and forth to each other.

The two of them snuggle, enjoying being themselves, not being any of their many roles. But as usual for them, a knock sounds on their doors. Hatter pulls up the blanket higher as he waits for the stone knights to announce who was at the door. His eyes close as he tries to not let his irritation with Haigha and Chess out. _Couldn't they leave them alone for just a little longer?_

Shaking her head at her Mate, Alice murmurs, "If it wasn't important, they wouldn't knock." She slides out of his arms and laughing, quickly walks to their bathroom, throwing out over her shoulder, "Grab me something to wear." She knows he will never let anyone in their rooms if he can allow it unless she was dressed. Giving how possessive he is, she knows that is one thing she will never have to worry about.

Hatter looks after her, his face showing his discontent on having her leave his arms. He sighs as the door closes, getting out of bed. He tells the knights, "Tell Haigha and Chess hold for a minute." He watches the Stone knight darken, passing the message. Moving over to the wardrobe, Hatter grabs clothing for the two of them and takes them to Alice.

Sitting on the chaise before her mirror, brushing her hair, Alice is smiling in the mirror. For once, there is no doom and gloom feelings. No need to hurry, besides the people needing them, but then she thinks that they will probably be awakened for awhile as the Kingdom and their people get used to them.

Her eyes meet Hatter's as he enters the room, their Bond reflecting the love the two of them have for each other as he hugs her from behind, then takes the brush from her and finishes brushing her hair. He quietly says, "Luv, I think tonight we should spend some time together. Even if we need to go to the oasis, but I would enjoy some peace and quiet." His hands are lovingly trailing after the brush.

Watching him, Alice quietly comments, "I too would like that. I'll let Chess know and he will pass the word. If we get into this habit now, it will only make it easier later."

Hatter smirks. "Oh I believe that will never be an issue, Alice." With that he reaches around and places the brush on the vanity in front of her, helping her stand so she can dress. The two tease each other as they dress, commenting lightly on different things. Finally Alice is seated on her bench putting her shoes on. Hatter comes up and bows before her, saying, "If Milady would favor me with her hand, I will gladly escort her to the waiting room for our guests to arrive."

Alice laughs as she gives him her hand, he bestowing a kiss upon it before helping her to stand, tucking her hand into his arms as he grins at her, his eyes twinkling at her. They both laugh and go towards their duties for the day.

* * *

Leaning against the wall, arms crossed, eyeing the stone knights in front of him, Haigha is semi-patiently waiting for Alice and Hatter. He was woken by Chess this morning with nothing more than a riddle about Crowns and Companions. Saying he is not amused is to be saying it lightly. But it made him feel somewhat better that they had woken the Monarchs' of the Kingdom also.

When the stone knights lighten, they tell them they can enter and the slight blur to their door is gone. Haigha moves off the wall and as he moves towards the door, it opens, allowing them both to enter.

Chess drifts over to Alice's shoulders and wraps himself around her. He purrs a "Good Morning" to his Alice and both Haigha and Hatter laugh at the Cheshire Cat as he blatantly and unabashedly acts like a normal cat. Alice just rubs his head and sits on the couch with Hatter sitting in the corner and she resting on him. Cheshire huffs and allows room for Hatter to hold his beloved to him and ends up wrapping around the two of them. His reward for doing this is Hatter rubbing his head.

Watching their body language tells the newly named White Knight that these two are completely at ease with each other. He nods to them both, sitting himself on the edge of the chair, leaning forward with his hands clasped in front of him. Waiting for whatever the reason was for the Cheshire Cat to have gathered them for this meeting. While in the back in his head, he acknowledged that most mornings would be starting in this way. The five people in this room are responsible for quite a bit in the new Kingdom.

Thinking as she pets her Cheshire, Alice asks, "Chess, I guess this is your answer to the need for a private meeting for us?" She is glad that Hatter picked up those loose pants for her again. It allows her much more comfort in being herself. She shakes her head as she realizes that the wardrobe probably came up with these, knowing her preferences. If she has her way, until Wonderland is done sending these alerts to them all, she will _not_ be wearing a dress or heels. She ran all around Wonderland once like that, and if she can help it, she never wants to again. Swimming in the boots? Not fun!

Chess's head pops up from his lazy position on Hatter's shoulder, "I figure, luv, that we need to lay things out. But of you and Hatter's secret? That was told to him. What you need to talk about is Haigha's talent." He settles down with a pleased look to him. Chess loves nothing more than secrets. He is a Cheshire Cat! THE Cheshire Cat for that matter!

Hatter just raises an eyebrow, waiting for Haigha to tell them. His arm is wrapped around his Alice, holding her close, his other hand resting on the arm of the couch. He gives the impression of what he is, a man very much in control, but relaxed.

Haigha clears his throat, "Right. So my so called talent is quite worthless most of the time. But I guess you would call it I just know shit." Haigha has no way to explain it any better.

Alice laughs in shock. "Excuse me? You just know shit? How is that different from my whatever you want to call it?" Her eyebrow lifts as she waits for a response. The one thing she has understood is that Talents do not repeat. So how does his differ from hers?

Smiling at his Queen, he tries to explain. "Information just pops in my head, random stuff sometimes, relevant other times. It will tell me for instance; that the White Queen has extra buttered fingers in her pantry one minute, then tell me that Dodo is sitting in his office by himself stewing. There is no rhyme or reason, except when my life is in danger; it will give me the information to save it. I can't deny it hasn't been handy, even letting me know some information for the future, but it's not reliant. Not like yours has been. Your Talent figures out things from what I understand, all the facts are there, you may not know that, but you have something backing up the conclusions that you come to." He is frowning, trying to explain his talent is never easy. Plus he knows that the more that know about it, the more chances that others can get around it.

Cocking his head to the side, Hatter weaves this information in his head, commenting, "That is how you sometimes just happened to know when the Suits were going to appear somewhere." He nods as the oddities he had noticed in the past now make perfect sense to him; along with the information that this needs to _never_ get out. If it is a secret, then Haigha can protect his Queen better.

Nodding his head, Haigha tells him, "Aye, at first I was careful about letting that information out, but later, I couldn't _not_ do something that allowed me to save lives." His eyes meet Hatter's as he says this. The other nodding as they both flash back to how hard it was to try to keep everyone safe.

Hatter's left hand negligently pets Chess as he assimilates this new information. His mind is turning everything over and he frowns as he shuffles things around.

Alice just asks, "You understand what Chess told you earlier and why we want to keep it under wraps?" She can feel Hatter working through the Bond and will do what she needs to give him time. Her hand moved to his and their fingers automatically entwine.

Haigha settles back in his chair, agreeing, "It is a nice edge to have, and I am all for anything to keep you two safe. From what Chess is telling me, everyone is on edge, Wonderland is warning everyone as well as my knower telling me something is coming. But for now, I understand Alice needs to make a journey to the Red Kingdom?" His voice left no doubt that he knows how much of a chore this will be. And that he will be there for his Queen.

A growl sounds from Hatter at the reminder of the expedition. "Not only does Alice need to make a journey. Dodo needs to answer for his attack on the two of us, plus we need to get Owl and Duck out of there. Those two can stay here and be caretakers over the library here. Once Dodo is taken care of, then we will see what happens to the Great Library." What isn't said is that they don't know what the Great Library will do. The least is stay where it is, and if so, they will need to get people in it as soon as possible to get it back in working order. Or who knows, maybe the Library will do it itself?

"We also need to reopen the Looking Glass for all the people who wanted to come back. Tarrant told me that if we do that today, that Wonderland will make it as though there was no gap for those who want to come back. But I have to stay there since I do not trust Jack enough to leave the Stone of Wonderland there without supervision." Alice states. No way is she going to let the Stone out of her grasp. And not for the same reason as the prior Red Queen. No, she is worried how everyone, except she and Hatter, seem to lose their minds around it. She had already seen Jack get lost in the Stone when he had come for her in this Kingdom.

Haigha sits there, going through the options he can think of before he finally asks, "So how are we going to do this? We all want a piece of Dodo, and you have to let the Knave know you are going to going to take him out. But with Alice needing to be in the Looking Glass room for an undetermined amount of time, well someone will tip off Dodo that you are there, and the chicken he is, he will run." This is said as matter of fact, something that everyone there knew. And he also is voicing the issues that they have had because of this. Both Alice and Hatter want Dodo. But they have a duty to the new Wonderlanders that are coming.

Alice asks Chess, "Can you apparate him out of there?" It is an easy fix, but she is unsure of what abilities her Cheshire Cat has. Something tells her that he will not tell her all either. It didn't bother her, he was a cat at the most basic.

Still purring from the petting he is receiving from the two Bonded, he answers her, "Sorry, luv, the Great Library doesn't allow it." He closes his eyes, his head turning in impossible ways to get Hatter's fingers where he wishes, all the while, his grin is growing, and his tail is weaving around the three of them. It all defied the laws of nature, but when doesn't a Cheshire defy them?

The five sit there, trying to decide how to handle this, throwing odd suggestions out as they debated. Hatter's hands make fists as he works through his anger to be able to think. He really needs Dodo. He dared to not only attack him, but he almost caused the death of his Alice. For that, Dodo needs to answer for his crimes.

Feeling frustrated, Alice finally asks Chess, "Can you please get Santi and Charlie. If we are going to do this, I take it we are going to have to do this as King and Queen of the Kingdom, not as Alice and Hatter." She can think of nothing, and more heads may help. She is not really thinking of how she said it.

Haigha couldn't handle the laugh that bubble out of him. He looks over at Hatter and asks him, "You mean she doesn't know?" He grins as he can't believe this woman in front of him doesn't understand one of the basic tenants of Wonderland.

Sighing, Hatter stops petting Chess and rubs his face. "It's hard to explain to her. She may be a Wonderlander, but she doesn't know things. There hasn't been time to sit with her." Time he knows that they need to take, but not tonight. Tonight is for them and they will need it after dealing with the clusterfuck that is the Red Kingdom these days.

Looking back and forth between the two similar men, Alice finally asks, "Ok, what am I doing wrong now?" A slight sound of exasperation is heard in her voice. There are times when you just get tired of being wrong all the time. The time that she wasn't couldn't come fast enough in her estimation.

Haigha shakes his head. He leans forward, trying to explain it to his Queen. "Not what you are doing wrong, Alice. It is how you are thinking. There is nothing different from acting as Alice and Hatter and acting as your Royal Majesties. You _are_ your royal selves at all times. Miranda never has a time she isn't the Queen of Wonderland. It's the Land Bond. The Kingdom and Wonderland are connected to you at all times, so at all times you are the King and Queen." He hopes this makes sense to her. And he can understand Hatter and how hard it is to know your Mate is a Wonderlander and have no knowledge that the rest of them just seem to have.

Staring at Haigha, Alice finally says, "I don't get it, there is no off time?" No time for Hatter and her to be just themselves?

Looking over at Haigha, Hatter mutters at him, "See?" He rubs his face again and tries to explain to her, "Alice, it not be that there is an off time, there is no on time either?" It just is. They are the monarchy and the monarchy is them.

Chess humphs, telling the two men, "Hopeless. Thankfully this is why there are Cheshire cats for Alices. Alice, it is not like a job, you _are_ the Queen. If there is no you as a separate being, there is no Queen persona. Simple, but so complicated. Neither Wonderland nor the Kingdom wishes you to have a persona for the Throne room and one outside it. You are the Queen no matter when or where you are." He just hangs in front of her, waiting for her to understand. The problem with the two men is that they instinctively know this. But Alice has been taught differently, and that is why he is here to explain it in ways that she can understand. He has no idea how it actually works, its just part of the magic of Wonderland and Cheshire Cats.

Shaking her head, Alice is just shocked. "So when I was in the Red Kingdom and confronted Jack-" Her hands cover her mouth as she realized that she could have caused a huge problem…

Hatter answers, "You did it as Alice and the Queen. Technically, you outrank him now, and then also. And since Mirana has declared that we rule Wonderland with her, you will always outrank him." He rubs her shoulders, sending calm in the Bond. It did not matter; Hatter supported her then, and will always support his Mate. Even if it sends them into war.

Haigha holds out a hand, "Wait a second; Mirana is sharing the ruler ship of Wonderland with you two?" His eyes wide and his head is cocked. How could this be missed in all the updating and lessons he is going through. It is a major point!

Nodding his head, Hatter told him, "She made the announcement when it was recognized officially who we were." He is relaxing as Alice relaxes. He continues to send her adoration and calm.

Haigha jumps up out of the chair and starts pacing, his hand running through his hair as he mutters to himself. He stops spins and states, "Then why haven't we left for the Red Kingdom?"

The three of them stare at him. Hatter asks, "Come again?" as his head cocks to the side, his face questioning.

Haigha advises him, "If you share ruler ship, then, we grab Dodo first. You don't have to say anything to the Knave. And if there is a problem with apprehending him, then Alice and I will head to the Looking Glass to open it as you head the search." It seems so simple.

Hatter stares at him, then asks, "Why you with Alice instead of me? You make more sense to head that part, if he hides, who better than the one that was head of security for the Resistance to find him?" It only makes sense for them to split that way if they need to split.

Haigha bluntly asks, "You would trust me that far?"

Chess just laughs. "You question if he trusts you to apprehend Dodo, not that for you to guard his life?" He just hangs upside down, the humor plain in his face as his grin stretches wider than any being should.

Hatter shakes his head, frustrated and grinds out, "Chess, you're not helping. Haigha, though he is right, it is not for how he stated it. You see, after yesterday, I do trust that you will guard Alice. You have gained some of my respect for how you have acted since we have become reacquainted. But for me to let you lead the search for Dodo? That is a no brainer." This is one of those times he wishes he could silence the Cat.

At his shocked look, Alice tells Haigha, "You are my Knight. Hatter knows he has to trust you, and needs to let everyone know that you are trusted with the one thing most important to him, me. But like he said, you of all people would know any place to hide if we cannot find him right away. Afterward the Looking Glass has been taken care of, we will rejoin you." She smiles as she feels as though she might actually be getting the hang of all this.

Hatter nods. He comments to himself, "If I could, I would have us take care of the Looking Glass then Dodo, that way I can announce to others who you are to us. Since you will be Alice's right hand man, just as Santi is mine." He is already planning what needs to be done and by whom. With any luck, Dodo will be in their hands by nightfall. And the man sitting across from him is the one who can make this happen. One less threat to his Kingdom.

Chess supplies the missing clue to the bewildered Knight, "But unlike Santi, as the White Knight, you will always be privy to more than he is. You have to be, to make sure the Queen is always safe."

Alice gasps as the pieces fall into place, and she looks up to Haigha, as she slowly smiles. "Just like us, you have always been meant to be the White Knight." She is openly grins as she goes over the information that her gift just presented her.

Wonderland's pride pushes on all of them, letting them know that they have another piece of the puzzle.

Hatter looks up into the air as he just asks, "Can somebody just bloody tell us these things. I really wouldn't mind." He holds his Mate close to him as he kisses her neck as he tells her, "Great job, my luv."

Laughing at his expression, Haigha comments, "Hatter, you know Wonderland won't ever just tell us anything, it don't work that way."

Alice then smirks as she slyly clarifies, "Are you so sure of that Haigha?"

He stops laughing as his knower goes off, "No, no, no, no." He is stumbling back into the wall as he realizes what Alice is saying.

Hatter then laughs in delight. "It's true! You are supposed to be our White Knight, like we are supposed to the King and Queen. And just like Alice's talents are perfectly suited as the Queen of Knights, your talent is perfect as the White Knight. Oh Boy what a merry quintet we make." He feels the mirth from his Mate and figures it is the word he uses.

Haigha is pointing at him, his mouth not working at first, then he asks, "What about Chess or you?"

Still chuckling from everything, Hatter tells him, "I was raised to rule here. My talents are for swordsmanship. But I can use the same talents that had been trained in me for a century to allow me to rule here. Chess, well he is **_the_** Cheshire Cat, in charge of the rest, in addition to being my alice's Cheshire Cat. His talents are to be whatever Alice needs as well as his natural talents that make him to be the one in charge of letting Cheshire Cats into Wonderland. Basically he is tied to Wonderland and Alice in ways that none of us will understand." And can protect her in ways none will be able to estimate. That was what is more important to him. Anything to protect his mate.

Chess just chuckles. "Actually I am tied to you too, David. Because of the Bond you and Alice share, as well as the Bond to Wonderland. But make no mistake. I am Alice's first and foremost, even above Wonderland." He rubs his head on Alice, marking her as cats do.

Haigha just looks at Alice's face as she just stares at the Cat and tells her sympathetically, "I know it must suck, but think of it this way, Alice. With so many claiming you, loving you, you will never be lonely. And as much as I may complain and make smart aleck comments, when Hatter was there at the Resistance, I never felt bored or lonely. Now is even better, with both of you and a wily ex-Knight and the rest of this group of people. And being bored or lonely that is a very real problem here in Wonderland, why so many decide that it is time for the final Sleep. Now, there is no way I will give up the tutoring until I literally fall asleep on the table, the training sessions or any of it. Because this literally gives my life meaning. I am part of something, and I have a big feeling that life will never be boring with an Alice in it, as a friend." He smiles at the woman in front of him. This is why he pledged to her, the feeling he had as well as his knower telling him to at the time.

Hatter chuckles, "Believe me Haigha, life is never boring with me Alice. But it makes you appreciate those quiet moments so much more. Makes life worth so much more." Then he gives Haigha an appraising look as he then states, "I think, in time, we may be friends. In the past I had to hide too much of me to be able to make friends. In fact, I needed to push away everyone so no one would ever guess who I really am." He smiles at the Knight.

Sighing, Haigha looks out the windows before he tells them, "I too hid who I was from everyone. Not for the same reason that you did, nothing so dramatic. Just a general sense of not belonging. And as you know yourself, Hatter, that you learn not to trust anyone. Teas can make anyone talk. Well almost anyone, I heard that the Doctors had you and you didn't talk." He gives a look at the King.

Shuddering, Alice is grateful for Hatter's reassurances and for his arm to pull her into his body. She never can think of that time without feeling those emotions from that time. The actual feel of everything slipping from her, the belief that Hatter was gone.

Kissing the top of Alice's head, Hatter frankly told him, "Ya didn't have the training I did in case it ever happened. That training allowed me to keep it together since I needed to keep an eye out for a way to escape." He holds Alice to him, trying to erase the echo of the feelings from her.

Haigha and Hatter's eyes meet, and they both nod after a look at Alice. Haigha understood and will keep with Hatter the secret that he had suffered more so he could save Alice.

Chess sighs, unwraps himself from Alice from when she had shuddered and he gave his own reassurance to her. He asks them, "Do we need to go now, or how do you want to do this?"

The four start to discuss how they were going to capture Dodo and introduce the rest of Wonderland to the new White Knight. It is time for Wonderland to realize the Kingdom of the Knights is becoming a viable and powerful force in the Kingdoms.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think. It does help motivate me. You can ask my Beta, I often stop work on my other stories to work on something else if the mood strikes me. I back up all the work on WordPress (Since I have now twice erased chapters by accident). And if anything ever happens, all my work will be able to be published.**

**So drop me a note and keep me motivated to make additional chapters. Or be like Stephanie and ask for an update every time I am on Facebook and mention I am writing. It does work. Eventually.**

**Fairfarren~Wendy.**


End file.
